Resistance
by Carrot Top
Summary: Rose met Ardeth years ago. They were friends first, then something more, until one day, they were nothing. Ardeth left her, and never came back. When a twist of fate has Rose journeying to Hamunaptra, she unexpectedly finds herself reunited with him again. As truths are revealed and dangers unfold, will they find their way back to each other? Or will it drive them apart for good?
1. Prologue

**Hi, all!**

 **It may have been twenty years since the Mummy came out, but I discovered upon re-watching it recently that I still love this movie as much as I did when I first saw it as a pre-teen. There's a part of me that's always been super fascinated by Ancient Egypt, and when I saw Evelyn Carnahan going on all of these adventures, the jealousy was real, y'all.**

 **As I was watching the Mummy, a few things I hadn't noticed before got me thinking. First off – how had I never realized how much of a babe Ardeth was? And, second – that key Rick finds in Hamunaptra. If people were so concerned about Imhotep being resurrected, why in the** ** _world_** **would they leave the key that's keeping him locked up just laying around in the same place he was buried? Seemed a little counterproductive, you know what I mean?**

 **From these thoughts came the idea for a story, which has refused to leave me alone and has been haunting me day and night. So I finally decided to stop resisting the call, write the dang story, and see what happens. I have no idea if there's much of a following for this genre anymore, but I feel like if I don't do this, it will literally drive me insane. So here goes nothing!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own anything having to do with the Mummy franchise. I only own my OC's.**

 **P.S. When characters are speaking in Arabic, dialogue will be shown bold and italicized.** (Example: " ** _I hope this story doesn't turn into a complete disaster_** _.")_

 **P.P.S. The actress who I think most closely resembles the Rose I have in my head is Haley Bennett, just in case anyone is wondering.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue  
_** _When They Met_

* * *

 _Cairo. 1917._

Rose Grisham woke to the sounds of loud shouting outside her window. Cracking one eye open, she turned a groggy glare to the open window, listening as two men argued back and forth in Arabic. She groaned and pulled her pillow over her head, trying to muffle their loud voices so that she could go back to sleep. When _that_ didn't work, and when the arguing outside only grew more heated, she threw off her pillow, wide awake now and feeling more than a little annoyed.

Scowling with irritation, she stood from bed and stomped to the window, pushing it open wider. Down below, the two men were shouting in one another's faces and gesturing wildly. It looked as though one of the men had driven his car right into the vegetable cart belonging to the other man – the cart was more or less obliterated, and there were vegetables scattered all over the place. The rest of the people on the street seemed to be ignoring them and continuing on with their day, but a few others living nearby had begun to poke their heads out of their windows to see what was going on. Like herself, they all looked equally unhappy about the rude wake-up call.

" _Oy!"_ Rose finally yelled to catch the attention of the angry men. They both stopped mid argument and looked up at her. " ** _Would you imbeciles be quiet? People are trying to sleep!_** _"_ she then reprimanded in Arabic.

The men looked shocked, though whether it was because she had shouted at them, called them a rude name, or because they hadn't expected her to speak to them in Arabic, she didn't know. They recovered quickly, however, and decided to start shouting and shaking their fists at _her_ instead. Rose started to shout back but was interrupted as her neighbors decided to jump in. Within moments, everybody was shouting at _everybody_ , making the street far louder than it had been before. It didn't take much longer for Rose to decide that she'd heard quite enough shouting for one morning. She rolled her eyes, ducked back inside, and shut her window.

With the commotion outside muffled, she shook her head and went over to vanity, plopping down heavily on the seat. There was a seventeen year old woman staring back at her when she looked into the mirror. Her shoulder length, strawberry blonde curls were wild from sleep and sticking in strange directions. She had brown eyes, which were still slightly narrowed with annoyance, and a youthful face that was dotted with freckles. Her once fair skin was tanned from being in the sun so much, and most of her baby fat had melted away, leaving behind a fairly tall and moderately fit form in the wake of its departure.

Rose rubbed her face to try to get rid of the irritation lingering in her expression, then let out a heavy breath, feeling her annoyance melt away. When the scowl was no longer on her face, she reached for a comb to start getting ready for the day. Brushing through her curls proved to be an impossible feat, so she gave up and fixed it into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. She left the vanity to change clothes, discarding her night dress to pull on undergarments, a light colored, button up blouse, and a long brown skirt. She finished off the look by putting on a pair of dangly, golden earring that had once belonged to her mother, then left the room to see if her father was awake.

He wasn't in his room when she opened the door. In fact, his bed hadn't even been slept in. Rose quirked a brow and glanced around one more time, just to be sure she hadn't missed him somewhere. Turning back into the hall, she made her way toward the office. Since their apartment was only so big and there were only so many places he could be, she had a feeling she would find him there.

Sure enough, he was. Her father, Montgomery Grisham, was fast asleep at his desk, still sitting in his chair but hunched over so that his face rested on top of the papers he had clearly been going over when he had fallen asleep. Rose smiled and shook her head to herself, both out of exasperation _and_ out of fondness, then went to touch his shoulder. A few gentle shakes roused Monty from his sleep, making him wake and blink with confusion, before slowly sitting up and looking at her. His hair was strawberry blonde and curly, like hers, and it was flattened on one side from sleeping on it. His brown eyes were the same as hers, too, and they glanced from her to the desk, before he turned a sheepish look back on her.

"I did it again," he said, his voice still groggy with sleep.

"You did," Rose confirmed.

Monty sighed, then stood from his chair with a wince, his hand going to his back. It seemed to be hurting him, which wasn't a surprise given the way he had slept. He stood to his full height, stretching his arms over his head to try to get himself back in order then let out another sigh as they fell back to his sides. Rose took the opportunity to glance down at the papers he had been reading, which were all concerning the dig they were to be going on in just a few, short weeks.

"Studying?" she asked, looking back to him.

"You can never be too prepared," Monty told her with a nod, sounding a little more awake now.

"Of course not," she agreed with a humored smile. That was her father's favorite saying – _You can never be too prepared_. It might as well have been his life motto. "I'm going to start on breakfast. Hungry?" she asked, turning and making her way to the door.

"Starved," Monty confirmed. "Thank you, my darling. I'll be along shortly."

Rose nodded, gave him one more smile, then went to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

While she cooked, Rose sang quietly to herself and glanced toward the window every so often, smiling at the familiar sights that lay beyond the clear glass.

She had lived in Cairo for all of her life. Her father and mother had been young, aspiring archaeologists when they had met back in London and fallen madly in love with one another. When Monty had gotten his first real job right here in Egypt, her mother, Helen, had followed him. They had decided that this was the place where they wanted to make their home and their life together, and they had cemented that plan by buying the apartment she and her father currently lived in and having _her_. Egypt was her _home_. She loved the land, the people, the culture, the history…absolutely _everything_.

Her love for Egypt was so great that she had decided to follow in her parents footsteps. She wanted to be an archaeologist, wanted to explore ancient tombs and discover even more of the history of this great place. It was ambitious for a woman, since female archaeologists were few and far between in this day and age, but she was lucky to have a father who understood her dreams and was happy to help make them come true. He had allowed her to go with him on every single one of his digs for the past ten years, and if he had anything to say about it, she _would_ become an archaeologist, just like him.

Rose finished with breakfast and transferred it onto two plates. While the food cooled off a little, she made quick work of getting some tea going. By the time the tea was ready and the food was on the table, her father rejoined her, looking a little more put together after changing and cleaning himself up a little.

"This looks wonderful," he complimented, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her curls. "Thank you, dumpling," he then said, referring to her by his favorite pet name.

"You're welcome," she said, smiling up at him.

They sat down at the table, falling into easy conversation as they ate their food and drank their tea. They discussed the dig they'd be leaving for, going over all the things that would need to be done in the weeks to come to prepare for their journey. They were often gone for months at a time whenever an excavation was in process, so there would be a lot to take care of before they departed.

When they finished eating, Rose took their plates to the kitchen to wash them while Monty stayed at the table and enjoyed the rest of his tea. Once the dishes had been dried and put away, Rose disappeared into her bedroom to put on her shoes and retrieve the large, old book that she had borrowed from Dr. Bey. It was worn and a bit fragile, and the curator had been _very_ reluctant to let her take it home purely because he was worried something might happen to it. But she had sworn she would take good care of it and that she would bring it back in a timely manner, so he had finally agreed.

"And where are you off to today?" Monty asked when she stepped back into the room.

"To the library," she answered.

Monty smirked. "I cannot say I'm surprised. Terence may as well hire you on as employee, you're there so often," he commented with amusement.

Rose snorted. "First of all, I belong in the desert, _not_ in a museum," she reminded him firmly. "And second, the day Dr. Bey would hire me to work for him is the day that pigs _fly_. I annoy him far too much for him to keep me around on a permanent basis."

"Then perhaps you should stop bothering him all the time," Monty suggested good-naturedly.

Rose smirked. "And where would the fun be in _that_?" she retorted.

Monty chuckled, then studied her face with fond eyes. He reached a hand out to her, which had her stepping closer to place a hand in his. Monty pulled her closer still, squeezing her fingers. "Why do you look so grown up today, dumpling?" he asked, studying her intently.

Rose smiled and quirked a brow. "I've _been_ grown up, Papa."

"Yes, but today you _look_ it," Monty countered. He squeezed her fingers again, then sighed and gave her a smile that was both proud and slightly sad. "You have grown to be such a lovely woman, Rose. Just like you mother was."

The mention of her mother made her heart twist violently.

They had lost Helen Grisham seven years previous. The woman had fallen ill quite unexpectedly, and though they had thought she would eventually get better, she hadn't. She had been a wonderful woman, full of happiness and warmth and kindness, incredibly smart and even more incredibly beautiful. Even now, seven years later, there was still this large, gaping hole that had been left in the wake of her mother's death. The house felt different now that Helen wasn't around to sing while she worked and fill it with her warm, loving energy. The digs they went on felt strange without her mother there to keep everyone's spirits up. Life just overall felt… _incomplete_ without her around, and Rose honestly didn't know if the feeling would ever go away.

Rose ignored the pain that always filled her chest whenever she thought about her mother and forced on a smile for Monty. "If I'm even _half_ as pretty as Mama was, then I'll consider myself a lucky girl."

Monty just smiled at that.

"I'm going to go now," she said, squeezing his hand before releasing him. "I'll more than likely be at the library for a while. There's a few books there I've been eager to start reading. I want to get as much reading done as possible before we leave."

Monty raised his brows. The somberness that had just passed momentarily between them felt as if it had left now. "You spend more time in that library than you do here, you know. Surely you'll have read all the books by now?" he asked.

"Not even close," Rose said with a shake of her head. She smiled then, and a placed a hand on his shoulder as she leaned over to kiss the top of his head. "I will return later, Papa. I love you."

"I love you, too," Monty said, patting her hand. "Give Terence my best."

Rose nodded, then left him at the table and headed for the door. She paused just before leaving to look at him over her shoulder one last time. He smiled, looking the tiniest bit sad again, leading her to believe that he was thinking about her mother once more. Rose just smiled back at him, nodded, then finally left.

* * *

The Cairo Museum of Antiquities was rather busy, considering it was a Sunday morning. Rose climbed the steps that led up to the front door, smiling at an older couple as she stepped aside for them to exit the building undeterred, before she made her way inside. She smiled at a few of the other workers, whom she knew very well by this point, and went past all of the exhibits that she had seen a hundred times over. Rose went upstairs, navigated a few hallways, the headed straight to Dr. Bey's office, opening the closed door without bothering to knock or be invited in.

Dr. Terence Bey had been intently reading something, so her unexpected arrival made him jump. He seemed alarmed at first, but upon realizing it was only her, he relaxed in his seat again and put a hand to her his chest. He then glared at her with an annoyance she was all too familiar with.

"Do you not know how to knock?" he demanded.

"Why? Doing something you shouldn't be, Dr. Bey?" Rose countered with a smirk.

He gathered up the papers he had been reading and stuffed them into a drawer as she approached his desk. She tried to get a look at them, but he shut the drawer before she could. Rose got the distinct impression he was hiding them from her on purpose. "In case you have forgotten, Miss Grisham, this is _my_ office, in which I can do whatever I like," Dr. Bey said sternly. "And I prefer any visitors I may have to at least _knock_ before barging in, thank you very much."

Rose heaved and rolled her eyes. "Oh, _do_ lighten up, Dr. Bey," she said imploringly. "As it so happens, I have a gift for you." She placed the book she had borrowed on the desk in front of him, gently sliding it toward the cranky curator. "Returned to your possession in one piece, completely unharmed. Just as promised."

Dr. Bey cocked a brow at her, then grabbed the book. He quickly flipped through it as if searching for any damage, before closing it again. "So it would seem," he said. "I will give you this much, Miss Grisham. As little respect as you seem to have for privacy of others, you at least have respect for history."

Rose wasn't sure if he was insulting her or not. "Thank you?" she asked uncertainly.

Dr. Bey just gave her a look as he stood from his desk. He picked up the book and rounded the desk, nodding toward the door. "Walk with me," he said.

They started making their way through the museum, taking the familiar path that would lead to the vast library. She was taller than Dr. Bey by a few inches, despite the fact that she wasn't wearing heels today. Still, even though he wasn't very tall, there was a commanding, intimidating presence to him that had workers scurrying to look busy as they passed by.

"I hear your father will be going on another excavation soon," Dr. Bey eventually said to start conversation.

"Yes, in just a few weeks," Rose confirmed

"And where is he going?" Dr. Bey asked.

"South, to the Valley of the Kings," she answered. "There's clues that there's another unopened tomb somewhere. Papa's been hired to start digging and see what can be found."

Dr. Bey nodded. "I see." He gave her a knowing look. "I think it safe to assume you will be accompanying him?"

"But of course," she answered with a smile. "I wouldn't want to miss all the fun, now would I?"

Dr. Bey raised his brows at her. "In case you are unaware, I believe most girls your age do _not_ consider living in the desert and exploring old, potentially dangerous tombs to be _fun_."

"Trust me, I am aware," Rose said. "I'm also aware that most other girls my age are quite _dull_ ," she added.

As serious of a man as Dr. Bey normally was, he cracked an amused smirk at that. "You are many things, Miss Grisham. But dull is _not_ one of them. I will give you that."

Rose raised her brows in surprise. That was likely one of the nicest things Dr. Bey had ever said to her. "Careful now. Keep complimenting me like that and I might actually begin to think we're _friends_ ," she said jokingly.

Any amusement on Dr. Bey's face vanished. He gave her a look that hinted he regretted saying anything nice at all. "Do not get ahead of yourself. I put up with your nosiness and your insolence because I respect and admire your father. If you did not have the last name Grisham, I would have banned you from the museum years ago. In fact, I have half a mind to ban you anyway, just so I can get some work done for a change," he added threateningly.

Rose laughed, because she knew his threats were empty. Dr. Bey and her father had grown to be very good friends over the years. Because her father loved Egypt so much and was determined to preserve as much of its history as possible, he had long since earned the friendship and respect of Dr. Bey. The two saw one another frequently, and their favorite thing to do was discuss the history they both loved so much.

It was her father's friendship with Dr. Bey that had led to her turning the museum into what was essentially her home away from home. She loved being there amongst the history books and recovered artifacts. Her mother had been a big reader as well, and something about being in the library devouring as much information as possible made Rose feel closer to her in a way. Thankfully, Dr. Bey didn't mind her near constant presence in the library whenever they were home between digs, despite his insistence that she was a thorn in his side. He would likely never admit it aloud, but he actually _did_ like her – according to her father, he _always_ spoke of her fondly whenever she wasn't around. Why the curator tried to keep up such an indifferent front, she might never know. As long as he let her keep coming around, that was all that mattered.

They reached the library, and Rose followed him obediently as he led her through a row of tall shelves toward the back.

"I will assume you have come for something new to read?" he said, already eyeing the many books before him. Some were written in English, while others were written in Arabic.

"Of course," Rose confirmed. "I thought I'd get in a bit more reading before we leave town."

"At this rate, you'll finish reading everything in the library before your eighteenth birthday," Dr. Bey said, glancing at her sideways.

He was exaggerating, just as her father had – there were _thousands_ of books in the library, and though she was a fast reader, she wasn't quite _that_ fast. Still, she smiled proudly and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling accomplished for having read as many of the books as she had. "Then you'll just have to keep getting new books, won't you?" she asked in return.

"I suppose so," Dr. Bey agreed.

He finally pulled out a thick book that had been on the shelf just above eye level. He handed it to her. The title, written in Arabic, read – _The Rise and Fall of Ancient Egypt_.

"A new arrival. Published just this year," Dr. Bey said. "That should keep you entertained for a day or two," he added with a smirk.

Rose smiled happily. "Thank you, Dr. Bey."

"You are welcome." He started to walk away. "I have work to do now. Stay and read if you like. If you have questions about anything, bother somebody else. I'm too busy to give a history lesson today."

And with those parting words he exited the library, leaving her to her own devices.

* * *

She thought about returning home to read, or perhaps going to the nearby park to soak in some sunshine while she delved into her newest reading material. In the end, however, she decided to stay in the museum, since it would be quieter there than anywhere else, and, therefore, would make it easier for her to concentrate. She went to her favorite spot, an exhibit in one of the bigger halls containing a replica of an ancient, horse-drawn carriage. She sat down in the carriage, ignoring the odd looks she received from random patrons who had come to explore the museum, and started in on the book Dr. Bey had given her.

It didn't take long to become completely immersed in her reading. The rest of the world faded away, so that she didn't noticed anything going on around her. She sat comfortably in the carriage, feet propped up on the furniture in a rather unladylike way while she leaned against the mannequin that sat in the carriage with her, her brows knit together with concentration as her eyes flew across the pages. Without Rose even realizing, three hours flew by and she had yet to move from the spot she had claimed. It was just as she was about finish a chapter that a loud voice sounded right next to her, making her jump in surprise.

" _How_ many times have I told you _not to sit in the exhibits_?" Dr. Bey asked, frowning with disapproval as he stood next to her with his hands on his hips.

Rose grimaced and gave him a sheepish smile. "Too many times to count?" she offered. When Dr. Bey heaved, she bookmarked her place in the book and sat up straighter. "I'm sorry! I just love this carriage. It makes me feel like I'm Egyptian royalty," she said, patting the carriage fondly.

Dr. Bey stepped aside, then pointed for her to get out of the carriage. "Out. Now."

Rose sighed, resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and did as he said. "How did you even know I was here?" she asked grumpily. "I thought you were _busy_ today," she added with a slightly mocking tone.

"I am. I was on my way out when I thought I would see if you were still here. When I could not find you in the library, I decided to check the next logical place. Lo and behold, here you are, doing exactly what I have always told you _not_ to do. Typical Grisham behavior."

Rose gave him a look. "Come now, Dr. Bey. I wasn't harming anything."

"No, but you are _not_ supposed to be part of this exhibit. People want to see a carriage of old, not a modern-day woman on a siesta."

Rose finally sighed with resignation. "Alright, alright," she said, holding up a hand in defense. "I will find another place to read."

"Good," Dr. Bey said with satisfaction. "I will be out of the museum for a bit. I have a few errands to run. Try not to do anything anger-inducing while I am away," he said, giving her a firm look. He started to walk away, but paused and turned to point a stern finger. "Do _not_ go into my office while I am gone, either, understood?"

Rose frowned, but nodded in agreement. She watched him leave, feeing unsure as to why he had told her stay out of his office – it wasn't as if she had a habit of making herself comfortable in there anyway, considering he always kicked her out anytime she had tried in the past. Once Dr. Bey disappeared from view, she shrugged and told herself he was just being his usual, unsocial self and went to find a new place to read.

She tucked herself away in the library, settling into a chair by the back window and sitting directly under a warm beam of sunlight. She opened her book to pick up where she left off, her brows knitting together again as she read the looping, Arabic writing. But after about half an hour of reading the same paragraph over and over without being able to retain it, she finally let the book fall to her lap, her lips pursing as her eyes turned in the general direction of Dr. Bey's office.

It was strange, him being so adamant about her staying away from the office. So strange, in fact, that it had piqued her curiosity. Why did he want her to stay out? Was it just so that she would not disorganize anything? Or did this have something to do with those papers he had been reading so intently when she had first arrived?

Rose gnawed on her bottom lip, trying to determine the risk level she might be facing in going into his office. Finally, her curiosity won out. She snapped her book closed, tucked it under her arm, then stood and started for Dr. Bey's office.

There was nobody around when she reached the closed door, but she cast a stealthy look to her left and to her right anyway, just to be sure. Reaching for the handle, she gave it a testing turn, surprised when she discovered the door was unlocked. He didn't want her going inside, yet he hadn't thought it necessary to lock the door? Seemed like a foolish move on his part, if one were to ask her.

Rose opened the door and stepped inside, quickly shutting it behind her. She wasted no time going directly to the desk, setting her book down as she started to rifle through the few papers sitting atop the antique furniture. It crossed her mind that this was _exceptionally_ meddlesome behavior, even for someone as nosy as herself, but she couldn't help it – Dr. Bey was behaving very oddly for a man who was already rather odd, and she simply had to know what he was up to.

The papers on the desk were of no interest – just information about the museum that didn't matter to her. She changed tactics and went for the drawer that she had seen him stuff papers into when she had arrived, but frowned when she discovered that it had been locked. So the office hadn't been important enough to lock, but the drawer with his mystery papers had been. Interesting. Very interesting indeed.

Rose pulled on the drawer a few times, hoping in vain that it would just magically open. When it didn't, she huffed and began to look around for a key, hoping that maybe Dr. Bey had been mindless enough to leave it lying around by accident. No such luck. She looked under papers, searched in the drawers, even looked inside a few vases placed near the desk – there was no key in sight.

Suddenly, there were footsteps on the other side of the door. Rose stood alertly, her eyes widening, before she turned in a circle, searching wildly for a place to hide. If she got caught snooping in Dr. Bey's office, no amount of charm in the world would be able to quell the anger he would surely feel because of it. She finally dove under the desk, curling up in the space normally meant for leg room. The door opened a moment later, and somebody walked in. Rose held her breath, even fixed a hand over her mouth so that she would not be heard, listening as the footsteps drew closer to the desk. She could see a pair of feet clad in shiny, black shoes come to a halt on the other side of the desk. There was the sound of something being set down on top of the desk just above her head, and then the feet turned and walked back out.

Rose sighed with relief as the door closed. That had been a close call. _Too_ close.

She climbed out from under the desk, told herself that she was likely making something out of what was obviously nothing, and decided to leave the office before she could get caught. She stepped out into the hall, closed the door behind her as quiet as a mouse, and made it several feet away from the office when she remembered the book that she had left on the desk. Rose cursed – if Dr. Bey found that book, he would know she had gone in there and been snooping around.

Cursing under her breath again, she turned and headed back into the office, hastily walking over to the desk and grabbing the book. She left again, this time not bothering to be stealthy. In her haste to leave, however, she did not realize that someone else had entered the hallway, nor that that person had been making their way to Dr. Bey's office. Just as she shut the door and turned on her heel to make a quick dash to the library, she ran right into a warm, solid chest. She let out a sound of surprise as she stumbled and began to topple over. Before she could fall, however, two strong hands locked around elbows, steadying her on her feet again.

For one fleeting moment she thought she had run into Dr. Bey. But when she looked up at the person she had collided with, she blinked with surprise.

This man was _definitely_ not Dr. Bey.

The first thing she noticed were the tattoos on his cheek bones, the dark ink standing out against his olive toned skin. The next thing she noticed was that he was undeniably handsome. He was tall, standing at least four inches taller than herself, and he was broad, made purely of muscle if the hardness of the chest she'd just run into was anything to judge by. He wore a turban atop his head, but she could see some of his hair peeking out from underneath it – his dark hair was long enough to touch his shoulders, curling slightly at the ends. It was hard to tell how old he was, though. His face held a certain amount of youthfulness to it, which led her to believe that he was not too much older than herself. The way he held himself and the wisdom that was obvious in his eyes made him seem older, however.

His dark eyes studied her for a moment, inspecting every inch of her face from her bright curls to her chin, and everything in between. It was around that time that Rose realized he still had her by the elbows. She cleared her throat, making his eyes lift back to hers, and then gently pulled her arms from his grasp when he slackened his grip.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there," she said.

"I am not surprised. You seemed in a hurry to leave," the man commented, his English perfect but heavily accented. His dark eyes flickered to the closed door behind her, then turned to her with slight suspicion. "What were you doing?" he asked.

Rose had no idea who this man was, nor how in the world he might have known Dr. Bey. By the looks of his dark attire, he was not a local – his clothes looked worn and had a significant amount of sand on them, as if he had just come riding right out of the desert. Rose swallowed and tried to come up with a good excuse, just in case the man was the tattle-telling sort and decided to rat her out to Dr. Bey.

"I was…borrowing…a book," she said, hoping the lie would be convincing. She went to show him the book Dr. Bey had leant her, only to realize she had dropped it on the ground when she had run into the mystery man before her. " _This_ book," she added, picking it up quickly and cradling it in her arms.

The man's gaze dropped to read the title, his eyebrows lifting in what seemed like surprise. " _You_ can read Arabic?" he asked with no small amount of doubt.

His skepticism made her nervousness at being caught turn into annoyance that he had already written her off as some ignorant foreigner who wouldn't bother to learn the local language. "No, I just like how loopy and swoopy the writing looks," she shot back sarcastically. He blinked, clearly caught off guard by her tone. "Of _course_ I can read Arabic," she added defensively. "I can speak it and write it, as well, just in case you were wondering."

The man quirked a brow. She thought she saw a smirk appear at the corner of his mouth for a moment, but it was gone so fast she couldn't be sure if she had imagined it or not. "Forgive me. I should not have assumed," he told her.

Rose gave him a quick once over, noticing the sword at his hip and the tattoos on top of his hands. Her curiosity flared, and a million questions about who this man was and where he was from flew through her mind. She barely resisted the urge to ask them. "Apology accepted," she said with a short nod.

The man stared down at her for a moment, then looked to the office door again. "Is Dr. Bey available?" he asked.

"No. He isn't in at the moment," she answered.

The man quirked his brow again. "And yet you were in his office?"

Rose's cheeks flushed a bit. "I told you. I was borrowing a book. He left it there for me," she lied.

She couldn't tell if the man believed her or not. "I see," he said in a tone that did not give any clues as to what he might have been thinking. "Do you know when he might return?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't. Sorry."

The man sighed, but nodded regardless. "Very well," he said.

Rose nodded and took a step back. Now that the unavailableness of Dr. Bey had been established, she didn't know what to say to him. There were a few beats of awkward silence, before she decided to just go and leave the handsome stranger to his business. "Well, I should go now," she said, before stepping around him and making to leave. She stopped after a few steps, however, when she realized the man was following her. Rose frowned and turned to face him again. "Do you need something?"

The man shook his head. "I was merely going down to the lobby to await the return of Dr. Bey," he said.

Rose nodded slowly. "Right," she said, not entirely convinced.

She continued on, and after a few seconds, the mystery man fell in step beside her. She cast a look at him from the corner of her eyes, then snapped her gaze forward again when she saw that he was doing the same. In silence, they rounded the hallway and made their way to the stairs that would lead down to the bottom floor.

"Who are you?" he asked to break the silence. "Are you a new employee here? I have never seen you before," he commented next.

So then he must be on familiar terms with Dr. Bey, if he had been here enough times to be able to recognize Dr. Bey's employees. "No. I'm just a friend," she answered.

The man lifted a dark brow. "I was unaware Dr. Bey _had_ friends," he said with a hint of dryness.

Rose couldn't help a laugh at that remark. "Well, speaking frankly, I don't think he has many. There are only so many of us who are able to handle Dr. Bey's _charm_ ," she said with a smirk.

Now the man _did_ smirk with amusement, and she found she rather liked the sight of it. It made him look less serious, more boyish. As they reached the bottom floor, he turned to her and tilted his head. "What is your name?" he asked.

Rose hesitated about whether or not she should tell him, then decided there wouldn't be any harm in doing so. She wasn't getting any bad feelings about the mystery man, so why not? "My name is Rosalie, but everyone calls me Rose."

"Rosalie," he echoed, and though she had never thought her birth name was anything overly special, it sounded a lot better coming out of _his_ mouth.

Rose cleared her throat to move past that train of thought. "And what's yours?" she asked. "I told you mine. It's only fair you tell me yours in return."

The man smiled a bit. "I am Ardeth."

Oh, she liked that name. "Ardeth," she repeated. His name felt nice to say. "A pleasure to meet you," she said, holding out a hand to shake his.

He glanced down at her hand for a moment, then grasped it within his own. "Likewise."

His grip was firm and warm, and his hands were a good deal bigger than her own. She could feel callouses on his skin, which she could only assume were from several training sessions with the weapon strapped to his hip. They shook each other's hand for perhaps a second longer than was necessary, their gazes holding, before she finally, gently, pulled her hand from his.

Neither said or did anything for a moment, but they continued to look at one another, as if each were waiting for the other to make the first move. "I was…going to the library," Rose finally said, gesturing in that general direction. "You could join me, if you would like. Or not. Do not feel obligated to say yes," she added in a rush. "You are more than welcome to wait for Dr. Bey here."

Ardeth took a moment to think about it, then nodded. "I will join you."

Rose did her best to hide her pleasant surprise over his acceptance.

They walked together toward the library, and Rose did _not_ miss the way people looked at Ardeth as they passed by. She supposed, when she _really_ thought about it, that he looked rather intimidating. He was a sizeable man, dressed in black from head to toe, and carrying a lethal looking sword – who _wouldn't_ be a little wary? Which, now that she was taking his sword into consideration, a dozen curious questions were swirling through her mind again.

"Why the sword?" she finally asked, the words tumbling past her lips before she could stop them.

Ardeth looked down at her, then turned his eyes forward again. "The roads can be dangerous for travelers. Better to be prepared in case trouble comes along."

"Well, be that as it may, I think you're scaring the locals," she told him as an older, posh looking woman took one look at Ardeth and went scurrying away as if the devil himself had just appeared.

Ardeth and Rose both watched the woman go, before Ardeth lifted a brow at her. There was amusement dancing in his dark eyes again. "I do not seem to be scaring _you_ , Rosalie," he said.

The sound of her name on his lips again made a funny feeling enter her belly. She ignored it, however, and lifted her chin. "I don't scare easily," she told him confidently, which was completely true. After all the digs she had been on and all of the surprises she had found within the old tombs her parents excavated, there wasn't much that could scare her these days.

He smirked, but otherwise said nothing in response to that. They entered the library and began to walk amongst the shelves with no particular destination in mind. She had seen Ahmed, the older Egyptian man who worked as the librarian, early that day, but he appeared to be gone now.

A long silence had stretched between her and Ardeth, which she felt the need to break. "Where are you from then?" Rose asked with curiosity. "Clearly you are not from anywhere near here."

Ardeth glanced down at her, his brows furrowing a bit. "I live far away from Cairo," he answered vaguely.

"How far?" Rose persisted.

Ardeth lifted a brow. "Very," he said.

Rose gave him an appraising look, trying to determine why he was being so secretive. His expression gave nothing away. "Is there a reason you are being vague? Are you not allowed to tell me?" she asked.

Ardeth gave her a look that was somewhere between amused and exasperated. "Are you always so full of questions?"

"I'm a naturally inquisitive person," she said with a shrug.

Ardeth said nothing to that, nor did he answer her previous question about where he lived. Rose, recognizing that she was not going to get the answer out of him, decided to move on.

"If you live so far away, how do you know Dr. Bey?" she asked.

"He is a friend of my father's," Ardeth told her.

Rose smiled. "Then we have that in common," she told him. "He is friends with my father, as well."

"Is that so?" Ardeth said, sounding interested. "And who is your father?"

"His name is Monty. I doubt you would know him," she said with a shrug.

Ardeth shook his head, signaling that he didn't. They rounded another book shelf, slowly making their way toward the back, where her favorite reading chair was.

"What about you? Where are you from?" Ardeth asked after a beat of silence. "Your accent sounds English."

"It _is_ English," she answered with a nod "But I'm from _here_ ," she continued, which made his brows lift in surprise once more. "My parents are from London, but I was born in Egypt. I've never lived anywhere else," she explained.

"So that is how you are fluent in Arabic then," he surmised.

Rose snorted. "I'd have had to be rather stupid not to learn it, considering I grew up with it."

"From what I have gathered thus far, stupidity is not a trait you appear to possess," Ardeth commented, which made her smile bashfully and look elsewhere so he wouldn't see it. "Furthermore, _lying_ does not appear to be a trait you possess, either," he added with a quirk of his brow.

Rose looked at him in surprise, saw the knowing look on his face, then sighed loudly. She had been caught. He knew she hadn't told him the truth about why she had been in Dr. Bey's office. "I wasn't doing anything _bad_. I was just…looking around," she said with innocence.

"To the outside observer it may look as though you were _snooping_ ," Ardeth countered.

"Snooping is a rude way of putting it," she said, even though he was speaking the truth.

"And what would _you_ say you were doing?" Ardeth asked.

Rose thought about it for a moment. "I was merely… _exploring_."

Ardeth chuckled heartily at that, and she instantly liked the sound of it. "Some people explore distant lands. Others explore vast oceans. But you, Rosalie, choose to explore the offices of curators," he said. She was pretty sure he was making fun of her, but she couldn't feel annoyed about it. She was too distracted by the fact that he looked even more handsome when he was laughing. "What exactly did you expect to find?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. I just know Dr. Bey was behaving oddly when I arrived and seemed as though he was hiding something. I wanted to know what it was," she said.

Ardeth shook his head at her words. "Did you stop to think that perhaps it was _private_?" he suggested, using a tone one might use when talking to a small child.

"Of course it's private, otherwise he wouldn't be hiding it," Rose said matter-of-factly.

Ardeth seemed to be fighting back a smile now. "And you still thought you should look anyway?"

Rose shrugged and lifted her chin a little higher. "As I said. I'm a naturally inquisitive person."

Ardeth nodded slowly, then shrugged a broad shoulder. "You should be careful. Too much curiosity can lead to trouble. Dig too deeply and you may not like what you find in the end."

Those were ominous words if she had ever heard them. "What are you? A fortuneteller?" she asked, her brows stitching together.

"No," Ardeth said, shaking his head. "I'm just a man who knows when to pursue something, and when to leave things be."

Rose didn't know how to respond to that, so she didn't.

They walked a little longer, weaving in and out of bookshelves as they went further and further into the library. Ardeth kept pace with her, his hands clasped together behind his back all the while, making sure to keep a respectful amount of distance between them at all times. Rose was surprised by how comfortable she felt in his company, especially so considering they had only just met. Ardeth was easy to talk to, though, and he was certainly easy to look at. She couldn't tell if he thought the same thing about her, since he was good at keeping whatever he was thinking from infiltrating his expression. But he hadn't left yet, so she assumed he didn't mind the company.

"Do you come to Cairo often?" she asked.

"Not very, no," he answered, shaking his head. His answer disappointed her, but she made sure not to show it. "As I said, we live far away. We only come to Cairo when necessity calls for it."

"We?" she asked curiously. "Who is we?" Suddenly she wondered if maybe he had a wife. He was old enough to be married, and handsome enough to undoubtedly have any choice of woman he wanted. It would make sense if he was.

"Sometimes I travel with my younger brother. Other times I travel with my father," he answered. The fact that he didn't mention a woman had her feeling optimistic again. "I made the journey with my father this time. We leave the day after tomorrow, though. Our stays in Cairo are never very long."

There was the disappointment again, though she felt ridiculous for it. She had just _met_ this man. So what if they were having a good, albeit _unexpected_ , conversation, and so what if he was one of the better looking men she had seen in…well… _ever_. Why should she care if he was going to be gone in a few days?

Rose nodded slowly in understanding. "That is a long way to travel for only a few days. You must be here for something important."

Ardeth nodded. "We are," he said.

The tone he had used let her know he had no intentions of elaborating, so she didn't even bother trying to pry further. She was a fast learner, and she had learned already that he would not give up any information that he didn't want to.

"Why that book?" Ardeth asked to change the subject, nodding his chin toward the book she still carried.

Rose glanced down at it. "For no other reason other than I love history and I love to read," she told him. "Dr. Bey has been kind enough to let me visit this library to my heart's content. I must have read hundreds of these books by now," she explained, gazing at the books around them with fondness. "It's a family trait, I suppose. We all love history, and we all love Egypt. I feel as though I can never learn enough, and with everything new that I _do_ learn, I just fall more and more in love with this place."

When Ardeth didn't say anything she looked over at him, only to find that he was gazing down at her with a look she couldn't quite decipher. After a moment, he cleared his throat and looked away to break their eye contact. "That is why they moved here? Because they love Egypt?" he asked, keeping his gaze forward.

"More or less," she confirmed with a nod. "My father is an archaeologist, you see," she said. "My mother was, too, before she passed away," she added, frowning momentarily. She shook her head to rid herself of the brief sadness, then continued on. "They came here together before I was born to work on an excavation sight. They loved it so much, they just never left."

Ardeth came to a halt, so she did as well. He was frowning a bit, though she wasn't sure why. "An archaeologist?" he repeated. Rose nodded in confirmation. "What did you say your father's name was again?"

"Monty," she said, frowning a little herself now. "Well, Monty is a nickname," she clarified. "His real name is Montgomery. Montgomery Grisham."

To her surprise, Ardeth's eyes lit with recognition. He knew who her father was after all, which she supposed wasn't too much of a surprise considering that he was one of the most well-known archeologists in Egypt. He had overseen digs all over the country and made quite a name for himself after discovering a previously unknown tomb of a very wealthy Pharaoh, which had produced many, many valuable treasures. The success of that excavation had turned him into a bit of a local celebrity, as far as archeologists and Egyptologists went.

"I know that name," Ardeth said slowly. "I have heard people in my tribe speak of him before. He is..."

But Ardeth did not continue, as if he thought it better not to finish his thought. Rose cocked an eyebrow, curious to know where he had been going with that statement. "He is what?" she asked in a calm tone.

Ardeth hesitated again. "He is…not very well received amongst my people."

Rose's frown was immediate. "Why? What has he ever done to them?"

"There are many who think the tombs of Pharaoh's should be left alone," Ardeth told her seriously. "To them, your father is no better than a tomb raider."

Rose was immediately offended, so much so that she took a step back as if he had physically struck her, her expression one of outrage. And their conversation had been going _so_ well. It was a shame that it seemed now to have taken a very sharp turn for the worse.

"A _tomb raider_?" she repeated incredulously. "That is the most ludicrous thing I have _ever_ heard! My father is helping to _preserve_ the history of Egypt, not steal it away for his own selfish gain!"

"Not everyone sees it that way. And some believe our history would be preserved just fine if left alone in its rightful place," Ardeth countered.

"Where it will just sit and turn to dust? Where it will go unnoticed? Where it will just be left for _actual_ tomb raiders to find and sell on the black market to the highest bidder?" Rose argued. "This is the history of our _country_ , Ardeth. It needs to be seen, it needs to be learned, it needs to be _respected_. That can't happen if it wastes away in a tomb, buried beneath the sand!"

Ardeth tilted his head a bit. "You said _our_ country," he pointed out.

Rose narrowed her eyes, not liking his response at all. "Yes. _Our_ country," she said heatedly. "I may not have Egyptian blood in my veins, but I was born here. I was _raised_ here. It is the only place I have lived and _will_ ever live, if I have any say in the matter. Egypt is my _home_ , and I have just as much right to call it my country as you do," she said firmly.

Ardeth held his hands up in surrender. "You are right. Forgive me. I meant no offense," he said before she could continue on with her tangent.

Rose just crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, feeling quite angry with the way this conversation had gone. She normally was not someone who was quick to anger, but if there was a surefire way to make her mad, it was talking badly about someone she loved. She did not take kindly to people insulting her family, and not even handsome, mysterious men like Ardeth were an exception to that.

"I can see my words have offended you, Rosalie. Know that was not my intention," Ardeth said, and to his credit, he did sound legitimately regretful.

Rose looked at him from the corner of her eye, took in his apologetic expression, then sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Forgive me for losing my temper. But it is hard not to feel offended when the character of someone I love gets called into question," she said.

"And your defense of him is entirely understandable," Ardeth told her. "I would do the same, if someone spoke badly of anyone in _my_ family."

Rose sighed again as she mulled over the conversation they'd just had, before she shrugged a shoulder. "I suppose everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and I must accept that. Even if it is an opinion I do not agree with." Ardeth nodded. "My father is a _good man_ , though," she added firmly. "Trust when I say that he only wants what's best for Egypt."

Ardeth was quiet for a moment, before nodding slowly. "I believe you. And if what you say about your father's love of Egypt is true, then I have no choice but to believe he only has good intentions."

Any anger that might have been lingering within disappeared instantly. She smiled, inexplicably relieved that Ardeth did not seem to share the same beliefs as his people…or, at least, none that he had admitted to aloud. For now, that was good enough for her.

It felt like it would be a good idea to move from the subject of archaeology and alleged _tomb raiders_. As Rose remembered that he had referred to his people as a _tribe_ , her head was filled with a whole new round of questions. Before she could ask any of them, however, loud shouting out in the main lobby reached her ears. She frowned and glanced toward the door to the library, before looking up at Ardeth questioningly. He had heard the shouting as well and looked equally confused. He glanced down at her, then moved toward the door, his hand already resting on the hilt of his sword. Rose gulped, unsure if his readiness to fight frightened or impressed her, and quickly followed after him.

She expected the cause of all the yelling to be robbers coming in to the loot the place, or perhaps to rob all of the tourists in the museum of their money and valuables. That was not the case, however. As she and Ardeth reached the main lobby, they both skidded to a halt upon discovering that the cause of the commotion was two men arguing fiercely with one another. One of those men, surprisingly, was her father.

Monty was yelling at a man dressed in similar attire as Ardeth was, while the much shorter Dr. Bey stood between the two tall men, doing his best to try to keep them separated and calm. A task, mind you, he was failing at miserably.

" ** _People like you are a plague in this land_**!" the man in black shouted in Arabic, shaking his fist at Monty and looking angry enough to spit fire. " ** _You have no respect for the land! No respect for the dead_** _!_ "

"No respect? _No respect?!_ " Monty argued back heatedly. "I have more respect for this land in my _pinky finger_ than you do in your entire body! I'm the one trying to save its history and its riches! I'm the one making sure its stories get told!"

" ** _You are grave robbers, every last one of you_** _!"_ the man growled back, not budging an inch in his argument.

While Dr. Bey did his best to be heard above all the arguing and calm them down, Rose and Ardeth stared on with similar expression of shock. "That is my father," she murmured.

"And that is mine," Ardeth said.

She looked at him in surprise, then back to the man who was yelling at her father. Of course he was Ardeth's father. How had she not been able to tell? Their attire was the same, the swords looked the same, even their _faces_ looked the same. The only difference was that where Ardeth was young and handsome, Ardeth's father was older, harsher, and had visible scars on his weather-beaten face. She looked from him to her own father and shook her head, unsure how their paths had even crossed and wondering just what exactly had made them start arguing.

She and Ardeth shared another look, and is if by some unspoken agreement, they both moved forward to intervene. "What is going on here?" Rose said loudly, her eyes bouncing from her father to Dr. Bey, then back again.

" ** _Father, please, be calm_** ," Ardeth said to his own father. " ** _What is the meaning of this_**?"

The two men finally stopped yelling long enough to look at the two of them. Both of them were still obviously angry, but were now looking back and forth between the two of them as if trying to figure out how they knew one another.

"Rose? Who is this?" Monty asked, glaring untrustingly at Ardeth.

"I think the better question right now is _why_ in the world are you two shouting at each other? You're loud enough to wake the dead!" Rose said with a frown.

The question might have been a mistake, because it made Monty scowl at Ardeth's father again. "I was having a _perfectly good conversation_ with Terence out in the marketplace when this man came out of nowhere and began insulting me right to me face! He had the nerve to say that I'm as lowly as _tomb raider_."

Well, Ardeth hadn't been lying – his people really _didn't_ view her father in a good light. " ** _Because you are!_** " Ardeth's father said. " ** _And you!_** " he continued, glaring down at Dr. Bey in disapproval. " ** _I am surprise you would associate with people such as this! Have you no honor?_** "

Dr. Bey did not take well to his honor being questioned, if the way he bristled was any indication. " ** _It is my decision whom I associate with, and it is not your place to question me on it_** ," he said defensively.

Ardeth's father gritted his teeth, then looked to his son. In the next second his narrowed eyes turned to her. His gaze flickered between her and her father, took in the very obvious similarities between them, then his eyes narrowed even further as he turned a glare on his son.

" ** _What are you doing with this girl_**?" he asked, his disapproval so palpable she could practically feel it on her skin. " ** _Certainly you must know who she is_**."

Ardeth glanced at her briefly. " ** _I do_** ," he confirmed. " ** _We were only talking, father. Nothing more_**."

" ** _You will not do so again_** ," his father commanded sternly. " ** _These people are trouble, and I will not have you associating with the likes of her. You are banned from associating with her_**."

Ardeth looked displeased, and Rose couldn't help feeling offended by the fact that he was speaking of her as if she were some sort of leper. Her father seemed to take offense, too. His face had turned a dangerous shade of red, and he was so angry she thought he might explode like a stick of dynamite.

"How dare you speak of my daughter in such a way!" he shouted, looking close to losing control of himself entirely.

Ardeth's father started to say something back, but Dr. Bey had finally had enough.

" ** _STOP_**!" he shouted, reaching a volume that Rose hadn't thought him possible of achieving. Everyone froze – even those who were not involved in the quarrel – and looked to the heaving man, who seemed fed up with the whole lot of them. "You are behaving like _children_ ," he growled, looking back and forth between Monty and Ardeth's father. "This is _my_ museum, and I will not tolerate the two of you squabbling like insolent school children fighting over a toy!"

When nobody said anything, Dr. Bey turned his attention to Ardeth's father. " ** _You and Ardeth will stay, but only because we have a meeting set already_** ," he said. He then turned to Monty, his expression a bit more apologetic, but not by much. "Montgomery, perhaps it is best if you and Rosalie leave."

Monty sniffed at the suggestion, clearly still angry and offended by the whole situation. "You do not have to tell me twice," he said. "Rose. Come."

He started for the door with purposeful strides, leaving her with little choice but to follow him. She looked at Dr. Bey, then at Ardeth's father, then at Ardeth himself. He said nothing, but she could see in his eyes that he was apologetic for the way his father was behaving. She just nodded to silently say that she understood, before finally leaving the trio behind and hurrying to catch up with her father.

Monty was muttering to himself under his breath, no doubt cursing Ardeth's father. When he realized she had caught up with him, he turned a frown on her. "How did you meet that boy? What were you doing with him?" Monty demanded.

"We just bumped into one another," she said with a helpless shrug. "We were only having a conversation. It was harmless, Papa."

"You will never speak to him again," Monty commanded.

"But Papa – "

"Rosalie Alexandria Grisham, you will _not_ speak to that boy again," he interrupted this time with even more authority. "Do you understand me?"

Rose sighed with defeat. "Yes, father."

They continued on toward the door, Rose having to lengthen her strides in order to keep up with her father's quick, angry pace. Before exiting the museum she dared one last look over her shoulder to see that Ardeth, his father, and Dr. Bey had begun to make their way upstairs. Ardeth was the last one up, and as his foot hit the bottom step, he paused to glance back at as well. For one brief moment their gazes held, both filled with apology and regret. Then Ardeth turned to go upstairs and Rose went outside, and then they could see one another no more.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I don't know if Ardeth's tribe would really hate archaeologists so much, but I don't think it's too farfetched to believe they wouldn't be very approving. And also, Ardeth might not be completely in character compared to the way he behaves in the movie, but I think younger Ardeth might be a little different from older Ardeth, and I wanted to explore that.**

 **Anyway, please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter One

**I am so thrilled with the response the story has gotten so far! Thank you to everyone who added this story to their alert/favorite list, and thank you to everyone for your kind reviews! You're all awesome!**

 **Just a little note about how things will go for the next few chapters – I'm telling the story of Rose & Ardeth, both past and present, at the same time, so there will be a lot of jumping back and forth. You'll see what I mean when you read this chapter. I hope things don't get too confusing, and if it does, I apologize in advance. **

**Disclaimer** **: I own nothing related to the Mummy, only the OC's.**

 **P.S. As always, Arabic dialogue will be written bold and italicized. (** Example: " ** _Pretty sure the Mummy is trending on Netflix right now because I watched it on repeat for an entire day. I regret nothing_** _."_ _ **)**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_** _  
Friends_

* * *

 _Giza Port. 1926._

Rose stood at the front of the boat currently churning along the Nile River at what felt to her like the speed of a snail. Her bags were packed and laying at her feet as she watched the port they would soon be landing at slowly draw closer and closer. She shuffled on her feet, trying to ignore the humidity attempting to melt her skin and the bugs that had apparently decided she would make a suitable buffet. The Giza Port was so close she could almost smell it, and she was so eager to be there that she hardly _stand it._

She had been gone on an excavation for nearly eight months, and to say that she was ready to be back in _her_ own home sleeping in _her_ own bed would have been a massive understatement. She was tired, her body hurt from endless days of hard labor and countless nights sleeping on a lumpy mattress, and she'd had a sunburn for so long she was beginning to fear it might be permanent. But it was almost over. The excavation was finished and the boat taking her home would be docking in a matter of minutes. From there, she would only need to make the short trip to Cairo and then that would be it. She would _finally_ be able to enjoy a well deserved break.

When the boat finally reached port, Rose picked up her bags and walked to the exit with purpose, her long legs and long strides helping her to beat everyone else there. Her eyes had already begun searching the crowd bustling around on shore, looking for any sign of the people who were supposed to pick her up. Though she had sent a letter informing her friends when she would be arriving at Giza Port, there was always a chance that the letter had been delayed or, even worse, gotten lost. Rose sincerely hoped her letter had reached its intended party, otherwise she was going to be stuck trying to bribe someone into taking her to Cairo or making the trip by foot, both of which sounded like equally awful options.

Rose was the first one off the boat when the gate was opened and wasted no time hurrying down the dock, eyes scanning the people on land again. This was one of those times where being a little taller than the average woman worked in her favor – as she stepped off the dock and got tangled up in the crowd, she was able to see over most of the people loitering about. There were no familiar faces to be seen, however, which had an ominous feeling entering her stomach. _Please_ _let them be here_ , she pleaded internally. _Please let them be here!_

A car horn suddenly began to blare, making Rose and just about everyone in the near vicinity look to see who was making such a racket. The moment her eyes landed on the source of the commotion, a grin spread across her face and relief flooded her veins.

Evelyn Carnahan was about twenty yards to her left, standing next to the car that she and her older brother, Jonathan, shared. Jonathan himself was halfway in the car, beeping the horn over and over again with one hand whilst simultaneously waving at Rose enthusiastically with the other. Evelyn, ever the prim and proper lady, looked embarrassed by all the attention they were getting and seemed to be trying to scold her brother into quieting down, but Jonathan was ignoring her, just as he always did. To see that nothing appeared to have changed with her two favorite siblings sent a warm feeling straight to Rose's heart.

"Rosie! Rosie!" Jonathan was shouting to catch her attention, as if blaring a car horn wasn't enough to do the job.

She waved a hand to acknowledge him, but that didn't stop him from continuing to beep the horn as she pushed her way through the crowd. He seemed to be celebrating now rather than trying to catch her attention, since he was now hooting and hollering and generally acting like a joyous fool. Rose shook her head in amusement at his behavior, wondering to herself if he had begun drinking already.

"By _God_ , Jonathan! Will you knock it off?!" Rose heard Evelyn snap once she was a little closer. "You are _embarrassing me!_ "

"Our friend has _returned,_ Evie!" Jonathan said back. "This is a joyous occasion, and I want all of Egypt to know it!"

He resumed beeping the horn and cheering, much to Evelyn's dismay. By now Rose had reached them, though they were so busy bantering that they hadn't realized she had made it to them so quickly. She had to admit it – hearing the two Carnahan's bickering at each again was as good as music to her ears.

"I wouldn't waste my breath if I were you, Evie. You _know_ he won't listen to you," Rose said to announce her presence.

Evelyn and Jonathan both looked to her, before similar grins of happiness lit their faces.

"Rose!"

Evelyn rushed forward to hug her first, momentarily forgoing any sense of propriety. Rose quickly set down her bags to receive her, laughing happily as the younger, shorter woman wrapped her up in a surprisingly strong embrace. They hugged tightly for a few moments before parting and grinning at each other with glee. By now, Jonathan had finally abandoned his post at the horn and was waiting with rapidly diminishing patience to hug her next. The moment Evelyn released her, the older Carnahan swooped in to wrap his arms around her, lifting her off her feet in his enthusiasm.

"Boy, is it good to have you back, Rosie!" he said, placing her back on her feet and grasping her by the shoulders. He grinned at her, eyes sweeping her from head to toe. "Good Lord. You're even _more_ beautiful than you were when you left," he said with a cheeky grin.

Rose rolled her eyes good naturedly. She knew for a fact that she was a mess at the moment. Her clothes were wrinkled and infested with sand, her hair had looked like a bird's next the last time she'd dared to look in a mirror, and she hadn't had a decent bath in what felt like _ages_. She looked, and likely _smelled_ about as good as a pile of camel dung. Still, she appreciated Jonathan's compliment.

"And _you_ have somehow managed to get even more charming than you already were, Jonathan Carnahan."

Jonathan clicked his tongue and waved her words off. "Stop, you'll make me blush!" he joked.

Rose laughed, then finally turned to grab her bags. Jonathan quickly intervened, surprising both Rose and Evelyn by grabbing the bags himself and hauling them to the trunk of the car. Jonathan _never_ volunteered to do any heavy lifting – he really _must_ have missed her if he was moving her luggage about without her having to bribe him into doing it.

The bags were heavy, so he struggled a bit to get them up and into the trunk. Rose bit her tongue to refrain from telling him to be careful when he nearly dropped a bag that she knew contained fragile items, but he was able to get it safely into the trunk in the end. When he had finished, Jonathan shut the trunk and wiped his hands on his pants, looking proud of himself as he turned to her and Evelyn.

"Come, milady's!" he said, purposefully making his accent sound more posh than usual. Jonathan bowed deeply and motioned them to the car with a grand sweep of his arm, as if they were royalty. "Your chariot awaits!"

Rose shared an amused look with Evelyn, before they both climbed into the car. Jonathan, who seemed to be in a gentlemanly mood today, offered them each a hand to help them in, before quickly running around to the driver's side. Soon enough, the trio were on the road and en route to Cairo.

Evelyn, who had opted to sit in the backseat and let Rose ride up front, instantly leaned forward to poke her head between her and Jonathan, her pretty face full of eagerness. "How was the excavation? Did you find anything interesting? Did you find any mummies?" she asked rapidly.

Rose laughed at her enthusiasm, while Jonathan shot his younger sister a chastising look. "Evie, Evie!" he interrupted before the woman could ask anything else. "Rosie has only just arrived. Give her a moment to _breathe_ before you start picking her brain apart."

Evelyn flushed. "Forgive me," she said, smiling sheepishly. "I've just been _so_ excited to have you back, and so eager to speak to you about your excavation!"

"There's nothing to forgive," Rose reassured her with a smile. "But I _am_ quite exhausted," she admitted, sighing wearily. "How about we all go to dinner tonight and I tell you all about the excavation then?" she suggested.

"That sounds like a splendid plan, my darling," Jonathan chimed in.

"Yes. We can talk over dinner," Evelyn agreed, though she sounded disappointed that she'd have to wait a few more hours before she could hear all about Rose's latest adventures.

Rose smiled at the younger woman, reached back to squeeze her hand, then turned forward again and relaxed in her chair.

It didn't take long at all to reach Cairo. As they drove down familiar streets and she was able to see the familiar sights of her hometown, a warm feeling took up residence in her chest. Boy, did it feel good to be _home_ again. It felt even better, though, to be reunited with the Carnahan's, whom she considered to be her closest friends in the entire world.

Rose had met Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan two years ago. She had met Evelyn first, not long after Dr. Bey hired the younger Carnahan to be the new librarian at the museum. Though Evelyn was six years younger than herself, Rose had recognized a kindred spirit in the woman as soon as they were introduced, and their friendship had formed quickly and effortlessly. They were interested in all the same things and had nearly all the same hobbies, so it had only made _sense_ to be friends with her. Evelyn had then introduced Rose to Jonathan, and despite a slightly awkward first encounter, where Jonathan had been a little too forward and Rose had been forced to put him in his place, it hadn't taken long for her to befriend the older Carnahan, either. Jonathan was loud, loved alcohol and gambling perhaps a little _too_ much, and was quite the troublemaker, but he was also very funny and had a certain charm to him that made it impossible _not_ to like him.

Before meeting the siblings, Rose had been going through a very difficult time and had been in a rather dark place. But Evelyn and Jonathan had come into her life at a time when she had been desperately needing something _good_ to happen, and there were no words to properly describe how thankful she was to have friends like them. They were supportive and loyal and genuinely cared for her as much as she cared for them. They were the best thing to happen to her since…well, since everything _else_ in her life had more or less gone up in flames. Rose felt as if she had become their surrogate older sister, and it was a role she gladly accepted. She would do anything for Evelyn and Jonathan, no questions asked and no explanations needed.

"I say we go fancy for dinner tonight," Jonathan suggested as they turned onto the street she lived on. "We have been _torturously_ separated from our favorite archaeologist for far too long, and I think this reunion calls for a _proper_ celebration. We can all get dolled up, eat expensive food, make champagne toasts. Then I say we round out the night by getting absolutely, mind-numbingly _smashed._ What say you, Rosie dear?" he asked, wagging his brows at her.

Rose gave him a doubtful look. After all of the traveling she had done over the past handful of days, putting on a fancy dress and getting drunk did not sound appealing in any way. The look on Evelyn's face suggested she wasn't fond of the suggested plan, either.

"I would prefer a nice, quiet, _simple_ dinner, actually," she said.

"I would prefer that as well," Evelyn quickly agreed.

"Habib's, then?" Rose suggested, referring to the restaurant that she had been frequenting since before she had met the Carnahan's. It was a small place, nothing to really write home about, but the food was delicious, the people were great, and it was easily her favorite place to eat.

Jonathan groaned immediately. "We _always_ eat there," he said with a pout. "We can go there any time we like! How often do we get to go to a nice restaurant and drink champagne?"

"Never, because usually _you_ decide to start slipping your sneaky little fingers into the pockets of other patrons and get us kicked out," Evelyn said pointedly, her voice dripping with disdain.

"Evie does make a good point," Rose agreed with a nod.

"Oh, pish posh," Jonathan shot back with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"So you are saying you _didn't_ try to steal that man's pocket watch at that posh restaurant and nearly got your face beaten in?" Rose asked with a quirked brow.

"As a matter of fact – " Jonathan began to argue back.

"And that _wasn't_ you who got nearly _thrown through a window_ when you were caught trying to knick a man's coin pouch in the loo?" Evelyn interrupted.

Jonathan grimaced. "I'd had a lot to _drink_ , Evie. And besides – "

"Oh, and what about that time the musician in that ritzy place in Alexandria nearly smashed your fingers with the lid of his piano?" Rose interrupted this time.

"Oh, my. I forgot about that one," Evelyn said, her brows lifting. "But _certainly_ that wasn't our dearest _Jonathan's_ fault?" she asked, though her tone was a sarcastic one. She clearly knew why the piano player had attacked him, and she knew good and well that is had _definitely_ been Jonathan's fault.

"Only if you have no qualms with stealing someone else's hard earned tips," Rose told her, the corner of her mouth pulling into an amused smirk.

"Alright, alright! You've made your point!" Jonathan said loudly, his ears turning pink with embarrassment. He glared at Rose and Evelyn as they laughed at him, then shook his head. "We'll keep it simple then," he said to steer the subject away from his criminal exploits. "Habib's it is."

"And _no_ funny business, either," Evelyn added with a stern point.

"He wouldn't dare. Habib would chop his hand off if he tried anything like that there," Rose stated matter-of-factly.

Jonathan audibly gulped. Habib, the man in question, was not a particularly imposing man. He was well past middle-aged, more fat than muscle, and he was usually an exceptionally friendly person. He did not, however, tolerate any tomfoolery in his establishment and was not afraid to deliver swift punishment to anyone who caused trouble. As much as Habib liked them, he would not hesitate to put Jonathan in his place if his thieving alter ego showed up.

"No funny business," Jonathan readily agreed. "Promise."

Jonathan finally parked outside the building she lived in. The three of them piled out of the car and went to the trunk to collect her bags, but Jonathan insisted on taking them himself. It was quite comical, watching the Englishman struggle up the stairs with her heavy bags, but he refused any help from them, so Rose and Evelyn merely trailed behind him, trying hard to suppress their giggles as Jonathan grunted and cursed all the way up to her apartment.

They finally reached her door. Rose pushed past a heaving and sweating Jonathan to unlock it and then stepped inside, smiling broadly as she was greeted by the familiar sights and smells of the home she had lived in since childhood. Evelyn had volunteered to look after her place while she had been gone, which meant everything was clean and organized and exactly as it had looked when Rose had left. Returning to a clean, cared for house just made coming home that much better.

"These bags are _heavy_ you know!" Jonathan suddenly snapped behind her. Rose realized she had been blocking the doorway as she admired her home and quickly stepped aside. "Thank you!"

Jonathan shuffled past her and headed straight for the couch, where he unceremoniously dumped her bags. He then let out a sigh of relief and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his brow. "Good lord, Rosie. What did you _pack_ in those bags? All the rubble from the excavation?" he asked, still panting for air.

"Just the usual. Clothes, shoes, toiletries, ancient artifacts likely worth lots and lots of money," she said with a cheeky smile.

Jonathan perked an eyebrow. "Ancient artifacts, you say?"

He cast an interested look at her bags, which had her going over to cuff him gently upside the back of his head. Rose hadn't been lying – she actually _did_ have a few very old and very carefully packaged artifacts in her bag, all of which were going to be delivered to Dr. Bey and none of which she intended to let Jonathan see, let alone actually touch.

"Hey!" Jonathan protested, looking affronted that she had hit him. "I nearly break my back carrying your abominably heavy luggage upstairs and all I get in return is a smack to the head?"

Rose smiled sweetly. "Thank you for carrying my things," she said. "Now _back off_ , Carnahan," she ordered, her smile falling as she pointed at him sternly.

Jonathan huffed and moved away from her bags. Evelyn came to join her then, offering the house key that Rose had leant her.

"I made sure nothing got too dusty and watered your plants. I also washed your sheets a few days ago, so the bed will be nice and fresh," she said with a smile.

Rose took the key from her, then clasped her friend's hand. "That's absolutely wonderful. I really appreciate you looking after everything. I simply cannot thank you enough, Evie," she said, her voice full of gratitude. "Your dinner is on me tonight," she then promised. "It's not nearly enough repayment for all you've done, but it's a start at least."

Evelyn smiled and waved her off. "I don't expect anything in return, Rose. You know that. I did it because you're my _friend_ ," she told her with a nod.

"Which makes me adore you all the more," Rose said. "But I'm buying you dinner, Evelyn, and that's that," she added, using a tone that said she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Evelyn sighed with resignation. "Very well, then," she agreed. "If you insist."

Rose smiled in triumph, glad that Evelyn's stubbornness seemed to be under control today. "I do."

Evelyn smiled, then turned to head for the door. Rose followed. "Jonathan and I are going to leave now and let you get cleaned up," she said. Evelyn stopped at the door and turned back to face her. "What time shall we collect you for dinner?"

"Seven should be good," Rose told her.

"Very well, we will see you at seven, then." Evelyn paused for a moment, then stepped forward to hug Rose again. Rose did not hesitate to return the tight embrace. "I am so happy you have returned," Evelyn told earnestly.

Rose smiled and hugged her friend even tighter. "So am I."

Evelyn pulled back, smiled at her, then finally moved to leave. "Come on, Jonathan," she called as she left.

Rose glanced at Jonathan as he appeared by her side. He was smiling at her again, looking like his usual chipper self. "We will return soon," he said. He leaned over to give her a loud smooch on the cheek. She couldn't bring herself to mind the affectionate gesture. "Lovely to have you back, Rosie dear."

"Thank you, Jonathan."

Jonathan winked and followed his sister out of the apartment. Rose lingered in the doorway to wave goodbye to them, then closed the door once they were no longer in sight.

Rose turned and leaned back against the door, sighing to herself. With Evelyn and Jonathan gone, the house immediately felt empty and far too quiet. She glanced around, surveying her surroundings. Everything about the house was, more or less, the same as it had been for as long as she could remember. The paint on the walls was the same color, though it wasn't as vibrant as it used to be. The furniture was the same, only now it was old, slightly discolored, and beginning to show signs of wear and tear. Even the decorations were the same, only she had added a few new ones that she had found on her own adventures.

She smiled, feeling a strange combination of happiness and sadness. It felt so good to be home, so good to be in the place that brought her so much comfort. And yet, it made her sad at the same time, because it was only _her_ here now. Her mother was not there to greet her with a hug and a kiss. Her father was not there to call her his dumpling and ask her a million questions about her latest expedition. Both of her parents were gone, and without them, the house simply did not feel the same.

Rose allowed herself one more moment to mull over that thought, before she sighed and finally moved away from the door. Now was not the time to think sad thoughts, she told herself. Her parents wouldn't want her to sit around moping and thinking about how much she missed them. They would want her to be happy and enjoy the life she had built for herself. And truly, she _was_ happy. She had led a successful excavation, she was home again, and she would soon be celebrating being reunited with her friends again. What more could she possibly ask for?

Rose paused on the way to her bedroom, stopping by the door that led to her bathroom. When she saw the tub sitting there in all of its porcelain glory, she decided there _was_ one more thing that she could ask for to make this day even better…

A nice, long, warm bubble bath.

* * *

 _Cairo. 1918._

It was a hot, summer day in Cairo. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, which allowed the sun to beat down on everyone all the harder. As Rose stood in the middle of the market, feeling sweaty and hot from the weather, she was beginning to feel heated for another reason entirely. The vendor she was currently attempting to purchase a dozen apples from was trying to make her pay _triple_ the amount they normally were, and she was _not_ happy about it. As they argued back and forth, her anger was making her cheeks go red and her blood run hot.

" _Twenty pounds_?" Rose demanded incredulously. "You must be kidding!"

"No kid!" the stern vendor argued, shaking his head firmly. "You pay twenty pounds, or you get nothing at all!"

Rose gritted her teeth with agitation. She knew he was trying to take advantage of her, knew that he saw her as some stupid, foreign girl that he could trick into paying extra. But if he thought he could overcharge her and get away with it, he had another thing coming.

"Well, then it looks as though I am going to take my bloody money elsewhere!" she snapped back, standing straighter and jutting her chin into the air. "I wouldn't want anything from a bloody con artist, anyhow!" she added for good measure.

The man seemed taken aback, though whether it as because of the insult or because he had just been told off by a woman, she didn't know.

When he recovered, he began shouting very unfriendly things at her in Arabic. Rose ignored him and turned on her heel to make a dramatic exit. As she did so, however, she found herself running right into someone who had been standing just behind her. She bounced off a hard chest and stumbled, but a pair of hands were soon grabbing her elbows, steadying her again.

When she looked up at the person she'd run into, she was hit with a very strong sense of deja vu. It had been nearly a year since their one and only encounter, but she would recognize that face – and those tattoos – anywhere.

Ardeth flashed a small smile, his dark eyes alight with amusement, and damn it all if he wasn't even _more_ handsome than she had remembered him to be. "Hello again, Rosalie," he greeted, as if they were old friends.

"Ardeth," she breathed, still stunned by his unexpected appearance. "You're here."

"Indeed I am," he confirmed, his smile growing. His eyes turned briefly in the direction of the vendor she had been arguing with, who was still shouting things at her back. "Is that man giving you trouble?" Ardeth asked, his expression turning a little more serious.

Rose shook herself out of her stupor and scowled at the question. "The scoundrel was trying to overcharge me," she told him. "I let him know exactly how unhappy that made me. He didn't take kindly to what I had to say."

Ardeth hummed in understanding, his dark brows furrowing together. He glanced down at her briefly, then set his gaze on the vendor again. It wasn't until he released her that she even realized he had been holding her by the elbows the entire time. Her arms felt warm where he had touched her, her skin tingling a little.

Rose shook her head and watched as Ardeth stepped around her so that he could talk to the vendor. He leaned in close to the agitated man, speaking so lowly that Rose couldn't hear what he said. After a few moments, though, Ardeth turned and beckoned her over. She hesitantly went to stand next to him, eyes glancing from him to the vendor, then back again.

"How many did you want?" Ardeth asked calmly.

Rose frowned uncertainly. "A dozen?"

Ardeth nodded, then looked at the vendor expectantly. The vendor was frowning and looking deeply unhappy, but he picked out twelve shiny apples and stuffed them into a sack without a word of protest.

"Five pounds," he growled out.

Rose's brows shot upward and she couldn't help but look at Ardeth in surprise. Whatever he had said, it had been enough to convince the man to charge her a fair price. She hastily reached into her coin purse to sort out the allotted amount, then passed the money over. The vendor took the money and handed over her apples, which she grabbed from him before he had the chance to consider taking them back.

" ** _Thank you, my friend_** ," Ardeth said, though his tone was more stern than friendly. " ** _I will trust you to charge the lady the same amount in the future_** ," he then said, before inclining his head. " ** _Good day to you_**."

Ardeth motioned that they should leave after that, so Rose turned on her heel and headed off, well aware of the fact that Ardeth was following just behind her. Once they had snaked their way through the market and found a less crowded area, she turned to offer a small smile.

"Thank you, Ardeth. It was not necessary of you to do that, but I am grateful nonetheless," she said sincerely.

"You are welcome," Ardeth said, his smile easy and genuine.

Neither said anything for a few moments after that. Rose regarded him with a hint of shyness, taking in his handsome features first, then his familiar, dark attire and the sword he still wore on his hip. She had never forgotten him, but she had never expected to see him again, either. Admittedly, she also had not expected that he would remember her. It seemed she had been wrong, however, because here he was, standing right in front of her, and he most certainly had remembered who she was.

Rose struggle to think of something to say to him, so she finally just asked the first thing that came to mind. "What brings you to Cairo?"

"Just a small bit of business," he answered. "We arrived a few days ago."

Rose glanced around, half expecting Ardeth's rather frightening father to appear out of thin air and start shouting at her. "You and your father?"

Ardeth shook his head. "No. I am here with my brother."

Rose relaxed considerably. "That's a relief," she said. "I've already been shouted at once today. I'd rather not get shouted at again."

Ardeth smiled a bit, then gave her an apologetic look. "I want to apologize for how my father behaved when last we met," he told her. "He is not always so impolite, but he can be hard to reason with when it comes to…certain matters."

"And I assume the fact that I am the daughter of a man he _clearly_ hates would be one of those _certain matters_ ," she said knowingly.

Ardeth gave her a pinched smile. "Unfortunately, yes."

Rose just shrugged helplessly. It wasn't like she was surprised to hear it – from even the little that she had heard Ardeth's father shout that day in the museum, it was more than obvious that he considered her father, and also her by association, to be the scum of the earth.

"I appreciate the apology," she told him. "I am sorry, as well, for how my _own_ father was acting."

Ardeth shrugged a shoulder. "From what I understand, the argument was my father's fault. Your father had every right to defend himself. And _you_ , furthermore."

Rose lifted a brow. "He was still behaving like a child," she insisted.

Ardeth gave her a look. "They _both_ were, in my opinion."

Rose laughed a bit. "I cannot argue with you on that," she stayed truthfully.

Ardeth smiled, then shifted on his feet and glanced around, his eyes searching the crowded marketplace. "I should find my brother," he said, looking back down to her. He looked like he didn't want to go, though. "We were on our way to see the blacksmith, but then I saw you arguing with that vendor and told him to go on without me," he said.

Rose raised her brows. "Thought I needed saving, did you?" she asked, her tone taking on a teasing note.

Ardeth smirked. "The thought crossed my mind," he admitted. "But you appear to be able to handle yourself quite well, Rosalie Grisham."

His words made her smile widely. "I will take that as a compliment."

"I meant it as one," Ardeth responded.

A beat of silence passed between them. Rose wanted to ask him how long he would be in Cairo for, wanted to ask him if perhaps he would be interested in meeting again just so that they could talk some more – this small interaction simply wasn't enough. But suddenly she was too nervous to get the words out. What if he said no? What if he had meant to heed his father's warnings and planned to stay away from her after this encounter? As much as she liked to think that she was brave, in this moment she was too afraid to put herself out there. Too afraid of the possible rejection.

"Well, thank you again," Rose said to break the silence. "I will let you get back to your business now. It was…nice to see you again."

She hesitated one last second, flashed a small smile, then finally moved to leave. She didn't even make it a step, however, when Ardeth's voice stopped her.

"Rosalie?"

Rose turned back to him and raised her brows. "Yes?"

Ardeth hesitated, as if he was unsure whether to say whatever was on his mind. "Tonight is our last night in Cairo," he told her. He hesitated again, and if she wasn't mistaken, he seemed a little _nervous._ "Would you…would you be interested in having dinner together?"

Rose was immensely pleased that he wanted to see her again, but tried not to show it too much. "I thought your father told you to stay away from me," she said with a small smile. "He thinks I'm trouble, remember?"

Ardeth gave her a look that was hard to read. "What he does not know will not harm him," he said. "And as it so happens, my father and I have _very_ different opinions on what _trouble_ is."

Rose smiled widely, then nodded. "Dinner sounds lovely," she said, which had a smile forming on his lips again. "There is a place not far from here called Arabiata. Meet me there at seven?"

Ardeth nodded. "I will be there."

Rose grinned and nodded, trying to ignore the butterflies flapping around in her belly with excitement. "I look forward to it. Goodbye for now, Ardeth."

"Goodbye for now, Rosalie."

She turned to leave after that, smiling to herself as she began to make her way through the crowd. She only allowed herself to look back one time to see if Ardeth was watching her walk away.

He was.

* * *

 _1926_

Arabiata was busy when she, Evelyn, and Jonathan walked inside. The room was filled with the sound of conversation and laughter from the many people that had congregated to eat dinner, as well as the upbeat music coming from the trio playing on the far side of the room. The door swung shut behind them as they stepped in, all three pausing to glance around for the owner. Barely a second later, a loud voice caught their attention.

"Rosalie!"

Habib, the owner, was grinning broadly and pushing his way through the crowded restaurant, his round belly bumping the shoulders of his eating patrons as he hurried toward them. Rose grinned and stepped forward to meet him. He pulled her into a big hug, crushing her against his torso, and though he smelled like a not so pleasant combination of spices and sweat, Rose didn't mind much. She hugged him back, patting his back affectionately.

"I am so glad you are home, Rosalie," Habib said as they released each other. "It has been far too long!"

"Indeed it has, my friend," she agreed. "How's business?"

"Oh, just fine! Just fine!" he said with a happy nod. He finally noticed Evelyn and Jonathan standing behind her. "Ah, hello Carnahan's!" he said, grasping Evelyn by the hand first, then Jonathan, in a gesture of greeting. "You are both well, I hope?"

"Very well, thank you," Evelyn confirmed with a smile, while Jonathan nodded beside her.

Habib nodded, then looked back to Rosalie. "You will be wanting to sit at your usual table, I would assume." He glanced to the table closest to the window, which was occupied by two men, before holding up a finger. "Give me one moment."

Habib was gone before Rose could tell him that they would be happy sitting elsewhere. She watched, sharing a guilty glance with Evelyn, as he shooed the two men out of their chairs and ushered them to a different table. Once the men had moved, Habib pulled a rag from his back pocket and quickly wiped down the table, before beckoning Rose and the Carnahan's over. They quickly headed that way, shrugging apologetically to the annoyed looking men that had just been relocated along the way.

"Thank you, Habib," Rose said as they all removed their hats and jackets and made themselves comfortable at the table.

"Anything for my favorite customers," he said with a grin. "Do we all want the usual?" he asked, glancing around at them.

After he received nods of confirmation, he started to leave. Jonathan quickly reached out to stop him with a hand on his arm, however, the elder Carnahan's brows raising suggestively. "I know you don't usually allow this sort of thing, but I brought a little something with me..."

Rose watched with interest as Jonathan reached into a bag he had brought with him. He ended up pulling out a bottle of champagne, which had Habib quirking a brow. "Could you make an exception for us just this once?" Jonathan asked pleadingly. "We are celebrating our dear Rosie's return, and what's a celebration without a little bubbly?" he added with a wink.

Habib thought about it for a moment, then sighed and nodded. "Very well," he agreed. "But only just this once," he added with a stern point. Jonathan instantly saluted to signal that he had heard Habib loud and clear. Satisfied, Habib turned to leave. "I will fetch you some glasses."

"Thank you, my friend." Jonathan let the man go after that, smiling with satisfaction. When he saw the looks Rose and Evelyn were giving him, he shrugged unremorsefully. "If I can't get the fancy restaurant, I at least get the celebratory drinks," he said firmly.

Rose shared a look with Evelyn, before the both shrugged with defeat.

Habib brought them glasses soon enough, and though Rose hadn't been too keen on the idea of drinking earlier, now that she had bathed and gotten in a nap, a little alcohol didn't sound so bad. Jonathan poured them all a full glass, and after a quick toast commemorating their happy reunion, they began to drink and talk, the champagne and conversation keeping them distracted while they waited for their food.

As promised, Rose told Evelyn all about her excavation. There are had been no mummy findings, but they had found interesting sculptures, dozens of ancient artifacts, and a number of scrolls written in hieroglyphics, all of which were going to be given to Dr. Bey. While she talked, Evelyn listened with rapt attention. The younger Carnahan was an aspiring Egyptologist with a very serious love for history, and she always loved to hear Rose's stories of all the digs she had partaken in, both on her own and with her parents. Rose, of course, was happy to tell the woman everything she wanted to hear and always answered any questions she might have had. Truth be told, she saw a lot of herself in the younger woman. She had been lucky enough to have parents around to help mentor her and indulge her dreams – she hoped to be able to be the one to fill that role for Evelyn.

"Gosh, you are _so lucky_ ," Evelyn said once Rose had concluded her summarization of her latest adventure. "To be out there, not just _on_ an excavation but actually _leading one_ , and as a woman no less!"

Rose went to take another sip of champagne, only to discover she had finished her glass without realizing it. Jonathan, who had kept himself busy drinking while she and Evelyn talked, refilled her glass without hesitation, winking at her cheekily. She smiled in gratitude, then sipped her drink.

"The only reason I am in this position is because of my parents, Evie, and because Dr. Bey takes pity on me and finds me work," Rose said, turning her attention back to Evie. "Without my last name and without Dr. Bey, nobody would have _dared_ to work with me on anything, I can assure you that."

"Still," Evelyn said with a sigh. "You get to go out there, exploring tombs and uncovering fascinating bits of history, while I get to spend my days organizing books and dusting off dirty shelves," she said with a small frown.

"Come now, Evie. We all know good and well that you _love_ that library," Jonathan chimed in.

"I know, I know," Evelyn said with a wave of her hand. "But as much as I love being a librarian, that isn't all I want to do with my life. I want _more_. I want to be able to do the things that _you_ do, Rose."

Rose paused to consider what Evelyn had said.

The truth was that she had been contemplating taking Evelyn on an excavation with her ever since she had learned of the woman's aspirations, but the timing had never seemed right before. Evelyn had seemed so young and fragile when they had met, and she had been certain the woman wouldn't survive the desert. But Evelyn was twenty now, she was wiser and more strong willed, and there was no denying her excitement and ambition. Perhaps by the time another excavation came around, Evelyn would be ready to brave the desert.

"So come with me then," Rose finally said, deciding there was no better time to ask than now.

Both Evelyn and Jonathan looked at her with wide eyes. "Come with you on an excavation?" Evelyn asked in stunned disbelief.

Rose nodded. "Those Bembridge buffoons are always denying you because of your lack of experience. But I think I can help you with that." Rose smiled at her encouragingly. "Come with me the next time I go on an excavation. I'll bring you on as my…historical advisor," she said with a nod. "I could show you the ropes, help you get some experience under your belt. I'd be delighted to mentor you," she concluded with a smile.

Evelyn grinned widely, looking overjoyed with the offer. Jonathan frowned, however, looking unconvinced. "Wait, wait. Evie? _Our_ Evie? In the _desert_?"

Rose nodded. "I'd be there to look after her," she reassured. "Trust me, Jonathan. I _grew up_ on dig sites. There's no one better equipped to help Evie out there than me."

"There _is_ someone better equipped actually," he argued. " _Me_." Rose resisted the urge to shoot a doubtful look at Evelyn. Usually it was _Evelyn_ taking care of _Jonathan_ , not the other way around. "I'm Evie's brother, and with our parents gone, it's up to _me_ to look after her." He paused, then sat straighter and nodded resolutely. "If you and Evie go on an excavation, then I'm going too."

Rose pursed her lips thoughtfully. She wasn't sure if he wanted to come because he genuinely wanted to protect Evelyn, or if he was just afraid of being left behind. Jonathan _was_ technically an archaeologist, however, though perhaps not a very good one. He had always been in it for the wrong reasons, in her opinion – he wanted money and glory, and had never seemed concerned about the history aspect of it all. Considering he spent most of his time drinking and gambling now, his career had more or less gone down the drain. She supposed he could be useful, though…so long as he actually worked and didn't spend the whole time bossing people about and sunbathing.

"Alright," Rose agreed. "You'll _both_ come with me the next time I go on a dig."

Jonathan smiled, raising his champagne glass to her, and downed the rest of the drink. It was around that time that Rose noticed the frown that had formed on Evelyn's lips. Her joy had disappeared, replaced by uncertainty.

"What about Dr. Bey?" Evelyn asked unsurely. "He won't be thrilled with me abandoning my post to venture out into the desert with you. I do not want to lose my job, Rose."

Rose just smiled and reached over to pat the woman's hand. "Leave Dr. Bey to me," she said with confidence. "I've known the man a _long_ time. If there's anyone who can reason with him, it's me."

Evelyn smiled gratefully, and nodded in agreement.

Their food finally arrived after that. As they dug into their meals, they ceased talking about archaeology and excavations. Instead, Rose encouraged the Carnahan's to tell her all about what they had been doing in Cairo while she had been away. Evelyn, unsurprisingly, had not done anything of excitement – she had been working at the museum, tending to everyday errands, and making sure Jonathan remained breathing. As for Jonathan, he, also unsurprisingly, had been getting up to his own usual shenanigans – gambling too much, drinking even more, and chatting up any woman who would give him the time of day.

"You _really_ need a good woman, Jonathan," Evelyn remarked after he finished recounting his morally questionable activities. "You need someone respectable to set you straight and keep you in line."

"Where's the fun in that?" Jonathan quipped back, making Rose snort into her champagne. "Besides," he said, turning a charming smile on Rose, "I _tried_ to catch the attention of a good woman, and she turned me right down," he said, though his smile was more teasing than anything. "Broke my heart, in fact."

Rose laughed and shook her head. "I am equipped to deal with just about anything this world has to throw at me," she said. "But Jonathan, my dear, I can safely say that being your woman is _not_ something I could handle."

Jonathan laughed and reached across the table to squeeze her hand affectionately. "Come now, love. I think we'd be _wonderful_ together."

"You would drive me mad, Carnahan, and not in a good way," Rose countered bluntly. "I'd leave you before the week was over."

Jonathan sighed, while Evelyn laughed. He released her hand to grab his champagne, shrugging as he took a drink. "Yes, you probably would," he admitted. "All I'll say is that whoever _does_ end up with you on their arm will be one lucky chap."

Rose immediately shook her head. "That won't be happening anytime soon," she said wryly. "I have _no_ desire for a romantic relationship."

Her eyes met Evelyn's briefly, and it was no surprise to see the sympathy that had filled her friend's expression. There was a reason why Rose was so uninterested in romance, and only Evelyn knew what that reason was. And that was the way Rose preferred it.

Jonathan, however, was nothing if not persistent. He frowned at her words, his brows furrowing together. "You know, now that I think about it, I don't believe I have ever seen you with a man, Rosie," he said.

Rose stiffened, her gaze flickering to him with trepidation. She suddenly didn't like the direction this conversation was going. "And?"

Jonathan raised his brows. "And it's just surprising, is all. You're one of the most beautiful and brilliant women I've ever known. How has nobody swept you off your feet yet?"

Rose shared another quick look with Evelyn. They both knew that there was someone who _had_ swept her off her feet. Unfortunately, that person had also been the same one to unceremoniously kick her to the curb once he had decided he no longer needed her in his life. The whole experience had left her feeling more than a little jaded as far as men and romance went.

"Jonathan, I really don't want to talk about this," Rose said with a shake of her head. "Can we just move on?"

Jonathan looked from her to Evelyn, then back again. "I feel as though I am missing something." Realization suddenly dawned on his face, which made her curse internally. Why, when Jonathan was usually happily oblivious to most things, was he choosing _now_ to be observant and astute? "Wait. There _is_ someone, isn't there?" he said.

"There _was_ someone _,"_ Rose corrected. "But like I said, I don't want to talk about it."

"But Rosie – "

" _Jonathan_ ," Evelyn interrupted firmly. "Leave it alone."

Jonathan, surprisingly, shut his mouth and did not press the issue further. Rose flashed Evelyn a grateful smile for intervening, which had the younger woman inclining her head.

Evelyn changed the subject after that, effectively steering their conversation to safer waters. Though Jonathan did not attempt to pry any further, the looks he gave her occasionally let Rose know that he wouldn't be forgetting what she had said, and that he would most definitely be asking her about it at some point in time. Perhaps, someday, Rose _would_ tell Jonathan what had happened between her and the man she was determined not to talk about. But that time was definitely not today. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, a night for laughter and celebration and joy.

And if there was anything that would ruin the night, reliving her past with Ardeth Bay was surely it.

* * *

 _1918_

Rose fidgeted nervously in her seat, trying hard not to worry about the fact that it was ten minutes past seven and Ardeth still hadn't arrived. She looked to the door for what had to be the fifteenth time in the past ten seconds, sighing to herself anxiously. She tucked an errant curl behind her ear then reached for her coffee, taking a long sip.

Where was he? Had he changed his mind? Had he decided to keep his distance after all?

"Are you well, Rosalie?" Habib asked as he appeared next to her. He had just delivered food to a nearby table, but was now frowning down at her with concern. "You seem nervous about something."

Rose opened her mouth to answer, but just a she did the door swung open and a figure dressed entirely in black stepped into view. It was Ardeth, and the fact that he had _finally_ arrived made her feel both relieved and even _more_ nervous all at the same time. She raised her hand to flag him down when he began to search the room for her. Ardeth spotted her quickly, then started toward her.

She stood when Ardeth reached the table, smiling widely in greeting. "Hello, Ardeth."

"Hello, Rosalie," he said back, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

He started to say something more, but paused and looked at something behind her. Rose turned and realized that Habib was still there, standing behind her like a sentry, his eyes narrowed as they observed Ardeth with something akin to suspicion. Rose recognized the gleam in his eye – it was the same look her father got whenever a man was being too forward with her.

"Ardeth, this is Habib, the owner of this establishment," she decided to introduce to try to clear the air. "Habib, this is Ardeth," she said to catch his attention. "He is…an acquaintance."

Ardeth nodded to the man respectfully. " ** _Pleased to meet you_** ," he said politely.

Habib quirked a brow, his gaze sweeping Ardeth from head to toe. " ** _Yes, likewise_**." He had spotted Ardeth's sword now, which made him frown. " ** _Is that necessary_**?" he asked. " ** _I do not want trouble here_**."

" ** _I do not intend to start any_** ," Ardeth told him simply.

"We are only here for dinner, Habib," Rose interjected with a reassuring smile. "If it makes you feel better, I will personally make sure he doesn't stab anyone. Deal?"

Habib looked at her, stared at Ardeth for a long moment, then nodded. "Very well," he agreed, though he had not stopped looking at Ardeth as if he were a bug that might be dangerous. "Sit down. Make yourselves comfortable."

Rose and Ardeth did as he told them, sitting across from one another at the table. Rose noticed that Ardeth took off his sword before sitting down and propped it against the wall. Habib noticed too, and seemed to relax slightly because of it.

"More coffee?" Habib asked Rose once they had settled.

"Yes, please."

He nodded, then looked and Ardeth. " ** _And what will you have_**?"

" ** _Coffee, as well. Thank you_** ," Ardeth said.

Habib walked away, leaving them alone. Rose fidgeted in her seat again, willing the nervous butterflies in her stomach to go away as a few beats of silence passed between them. Ardeth took a moment to observe the crowded restaurant, his eyes scanning the people sitting at the tables around them and musicians playing in the corner. He looked back to her, noticed that she was watching him, and gave her an apologetic look.

"Forgive me for my late arrival," he said. "I had to come up with an excuse to get away from my brother. It was harder than I thought it would be."

Rose nodded in understanding, though the fact that he had had to lie to his brother to come and see her caught her attention. "Your brother would not approve of us having dinner together?"

"I do not know. He knows our father has ordered me not to associate with you, but he is also more open-minded than most in our tribe." Ardeth sighed and shrugged. "I thought it better not to risk it in the end."

"I see," Rose said, frowning a little. "I am sorry you had to lie to him. And I am sorry for all the sneaking around," she apologized, unable to help feeling guilty.

"Do not apologize," Ardeth told her. "I wanted to be here."

Rose smiled, his words instantly making her feel better.

Habib returned with a cup and a pot of coffee. He placed the empty cup in front of Ardeth, but refilled Rose's first. He then filled Ardeth's cup, before standing back and looking at them expectantly.

"Do you know what you would like to eat?"

Ardeth looked to Rose for guidance. "What is good here?" he asked.

" _Everything_ is good," Rose said, which made Habib smile proudly. "My favorite is the koshari, though. It's the best I've had in all of Cairo."

"Then I will have that," Ardeth said with a nod to Habib.

Habib nodded. "Same for you?" he asked Rose knowingly, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

"Of course," she answered without hesitation. "Thank you, Habib."

Habib left for the second time, leaving her and Ardeth alone again. They both took a drink of coffee before Ardeth glanced back in the direction Habib had gone. The man was giving their orders to the cook through a window at the back of the restaurant. When he finished, he turned and looked directly at their table, as if checking that everything was alright between them, before going to help another customer.

"He seems fond of you," Ardeth commented, looking back to her.

Rose smiled and shrugged a shoulder. "We know each other well. I've been eating here at least twice a week for the past few years. It's my favorite place in Cairo…after the museum, of course," she added.

Ardeth made a sound of understanding. "Speaking of the museum, the way your father regarded me when we met makes me believe that he was not so pleased you had been talking to me. Am I correct in assuming he does not know you are here with me tonight?" he asked.

Rose grimaced. "Yes, you are right," she admitted. "There is a _chance_ he may have banned me from speaking to you after that lovely encounter between him and your father," she told him.

Ardeth smiled wryly. "And when you say _chance,_ you mean…?" he prompted knowingly.

"I mean that he definitely _did_ ban me from associating with you," Rose confirmed with a shrug.

Ardeth didn't look thrilled about that, nor did he look particularly surprised. "It seems our fathers are more like minded than they may wish to admit, then," he said.

"So it would seem," Rose agreed.

"Where does your father think you are?" Ardeth asked with interest.

"I still told him I was coming here for dinner, I just left out the part where I was going to be coming here to have dinner with _you_." Rose smirked at him and raised her brows. "As you so astutely discovered when we met, I'm an _abysmal_ liar. I find that my lies are more believable when I stick mostly to the truth."

Ardeth nodded, his lips tugging into a half smile. "You are not worried about Habib telling him the truth?"

Rose shook her head. "Habib is no snitch. Even so, my father does not come here. I brought him here once and the spices proved to be too much for his fragile English stomach," she explained with a smirk. "We don't have anything to worry about."

Ardeth nodded and relaxed a little more in his seat. "Good. Though I am also sorry for all the lying and sneaking," he apologized, just as she had a few minutes ago.

Rose waved the apology off. "What's life without a little adventure?" she asked, which made him smile. "I am grown, which means I am perfectly capable of deciding whom I want to spend my time with. I wanted to have dinner with you, so I am. And that is that," she concluded with a note of finality.

Ardeth inclined his head to her. "Those are my sentiments exactly."

Rose grinned, then grabbed her cup and raised it up, as if to make a toast. "To our rebellion," she said.

Ardeth smirked and raised his own cup. "To our rebellion."

They clinked their cups together. " _Vive la résistance_!" Rose added jokingly, before taking a drink.

Ardeth chuckled at her enthusiasm as he drank his own coffee.

They stopped talking about their fathers after that and made small talk while they waited for their food to arrive. Habib brought their meals soon enough, refilled their coffees again, then disappeared to help other customers. Rose made a sound of satisfaction as she dug into her meal, which was delicious as always, and raised her eyes to Ardeth's with expectation as he took his first few bites.

"What do you think?" she asked eagerly.

Ardeth nodded in approval. "It is very good."

Rose smiled with relief. "I'm glad you like it. It might have broken my heart if you hadn't."

They ate in silence for a few moments, both enjoying the food. The musicians finished the song they had been playing and there was a momentary break, where the room was filled with nothing but loud conversation. When the band started up again, Rose took a break from eating to look at Ardeth curiously. She hadn't been sure how to get the conversation going again, so she decided to ask the first thing that came to mind.

"Any chance you will tell me where you live now?" she asked curiously, because she still didn't _really_ know where he lived, only that it was far away.

Ardeth took a moment to consider his answer. "I…live in the desert," he eventually answered.

Rose quirked a brow. "Well, _that_ narrows it down," she commented with a hint of sarcasm. The desert was enormous – his home could literally be anywhere. "You can tell me, you know," she said, her tone reassuring now. "I'm very trustworthy."

Ardeth sighed. "I actually _cannot_ tell you," he countered. "My father has forbidden everyone from revealing the location of our home."

Rose's brows stitched together at hearing that. "Your father forbid _everyone_?" she asked with slight confusion. "He has the power to do that?"

"Yes," Ardeth confirmed. "He is the chieftain of our tribe."

Now Rose blinked in surprise. "Oh." She thought about it for a moment, then tilted her head questioningly. "So then, does that mean that someday _you_ – "

"Will be chieftain?" he finished for her. "Yes," he confirmed.

Rose didn't know the first thing about Ardeth's tribe, but she had to imagine that being the chieftain and being in charge of an entire community had to be a rather daunting task. "Does that frighten you?" she had to ask, because she knew _she_ would be a little frightened if she were in his position.

Ardeth frowned, then slowly shook his head. "I would not say it _frightens_ me. After all, I have been learning and preparing to fill the role since boyhood," he said. "But I will admit that the thought of being chieftain is an intimidating one," he confessed with a nod. "It is a title I am in no hurry to obtain."

She could understand why he felt that way. "Intimidating is putting it lightly, I think. Being chieftain sounds like a huge responsibility," she stated. Ardeth nodded in agreement. "I also assume that you would only become chieftain if…something were to happen to your father?" she asked gently.

"Yes," Ardeth confirmed with a frown.

Rose nodded slowly. Ardeth's father had not made a great first impression, but that didn't mean she wished ill will on the man. She understood what it felt like to lose a parent – that was a deep, lingering sort of pain that she hoped Ardeth would not become acquainted with for some time. "I very much hope that nothing happens to your father, Ardeth," she told him sincerely.

Ardeth gave her a small smile of gratitude. "That is my hope as well."

The both turned their attention back to their food and took a few bites. The air around their table felt a little heavy now, which had Rose struggling to think of a way to lighten the mood. She glanced at the sword propped up against the wall next to him and nodded toward it

"So," she said, purposefully making her tone lighthearted. "Are you any good with that thing, or do you just carry it around to scare off tourists?"

Ardeth looked at his sword, then raised his brows. "I have been training since I was old enough to lift a sword. Some might say I am rather formidable with it by now," he answered, his tone modest but his smirk quite the opposite.

Rose nodded. "I've done a little training with swords too, actually. And I'm not half bad," she told him. "Perhaps we could spar someday," she suggested with a shrug.

Ardeth immediately gave her a look. "I am not sure that would be such a good idea," he said, his voice full of skepticism.

Rose smirked at him. "Why? Afraid I might beat you?"

Ardeth scoffed at the idea of her beating him, then arched a brow. "No. I am more afraid I would accidentally chop off your arm, Rosalie."

Why did her name always sound so _good_ coming from his mouth? She tried to ignore the pleasant warmth her name on his lips made her feel and waved his worries away. "That will _not_ happen," she stated matter-of-factly.

"You sound very confident."

"Because I am," she rebutted. "I was trained by a man who is _very_ skilled with a blade. I know how to handle myself in a match."

Ardeth narrowed his eyes a little, before sighing and shaking his head. "I will confess I am not fond of the idea of fighting a woman," he told her. "But…I _am_ intrigued to learn if you are as skilled as you claim." He took another moment to think it over. "I will consider your challenge," he finally said.

"Good," Rose said with a satisfaction.

"But I make no guarantees," he added.

Rose nodded. "Understood."

Ardeth nodded once, took a bite of food, then sat back in his chair. "Tell me more about you," he said to change the subject. "What do you do when you are not sneaking into Dr. Bey's office or arguing with street vendors?"

Rose laughed at his choice of words, which had him smirking in amusement. "Well, I suppose my life here in Cairo isn't all _that_ exciting," she admitted. "I read and I study, I come here to visit Habib, I spend time with my friends. Usually, though, I'm busy looking after my father," she said. "He gets very preoccupied with his work, so much so that he often forgets to take care of himself. If it weren't for me, he'd have wasted away years ago."

"You have no brothers or sisters?" Ardeth asked.

Rose shook her head. "I'm an only child. My parents considered trying for a second child when I was young, but then they realized that having another child might restrict them from going on excavations together, and that changed their minds fairly quickly." Rose shrugged.

"Do you like being an only child?" he inquired.

"Yes, I suppose," she answered. "I've always been very close to my parents, and I had a wonderful childhood that was full of adventure. I can admit that there is a part of me that always wanted a brother or sister, though. I always thought it would be fun having a partner in crime."

Ardeth nodded, then shrugged a shoulder. "Having a sibling has its good moments, as well as its bad."

"Do you and your brother get along well?" she asked.

"Mostly," Ardeth answered with a nod. "He was a pest when we were children, but now that we are grown, he is not nearly so annoying. There are still moments when he drives me mad, but they are few and far between."

Rose smiled as a mental image of a young Ardeth arguing with a boy who looked like him came to mind. "Maybe I will meet him some day," she commented with a shrug.

"Maybe," Ardeth echoed, though the doubt in his voice hinted that such a thing happening was unlikely.

A comfortable silence passed between them as they took a break from conversation to eat some more of their food before it got too cold. Rose took a quick second to look for Habib and was unsurprised to see that he had been trying to inconspicuously spy on them from afar. He quickly looked away when she caught him watching them, which had her shaking her head to herself in amusement.

"Your friend is watching us?" Ardeth asked with a smirk. He must have noticed her reaction to Habib's spying.

"Indeed he is," she confirmed. "Just ignore him," she said when Ardeth cast a searching look over his shoulder.

Ardeth looked back to her and nodded, then took another bite of food. "You say your childhood was full of adventure," he said, putting Habib out of his head and continuing on with their conversation. "Does that mean you went with your mother and father on their excavations?"

Rose smiled widely and nodded. "Oh yes. They brought me with them to every single dig – and the one time they tried _not_ to bring me, I threw the _worst_ temper tantrum imaginable until they finally caved," she admitted with a laugh.

Ardeth chuckled at that. "I am beginning to suspect that you might have stubborn streak," he commented.

Rose pinched her fingers together. "Just a little," she said, underselling just _how_ stubborn she could really get when it came to something she really wanted. "Anyway," she continued, "my parents passed their love for Egypt and archaeology on to me. I feel at home on excavation sights, like I'm where I'm meant to be. It's just so _thrilling_ , being there and discovering all the wonders that lay beneath the sand," she said reverentially.

"Entering tombs can also be risky, though," Ardeth countered. "You do not worry that you might encounter dangerous booby traps or fall victim to an ancient, evil curse?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Rose scoffed immediately. "Please," she huffed. "I have been on no less than fifteen excavations, and I have yet to see any _truly_ frightening booby traps. And as far as curses are concerned?" Rose shook her head firmly. "I don't believe in them."

Ardeth seemed surprised. "You do not believe in curses?"

"Of course not," Rose countered without hesitation. "They are not _real._ As far as I see it, parents only tell stories of evil curses to make their children behave."

An expression she couldn't quite decipher passed over Ardeth's face. "There are some who might disagree," he said, before taking a long drink of coffee.

Rose frowned, and almost started to ask him if _he_ was one of the people who disagreed. Before she could, however, Ardeth set his coffee back down and spoke again. "Are there many female archaeologists?" he asked to get the conversation back on track.

It was a quick change of subject, one that almost had her feeling suspicious. She decided not to question him, though, and went along with it. "No," Rose confirmed. "There aren't many men who would willingly hire a female archaeologist. I'm lucky to have a father already in the field, otherwise my aspirations would likely never be anything but an unobtainable dream," she said. "Now that my mother is gone, I am my father's partner. I am happy working with him, but I think I would like to branch out on my own someday. Get out from behind his shadow, you know?"

Ardeth nodded slowly, his expression turning serious at the mention of her mother. "I remember you saying that your mother had passed," he said, his tone a bit more gentle. "If I may ask…what happened?"

Rose sighed, her lips turning down into a frown. "She became very ill. We took her to at least a dozen doctors and did as much as we could to try to help her get better, but nothing worked," she revealed with a sad shake of her head. "She died when I was ten."

Ardeth frowned sympathetically. "I am sorry to hear it," he said sincerely. He hesitated for a moment, his eyes somber as he looked at her. "I…also lost my mother," he revealed.

Rose blinked in surprise, then sighed sadly. Earlier she had been hoping he wouldn't soon have to know the heartbreak of losing a parent. As it turned out, he already knew it. "How?"

"I was eight. She was giving birth to my sister," Ardeth told her. "It was a very difficult delivery, and she didn't survive it. Neither of them did."

The heartbreaking tale made her chest constrict – what a horrible thing to suffer through, losing both a parent _and_ a sibling at the same time. Without thinking about it, Rose reached across the table to place a hand over his, squeezing his fingers comfortingly. Ardeth glanced down at her hand, seemingly surprised by the gesture. He didn't pull away, though.

"I am so very sorry for your losses, Ardeth," she told him.

Ardeth managed a grateful smile. It was her turn to feel surprised as his hand turned under hers, his long, calloused fingers tightening over her own briefly. "And I am sorry for yours."

Their gazes held for a moment or two, until Habib suddenly appeared again by their table. Rose immediately released Ardeth's hand as she looked up at Habib, who was glancing between the two of them rapidly.

"How is everything?" he asked, directing the question more to Rose than to Ardeth.

"Wonderful as always, Habib, thank you," Rose told him graciously.

"Do you need anything? Anything at all?" he persisted, this time giving her a look that told her he was _not_ just talking about food services. It seemed he had also come to make sure everything was remaining cordial with Ardeth, and she didn't think it too farfetched to believe that Habib would have no qualms throwing Ardeth out if things were _not_ going well.

"Everything is fine," she told him firmly. "I promise."

Habib nodded, gave Ardeth one last look, then left again. The somberness that had fallen over their table seemed to disappear with Habib. Ardeth watched the man go before raising his brows at her, the sadness in his eyes replaced by slight amusement. Rose just cringed and gave him a smile of apology.

"Sorry about him," she said. "I can tell him to keep his distance if he's making you uncomfortable."

Ardeth shook his head immediately. "That is not necessary. I am fine," he reassured. "I think it is rather telling that he _is_ so protective. It means that you are someone who is worth protecting, which only makes you all the more interesting to me."

Rose blinked at his rather blunt words. She then blushed and felt a shy smile tug at her lips. She toyed with her fork, her eyes darting between him and her food, before she finally set her fork down.

"May I ask you a question?" she asked. It was a question she had been asking herself all day, one that only he would be able to answer.

"Of course," Ardeth encouraged.

"You will not tell me where you live because your father forbade you," she reminded. "However, your father _also_ forbade you from seeing me…yet here you are, breaking that rule. Why disobey your father to spend time with _me_?" she asked. "Honestly, I was very surprised you invited me to dinner. In fact, I was surprised you even _remembered_ me in the first place," she admitted.

Ardeth smiled gently. "You may not know this, Rosalie, but you leave _quite_ an impression," he told her, which only made her blush further. "The truth is that you are intriguing to me. The _passion_ you showed when you spoke of your love for Egypt, when you defended your father, it was…" He seemed to struggle to find the right word. "Fascinating," he finally said. "After we parted ways, I told myself that if I ever received the chance, I would speak to you again, regardless of my father's orders not to. I wanted to know more about you. That is why I wanted to dine with you tonight."

Rose pressed her lips together for a moment. The butterflies that had been in her belly earlier had returned in full force. "And now that you know more about me, do you still find me interesting?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Ardeth smiled, his eyes glittering with something she couldn't name. "Very much so," he confirmed.

His answer pleased her immensely. She smiled widely, ignoring the heat in her cheeks. "The feeling is mutual," she told him.

Ardeth didn't say anything to that, but the way he smiled told her he was happy to hear it and the way he ducked his head in modesty was incredibly endearing.

There was a brief silence, then Rose grabbed her coffee cup and held it out toward him for the second time that night. "I propose we make another toast."

Ardeth grabbed his cup, but hesitated. "What are we toasting to this time?" he asked.

Rose smiled. "To being friends."

Ardeth immediately returned her smile. "To being friends," he echoed with a nod.

Their cups met again, before they both took a drink of coffee, their eyes holding over the rim of their cups.

They stayed at Habib's well after they finished their food, talking about anything that came to mind. They didn't necessarily have a lot in common – Ardeth lived a very different life from her, and living in the desert meant that he didn't have much access to the books and music that Rose adored – but they never struggled to keep the conversation going. They talked and laughed and joked with one another until nearly everyone else in the restaurant had cleared out, and by the time they decided to finally leave, Rose found herself marveling at how easy and natural it felt to be in Ardeth's company. It didn't feel like this was only the second time she was meeting him. She felt like she had known him much longer.

After finally paying for their meals and saying goodbye to Habib, they left the restaurant. Though Rose told him it wasn't necessary, Ardeth insisted on walking her home, claiming that it wasn't safe for her to be walking around by herself at night. They made the trek together, walking side by side, Ardeth keeping a respectful distance just as he had done when they had walked through the library together. When the apartment she shared with her father came into view, she finally stopped and turned to Ardeth.

"We should stop here," she suggested. "My father would be displeased if he saw me with you."

Ardeth nodded in understanding. "I had a very pleasant evening with you, Rosalie," he told her with a smile.

"And I had a pleasant evening with _you_ , Ardeth," she said in return. She hesitated out of nervousness, then finally found the courage to ask her next question. "Perhaps the next time you are in Cairo, we can bump into one another on purpose?"

Ardeth didn't even have to think about it. "I would like that," he answered immediately.

Rose grinned with satisfaction, feeling glad that he wanted to see her again. "And maybe when we meet again, we will have that spar we spoke of?" she suggested, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

Ardeth gave her a look. "I did not say yes. I said I would _think_ about it," he reminded.

Rose laughed and shrugged. "I'm sure you'll come around to the idea," she said.

Rose took a step in the direction of her house, knowing that it was time to part ways but disliking the idea of saying goodbye. When would she see him again? How long would it be before he came to Cairo? She hoped it wouldn't be _too_ long, but deep down, she had a feeling it would probably be a while.

"I hope your travels are safe and uneventful," she told him. "And I hope we see each other again soon."

"As do I," he responded.

Rose smiled happily. "Goodnight, Ardeth."

Ardeth inclined his head to her. "Goodnight, Rosalie."

Rose finally turned to leave, smiling to herself the entire way to her house. She paused at the door to look back, unsurprised to see that he had waited to make sure she made it inside alright. Rose waved. Then, after Ardeth waved back, she went inside.

* * *

 _1926_

Jonathan tried very hard to convince Rose and Evelyn to go out with him for more drinks after they finished up at Habib's, an invitation which they both firmly declined. Between the long journey to Cairo, the hearty food they'd had for dinner, and the one too many glasses of champagne she had consumed, Rose wasn't keen on the idea of drinking anymore, nor was she feeling in the mood to deal with whatever nonsense Jonathan might get up to once he started drinking harder alcohol. Jonathan put up a protest, of course, and refused to give in at first, but eventually he realized he wasn't going to win them over and finally agreed to take her home. He, of course, pouted the whole way there.

"We will have _plenty_ of opportunities to get drunk together now that I am back, Jonathan," Rose reminded him once they had reached her apartment and were saying their goodbyes. He was still pouting, and she wasn't going to have any more of it. She patted his cheeks affectionately, trying to pull a smile from him. "It was a nice night. Be happy, yes?"

Jonathan heaved in response, but finally stopped his pouting. "Alright, alright. I'll quit my moping," he said. "I'll let you off the hook _this_ time, Grisham. But the next time I invite you to get smashed, I expect you to accept," he added, pointing at her sternly.

"I shall be there with bells on, you have my word," she promised.

That was enough to appease Jonathan. He grinned and pulled her in for a hug, giving her a slightly sloppy kiss on her cheek. When he released her, Evelyn quickly moved in to hug Rose next.

"I will see you tomorrow?' she asked as they parted again.

"Yes. I have some items to deliver to Dr. Bey straight away. I'll likely come around midmorning. After I finish meeting with Dr. Bey, perhaps we can have an early lunch?" Rose suggested.

"Sounds wonderful," Evelyn readily agreed.

After a few more hugs and a few more sloppy kisses from Jonathan, they finally said their goodbyes. Once the Carnahan's had gotten into their car and driven away, Rose went up to her apartment and let herself in, relived to be greeted by silence after being in the noisy restaurant all evening.

She locked the door and went straight to her bedroom, stripping off her clothes and dropping them carelessly to the floor – those could be dealt with in the morning, along with all the rest of the clothes shoved into her luggage. Rose pulled on a night dress and let down her strawberry blonde curls, which had grown long enough to touch the middle of her back. She managed to muster up the energy to wash her face and brush her teeth, then climbed straight into bed, sighing contently as she was embraced by the familiar, cozy sheets.

Rose lay there for a few moments, just enjoying the comfort of her own bed. Though she was weary from her travels, she was still a little too wound up from the night to go to sleep just yet. She rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of cars and horses moving along the street outside her open window, enjoying the gentle breeze that filtered into her room.

It wasn't long before her mind began to wander into a place she didn't want it to. Her thoughts turned back to their dinnertime conversation, when Jonathan had unexpectedly pried into love-life. From there, old memories that she had long since suppressed began to come back. And though she tried valiantly to fend them off, as she lay in the silence of her bedroom with nothing to distract her, she could fight them off no longer.

She began to think about Ardeth.

It had been four years since she had last seen him. Four years since he had walked away from her and never returned. In the years that they had been apart, she had tried _everything_ possible to forget about him. She had gone on dates with other men, buried herself into her work, and, during a particularly low point in her life, had even tried to _drink_ him out of her system. But nothing had worked. Ardeth was always there, lurking in the back of her mind, haunting her dreams. She could never fully push him from her memory, and she wasn't sure she ever _would_ be able to.

Rose rolled onto her side, frowning as she shifted to get more comfortable.

To this day, she simply didn't understand what had gone wrong. Things had never particularly been _easy_ for them – the distance that separated them made it so that it was hard to see one another on a consistent basis, and the fact that their fathers loathed one another meant they had always had to sneak around. But they had been in it _together_ , and they had found a way to make things work.

So what had been the proverbial straw that had broken the camel's back? It was a question she had asked herself more times than she could count, and yet even now, four years later, she still didn't have an answer. One moment everything had seemed good and she had been _happy_ – then, when she least expected it, everything was just… _over_. Ardeth disappeared, and Rose was left alone and heartbroken in the wake of his departure.

At first she made excuses for him. She had thought that maybe he was just busy. She had thought that maybe something had happened to him – maybe he had never made it home after the last time they saw one another, or maybe he had succumbed to some horrible illness and perished, like her mother had. But then, one day, she had found a letter from him to Dr. Bey in the curator's office, which had confirmed to her that Ardeth Bay was alive and well after all. There was no _choice_ but to acknowledge the truth then. Ardeth had not been taken from her. No, he had _willing_ _removed himself_ from her life.

By now, Rose had accepted that she would never _really_ know what had gone wrong between them. She knew she would never see Ardeth again, that she would never get to ask him what she had done to drive him away. At first, the realization of this had only broken her heart further and confused her. But _now_ , four years and one hardened heart later, it just made her feel bitter and angry. Clearly she had been wrong about Ardeth. He had not been the kind, caring man she had thought he was. He had _not_ cared for her the way she had cared for him. It had all been a lie. It had all been for _nothing_. No, the only thing that Rose knew with complete and utter certainty was this…

Falling in love with Ardeth Bay had been the biggest mistake she had ever made.

* * *

 **Hope y'all liked it!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Thank you so, so much for all of your kind reviews, and thank you to those who have added this story to their alert/favorite list! You're all wonderful!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing related to the Mummy, only the OC's**.

 **P.S. I am not an archaeologist, nor am I an expert on ancient artifacts that might be found in Egypt. Try not to laugh** _ **too**_ **hard at my pathetic attempts to make it seem like I know what I'm talking about!**

 **P.P.S. Arabic dialogue, as always, will be shown bold and italicized.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter** **Two**_ **  
** _A Gift and a Trinket_

* * *

 _Cairo. 1919._

"I would like to take this moment to state, yet again, that what we are about to do is dangerous. And I would also like to state that I _still_ think it is a very bad idea."

Rose heaved and gave Ardeth an exasperated look. "Yes, you have made it _quite_ clear how you feel about all of this," she said with forced patience. "Now, if you are feeling so inclined, could you stop lecturing and take hold of your bloody sword?"

Ardeth leveled her with a look that told her he was feeling a little exasperated himself, though there was also still apprehension in his eyes. He did not protest any further however, and pulled his sword free from the sheath at his hip. Rose smirked and took a step closer, swishing her own sword around in anticipation.

In a rather pleasing turn of events, she had been seeing Ardeth more than expected over the past year. He had come back to Cairo some five months ago, and she had been both pleasantly surprised and immensely pleased when she had received a message from him at home informing her that he was in town and that he wished to see her. They had managed to meet twice, once for dinner and once for a walk around town, but nothing more – his father had been with him that time and he had only been in town for a few days, so trying to see each other anymore than that had been virtually impossible.

He had come back for a second trip much quicker than expected, however, and _this_ one been longer than any of his previous ones. Ardeth had arrived with his brother, whom she now knew was named Kaseem, earlier in the week to tend to some of their usual, secret business – she and Ardeth had gotten rather comfortable with one another at this point, but he still never really told her _why_ he was ever in Cairo, only that it was necessary for his people and nothing she needed to concern herself with. Something must have gone awry somewhere, though, and their secret business this time was taking longer than expected. The result of this was an extended stay in Cairo for Ardeth and Kaseem, which Rose was not about to complain about. She had seen Ardeth four out of the five days that he had been in town, and she would be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed every second they had spent together.

It had required a _lot_ of convincing on her part, but she had finally gotten Ardeth to agree to what she had proposed last year – a sparring match. Ardeth had protested, of course, and had grimly listed off all the different ways in which he might seriously injure her, but Rose had persisted. Eventually, when Ardeth came to the realization that she was _not_ going to stop pestering him until he agreed, he gave in. He was not overly thrilled about it, though, and he had not been shy about vocalizing it.

"Ready now?" Rose asked, taking a defensive stance, her brows set with concentration as she steeled herself for the fight to come.

Ardeth let out one last massive heave and nodded once, following her suit and taking on a defensive stance of his own, his dark eyes locked on her.

For a few moments, neither of them moved. When it became clear to her that Ardeth was waiting for _her_ to make the first move, Rose finally surged forward to launch her first attack.

She swung her sword toward his middle, which had him moving quick as a flash to block the blow. Their swords met with a loud _clang_ , and for a brief moment Rose saw surprise in his eyes. She didn't wait long enough to investigate the look any further, though – she began to swing at him again and again, backing him up step after step with each attack, their swords meeting over and over as he blocked each blow. A high swing at his head had Ardeth ducking, before he had to jump back to avoid the next quick jab of her sword toward his chest. Rose backed off a little, and they soon began to circle one another.

"You are much stronger than I thought you would be," Ardeth commented, still looking surprised. "You are fast, too."

"I told you not to underestimate me," Rose reminded, holding her sword firmly with both hands.

Ardeth smirked. "So you did."

Rose attacked again, her feet moving quickly as she lunged and twirled and danced all around him. It was easy for Ardeth to keep up with her and anticipate her movements, which also made it easy for him to successfully block every swing of her sword. It wasn't long, however, before Rose began to notice that Ardeth wasn't really fighting back. He had yet to launch any sort of counterattacks and seemed content to let her take charge of the fight.

The fact that he was holding back so much didn't surprise her by any means, but she disliked it regardless. When their swords met again high above their heads, Rose gritted her teeth and took advantage of the fact that his torso was open and unprotected. She rammed him hard in the sternum with her shoulder, making him grunt and stumble back, his expression shocked over the fact that she had actually hit him.

"You are holding back," Rose accused as they circled each other once more.

Ardeth had recovered from the hit and was giving her a look. "Of course I am," he confirmed without remorse. "I rather _enjoy_ your company, Rosalie. I would prefer _not_ to accidently kill you."

Rose growled and swung again, her sword whistling through the air. Ardeth blocked her blade before it could slice his shoulder open, one of his brows jumping upward at the purpose she had put into her swing.

"Stop being so bloody noble and _fight me_ ," she demanded. Ardeth heaved loudly through his nose and opened his mouth to say something in response, but Rose pointed at him with her sword to silence him, her brows furrowing dangerously. "I like you, Ardeth…but if you say you're afraid to hurt me _one more_ _bloody_ _time_ , I will smack those tattoos right off of your face."

His eyes lit with amusement now. "I would like to see you try," Ardeth countered with a cocky smirk.

Rose glared. "Do not tempt me more than I already am."

She attacked again, aiming a wide swing that he blocked easily. She attempted two more slices in his direction, one toward his neck, the other toward his leg, both of which he fended off without even batting an eye. Rose took a step back, breathing a little harder than normal, her eyes fixing him with another glare.

"Last chance. Put up a _real_ fight, or I am leaving," she threatened, though she didn't really have any intentions of actually following through. It didn't matter if he was annoying her at the moment – she saw him too infrequently to cut any of their visits short.

Ardeth sighed with what sounded like defeat, which made her perk up. "You want me to fight back?" he asked. "Very well, then."

Everything about his demeanor changed, shifting from cautious and careful to intimidating and lethal. Then he attacked.

Rose almost immediately regretted goading him so hard. Ardeth was _strong_ , and for being a man of impressive size, he was very quick on his feet. She found herself forced backward as he launched his attack, her arms rattling every time she blocked one of his powerful swings. An ache began to settle in her limbs as she fended off his attack, but she managed to keep up with him regardless. When his blade came swinging toward her head, she ducked quickly, able to hear the blade whistle over her head. His blade went swinging toward her ankles next, which had her jumping to avoid get her feet lobbed off. When she landed she took a swing of her own – Ardeth blocked it, their blades clanging together loudly.

The stood there for a moment, separated by less than a foot, their swords still connected. She was breathing hard, but Ardeth hadn't even broken a sweat. He smirked, his eyebrows raising smugly.

"You look winded already, Rosalie," he said, his tone taunting. "Perhaps we should stop?"

Rose returned his smirk and leaned even closer, her eyes narrowing. He held her gaze unblinkingly, his dark eyes intent as he stared back. "Why stop now? The fun has only just begun."

His smirk widened at her words. "Have it your way."

They resumed fighting again, moving all around the field they had chosen for their skirmish, the air around them filling with the clang of metal meeting metal over and over again. Now that she had a better idea of his speed and strength, Rose found it a little easier to keep up with him and anticipate his moves. They went back and forth for several minutes, trading hits and meeting one another blow for blow, neither ever really getting the upper hand over the other.

As tired and sweaty as she was starting to get, she couldn't help the smile that kept tugging at her lips. He was clearly more skilled than she was when it came to sword fighting and probably could have annihilated her if he had really wanted to, but that didn't bother her much. She felt she was holding her own pretty well, and now that they were having a real, _proper_ fight, she was having a lot of fun. Even Ardeth seemed to be fighting back a smile as they parried – he evidently was enjoying the challenge she presented, despite his earlier trepidations.

The fun, however, didn't last much longer. When Rose tried to spin around him and pull off a fancy maneuver, he caught her by surprise by ramming her side and knocking her off balance. She stumbled back, but managed to regain her footing as he charged her. She blocked an overhead swing from him, then dodged to the left when he recovered and swung again. On his next swing, however, she misjudged where he was going to go and couldn't correct in time. His attack made it past her defenses and his blade made contact with her arm, opening up a long cut on her forearm.

Rose hissed with pain and dropped her sword. As for Ardeth, he became as still as a statue, his face paling and his expression immediately turning to one of horror.

"Rosalie!" he said, dropping his fighting stance and hurrying to her side.

Rose cradled her injured arm, wincing at the pain throbbing all the way through her limb. Blood was already running out of the wound, soaking into the sleeve of her shirt and dripping down her hand. There was no use denying it – he had gotten her pretty good, and it bloody well _hurt._

Ardeth sheathed his sword and placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes filled with deep concern. "Let me see," he urged, his other hand gently taking hold of her arm. Rose let him inspect the wound, still wincing at the stinging pain. "Forgive me," he pleaded remorsefully. "I did not mean to."

"I know you didn't," Rose said reassuringly, even as she grit her teeth against the pain. "It was just an accident."

Ardeth shook his head, looking angry now as he cursed under his breath in Arabic. "I _knew_ this would happen. This was why I did not want to do this, Rosalie," he said, frowning deeply at her. "I could have cut your arm off!"

"But you didn't," she interjected quickly. Her words didn't help – Ardeth looked absolutely furious with himself for having hurt her. He cursed out of anger again until Rose grabbed his forearm to squeeze it reassuringly, drawing his attention back to her. "It is only a cut, Ardeth. I'm fine. Trust me," she said in a calm voice. "Besides, I was the one who pushed you into fighting harder. If this is anyone's fault, it is _mine_."

Ardeth gave her a long look, then sighed and shook his head. "Do not try to take the blame for this, Rosalie. I should have been more careful. This is my fault, and my fault alone," he said firmly.

He sighed again, muttering so lowly under his breath that she couldn't hear what he was saying, then reached up to start undoing the turban that he always wore. Rose watched with slight confusion, unsure what he was doing. As he took the turban off, however, her confusion rapidly melted away, replaced by awe instead.

It was the first time she was seeing him without a turban on, and though she had always considered him to be exceptionally handsome, there were really no words to describe how good he looked with his hair free and loose around his shoulders. His hair was thick and healthy and looked as though it would be soft to the touch, with enough curl to give it the sort of body that women would be envious of. It fluttered around his shoulders with the wind, a few strands flying into his face. Her hand immediately itched to brush the rebellious locks away, but he swept a hand through his hair to do so himself, which was probably for the better – she didn't know if he would be comfortable with her petting his hair.

Rose vaguely noticed when he moved closer and began to wrap her injury with his turban to stop it from bleeding, but all she could do was stare at him dumbstruck. There was a third tattoo across his forehead, one she had never seen before because his turban usually hid it. Her eyes swept over his face and his hair repeatedly, trying to commit the way he looked to memory. He just looked so _different_ like this, less formal, more natural. And Rose liked it _a lot_.

Ardeth finished wrapping the cut, then carefully rested one large, tanned hand over the fabric concealing her wound from sight. He finally raised his gaze back to hers, which had her blinking out of her momentary stupor and flushing violently. She hoped he hadn't realized how intently she'd been staring at him.

"I cannot apologize enough times, Rosalie," he told her, his brows knitting together with apology. "It has never been my wish to hurt you. I deeply regret that I have caused you this pain."

Rose cleared her throat and mustered a smile. Her arm still hurt, but the shock of it was wearing off a little and it wasn't so bad anymore. Or maybe she was just trying to talk herself into _believing_ it didn't hurt as bad as it actually did. "I told you already. It's _fine_. It isn't as though I've never been hurt before."

Ardeth frowned deeper. "If that is meant to appease me, it is not working."

Rose sighed, then patted the hand that he had on her arm. "I will be fine," she told him with a nod. "I am not angry with you for this, so _please_ stop being angry with yourself. Alright?"

Ardeth gave her a long look, before he slowly nodded. "Alright," he agreed. The look on his face and the tone of his voice very plainly told her that he _was_ still angry with himself, though. She just hoped that this wasn't something he would continue to beat himself up over.

"I should probably clean this and get a proper bandage on it," Rose commented, her eyes turning down to Ardeth's hasty bandaging. She frowned as she realized her blood was likely going to soak his turban entirely. "Your turban will be ruined," she said.

"I care not for a scrap of fabric, Rosalie," he said firmly. "My only concern right now is ensuring that you will be alright." He glanced down at her arm, then met her gaze again. "If you will allow me, I can tend to your wound," he offered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Ardeth nodded. "Please, Rosalie," he said, staring down at her intently. "It would ease my worries if I knew you were taken care of."

Well, how in the world was she supposed to say no to _that_?

"Alright," she agreed with a small smile. "Come with me, then."

After she collected her sword, they left the field and headed back into town. As they walked, she kept sneaking glances at Ardeth simply to admire his hair and general handsomeness. Ardeth was sneaking glances at her in return, only his reason for doing so seemed to be purely out of concern for her arm.

They eventually reached their destination – her house. When Ardeth realized where they were going, he stopped right there on the sidewalk just outside her home, his expression one of uncertainty.

"Is this a good idea?" he asked, glancing doubtfully at the windows overhead.

"Do not worry. My father is gone for the day. He'll never know you were here," Rose reassured.

She started to continue on, but stopped and turned back around when she realized that Ardeth still wasn't following her. At her questioning look, he glanced around at all the people moving about on the street. "It might look inappropriate if someone saw us going into your home together," he said. "I do not want to sully your reputation."

Rose had to smile at him. She really wasn't concerned about anyone getting the wrong idea, because speaking frankly, she didn't really _care_ what anyone else thought. It was touching, though, that Ardeth cared enough to worry about her becoming the subject of local gossip.

"It's alright, Ardeth," she told him with a firm nod. "Come inside."

He still seemed hesitant, but he finally followed her to the stairs that led up to the front door. Rose walked inside first just to make sure that her father was indeed gone, then, once satisfied that the coast was clear, she motioned for Ardeth to come inside and shut the door behind him.

"I'll fetch the medical kit," she said, before heading for the bathroom, where she and her father kept it stored.

When she returned to the living room, she found Ardeth gazing around with interest. She stood in the doorway for a moment, watching as he slowly walked around the room, until he stopped by the bookshelf just next to the window. He gazed at the titles written along the spines of the books, his fingers grazing them as he inspected them with interest. She allowed herself a quick moment to admire the way he looked with the sun bouncing off of him, then cleared her throat to announce her presence. He quickly turned around to look at her.

"Here we are," she said, holding up the kit for him to see.

Ardeth came over to take the kit from her, then motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen table. She sat down at the head of the table, where she normally sat, while Ardeth eased down into the seat immediately to her left. He opened the leather bag containing the kit and rifled around, pulling out clean cloths and laying them out on the table. Once that was done, he extended a hand to her, beckoning her with his fingers to let him see her arm again. She placed her arm in his hand, trying not to concentrate on how warm his touch made her arm feel or how nicely his skin tone contrasted against hers.

Ardeth unwrapped the turban from her arm. Rose gnawed on her lip to refrain from making any sounds of pain as the fabric was pulled away, cringing when she got a good look at her arm. There was so much blood, it was hard to see the actual cut. Ardeth stood with a piece of cloth in hand and went to wet it down with some water from a pitcher, before returning to start cleaning the cut. When the cut was finally revealed, Rose decided that it didn't look as bad as she might have expected. It was probably about four inches long, sweeping diagonally from just under her elbow to the front of her forearm, but it didn't appear to be too deep.

"Could be worse, I suppose," she commented.

Ardeth gave her a look, then began to clean the wound some more, keeping the pressure light and gentle. When more of the blood was gone, he leaned closer to give the injury a long, critical look. "It should probably be stitched closed," he finally determined. He looked into the medical bag again. "Do you have stitching supplies?"

Rose nodded. "There should be some in there."

Ardeth found the stitching supplies, then began to lay them out in a neat row. As he prepared the needle and thread, Rose couldn't help but gulp. She'd never had stitches done before, and she couldn't imagine it was going to be a very delightful experience.

"Are you…trained in this sort of thing?" she asked nervously.

Ardeth shrugged a shoulder. "Not formally," he answered truthfully. "But I can do it," he added with a nod.

His confidence helped to ease some of her anxiety, but not all of it. He turned back to her once the needle and thread were ready, took hold of her arm once more, then began to lower the needle to her arm. Rose tensed, and he felt it. His eyes jumped up at hers and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I will be fast. I promise," he told her, his tone soothing.

Rose nodded, then gave him permission to start on the stitches. She winced at the feeling of the needle piercing her skin and quickly diverted her gaze, thinking that maybe it would be better if she didn't watch. As he worked, the pain of the cut itself overshadowed the pain of him piercing her skin with the needle, but that didn't stop the whole experience from being unpleasant and unnerving.

"You fight well," Ardeth said to break the silence. She chanced a glance at him, but he wasn't looking at her. His gaze was fixed on the task at hand, his brows furrowed together with concentration. "Who trained you?"

"Tariq," she answered.

Tariq Faheem – or Uncle Tariq, as she normally called him – was her father's closest friend and confidant. Monty and Helen had met him at the local university when Rose had been a small child, and they had very quickly become friends. It hadn't taken long at all for Tariq to become an honorary member of their family. He had been there for every excavation, every holiday meal, every birthday celebration. He had been their support when they lost Helen. He had been the one who had opened Rose's eyes to most of her favorite literature, had helped teach her how to drive a car, and had, of course, taught her how to swing a sword. She had long viewed Tariq like a second father, and she knew that he cared for her as if she were his own daughter. She adored him with every ounce of her heart.

Ardeth paused in his stitching and looked up at her. There was a gleam in his eye that she had never seen from him before. "Who is Tariq?" he asked.

"Uncle Tariq," she clarified. "I have told you of him before. He is my father's best friend."

It was only when his shoulders relaxed that she realized they had tensed up in the first place. "Oh. Yes. Now I remember."

Ardeth returned his attention to her arm, his brows furrowing together again. Rose watched him curiously, trying to make sense of his behavior just now. Her mentioning another man seemed to have startled him a bit. And if she wasn't mistaken, that gleam in his eye had looked a lot like _jealousy_.

But no. That couldn't be right, could it? Certainly she had to be imagining it.

Ardeth suddenly reached a particularly tender spot of her injury, which had her hissing and closing her eyes tightly as he pushed the needle through her skin. Ardeth froze immediately.

"I am sorry."

She shook her head. "It's alright," she said, releasing a long breath through her nose. "How much longer until you are finished?" She didn't dare look to see what his progress was. She thought it might make her feel queasy to see the needle in her arm.

"Not too much longer," he reassured.

"Alright." She glanced at him, then closed her eyes again. "Keep talking. It's helping to distract me from what you are doing."

Ardeth nodded. "Are you and your father planning to go on another excavation soon?"

Rose shook her head. "Not at the moment. Papa wants to take me on a holiday in a few months," she told him. "Maybe France. Or perhaps Morocco. We haven't decided yet."

"That sounds nice," he said. "Is there a reason why?"

"For my birthday."

Ardeth paused again, which finally made her open her eyes again. His brows had risen and his expression was one of surprise. "It is your birthday?"

Rose managed a smile in spite of her discomfort. "Well, not _now_. It's still a few months away."

Ardeth made a humming sound, his expression pensive for a second or two. He finally blinked and returned to stitching, working as fast and gentle as he could. He seemed deep in thought now, so much so that he forgot to keep asking her questions. Rose chose to distract herself from the stitching process by watching _him_ instead, eyeing the tribal tattoos on his face and admiring the way the sunlight made his dark hair shine.

Before she knew it, Ardeth finished stitching her arm. He made sure to tie the last stitch securely, then cut off the excess thread with a small pair of scissors from the medical kit. He then fixed a large, white bandage over the cut and wrapped it firmly. When he finished, he looked up at her and gave her a small smile, one hand gently patting a non-injured portion of her arm.

"All done."

Rose admired his handiwork and looked at him with impressed eyes. "You're pretty good at that."

"We are no strangers to injuries in our settlement. It seemed wise to acquaint myself with some of the more basic healing techniques," Ardeth said with a shrug.

"Well, thank you," Rose said.

Ardeth inclined his head. "It was the least I could do."

They sat in silence for moment, until Rose smiled and stood up to begin cleaning up the table. She directed Ardeth to the bathroom when he expressed a desire to wash his hands, then, once he had stepped out of the room, she packed away the stitching supplies, disposed of any bloody cloths, and made sure to clean the kitchen table.

Ardeth returned just as she finished cleaning up."Well, this has turned out to be an interesting day," she said with a smirk. "What should we do now?"

Ardeth opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, a sound outside the door made them both look that way. Rose frowned as she heard footsteps and voices coming up the stairs, her brows furrowing with confusion. Then she realized that she _recognized_ those voices, and immediately cursed with alarm.

"My father is coming! You must hide!" Rose hissed, moving quickly to Ardeth's side.

Ardeth looked alarmed, too, but allowed her to push him down the hall that led to her bedroom. Before he could say or do anything, she shoved him into her room and slammed the door shut right in his face. Barely a second later, the front door opened and in walked her father, Monty, followed by his best friend, Tariq.

"And then I said, _'If that is a mummy, then I'm a dung beetle!'_ "

The two men shared a laugh over that, currently oblivious to the fact that anything was amiss in the house. Rose smoothed down her hair and fiddled with her new bandage, trying not to panic about the fact that the two men in the living room would most certainly lose their minds if they knew she had a man in her bedroom. She then sucked in a breath and went back to the living room, plastering on a smile.

"Father! Uncle Tariq!" she said in greeting.

The two men looked to her, each smiling broadly. Monty was dressed smartly in a suit that emphasized how tall and skinny he was, but his strawberry blonde curls were wild as ever, sticking every which way. Tariq was dressed nicely as well, his own suit displaying how impressively fit he was for a man rapidly approaching fifty.

"Hello, darling Rose," Tariq said, pulling her into a warm hug once she was close enough. "Miss us?"

"Terribly so," she said, before moving to hug her father next. Monty squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I did not expect you back so soon."

"The seminar didn't take nearly as long as we had thought," Monty said. "Since we finished early, we thought that perhaps we could – my god!"

He had finally noticed the bandage on her arm, as well as the blood that had soaked her sleeve. Monty gaped with concern, gently taking hold of her arm, while Tariq frowned deeply with worry. Rose cringed and quickly began to try to come up with a believable lie for the injury.

"What happened?" Monty asked.

Rose hesitated, then shook her head. "It was stupid, really. I was…at the blacksmith in the market, inspecting a sword I thought Uncle Tariq would like," she told them, saying the first thing that came to mind. "When I turned to leave, I tripped over something on the floor and fell onto one of the blacksmith tools. It cut my arm."

It was, without a doubt, the best lie she'd ever been able to come up with. Monty and Tariq seemed to believe it too. "Oh, Rose," Tariq sympathized with a click of his tongue. "Did you see a physician?"

Rose nodded. "It needed some stitches, but that is all."

Tariq nodded in understanding, though his expression was one of disapproval. "You are lucky it was not worse. Perhaps I should have a talk with the blacksmith," he said, glancing at Monty as he crossed his arms over his chest. "A forge can be a dangerous place. He should be more mindful about letting people just wander through his shop."

"No!" Rose practically shouted, which made both men jump. "It wasn't _his_ fault I tripped," she said, forcing her tone to be more natural. "Besides, he felt horrible enough as it was. No use rubbing salt in the wound, right?"

Tariq shared another look with Monty, before he shrugged a shoulder. "Very well. I will leave the man be," he said which made her breathe easier.

"But _do_ be careful in the future, dumpling," Monty added, smoothing a hand over her hair. "I would prefer if you stayed in one piece, yes?"

"I will," she said with a nod. "Now," she continued on, still very aware of the fact that Ardeth was currently hiding in her bedroom. "What did you two have in mind now that the rest of your day is free?"

"We thought we would take you to an early dinner, then go to the cinema. There's a new silent film out that's been getting wonderful reviews," Monty said.

Rose nodded. "Sure," she agreed. "Just allow me to freshen up, then we can go."

After the men nodded and went to make themselves comfortable, Rose turned and hurried to her room. She opened the door and quickly slipped inside, unsurprised to find that Ardeth had been waiting right on the other side. He looked tense and perhaps even a little nervous.

"They do not know you are here," she hissed.

"I gathered as much," he said, which let her know he had been eavesdropping.

"You will have to sneak out," she said, already moving to the window.

She pushed the window open and glanced down. They were on the second story, and though that wasn't too terribly high, it was still high enough to make jumping out a dangerous feat. Rose glanced to the left, noticed the trellis about five feet to the side of her window, and decided that was his best bet.

"You will have to climb down," she said as she turned to face him again. "Can you do it?"

Ardeth came to stand next to her and poked his head out of the window to assess the situation. He ducked back inside to nod at her. "I can do it."

Rose nodded, then placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think they would come."

Ardeth patted her hand. "Do not worry. It is fine," he reassured. "We will see each other tomorrow?" he then asked his voice full of hope.

"Yes," she confirmed, which made him smile. "Now go while you still have the chance. They'll murder us _both_ if they find you in here."

Ardeth nodded and pulled himself up and through the window, holding on tightly as he gripped the sill. Rose had to resist the urge to hold on to his wrists, worried he might fall and hurt himself. "Be careful!" she hissed.

Ardeth nodded then began to carefully maneuver over to the trellis, keeping a firm grip on anything that gave him leverage as he shuffled across the wall like a spider. Rose could scarcely breathe as he climbed, her heart hammering in her chest the entire time. When he reached the trellis and finally made it safely down to the street, she let out a whoosh of air.

"Meet me at Habib's at noon!" she called down as loud as she dared.

Ardeth nodded, gave her one last smile, then hurried off. Rose watched him until he was no longer in sight, then finally ducked back into her room and closed the window.

OOO

As frightened as they had both been by nearly getting caught together, the next day they couldn't help but laugh about it over lunch.

"Christ, that _was_ close, wasn't it?" Rose said with a grin and a shake of her head. "I'm still impressed you were able to scale that wall in your grand escape."

"And I am impressed you were able to come up with such a believable lie for your injury," Ardeth countered with a smirk. "I cannot imagine they would be pleased if they knew what really caused it. If your father and Uncle did not kill me for being in your home, they _certainly_ would have killed me for injuring you."

Rose reached over to pat his hand. "Worry not. I would have protected you," she reassured him with a firm nod.

Ardeth smiled.

Rose pulled her hand back, then took a few bites of her food. "What shall we do after we have finished eating?" she asked. "I imagine sparring is out of the question after the events of yesterday."

Ardeth gave her a look. "Rosalie, you and I will _never_ spar again," he said firmly. "I already hurt you once. I will not risk it happening again."

Rose sighed. It was what she had expected be would say, but it disappointed her nonetheless. "Thought as much," she grumbled. She shook off her disappointment and gave him a curious look. "So what shall we do then?"

Ardeth looked at her, then frowned a bit. "Actually, I will not be able to do anything after lunch." Rose's brows furrowed with uncertainty. "As of last night, our business in Cairo is finally completed," Ardeth revealed. "Kaseem and I will be leaving after you and I are finished here."

"Oh," Rose said, disappointment flooding her. She had known he wouldn't be able to stay in Cairo forever, of course, but still. She had been having such a wonderful time with him. She did not want to see him go. "Well," she said, forcing on a smile. "We shall just have to make the most of the time we have left, then, won't we?"

Ardeth just nodded in agreement.

She tried to act like her normal self as the finished their lunch, she really truly did. But she couldn't help the fact that she was enormously disappointed that Ardeth would soon be leaving and it most certainly showed. Ardeth did not comment on her gloomy mood during their meal, but as soon as they left Habib's he wrapped a gentle hand around her wrist and pulled her into the nearest alleyway, so that they were away from any prying eyes.

"What is wrong?" he asked bluntly, his brows furrowed with concern.

Rose stiffened at the question. "What makes you think something is wrong?" she asked evasively.

Ardeth just have her a look that told her he wasn't buying her innocent act.

Rose sighed heavily and decided there was no use denying it. "I am just disappointed that you are leaving," she admitted. "I have enjoyed our time together. I _always_ enjoy our time together. I will be sad to see you go."

Ardeth's expression softened considerably at those words. "I enjoy our time together as well, Rosalie. But this is not the last time I will come to Cairo. We will see each other again," he reassured.

"I know," Rose said with a small smile. "I just wish we could see one another more often."

Ardeth stared at her in silence for a beat or two, his expression hard to decipher. She started to blush a bit and feel embarrassed. Perhaps she had said too much. Perhaps she had been too forward. Finally, Ardeth blinked and cleared his throat, before he reached a hand into the pocket of his black robes.

"I have something for you," he said. "Something that may cheer you up."

Rose blinked in surprise. "You do?"

Ardeth nodded. When his hand reemerged from his pocket, he was holding a small, neatly folded cloth. He extended it to her, and after a moment of hesitancy, she took it from him.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A birthday gift," he stated, a small smirk pulling at his lips. "I thought it unlikely I would see you on your _actual_ birthday, so better to give you your present now."

Rose was stunned. He had actually gone out of his way to get her a present? "You did not have to get me anything, Ardeth," she said gently.

"I know. I _wanted_ to," he countered. He then glanced pointedly at the present in her hand. "Open it."

Rose finally unfolded the cloth and found a necklace inside. The silver chain was dainty and thin, and from it hung a single, round pendant about the size of an American quarter. Engraved onto the pendant was a symbol – the Eye of Horus. Rose looked up at Ardeth again, too speechless to say anything. He gave her a small, almost bashful smile.

"The Eye of Horus symbolizes protection and good health, among other things," he said. "You are no ordinary woman, Rosalie. You swing swords and embark on grand adventures and explore dangerous tombs. Because of that, I find myself … _worrying_ for you when we are apart." He glanced down at the necklace she held, then lifted his gaze back to hers. "If I could be there to protect you from the dangers of this world, I would," he told her seriously. "But I cannot, so I thought _this_ might help keep you safe in my stead."

If Rose had thought she had been stunned before, now she was completely dumbfounded. She still couldn't believe that Ardeth had actually gotten her a present. And she _really_ couldn't believe that he had just admitted the things he just had. What did it all mean? Did it mean that he cared for her more than she had thought? Did it mean that, maybe, he felt the same things for _her_ that _she_ felt for him?

Rose had to clear her throat. "It is lovely," she finally managed to say. She smiled up at him then, and held the necklace back out to him. "Help me put it on?" she asked.

Ardeth nodded, then carefully took hold of the necklace. Rose turned around and reached one hand up to sweep her curls off of her neck. As Ardeth moved closer so that he could drape the necklace around her neck, her breath caught in her throat and her heart kicked into overdrive. He was standing so close she could feel the heat of his body against her back and smell the scent of him in her nose – it took everything in her to resist the urge to lean back against him.

He made quick work of fixing the clasp, his fingertips brushing against the skin of her neck as he worked. Rose closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice the gooseflesh that appear on her skin at the touch, then let out a breath when he finally completed his task and stepped back away from her. Rose turned to face him again, her fingers already toying with the pendant. It rested perfectly against her sternum.

She looked down at the pendant, then back up at Ardeth. The way he was looking at her made her already pounding heart thump even harder. Everything within her suddenly screamed at her to kiss him – it just felt like the right thing to do in this moment, and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't been dreaming about kissing him since the moment they had met. Rose stepped closer, almost feeling brave enough to do it. But she chickened out at the last moment, and instead of kissing him on the lips like she so desperately wanted to, she instead braced a hand on his shoulder to press a lingering kiss to his stubbly cheek. When she pulled back away from him, Ardeth was staring at her in surprise.

"Thank you, Ardeth," she told him gently.

Ardeth recovered from his surprise and finally gave her a small smile. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "You are welcome, Rosalie," he said, his voice filled with fondness. "You are _very_ welcome."

* * *

 _1926_

Rose walked into the Cairo Museum of Antiquities at precisely ten forty-three the following morning, carrying a heavy duffel bag on her shoulder. A large smile spread across her face as she was greeted with the familiar sights of her home away from home. Some of the exhibits had been rearranged while she had been gone, and a few new pieces of wall art caught her attention as she made her way through the main exhibit hall, but everything else looked exactly as it always had. It was comforting, the familiarity of it all, and it made her chest fill with warmth.

She stopped briefly to greet and chat with a few employees she knew, then continued on to the library to look for Evelyn. She stopped just inside the door, eyes scanning the room for any sign of her friend. Her eyes finally landed on a slender figure with brown hair sorting a pile of books at a desk off to the right. Rose smiled, then headed that way.

"Good morning, Evie," she greeted.

Evelyn looked up, a smile spreading across her face. "Good morning, Rose," she said back. Evelyn abandoned her books and stepped around the desk so that they could share a hug. When they separated, Evelyn braced her hands on Rose's shoulders. "How was the rest of your night last night?" she asked.

Rose _could_ have told her friend how she had tossed and turned for hours, unable to push away all the memories of her former love, Ardeth Bay. She also could have told her how she had eventually given up on trying to sleep and had instead spent half the night meticulously cleaning the artifacts currently stowed away in the bag she carried, until she grew so tired she fell asleep hunched over her work, just as her father used to do when he was still alive.

But that only would have worried Evelyn, and pity had never been something that Rose particularly enjoyed receiving, so she forced on a smile and nodded her head. "It was wonderful," she lied. "I went to bed early and slept like a baby."

Evelyn didn't seem to suspect she was being untruthful. "I'm so happy to hear that," the younger woman said with a broad grin. "It must have felt so nice to be back in your own bed."

"It did." Or, at least, it _had_ while she had actually still been _in_ her bed. "What about you?" she asked to shift the focus off of herself. "What did you and Jonathan do after we parted ways?"

"I went home to have a nice, long bath and catch up on some reading," Evelyn answered. " _Jonathan_ , however, saw it fit to continue his little celebration," she revealed, arching a disapproving brow. "He went to _The Scarab_ to get drunk."

Rose rolled her eyes. The Scarab was the dingiest, dinkiest dive bar in the area, known for ridiculously strong drinks and a less than respectable crowd. No doubt Jonathan had gotten smashed, just as he had wanted to, and no doubt he had probably gotten into trouble of some kind – he ran his mouth even more than usual when he was drunk, which almost always landed him in sticky situations.

"Have you heard from him this morning?" Rose asked.

Evelyn shook her head. "I suspect he is at home nursing a horrible hangover."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Rose huffed. "We should probably stop by his apartment on our way to lunch to make sure he hasn't died or lost any appendages."

"Probably a good idea," Evelyn agreed.

Rose smiled and shifted the bag on her shoulder. "Is Terence here?" she asked.

Evelyn nodded. "He's in a bit of a mood, though."

Rose snorted. When _wasn't_ Dr. Bey in a mood? "What happened this time?"

"A child knocked over a display case in the pottery section. The mess was _awful_ ," Evelyn said, sighing with sympathy.

Rose cringed. If there was one thing guaranteed to invoke the wrath of Terence Bey, destroying something in his museum was it. Evelyn Carnahan would know that better than anyone – as brilliant as she was, she was plagued with unrelenting clumsiness. The poor woman had been the cause for many a broken item in the museum, which meant she had been on the receiving end of Dr. Bey's wrath more times than Rose could count.

"Well, at least it wasn't _you_ who broke anything this time," she commented.

Evelyn huffed. "For _once_ in my life."

Rose smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "I should go find him now. Maybe receiving these new artifacts will put him in a better mood," she said, patting the bag that hung from her shoulder.

Evelyn nodded, and with that they went their separate ways. Evelyn returned to the books she was sorting, while Rose turned to leave the library, quickly locating and climbing the stairs that would take her to Dr. Bey's office. When she reached the closed door, she forewent knocking, just as she normally did, and let herself in. Dr. Bey was sitting at his desk, a pair of glasses perched on his nose as he read over some papers. He glanced up, his expression annoyed over the fact that someone had entered his office uninvited, but once he saw that it was her, the annoyance rapidly melted away. He didn't smile as he set down the papers he'd been reading and got out of his seat, but his features had relaxed into a happy one…or, at least, as happy of a look as a curmudgeon like Terence Bey could manage.

"Rosalie," he said in greeting, moving around his desk as she came closer. "I see you _still_ have not learned how to _knock_ ," he commented. His tone was not a berating one, though. It was more fond than anything.

Rose grinned. "Knocking is for strangers, Terry. And I am _no_ stranger," she said matter-of-factly. "Now, where's my hug?" she asked, holding her arms out wide.

Dr. Bey pulled a face. "First and foremost, you know how much I _despise_ you calling me _Terry._ And you also know very well I do not – " he started to say.

Rose ignored him and hugged him anyway, wrapping her arms around the shorter, older man. Dr. Bey heaved, partly in defeat and partly in distress, but he did not push her way, nor did he return the affectionate gesture. He just accepted his fate and kept his arms by his side, allowing her to hug him to her heart's content. When she released him, he gave her an exasperated look. Rose just smiled brilliantly in return.

"It is good to see you, old friend," she said, unaffected by his expression and unconvinced that he was _actually_ annoyed.

Dr. Bey sighed, and his lips twitched into as close of a smile as she thought she would see. "And it is good to see you, too, Rosalie," he said in return, his tone sincere. "How was the excavation?"

"Well, nobody died, complaints were kept to a minimum, and as far as I know, nothing of importance has been misplaced or destroyed," she listed off with a nod. "All things considered, I would say it was a success."

"Good," Dr. Bey said with approval. "When can I expect the artifacts to be delivered?"

"Most are in transport now and should arrive in a few days' time," Rose said. "However," she continued, smirking as she went to his desk and set down her heavy bag. "I have in this bag the most valuable items we discovered, which I wished to deliver to you personally because I did not trust anyone else to handle them. Shall we have a look?" she asked, wagging her brows.

Dr. Bey joined her at the desk, his expression eager. "Please," he encouraged, motioning for her to take the items out.

Rose opened her bag, revealing a number of boxes inside. She pulled out the first one, a box about the size of a standard reading book, and opened it, revealing a number of aged rings placed neatly in a velvet ring older. There were about two dozen rings made of silver, copper, and gold, most of them sporting some sort of colored stone or meaningful symbol. She handed the case to Dr. Bey, who eyed the rings with interest.

"These are in very good condition," he said, nodding with approval. He picked a few rings out at random to inspect them closer, then carefully placed them back and closed the box. "What else have you found?"

Rose pulled out the next box, which was skinny and about two feet long. She placed it on the desk and opened it, smiling as Dr. Bey's eyes went wide with fascination. Inside was a sword, and though it had tarnished considerably, it was easy to see the gold-coated hilt and the gemstones that had been melded into the handle.

She allowed Dr. Bey to admire the sword for a long few minutes before pulling out the next box, which was about the size of a shoe box. It contained dozens of old coins and a number of old trinkets, some of which she knew the purpose of, others which she had never seen before. After Dr. Bey had picked through the trinkets, she reached into her bag for the last box, which was bigger and heavier than all the rest. She set it on the desk, moving the other boxes out of the way to make room.

"I saved the best for last," she said with a wink.

Rose opened the box, smiling as Dr. Bey made an awed sound. There was a _wesekh_ , a broad style of neckwear that had been very popular in ancient Egyptian times. It was made entirely of silver and quite heavy, and though it had tarnished in a few places, it was otherwise in perfect condition. There was a matching diadem, as well, also made purely of silver but housing one single gemstone right in the middle. It too was also in impeccable condition.

"Incredible," Dr. Bey said, leaning down to peer at the _wesekh_ and diadem more closely.

"My guess is that it's from the time of the Old Kingdom," Rose said. Dr. Bey nodded in agreement. "Silver was very valuable at that point. This would have been worth a _fortune_ back then."

"It would be worth even _more_ now," Dr. Bey countered. He finally straightened up and look at her with pride in his eyes. "These are quite the find, Rosalie," he said, nodding in approval.

"And this is only a _fraction_ of what we unearthed," she said excitedly. "Wait until you see the rest."

Dr. Bey _did_ smile then, which was a very rare occurrence indeed. "I will be eager to receive the rest of your findings, then." He turned to close the boxes, then looked back to her. "You did well, Rosalie. You _always_ do well," he complimented, nodding his head to her. "Your parents would be proud."

Rose smiled broadly. "Thank you, Terence," she said.

"You are welcome," he said. "I will see to it that Mohammed receives the artifacts and catalogues everything. These will make a fine addition to our collection," he told her with a nod.

He then motioned for her to go and sit in one of the chairs by the fireplace, which she did. He went to the other side of the room, where a table was laden with all of the supplies for tea. He must have had a pitcher of hot water waiting for use already – he added loose-leaf tea to two cups, filled them with water, then came to join her at the fireplace. He held one of the cups out to her in offering, which she took with a grateful smile.

"Thank you." Dr. Bey inclined his head, then eased into the chair next to hers. "I heard about the accident this morning," she said while she waited for the tea leaves to steep.

Dr. Bey heaved loudly. "An incident that could have been avoided if parents disciplined their children better," he said grumpily. "They are fortunate I did not force them to pay for the damages."

Rose finally took a drink of tea. "Is anything salvageable?"

Dr. Bey shrugged a shoulder. "Some of the items can be fixed, I suppose, but others were damaged beyond repair."

Rose clicked her tongue. "Very unfortunate."

Dr. Bey nodded and took a drink of his tea. "I trust nobody gave you trouble on the excavation?" he asked to change the subject.

Rose pursed her lips and shook her head. "No. Things were rather peaceful this time around," she said.

That had not always been the case, though. When she had first begun leading excavations on her own after her father's passing, there had been plenty of men who had been opposed to the idea of working under a woman. They would be uncooperative, undermine her orders, and there had even been a few times where things had gotten so bad, there had nearly been a full blown _mutiny_. Now, however, things were better. Maybe it was because people had gotten used to the idea of working for her, maybe it was because she had grown a thicker skin, or maybe it was because she had taken to firing anyone who _did_ cause trouble. Whatever the reason, her excavations had been going considerably smoother nowadays, and she was very glad for that.

"I am glad to hear that," Dr. Bey said. He would likely never admit it aloud, but Rose had always suspected that he was protective of her to a certain degree, even more so now that both of her parents were gone. "What is your plan now?" he asked next.

Rose took another sip of tea. "Now that I am back in Cairo, I was hoping you wouldn't mind me coming back to help out around here," she said, her expression hopeful.

In truth, she didn't work at the museum for the money. After Monty had passed, Rose had received her inheritance from her parents in full, and though it wasn't an amount that had made her obscenely rich, it was more than enough for her to live off of so long as she managed her finances smartly. She enjoyed working in the museum, though. Primarily she helped look after the artifacts and made sure they were properly maintained and cared for, but sometimes she helped with other things, like rearranging exhibits, tending to the library with Evelyn, or, when Dr. Bey was _really_ desperate, giving tours.

"You know I would never turn you away," Dr. Bey said. "Though I admit the thought of you and Ms. Carnahan working under the same roof again is enough to give me heart palpitations," he said, giving her a look.

Rose had to smirk with amusement. "Come now, Evie and I work very well together."

"You and Ms. Carnahan can cause quite a bit of trouble together, and you tend to spend more time _socializing_ than actually _working_ , which means tasks go unfinished and everyone falls behind," Dr. Bey pointed out, and really, he wasn't _wrong._ She and Evelyn _did_ tend to distract each other from their work whenever they were in the museum at the same time.

"Perhaps you are right," Rose admitted. "If it really causes you _that_ much anxiety, then I give you my word right here and now that whenever I am working here, I will be on my very best behavior," she promised.

Dr. Bey scoffed. "We shall see how long _that_ lasts," he muttered, before taking another drink of tea.

Rose smiled at his huffy response. She tapped her fingers against her cup for a few moments, wondering if she should bring up the fact that she wanted to take Evelyn with her on her next excavation now, or if she should wait for a later time. In the end, she decided there was no time like the present. Better to give Dr. Bey plenty of advanced warning that she intended to steal his librarian at some point or another.

"Speaking of Evie and I working together, there is something I wish to discuss with you," Rose said, setting her cup down on the small table between their chairs.

Dr. Bey lifted a brow. "And what is that?"

"I want to take Evie on an excavation," she told him point blank.

Dr. Bey was so surprised, he nearly dropped his tea. He took a moment to gawk at her like birds had just started flying out of her ears, then set his cup down on the table. "You _what?"_

Rose turned to face him a little more fully. "I want to take Evie on an excavation," she repeated. "I have been considering it for some time now. I think it high time I finally went through with it."

"You wish to take Evelyn Carnahan into the desert to go traipsing through tombs with you?" Dr. Bey asked, his expression still incredulous.

"I do," Rose confirmed.

" _Why_?"

Rose gave him a look. "We are both _more_ than aware of her aspirations, Terence. She isn't meant to be confined to a library for the rest of her days. The time has come for her to start doing _more_. I want to help her achieve that."

Dr. Bey rubbed his face. "And that is very noble of you. But you must remember this – Ms. Carnahan is not like _you_ , Rosalie."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she has lived a very sheltered and privileged life. She is fragile and naïve, and if there is anyone ill equipped to survive in the desert for extended periods of time, it is her," Dr. Bey stated matter-of-factly. "I think taking her with you would be a mistake."

Rose frowned deeply. "And I think you are not giving her _nearly_ enough credit," she argued back. "She isn't a baby _deer,_ Terence. She's brilliant and _more_ than capable of handling herself. It will be an adjustment for her, yes, but I will help her through that."

Despite her assurances, it was obvious Dr. Bey was not convinced yet. Rose sighed and have him a look. "Bembridge will never accept her until she gets more field experience, but we both know that no other archaeologist is going to bring her on. What she needs is someone who _believes_ in her. Someone who is willing to take a chance on her," she said. "I could have been in her exact position right now if you had not taken a chance on _me_ after my father died," she reminded him. "All I want is to give her an opportunity to prove what she can do, just as you did with me."

Dr. Bey gave her a long look. He finally heaved and threw a hand up in exasperation. "Well, what do you want from _me_ , Rosalie?" he asked. "I am not her father. It is not for _me_ to decide whether she goes or stays."

"No, but you _are_ her employer. One excavation will not be enough to earn her way into Bembridge. She will need a job to come back to between excavations," Rose pointed out.

"And _I_ need a librarian," Dr. Bey countered. "I can not let the library fall into shambles simply because you and Ms. Carnahan decided to embark on some grand adventure together."

"So find a replacement while we are away so that everything remains maintained," Rose said. "All I ask if that you allow Evie to come back to work when we return."

Dr. Bey didn't look overly pleased with her telling him what to do. "What if the replacement I find is better at the job than Ms. Carnahan is?" he asked.

Rose quirked a disbelieving brow. "Evie knows that library inside and out and her knowledge of ancient Egypt and hieroglyphics is unparalleled. The way I see it, she's _overqualified_ for her job as it is. Do you _really_ think you will find someone with the same qualifications?" she demanded.

Dr. Bey seemed to realize that she had a good point, but he didn't seem to want to admit to it. "I might," he replied stubbornly.

Rose rolled her eyes at his response and shook her head. She decided to wrap up the conversation before it had the chance to get off track. "Look," she said, turning her gaze to him again. "I am not planning to go on any excavations any time soon, which means it will likely be _months_ before any of the things we have talked about take place. Just…take some time to think about what I have said. Hopefully, in time, you will come to realize the potential Evie has and how _valuable_ she is to this museum. Maybe then you will be more supportive and more _cooperative_."

Dr. Bey heaved, then nodded slowly. "Since you are so adamant, I will think on it. But I will make no promises."

Rose smiled. "Good enough for me," she said. "For _now_ , anyway," she added.

Dr. Bey just gave her a look, then grabbed his tea again to take a long drink. Rose did the same, pulling a face when she realized her tea had already begun to go cold. After sitting in silence for a few moments, Dr. Bey looked to her again, one brow inching upwards.

"Just out of curiosity, will Ms. Carnahan's bumbling, boozing, buffoon of a brother be joining the two of you on this little adventure?"

"His name is _Jonathan,_ and yes, he will be joining us."

Dr. Bey wasn't happy about that at all, because his turned his eyes to the ceiling and he released a massive heave. " _ **Allah help us all**_ ," he said. "That man is a _poor_ excuse for an archaeologist," Dr. Bey said as he looked at her again.

Rose frowned. "That's a little harsh of you to say," she reprimanded.

"It is the _truth_ ," he rebutted. "This excursion of yours is sounding worse by the moment," he mused with a shake of his head. "You wish to explore with an inexperienced librarian and a man who is more or less the equivalent of a _land_ _pirate?"_ Dr. Bey clicked his tongue with disapproval. "The excavation is doomed already."

Rose had to roll her eyes again. "And now you are being _dramatic_ ," she said. "Do try to relax, Terry," she suggested, the nickname earning her a sharp look from him that she happily ignored. "Evie and Jonathan are my friends, and I think we will be very good dig partners. And honestly, what's the worst that could happen? It's not like the Carnahan's are going to bring about the bloody _apocalypse._ "

Dr. Bey opened his mouth like he was going to respond, but before he could, a loud _BOOM_ echoed through the museum outside his office door. A half second later there was another _BOOM_ , and then another, and another. As the booming continued, Rose and Dr. Bey shared a look of both confusion and alarm. Then, at the same time, they hastily set their teacups down and hurried for the door to see what was going on.

The booming had stopped by the time they reached the first floor, but there were several people hovering around the entrance to the library with alarmed looks on their faces. Dr. Bey took off in that direction, moving surprisingly fast, but Rose lingered behind and cringed internally. If something had gone wrong in the library there could only be one person responsible for it.

Evelyn.

Rose finally followed after Dr. Bey, pushing through the crowd of onlookers so she could step into the library. She froze at once, her eyes growing wide at the sight she was greeted with.

The library, which had been neat and tidy when Rose had been there not even an hour ago, looked as though a bomb had gone off in side of it. Every single free standing shelf and filing cabinet had toppled over, and the vast majority of the library's books were scattered all over the floor. Dr. Bey stood atop one of the toppled over shelves, so shocked that he appeared to have momentarily lost the ability to function properly, while Evelyn stood in the midst of all the wreckage, her expression full of guilt and embarrassment. Rose just looked around, too stunned to move any further.

She had seen Evelyn ruin and break a lot of things, but _this_ disaster really took the cake.

"What…how…?" Dr. Bey spluttered as he moved further into the library, stumbling a little as he walked across the shelf. " _What have you done to my library_?"

"Um," Evelyn said, looking frightened as her eyes darted from Dr. Bey to Rose, then back again.

Dr. Bey was looking more furious by the second as he quickly closed in on Evelyn. "Sons of the Pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Even locusts! Anything but _you_!" he said, pointing at her with anger. "Compared to you, the other plagues were a _joy_!"

Sensing that her friend was about to receive the thrashing of a lifetime and feeling the need to protect her, Rose quickly followed Dr. Bey over the fallen bookshelf. "Now, Terence. How about we all just – " she started to intervene.

Dr. Bey turned on her and glared threateningly. "You stay out of this, Grisham!" he interrupted sharply.

Rose clamped her lips shut at once, his scolding making her feel about three inches tall. Dr. Bey whipped back around to Evelyn again, his face still red with anger. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he demanded.

"I didn't mean to, Dr. Bey. It was an accident!" Evelyn said in a rush. "I am _so_ very sorry!"

Dr. Bey didn't look ready to accept any apologies any time soon. "My girl, when Rameses destroyed Syria, _that_ was an accident. But you? You are a _catastrophe!_ " he shouted, waving his arms wildly. "Why do I even put up with you?"

Evelyn cleared her throat. "Well, you put up with me because I can read and write ancient Egyptian, and I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic, and – " She paused for a brief second to glance at Rose, who nodded encouragingly. The silent support seems for bolster Evelyn's confidence, because she squared her shoulders and held her chin a little higher. "And you put up to with me because I am the _only_ person for a thousand miles who can properly code and catalogue this library. That's why!" she finished with more strength.

Dr. Bey let out a noisy exhale through his nose. "Wrong," he said with a glare. "I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons – Allah, rest their souls. _That_ is why," he corrected. "Now," he continued, "I do not care _how_ you so it, and I do not care _how_ long it takes. Straighten up this _meshiver_!"

Dr. Bey turned to make a dramatic exit, leaving Evelyn to stand there in shamed silence. The curator stopped next to Rose, however, and gave her a pointed look.

"Since you are so eager to come back to work, feel free to lend a helping hand to Ms. Carnahan," he said, motioning to the disaster around them. He then his glanced at Evelyn, before quirking a doubtful eyebrow. "Still think it is a good idea to bring her on an excavation ?" he then asked with sarcasm, speaking only loud enough for Rose to hear.

He left before she could answer. Rose watched him go, frowning at his words, then looked back to Evelyn. The moment they were alone, the younger woman sighed heavily and shook her head.

"I'm going to be fired, aren't I?" Evelyn asked with fear.

"No. He won't fire you. Terence is all bark and no bite," Rose said reassuringly. She went to pat Evelyn on the shoulder. "Probably wise to keep your distance for a few days, though," she suggested.

"Probably," Evelyn agreed with a dismayed sigh.

Rose glanced around, then raised her brows at Evelyn. "How did this happen, anyway?" she had to ask.

Evelyn shook her head, looking annoyed with herself. "Oh, it was so _foolish_ now that I look back on it! I was on the ladder putting books away when I realized I had grabbed a book that was supposed to go on the shelf behind me. I thought I could simply reach over to put it away instead of climbing down and just moving the blasted ladder, like an _sensible_ person would do!"

Rose bit the inside of her cheek to resist the urge to smirk with amusement. She had a feel she already knew where this story was going.

"Anyway," Evelyn continued, "I _couldn't_ reach as far as I predicted and wound up sort of _teetering_ back and forth on the ladder in between the shelves like I was on a pair of stilts." Rose fought even harder not to grin at the mental image that came to mind. "Then gravity took over and I fell onto one of the shelves, and then all of this happened," Evelyn concluded, gesturing to the destroyed library with a frown.

Rose huffed out a laugh and shook her head. "Wow. Just when I thought you couldn't _possibly_ be any clumsier," she mused aloud. "You _really_ outdid yourself this time, Evie."

Evelyn gave her a look. "I'm quite aware, and I'll thank you not to laugh at me."

Rose wrestled the amused grin off of her face. "Right. Sorry," she said, though her tone betrayed how funny she still found the whole situation to be.

Evelyn sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "How in the world are we going to fix this?" she asked, eyeing the heavy bookshelves with doubt.

Rose had been wondering the same thing herself. It wasn't the books she was worried about – those would be easy enough to handle. The shelves, however, were quite heavy, and there were quite a few of them to put back up. It seemed very unlikely that she and Evelyn would be able to lift even _one_ of them, let alone all of them.

Rose was just about to suggest that they try to bribe some of the other museum workers into helping them when there was a loud clatter from the storage room that branched off from the library. Rose glanced that way, then looked at Evelyn to see if she had heard it too.

She had.

"What was that?" Evelyn asked, her brows furrowed.

Rose shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

There was a small moment of hesitation, then the two of them left the library and went into the storage room.

There were no windows in this particular room and the only light was provided by burning torches, which made it considerably darker than the rest of the museum. Rose and Evelyn paused inside the large archway, their gazes flickering over the room that was filled with all kinds of artifacts, massive statues, and sarcophagi. When there was another loud clatter, the two shared a look before Evelyn reached for the nearest torch.

They finally ventured into the room, keeping close together as they searched for the source of sound. "Is anyone in here?" Rose called.

"Abdul? Mohammed? Bob?" Evelyn asked, looking around for any of the aforementioned museum workers.

Just when Rose was about to say that they must have been hearing things, a loud thump not far from where they stood made them both jump and turn. There was _definitely_ something in the storage room, only it was hard to know _what_. Rose glanced at Evelyn, then picked up a ten inch tall, stone figurine of Anubis sitting atop a nearby table. Wielding the figurine like a sword, they crept closer to a large, open sarcophagus only feet away. Rose paused and glanced back at Evelyn, who seemed content to let her take the lead.

"Go on then," Evelyn hissed, motioning Rose forward.

"Why me?" Rose hissed back.

"You're the one who explores tombs!" Evelyn pointed out.

"You're the one who _wants_ to explore tombs," Rose countered. "Now get over here and – "

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because suddenly the skeleton that had been in the sarcophagus jumped up, catching them both by surprise and making them scream. Rose, acting out of instinct, swung the figurine she held, knocking off the skeleton's skull and sending it soaring across the room. As it hit the wall and shattered, she finally realized that someone was laughing. She blinked, looked at the headless skeleton she had just attacked, then at the man holding up said skeleton. Immediately she scowled with irritation.

"Jonathan Carnahan! You bloody moron!" she scolded as the man sat up, chortling away and looking proud of himself for having scared them.

"Hello, Rosie dear! How are you – Ow! Ow!"

Rose had put the figure down and leaned over the side of the sarcophagus to start hitting any part of him she could reach, whacking him on his arms, shoulders, and upside the back of his head. Jonathan raised his arms to shield himself, but didn't stop laughing. "Alright, alright! _Alright_! I surrender!" he managed through his chuckles.

Rose ceased her attacks and took a step back, smoothing her hands over her skirt as she collected herself. "Well, at least we know he did not _die_ last night. Though I feel as if I would quite like to kill him _now_ ," she said to Evelyn.

"You and me both," Evelyn agreed, before setting down her torch to separate her brother from the skeleton and drag him out of the sarcophagus. "Would you get out of there? Have you no respect for the dead?" she demanded impatiently.

"More than _Rosie_ , apparently," he commented, motioning to the now headless skeleton.

Rose huffed and crossed her arms defensively. " _That_ is your fault. I never would have smashed its skull if you hadn't scared us half to death! You should feel lucky I didn't smash _yours_ ," she threatened.

Jonathan seemed unintimidated as he ungracefully clamored out of the sarcophagus. "And here I thought my two favorite women would be _happy_ to see me. But no, all I am greeted with is threats and injury," he said with a dramatic heave.

"You brought it on yourself," Evelyn reminded him. "Besides, you chose a _poor_ time to play tricks on us," she added, frowning as she plopped down on the base of one of the nearby statues. "It hasn't been a good day, Jonathan."

The older Carnahan took on a more serious expression, his eyes filling with concern as he glanced back and forth between Evelyn and Rose. "What happened?"

"Well, a child destroyed an exhibit this morning, which put Dr. Bey in a positively _foul_ mood. Then I made a _bit_ of a mess in the library just now," she said with a sigh.

"And by _bit_ , she means she singlehandedly destroyed it," Rose clarified. "Got quite the verbal lashing for it, too."

Jonathan looked at his sister with sympathy. "Oh, Evie," he said, clicking his tongue.

"That isn't even the worst of it," Evelyn said. "I received a letter from the Bembridge scholars this morning. They rejected me. _Again_."

Rose and Jonathan shared a look, before Jonathan moved to kneel in front of her. "Those Bembridge scholars are morons," he said. "They wouldn't know good potential if it came up to them stark naked and slapped them in the face."

"He's right," Rose agreed. "Just you wait. Once we get a few excavations under your belt, they'll have no _choice_ but to accept you. Then you'll be able to show them exactly how _wrong_ they've been about you," she said with a nod.

Evelyn shrugged a shoulder. "Sure, I suppose." The woman sighed and shook her head. "Speaking of excavations, it looks like you won't have to convince Dr. Bey to hold my job for me, after all. I don't think I will be having this job for much longer," she said with despair.

"I already told you – he _isn't_ going to fire you," Rose repeated firmly.

Evelyn didn't look convinced, though. "Look, do you want me to have a stern talk with him?" Jonathan volunteered. "Or, better yet, how about I knock that grumpy fool into next week for you?" he offered.

Rose and Evelyn both smiled at the offer. His protectiveness was sweet, even if he probably wasn't capable of knocking a _fly_ into next week, let alone Dr. Bey. "No. That would probably only make things worse. I appreciate the offer, though," Evelyn said, patting Jonathan on the hand.

Jonathan nodded, then grinned and snapped his fingers. "Well, I think I might have something that'll cheer everyone up!" he said "I found something, something I want the both of you to take a look at!"

Evelyn pulled a face as her brother went back to the sarcophagus to dig around for whatever he had brought. "Oh, Jonathan. I am _not_ in the mood to look at another one of you _worthless_ trinkets," she sighed. "If I have to go to the curator to – "

She froze as Jonathan sat down next to her and plopped an item onto the palm of her hand, her expression tuning to one of interest. As Evelyn began to inspect the trinket Jonathan had found, Rose took a step forward to get a better look. When she finally was able to see what exactly Evelyn held in her hand, however, every muscle in her body tensed and the very blood in her veins turned to ice.

The object Evelyn held was small, shaped like an octagon, made of some sort of metal, and covered in inscriptions. Rose had seen a trinket that looked like it before. She and her father had found something similar nearly six years ago in the tomb of Seti I, buried deep into the earth. In fact, the longer she looked at the object in Evelyn's hand, the more she began to think that it looked _exactly_ like the one they had found.

But…no. There was _no_ possible way it was the same one. It _couldn't_ be.

"Rose?"

She blinked and snapped back to reality, her eyes meeting the concerned gazes of the Carnahan siblings. "Are you alright?" Evelyn asked, still holding the object in her hand. "You look as though you've seen a ghost."

Rose gulped and extended a hand. There was only one way to find out if it was the same trinket. "Let me see it?" she asked.

Evelyn placed the trinket in her hand, and it was only then that Rose realized her hands were shaking. She weighed the trinket in her hand, giving it a long hard look. It felt the same. It weighed the same. It looked the same. She glanced at the siblings, who were watching with rapt interest, before she used her other hand to press the secret switch that would open it up. The trinket popped open, just as she knew it would, and revealed a folded up paper inside, making Evelyn and Jonathan gasp with surprise.

Rose knew it then. This wasn't just a similar trinket. This was the _same one_ that they had found in Seti's tomb. And she would bet everything she owned that the paper inside was the very same map they had found when they had first discovered it.

Without a word, she grabbed hold of the paper and handed the trinket back over to Evelyn. She unfolded the paper, her insides churned violently. She was right. It _was_ the same map they had found upon discovering the trinket. The map that Monty had been _sure_ had led to Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead. The map that he, Rose, and Tariq had agonized over for weeks trying to determine its authenticity. The map that Monty and Tariq had finally decided to follow.

The very same map that had sent Montgomery Grisham and Tariq Faheem on a journey from which they had never returned.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter Three

**As always, thank you so, so much for all your kind reviews, and thank you to everyone who has decided to embark on this journey with me and has added this story to their alert/favorite list. I appreciate your support more than you know! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing related to the Mummy franchise, only the OC's.**

 **P.S.** **As always, Arabic dialogue will be shown bold italics!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three_** _  
Together_

* * *

 _Cairo. 1920._

"Dumpling, have you seen my reading glasses?" Monty called down the hall.

Rose, who was in her bedroom, reached for another folded up shirt to stuff into her duffel bag. "Check the desk in the study, top left drawer!" she called back.

She heard Monty leave his bedroom and step into the study. There was the sound of a drawer being opened, followed by a cry of triumph. "Thank you!" Monty called.

"You're welcome!"

Rose stuffed a few more articles of clothing into her bag, then, once she had decided that the bag had been filled to capacity, she zipped it closed and tossed it onto the floor with the other bag she had packed that morning.

They were due to leave for another excavation early the next morning, and just as was always the case whenever they were on the eve of embarking on another dig, their last day in town had been a very busy one. There had been dozens of errands to see to and a lot of packing to be done, which meant that both Rose and Monty had more or less been running around like chickens with their heads cut off as they took care of any and all last minute tasks. It was almost surprising when Rose finally looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was well into the afternoon. Where had the time gone?

"Alright," Monty said as he appeared in the doorway. "What is your progress? Almost finished packing?"

Rose nodded. "Just finished," she confirmed.

"Wonderful." He paused to pull his pocket watch from his waist coat, then shoved the watch back into his pocket. "I'm off to meet with our employers and iron out a few last minute details. Tariq should be here soon to drop off a few things and help finish up the last of our preparations for the journey. When return, we'll go through everything one more time to be sure we haven't missed anything, then it's dinner and an early night's rest for all of us. We'll be leaving as soon as the sun is up," he reminded.

"Understood," Rose told him.

Monty smiled, stepped into the room to kiss her temple, then turned to leave. "I will see you in a while, dumpling!" he called over his shoulder.

"Bye!" she called back.

Monty left after that, closing the door loudly as he went. Now alone, Rose picked up her bags and hauled them into the living room, which was in a serious state of disarray and cluttered with multiple bags full of all the things they would be bringing on their excavation. She tossed her bags down next to Monty's, then placed her hands on her hips and heaved at the mess they had made. This wouldn't do. The apartment would need to be straightened up before they left – she refused to spend the months to come sleeping on a lumpy mattress and dealing with sand in every crevice of her body only to come home to _pigsty_.

Rose had just started straightening up the living room when there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was Tariq coming to help her with the preparations, she didn't bother going to the door to open it.

"Come in, Uncle Tariq! The door is open!" she called as she stacked some books and carried them to the bookshelf.

The door didn't open, though, and after a few moments there was another knock. Rose quirked a brow – had Tariq not heard her? "Come in!" she called a second time. When there was a third knock on the door, Rose finally stopped what she was doing and went to the door. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," she said as she yanked the door open. "Did you not _hear_ me, Uncle Tariq?"

When she saw the person standing at her doorstep, she froze with surprise. As it turned out, the person who had been knocking on her door was _not_ Tariq, after all. It was someone else, someone she had not expected to see.

"Hello, Rosalie," Ardeth greeted, his dark eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Ardeth!" she said, a grin stretching across her face.

Before she could stop herself, she closed the space between them and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly in greeting. The move seemed to catch him by surprise, but he recovered quickly enough and returned her hug, resting a hand on her back as he held her close. Rose pulled away and beamed up at him, bracing her hands on his broad shoulders.

"When did you arrive?" she asked.

"Barely an hour ago," he answered. "I was coming to leave a message informing you of my presence in the city when I saw your father leaving. I decided to tell you in person instead."

"Well, I am very happy to see you," she said. "But I am afraid you have come at an inopportune time," she added regretfully.

Ardeth frowned, then glanced past her, taking note of the luggage by the door and the messy living room. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked, looking back to her.

Rose nodded. "We are leaving Cairo tomorrow for another excavation," she revealed.

Ardeth nodded slowly, then sighed. "That is indeed very unfortunate," he agreed, sounding disappointed. "You must be busy preparing for your departure, then."

"I am. I would invite you inside to visit for a bit, but my Uncle Tariq will be here soon. And if he saw us together…"

"He would tell your father, who would be very displeased," Ardeth finished for her. Rose just pressed her lips together and nodded. "Do not worry. I understand," Ardeth said. "Though I am disappointed we will not be able to spend time together," he admitted with a small, sad smile.

Rose thought about it for a moment, then raised her brows. "Perhaps we still can. Are you busy tonight?"

"I should not be, no," Ardeth said with a shake of his head.

"Then come back tonight at say…ten o'clock? My father should be asleep by then, which means he wouldn't notice if I snuck away for a bit," she said with a nod.

Ardeth quirked a brow. "You would sneak out after hours? That could be risky, Rosalie," he warned.

Rose smiled widely. "If it means we can see one another, it is worth the risk," she said, which made him smile at her fondly. "So, can I expect you tonight?" she asked hopefully.

Ardeth nodded. "How could I possibly refuse?"

Rose beamed again, feeling happy and relieved that they would at least be able to spend _some_ time together before she left. "I will see you tonight then," she said, squeezing his arm briefly.

"And I will be greatly looking forward to it," he responded in kind. "I will go now, before your uncle catches us."

Rose nodded, and after they shared one more smile, Ardeth left.

OOO

Because she was looking forward to seeing Ardeth so much, the rest of the day seemed to drag by. Tariq arrived barely ten minutes after Ardeth left, and they spent what was left of the afternoon running errands and organizing the luggage and supplies coming with them on their journey. Monty returned from the meeting just before sundown, then the three of them proceeded to do one last thorough check through everything to make absolutely sure they would not accidently leave something crucial behind. They went out for dinner once that was done, parted ways with Tariq for the night, then were back home by eight o'clock.

It was practically torture, waiting for ten o'clock to arrive. Rose spent half the time trying to keep herself preoccupied by reading, then, when that wasn't enough to distract her, she spent the other half pacing her room anxiously. Finally, _mercifully_ , Rose heard a pebble hit the glass of her window. She rushed to her window to push it open and peer down into street. Even with how dark it was, it was easy to spot Ardeth standing beneath her window.

"I will be right down!" she hissed.

After Ardeth nodded, Rose left the window and tiptoed across her room, poking her head outside her bedroom door to listen out for the tell-tale snores of her sleeping father. Once she heard him snoring away in his bedroom, she crept down the hallway as quietly as a mouse and went to the front door. It creaked a little when she opened it, which had her freezing and listening for any signs that it had woken her father. Once she was convinced that Monty was still asleep, she finally left and went to meet Ardeth.

"Papa is asleep, we are in the clear," she said when she reached him. "Where to?" she asked eagerly.

Ardeth lifted a shoulder. "I had no destination in mind. Have you any suggestions?"

Rose racked her brain for a moment, then grinned as an idea came to mind. "I know just the place," she said, before grabbing him by the hand to lead him down the road.

They ended up venturing to one of Rose's favorite spots in the city – an apartment building a few blocks away that had easy roof access and provided a spectacular view of the stars. They climbed up to the roof using a ladder around the back and settled on the edge of the building, sitting side by side and letting their feet dangle over the edge.

"This is a nice place. Do you come here often?" Ardeth asked.

Rose nodded. "Whenever I want some peace and quiet to sort through my own thoughts," she said. "I love looking at the stars, and as you can see, this spot provides an exquisite view of them." Rose smiled to herself as she turned her eyes up to all the pretty, twinkling stars overhead. "Beautiful, is it not?"

Ardeth didn't answer at first. "Yes. Very beautiful," he said in a gentle tone.

Rose glanced over at him and felt her stomach jolt as she realized he had been staring at _her_ , not at the stars. After a moment Ardeth looked away and cleared his throat. Rose smiled bashfully to herself, letting her gaze fall down to her shoes for a second, before looking at him again. She didn't know how it was possible, but somehow he always seemed to get more and more handsome every time she saw him. He looked especially good underneath the pearly glow of the moon and the stars.

"So where is your excavation taking you?" Ardeth asked to break the silence.

"To the Valley of the Kings," Rose answered. "There is a tunnel underneath the burial chamber in the tomb of Seti I, but it has never really been explored. Papa has been hired to investigate it and see what it might lead to."

An odd expression passed over Ardeth's face at the revelation, one she couldn't quite read. He frowned to himself for a moment, his brows creasing as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "What exactly do you expect to _find_ in this tunnel?" he asked.

Rose shrugged. "That's the mystery, isn't it?" she asked excitedly. "There could be _anything_ at the end of that tunnel. We will not know _what_ is waiting for us there until we reach it."

Ardeth hummed thoughtfully at that, his eyes turning forward again as he seemed to become lost in thought. Rose gave him an odd look, unsure why he had gotten so quiet or what the look on his face meant.

"Hey," she said, nudging him gently with her elbow. He blinked as he resurfaced from his internal musings and looked at her. "Everything alright? You look kind of…worried."

"I was thinking that exploring a very old underground tunnel sounds exceptionally dangerous," he told her, giving her a look.

Rose relaxed as she realized he was only worried for her safety and shrugged a shoulder. "Well, I suppose it is, which is probably why no one else has attempted it," she said nonchalantly.

Ardeth frowned again. "That does nothing to ease my concerns, Rosalie."

Rose smiled and reached over to pat his arm. "Do not worry. I have the Eye of Horus to protect me, remember?" she told him, reaching up to touch the pendant he had given her.

That brought a smile back to Ardeth's face. He looked over, his smile growing as he reached over to gently take hold of the pendant. She held her breath when she felt the tiniest brush of his knuckles against her sternum as he stared at the pendant. "You are still wearing it," he commented.

"Of course I am," she said. "I haven't taken it off since you put it on me, nor do I intend to."

Ardeth smiled even wider. But as he released the pendant and retracted his hand, he sighed and his expression turned more serious. "I will still worry for you, Rosalie. Just…promise me you will be careful," he practically pleaded. "I do not want you to get hurt."

Rose was touched by his concern. "I will be careful. You have my word," she promised with a nod.

Ardeth returned the nod, looking a little less worried now. "What time do you leave tomorrow?" he asked next.

"We leave at first light," she told him.

"We should not stay out too late then," he said. "I do not want you to be weary on your journey because I kept you from your rest."

Rose waved off his suggestion. This was the only chance she would get to see him for several months – she wasn't about to waste it. "I can rest on the boat tomorrow," she said with a firm nod. "I'm content right where I am."

Ardeth seemed pleased that she wanted to stay with him rather than go back home to rest. "Very well then," he said, flashing another smile.

Rose glanced upward again, her eyes trained on the moon for a few seconds, before she looked to Ardeth again. "Who did you travel with this time?" she asked conversationally.

"Kaseem," Ardeth said.

"And he did not have any suspicions about you disappearing after hours?" she asked, lifting a brow.

Ardeth shook his head. "No. He knows that I am with you."

Rose blinked in surprise. All this time she had been led to believe that Ardeth had not told _anyone_ about his friendship with her, not even his brother. Apparently, she had been wrong. "Kaseem knows we are friends?" she asked, not bothering to hide her shock.

Ardeth glanced down at her and shrugged a shoulder. "He is not a stupid man. I could only sneak off to see you so many times before he began to suspect what I was up to," he explained. "Kaseem has known about our friendship for quite some time now."

Rose bobbed her brows, still feeling rather surprised. "What does he think of us being friends, then?" she had to ask.

Ardeth smiled. "He thinks I am both very brave and very _stupid_ for defying our father," he admitted. "But…he understands why I do so. He knows how much I value your friendship."

Rose grinned, feeling both inexplicably relieved to learn that Ardeth's brother appeared to have no problems with their friendship, and also enormously _happy_ that Ardeth thought so highly of her.

"So there's no possibility he will rat us out to your father?" she asked.

"No," Ardeth said with confidence. "Father would forbid me from coming here if Kaseem told him the truth, and Kaseem knows how greatly that would upset me," Ardeth said.

"You would not be the _only_ one upset by that," Rose admitted before she could stop herself. Just the mere thought of Ardeth never returning to Cairo was enough to make her heart throb uncomfortably.

Ardeth looked down at her, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Are you saying you would miss me?"

Rose rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Of course I would, you silly oaf," she said. "Contrary to what you might think, I do not normally spend my free time sneaking around Cairo with every mysterious man who wanders in from the desert," she added, raising her brows dramatically.

Ardeth chuckled at her retort, then leaned closer to nudge her shoulder with his. "You are saying I am _special_ then?" he teased with a smirk.

Rose laughed and shook her head in amusement. "So what all have you told Kaseem about me?" she asked, choosing to ignore his previous remark.

Ardeth smiled and shrugged. "That you are sarcastic and stubborn and probably far more outspoken than most men would prefer," he said, which made her frown a little – those were not the most flattering descriptors. "But I also told him that you are smart and passionate, that you have a good heart, and that you make me laugh. And speaking truthfully, the fact that you are not afraid to speak your mind is one of my very favorite things about you," he concluded with a smile.

Rose was glad it was dark so that he couldn't see her blush. "You paint me in a very flattering light," she said.

"I only told him the truth," Ardeth countered matter-of-factly.

They stared at one another for a long few moments, the air around them suddenly beginning to feel thicker, more charged than it had been previous. As much time as they had spent alone together, something about tonight, about this moment, felt… _different_. The normal, friendly atmosphere they usually shared was gone, replaced by something that felt far more than just friendly.

Rose cleared her throat, feeling shy and nervous and excited all at the same time. "Well," she said to break the silence. "I hope you told him I nearly beat you in a sword fight, as well," she joked in an attempt to relieve some of the tension.

Ardeth smirked. "I may have mentioned it." He frowned a little then, his eyes dropping down to the arm he had cut by accident the last time they saw each other. "Did your arm heal well?"

Rose nodded. "It is fine," she told him with a nod. "There is a scar, but it's hardly noticeable if you are not looking for it."

Ardeth seemed unhappy to hear that. "May I see?" he asked.

Rose started to point out that it would likely be too dark to see, but then decided against it. Instead, she rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and extended her arm to him. Ardeth took hold of her arm, cradling it as if it were a fragile piece of glass, his brows furrowing together as he leaned closer to get a better look. The thin, white line where he had cut her during their spar was only barely visible in the moonlight.

He sighed and looked back at her, his expression regretful and his eyes already filling with apology. "Don't you dare say it," Rose warned, sensing the apology to come. "We have been through this already."

Ardeth exhaled loudly through his nose, but didn't say anything. Instead, he ran a gentle thumb along the scar, as if the gesture would take it away. Rose immediately shivered at the touch, warmth shooting up her arm and zinging along her spine. Ardeth, of course, noticed her shiver and looked at her again.

"Cold?"

She wasn't. Not even a little. "Only a bit," Rose lied.

He seemed to think about it for a second, then moved closer. Without a word, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. It was a surprising move, to say the least. She had become used to him patting her on the shoulder or touching her hand every so often, but he had never done anything like this. Rose sighed and decided to take advantage of the moment – she snuggled closer and rested her head on his strong shoulder, smiling when his arm tightened around her.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much."

Another brief silence passed between there, where Ardeth continued to hold her, his thumb absentmindedly drawing patterns on her shoulder, and where Rose's heart beat so hard against her ribs, she wondered if Ardeth could hear it.

This was definitely unlike their previous interactions. In the past, Ardeth had always treated her more like a comrade than anything else. Perhaps there had been a time or two where she had caught him looking at her in a way that suggested he might see her as more than that, but she had always told herself they she was likely just reading into things. Right now, however, she was second guessing her previous belief that Ardeth only saw her as a friend. He had never been so affectionate with her, and though she had not planned on revealing her true feelings to him anytime soon, the way he was acting tonight was making her think that maybe the time had come to be honest with him.

"Ardeth?"

"Yes?"

"I have never asked, but…is there a woman who waits for you back home?" Rose asked, her stomach twisting nervously. She had a feeling she knew the answer already, but it seems wise to make absolutely sure.

"No," he answered.

Rose nodded slowly, immediately feeling relieved. "I see."

"You seem surprised," Ardeth said.

"Because I am. You are a good man. You are smart and kind, quite funny when you let your guard down, and you are so noble it is almost _annoying_ at times," she admitted, which made him chuckle a bit. "I just find it hard to believe that the women of your tribe haven't noticed what a catch you are," she reasoned.

Ardeth sighed in response. "Perhaps there are some who have expressed interest," he confessed, which made her frown a little. "But their interest is of no importance to me." His arm tightened around her, pulling her even closer. " _My_ interest lays elsewhere."

Rose finally lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him. He was staring back, the look in his eyes making goosebumps rise on her flesh. "And where exactly does it lay?" she asked, almost afraid to get her hopes up, but suddenly feeling so desperately full of hope that it was almost too much to bear.

Ardeth smiled and lifted a hand to gently brush away a stray curl that had fallen into her face. "You are a smart woman, Rosalie," he said, his eyes scanning her face intently. "Certainly you _must_ know by now."

There it was. The answer she had been hoping for. He might not have said it right out loud, but it was undeniably clear to her now that Ardeth cared for her, and _not_ as just a friend.

Rose felt a surge of happiness so powerful, she thought it might make her explode. She wanted to tell Ardeth how much she cared for him, how important he was to her. She wanted to grab him by the robes and kiss him senseless, wanted to kiss him until the sun came up or her lips fell off – whichever came first. Before she could say or do anything, however, a window below them opened and someone stuck their head outside.

" ** _What are you doing on my roof_**?" a man demanded angrily, tearing Rose and Ardeth from their moment and making them both lean over to look down at him. The man was scowling, and was even attempting to hit their dangling feet with a broom. Ardeth had to move his feet to avoid getting hit. " ** _Get off and leave! Before I call the guard!_** "

Rose and Ardeth shared an alarmed look. "That is our cue, I believe," Rose said hurriedly.

Ardeth nodded in agreement, and with that they were quickly scrambling up to make a hasty retreat, able to hear the man shouting angrily all the while.

Once they had clambered down from the roof, they hurried back in the direction of her house, laughing the entire way. As soon as they were sure they were not about be caught or get in trouble, they slowed their pace back down to a leisurely walk.

"I will have to steer clear of that place for a while, I think," Rose said with a giggle.

"Probably for the best. That man was very angry. I thought he might try to toss us off the roof," Ardeth said with a smirk.

Rose snorted and shook her head. "What a spoilsport."

They had reached her apartment by now, and as soon as it came into sight, they both stopped and looked at one another. Rose smiled as she remembered the very important conversation they had been having before it had been rudely interrupted. Ardeth had confessed to having feelings for her, and there wasn't a _chance_ she was going to part ways with him without letting him know that they were reciprocated.

"It is late. I should probably be going," she said.

Ardeth nodded slowly, his expression a bit more guarded than it normally was around her. "Yes, you are probably right."

Rose stepped closer, so that she could rest a hand on his chest and feel his heartbeat beneath her palm. His heart began to beat faster the moment she touched him, his eyes staring back with silent question. "Before I go, there is something you should know."

She thought she saw hope flicker through his eyes. "And what is that?"

Rose smiled and took another step forward, so that there was hardly any space between them. "You asked me earlier if I considered you to be special…and the answer is _yes_ ," she told him seriously. "I miss you terribly when we are apart, and I am happy beyond words whenever we are finally together. You have become very important to me, Ardeth. Someone very dear to my heart."

Ardeth's expression relaxed at once, and a wide smile began to pull at his lips. He placed a hand over the one she had on his chest, his fingers wrapping around hers. "What are you saying, Rosalie?"

Rose laughed and rolled her eyes with exasperation. "I am saying that I am completely, entirely, wholeheartedly _mad_ for you, and I have been for _quite_ some time," she said outright. "Now, I have been dying to kiss you for _ages_ , so if you could just – "

She did not get to finish her sentence, because suddenly Ardeth's lips were on hers. Rose responded immediately, her arms locking around his neck as she kissed him back, a small moan of pleasure and relief escaping her throat. Ardeth slanted his mouth over hers to kiss her deeper, harder, one hand tangling into curls, the other anchoring her to his chest with a hand on her back. Vaguely she became aware of the fact they were moving, but she couldn't bring herself to care, not when Ardeth was kissing her as if his life depended upon it.

They finally separated, and when she opened her eyes, she realized Ardeth had moved them into an alleyway, so that they would not be seen by any late night wanderers. Ardeth pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes darker than usual and filled with affection as he held her close.

"I have wanted to do that since the day we met," he said, his tone low and husky.

Rose grinned, one hand finding its way to his stubbly cheek. "Why did you wait so long?"

"I was unsure how you felt, and I did not want to risk frightening you away," he said.

Rose scoffed. "I thought it was obvious how I felt. Have you not noticed the way my brain turns to _mush_ anytime you so much as _smile_ at me?"

Ardeth laughed. "I suppose I have noticed once or twice," he admitted. "But until you made it perfectly clear to me, I was not going to risk it."

"Well, now you know," she said, before smirking playfully. "But just in case you have any lingering doubts…"

Rose pulled him in for another kiss. It was slower this time, less frenzied but no less passionate than the first. Rose sighed against his lips, her knees feeling a little unstable as he ran a hand down the length of her spine and pulled her closer, so that there was hardly any space between them. His body was warm and solid, his hands gentle and reverential, and his kiss positively _intoxicating_. As much as she wished they had made their feelings known sooner, she decided that it had been _well_ worth the wait.

"It will be _torture_ to be away from you now," Rose sighed when they separated again. She kept her arms around him, refusing to move away from him even an inch.

"I will come back to Cairo as much as I can," he promised with a nod.

Rose nodded, then frowned as she realized that she had no idea where they were supposed to go from here. They cared for each other, which was great, but it had been tricky enough when they had just been friends – how were things going to be now that they were more romantic?

"How do we make this work, Ardeth?" she had to ask.

Ardeth sighed and lifted a hand to her face, his fingers gently tracing the length of her jaw. "I do not know, Rosalie," he admitted honestly. "This will not be easy. There will be challenges." He paused, his expression turning serious. "But I am ready to face those challenges, so long as you are by my side, facing them with me."

Rose's chest filled with warmth at his words. "I would not want to be anywhere else. Whatever may come, we will face it _together_."

"Together," Ardeth agreed with a nod.

They kissed again, until Ardeth finally pulled his mouth from hers with a sigh of regret.

"You should return home while I still possess the willpower to let you go," he suggested, even as he kept his arms around her to prevent her from going anywhere. "I will send word whenever I am in Cairo next. I promise."

Rose nodded. "And I will count the minutes until we see one another again."

Ardeth smiled. "As will I," he told her with a nod. He touched her face again, his eyes scanning her features as if memorizing them. "Be careful on your excavation," he said one more time. "Come back to me alive and in one piece, yes?"

"I will," she promised.

Ardeth leaned down to kiss her again, his hands tightening on her and his lips lingering for as long as possible. "Goodbye for now, my Rosalie," he said, finally releasing his hold on her.

"Goodbye for now," she said in return.

She stood on her tiptoes to press one last quick kiss to his lips, which he gladly accepted, before she forced herself to turn and leave. Rose glanced back one last time as she reached the stairs that went to her apartment, smiling when she saw Ardeth was watching her go. Ardeth kissed his fingers and then touched his forehead as a way of saying goodbye. Rose blew him a kiss in return, then finally went back inside.

* * *

 _Valley of the Kings. Five months later._

"Pull!"

Tariq tossed a dinner plate high into the air, grunting with how much force he put into the throw. Rose, rifle braced against her shoulder and her finger on the trigger, tracked the plate as it soared upward, then began to curve and come back down to earth. She pulled the trigger – _BANG_! Then she watched with satisfaction as her bullet hit its mark and the plate exploded, the shattered remains raining back down to earth.

"Nice shot," Tariq complimented, motioning for her to pass over the rifle.

She gave him the gun. While he adjusted his grip on the rifle and braced it against his muscled shoulder, she went to grab a plate to throw. She paused however, when Tariq clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Throw two," he commanded. "And make it challenging."

Rose quirked a brow, but wordlessly grabbed a second plate. She straightened up and looked to him expectantly, waiting for the signal. "Pull!" he shouted.

She threw one plate to the left and the other far to the right. Tariq followed the one that went soaring right first. _BANG_! The plate was demolished as the bullet hit it. Then he turned his gun on the other. _BANG_! The second one shattered to pieces. Tariq lowered the rifle and gave her a smug look. Rose just huffed and rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Show off," she accused.

Tariq snorted. "You know you are impressed."

"Shoot them down blindfolded. _Then_ I will be impressed," she said, before motioning for him to give her the rifle again.

Tariq chuckled and gave her the gun, then they resumed shooting down their makeshift discs.

They had been on excavation for just over five months now, and it had, admittedly, been a very long and _uneventful_ five months. Digging in the tunnel had proven to be a tedious and painstaking task and felt as though it had been taking a lifetime. Every day they dug a little deeper, and every day they found nothing but more dirt and rock. At this point, there just didn't seem to be an end in sight.

Their lack of findings had resulted in a lot of free time, accompanied with a healthy dose of boredom whenever she wasn't lending a helping hand in the tunnel. Rose had first occupied herself by thoroughly exploring the rest of the tomb, then, when that lost its appeal, she had turned to reading through the books she had brought with her. But by now, all her books had been read through and there was nothing left to see that she hadn't already looked at a dozen times before. She was near _desperate_ for entertainment now, hence her and Tariq's most recent decision to hijack a number of plates from the canteen to shoot down, just so that they could have something interesting to do.

"Pull!" Rose commanded.

Tariq threw another plate, which she quickly shot down. She smiled in triumph, impressed with how good her aim had gotten over the years. Her father had taught her how to shoot as soon as she had been old enough to lift a gun, and though she hadn't been great at first, several years of practice had improved her aim significantly.

"Good," Tariq complimented again. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the sweat from his face, then motioned toward a few chairs they had brought with them. "Let us take a break for a bit. All this shooting is making me thirsty."

Rose nodded, then followed him to the chairs. She propped the rifle against the arm of the chair as she sat, then reached for her canteen to drink some water. Tariq did the same, leaning back comfortably in his chair and crossing his legs at the ankle. After a few long gulps from his water canteen, he looked over at her inquisitively.

"I have a question for you," he said.

Rose smirked. "And I will likely have an answer," she responded. "What is on your mind?"

Tariq set down his canteen, crossed his arms over his chest, then lifted a brow at her. "Were you ever planning to tell anyone about the man you have been secretly seeing? Or did you intend to keep it a secret forever?"

The question caught her so off guard, she nearly choked on the water she had just drank. Rose looked at Tariq wide eyed, completely stumped as to how he might have found out about Ardeth. "What?" she asked, dumbfounded. "How do you know about that?"

Tariq smirked. "Because I am an all-knowing genius," he stated matter-of-factly. "And because Habib told me," he added with a shrug.

Rose couldn't believe it. And here she had thought Habib _wasn't_ snitch. How wrong she had been! "When did he tell you?" she demanded. "And _why_?"

"Sometime last year I went in for lunch and he mentioned you had just been in the night before with a man. Someone named Ardeth. He was reluctant to give any more information, but after a little persuading, he informed me that he had seen you with this Ardeth at least a dozen times over the past few years, and that there seemed to be something _romantic_ between the two of you," Tariq explained. "I wanted to ask you about him right when I found out, but thought maybe it better to wait for you to reveal your relationship in your own time. However, many months have passed by and you have never said a word. And now my curiosity is simply too great to ignore. Why have you never told anyone about him, Rose?" he asked with a frown.

Rose sighed and shrugged a shoulder. "It's...a bit of a complicated situation," she told him.

"I am listening," Tariq said, clearly intent on getting the information he wanted.

Rose hesitated. She had never talked to _anyone_ about her relationship with Ardeth, and she was worried Tariq would tell her father. And that was the _last_ thing she wanted to happen. "Are you going to tell Papa?" she asked with skepticism.

Tariq shook his head. "Not if you do not want me to."

Rose sighed and relaxed a bit. She believed Tariq was telling her the truth, and she trusted that he would not go back on his word. "I met Ardeth three years ago," she revealed. "He does not live in Cairo. He lives far away, somewhere in the desert. He only comes to visit once, sometimes twice a year, and even then, it is not always easy to spend a lot of time together. We have to be secretive about seeing each other, so that makes thing harder than normal," she explained.

"Why do you have to be secretive about it?" Tariq asked with slight confusion.

"Our fathers do not like each other," She told him. "The day we met, we found our fathers arguing with one another. As soon as Ardeth's father realized who I was related to, he banned Ardeth from seeing me. Then, because Papa was offended by the way Ardeth's father was behaving, he banned _me_ from seeing Ardeth in return."

"Wait," Tariq said, relaxation dawning. "Ardeth's father…is he the man who accused Monty of being a grave robber?"

Rose sighed. "One and the same," she confirmed, which had Tariq making a sound of understanding. "I meant to do as Papa said," she continued. "I honestly didn't think I would even see Ardeth again. But then I _did_ see him. And then we got to know one another, and then we became friends, and now…"

"Now you are something more," Tariq finished for her.

Rose nodded in confirmation. "It is still new. Ardeth and I only made our feelings for each other known right before we all left for this excavation."

Tariq smiled gently. "Well, that explains why you have been in such a happy mood while we have been here."

Rose smiled bashfully and looked away with a blush. She supposed she _had_ been acting more chipper than usual, simply because she thought about Ardeth and his wonderful kisses nearly every moment of every day. It was hard _not_ to feel happy whenever she remembered the way it had felt to kiss him, to feel his hands on her and be enveloped by his warmth as he held her close and smiled at her in that way that made her knees turn to jelly.

"That look on your face…I know what it means," Tariq said, which made her look at him again. He was staring at her with awe, his brows raised high. "You _love_ Ardeth, don't you?" he asked knowingly.

Rose blushed harder. She had thought about that very question more than once since leaving Cairo, and by now, she thought she might finally have an answer to it. She had never been in love before and didn't really know how it was supposed to feel. But the way she felt for Ardeth? The way she felt whenever she was with him or even just _thinking_ about him? _Love_ seemed to be the only appropriate word to describe it.

"I…I think I might, yes," Rose admitted.

Tariq stared at her for a moment, then sighed. Rose frowned, unsure what his reaction meant. "You seem unhappy about that," she commented.

Tariq sighed again and shook his head. "I am not unhappy, my darling Rose. I have always loved you as if you were my daughter, and I have only ever wanted you to be happy. If this Ardeth makes you happy, then it is not my place to dissuade that." He paused, then gave her another look. "However, I do admit that I have some… _concerns_."

"About what?" Rose asked.

"You said yourself that it is a complicated situation," Tariq reminded her. "Given how far away he lives, how little you see each other, and the fact that Monty and his father appear to be sworn enemies…I am struggling to see how a romantic relationship could be sustained."

Rose pressed her lips together at those words and sighed quietly through her nose. She was not angry with Tariq for his observations, but they weren't really doing anything to help those same concerns that lingered in the back of her _own_ mind, either.

"You are not saying anything I have not already worried about myself," she admitted. "The truth? I have no idea where Ardeth and I go from here. But…I care for him. Very much. And I know he feels the same for me. Somehow, someway, we will find a way to make this work," she said with confidence.

Tariq gave her a small smile. "I hope that you do," he said. "I have never seen you so happy, and I want you to stay this way."

Rose smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Tariq." She paused, then titled her head questioningly. "You are not going to tell my father about this?" she asked hesitantly.

Tariq shook his head. "I said I would not, and I intent to keep my word. But you _will_ have to tell your father eventually," he said with a pointed look. "You and Ardeth will not be able to keep this a secret forever, not if you truly wish for your love to survive."

Rose nodded slowly. "I know. I just…worry how Papa will react."

Tariq reached over to pat her on the knee. "You have my support in this, my darling Rose. And if Monty does not handle the news well, I will speak with him and help him see reason. You have my word."

Rose felt a huge swell of relief and affection for Tariq. She could not resist reaching over to squeeze his hand. "You are the best, Uncle Tariq. What would I ever do without you?"

"Be terribly lost and incredibly bored all the time, I would imagine," he said in return, his lips pulling into a wide smile.

Rose laughed and nodded in agreement. "Indeed, I would be."

Tariq grinned, then stood from his chair and offered her a hand. Rose placed her hand in his, letting him pull her up from her chair. "Now," Tariq said, reaching for the rifle she had propped against her chair while they talked. "There is only one more thing I wish to say on this matter."

"And what is that?" Rose asked.

"I hope very much that everything ends well for you and Ardeth, and I am happy that you have found love," he said with a nod. Tariq lifted a brow then, his expression turning quite serious. "But if Ardeth ever does _anything_ to hurt you, as Allah is my witness, I will comb every inch of the desert until I find him, and then I will make him suffer the greatest pain imaginable. And that is a _promise_."

Rose's eyes widened. "O-okay…" she said unsurely.

Tariq kept that serious expression on for a little longer, then grinned brightly. "How about we return to shooting now, yes?" he said, as if he hadn't just threatened to torture Ardeth into oblivion. "I think I want to try for _three_ plates this time."

Tariq walked away after that, leaving Rose to stare at his back in stunned silence. Finally, she snapped out of it, and after shaking her head and allowing herself a small, fond smile for Tariq's overprotectiveness, she finally followed him.

They returned to camp about an hour later, Rose toting the rifle while Tariq carried the empty box that had once contained all the plate now laying obliterated in the desert sand. They were laughing and bragging and arguing about who had been the better shot as they made their way through the many tents that had been set up at the dig site.

"You _barely_ nicked a few of those plates, Uncle Tariq. Clearly _I_ was the more accurate shot," Rose argued with a smirk.

Tariq scoffed. "Bite your tongue. You will _never_ be a more accurate shot than me. Remember, I am older and have far more experience under my belt than you do," he said with a firm nod.

Rose snorted. "Perhaps that is why you nearly missed those plates, then. Your eyesight is beginning to fail you, _old man_."

Tariq immediately shoved her shoulder, his expression offended. Rose, of course, had to laugh at his reaction. "You are lucky I adore you, otherwise you would be in for a _serious_ lashing for calling me _old_ ," he threatened.

"Oh, I'm _so scared_ ," Rose taunted.

Tariq growled and shoved her shoulder again. "You are trying my patience, Rosalie," he warned, though the humor in his eyes told her he wasn't _really_ mad.

"That's what I live for, Uncle Tariq," Rose said with a bright grin. "I live to annoy!"

Tariq opened his mouth to retort, but a new voice interrupted him.

" _Ahem_."

Rose and Tariq both stopped and turned around to see who was behind them. They realized they had just passed the tent that Klaus Biedenbach was staying in, and currently, the man himself was standing outside said tent and staring right at them.

Klaus Biedenbach was an associate of the historians who had hired Monty to oversee the excavation. He was a German man in his late thirties who was always very stern looking and whom Rose did not believe to be capable of experiencing any sort of happiness. He had come along with them to, as he had put it, keep an eye on things and protect his employers' investment. As far as Rose, Monty, and Tariq saw it, however, the man seemed to have come purely to boss them around and just generally be annoying. He was always pestering them about how long the dig was taking and how unfruitful it had been thus far, and he had completely ignored their many attempts to explain that digs sometimes required a lot of time and patience before anything was found. Biedenbach just seemed to think they were incompetent, a fact that was being reinforced right that very moment as he looked down his nose at Rose and Tariq in blatant disapproval.

"Can I help you, Mr. Biedenbach?" Tariq asked.

Biedenbach looked at the rifle Rose held, then at the empty box Tariq carried, before he lifted his gaze to Tariq's and quirked a brow. "Where have you been?" Biedenbach asked flatly.

Tariq stood a little straighter, his shoulders tensing. "Why should I tell you?" he asked with an edge to his tone. "What business is it of yours?"

Biedenbach's jaw twitched, which made Rose press her lips together with trepidation. Tariq had tried to play nice with Biedenbach in the beginning, but now, five months in, he had _long_ since abandoned any attempts at social niceties with the man. Tariq, who normally didn't dislike anyone, _hated_ Biedenbach. And the longer the excavation went on, the more bold Tariq had gotten with expressing just how much he loathed the man. It was to the point now where Rose worried that if things continued the way they were, their verbal disagreements would start to turn into _physical_ ones.

"You are supposed to be working in the tunnel, herr Faheem. You are _not_ being paid to gossip and destroy dishes from the canteen with this… _girl_ ," Biedenbach reprimanded, shooting a distasteful look in Rose's direction.

Rose immediately felt offended by the way he was regarding her as if she were a pebble that had dared to enter his shoe. As for Tariq, he frowned deeply and took a step forward, angling his body so that he stood between her and Biedenbach. "I understand what my job is, _herr Biedenbach_ ," he said in a mocking tone. "I will thank you not to treat me as if I am a child."

"Then perhaps you should stop _behaving_ like one," Biedenbach shot back, his tone even and unaffected.

Tariq started to retort, but suddenly there was a lot of loud shouting from behind them. The three of them turned to see what exactly was going on and saw a few workers running through the camp. They were heading right toward where she, Tariq, and Biedenbach were standing, practically bowling over curious bystanders in their haste to reach them.

" ** _Miss Grisham! Mister Faheem_**!" one of them shouted as they neared.

" ** _What is going on_**?" Tariq asked as the workers skidded to a halt next to them, looking excited and out of breath.

" ** _We have reached the end of the tunnel! A door has been found_**!" one of the men practically shouted.

Rose and Tariq shared a look, and without even saying a word, they both dropped whatever they had been carrying and took off toward the tomb.

It was a long trek down toward the tunnel. The two of them raced through the dark tomb, shoving their way past other excited workers crowding inside to see what was going on. By the time they had made it all the way down to the burial chamber that housed the entrance of the tunnel, Rose was sweating and out of breath. There was a large cluster of workers right at the entrance of the tunnel, which Tariq immediately began to elbow his way through.

" ** _Out of my way! Move_**!" he commanded.

Rose followed close behind him as he cleared a path through the workers. They finally made it to the tunnel and began to carefully descend the stairs that the workers had built as they dug deeper and deeper into the earth. When they reached the bottom, Rose paused on the bottom step, her eyes widening with awe. Monty and a few other workers were standing in front of what appeared to be a solid, stone door covered in hieroglyphics. Half of it was still hidden behind dirt and rock, but it was there nonetheless.

"Well, would you look at _that_ ," Tariq said as he went to Monty's side and slung an arm around his shoulders.

Monty, covered in dirt and grime and with his hair sticking every which way, grinned at his best friend. "We finally found something, old boy," he said.

Tariq and Monty laughed with joy and shared an enthusiastic hug. Rose grinned, then rushed in to join their hug when they motioned her over. The three of them were laughing and hugging and still celebrating when Rose heard a familiar voice from the stairs.

"It seems our expedition has not been as pointless as I was beginning to fear." Biedenbach. He must have followed them, only Rose had been so excited that she hadn't paid any attention in her rush to get to the tunnel. Biedenbach looked at the door for a long moment, then at them. "I would not celebrate just yet. There is still work to be done, and I suggest you get back to it promptly."

Biedenbach turned to make his way back to ground level after that, leaving Rose, Monty, and Tariq to watch him go with varying expression of loathing and annoyance.

"I really do hate that man," Tariq grumbled.

"Well, the sooner we get this door open, the sooner we can be rid of him," Monty reasoned. He then turned to grab his digging tools and raised his brows, his face pulling into a happy smile. "Shall we get to work then?"

OOO

 _Two days later._

"Alright, everyone. Stand back," Monty said in warning.

Rose stood behind her father, her fingers toying idly with her Eye of Horus pendant and her foot tapping against the floor with anticipation, while Biedenbach and at least a dozen more workers cluttered up the stairs behind her. She watched, holding her breath, as Monty and Tariq both stepped up to the door and, after sharing a nod, they began to swing pick axes at it. After two days and many failed attempts to open the door by other means, they had determined that breaking their way through was the only way they were going to find out what was on the other side.

After several long minutes, the stone began to break, and before long, it began to crumble away. While they worked, dirt trickled down on her from overhead, making her glance up with a small twinge of nervousness. The possibility of a cave in had been weighing on their minds the entire time they had been working in the tunnel, which was why they had gone about things slowly and carefully. She squeezed her Eye of Horus pendant tighter and said a quick prayer to let the tunnel hold up just a little longer – it would be a shame for all of them to be buried alive now when they were so close to reaching their goal.

By the time Monty and Tariq finally managed to make an entrance big enough for them to fit through, they were covered in dirt and sweat. There was a room on the other side of the door, only it was much too dark inside to see what might be awaiting them. The two men set down their tools and motioned for Rose to pass them two lanterns, which she did quickly. Monty went in first, then Tariq, then, when she could stand idly by no longer, Rose followed them.

She had to gasp with fascination once she was in the room. It wasn't very big, perhaps ten feet by ten feet in size, but it was _packed_ with all sorts of shiny, valuable treasures. There seemed to be gold _everywhere –_ there were relics and coins and jewelry, as well as bowls and plates and weapons. Even the very _walls_ were painted gold. Most of the treasures were on the floor, scattered all around and covered in cobwebs from some unfortunate spider that had gotten sealed inside. There was one stone pillar right in the center, however, standing about three feet tall. On top of it sat a magnificent headdress that had her, her father, and Tariq staring at in awe.

"My God," Monty murmured. "I had hoped we would find something worth writing home about in here. But this?" Monty shook his head. "This _far_ surpasses anything I had in mind."

"You can say that again," Rose murmured in amazement.

They were pulled from their fascinated staring when Biedenbach came inside. He stopped and looked around at all the riches within, and the look on his face was as close to happy as Rose had ever seen it. His lips twitched with the threat of a smile for a second, before he seemed to get control of himself again and forced it away.

"You have done well, herr Grisham," he said, the compliment taking all of them by surprise. "My associates will be very pleased."

"Thank you, Mr. Biedenbach," Monty said with a cordial nod. "I would suggest you make your way back up to ground level now. It is unsafe for you to linger here. We will begin moving all of these items out as quickly as possible."

She didn't know if Monty had suggested Biedenbach leave because he actually was worried the man would get hurt, or simply because he didn't want him around. Whatever the reason, Biedenbach nodded in agreement, then, after a slight hesitation, he slipped back through the door and disappeared. When Rose felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked to her father with raised brows.

"You should leave, too, dumpling," he suggested gently. "This room could be unstable. I would feel better if you were not here."

As much as Rose appreciated his concern, she scoffed at the idea of leaving. "You truly are going _senile_ if you think I'm going to leave," she told him bluntly. "I'm not going _anywhere_."

Monty sighed, then smiled. He seemed unsurprised that she refused to leave – he also seemed a bit proud. "At least I tried," he said with a shrug. "Let's get to work now," he said, squeezing her shoulder before releasing it. "The sooner we can move everything out, the better."

They got down to work, and soon enough they had a system in place. Monty, Rose, and two other workers began to carefully transfer all of the treasures in the room into boxes that were brought to them from up above. They would fill the boxes, then hand them off to the workers outside the room, who would then pass the boxes up one by one until they were ground level, where Tariq made sure everything made it safely to a designated tent to be sorted and catalogued later on. It was a process that took all day long, and by the time they had nearly finished cleared out the room, Rose was feeling tired and more than a little achy all over. It had all been worth it, though.

Rose finished packing another box, then went to the door to hand it to a waiting worker. She paused and wiped at her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand, feeling grimy and disgusting. There was dirt all over her and cobwebs in her hair, and she was already counting down to when she would be able to clean herself up. She smiled when Tariq suddenly appeared.

"Just about finished in here?" he asked as he ducked back inside.

"Just about," Monty confirmed from across the room, before disappearing behind the stone pillar to collect more items.

"Everything made it to the tent?" Rose asked Tariq, placing her hands on her hips. "Nobody tried to knick anything?"

"So far as I know, everything is where it is meant to be," Tariq said with a nod. "And I do not think anyone is _brave_ enough to try to steal anything. Biedenbach is watching that tent like a hawk."

Rose huffed. "Of course he is."

"Dumpling? Tariq?" Monty suddenly called. "Come and look at this."

Rose and Tariq shared a look, then went over to where Monty was. They found him crouched behind the stone table, staring intently at the pillar. "What is it?" Rose asked, unsure what he was looking at or what had caught his attention.

"You see this?" he asked, his fingers tracing a line in the stone. "The rest of the stone is smooth, like it was all one piece. But there's a rectangular portion right here that looks as though it was cut out, then put back in and resealed later."

Tariq frowned and crouched down to get a better look. "Yes, I see what you are talking about." He quirked a brow at Monty. "You think something was hidden in the pillar for safekeeping?" he asked.

Monty nodded. "Possibly." He looked at it for a moment longer, then stood up. "Where are my dig tools? I want to try to open this."

Rose went to fetch his tool kit, then brought it back to her father. Monty began to chip away at the stone, following the lines he had been studying so intently. After a few minutes of hammering away, a rectangular piece of stone began to come loose. Rose and Tariq stood back, watching with interest as Monty set down his tools and pulled out a large chunk of stone, revealing a hidden cubby within the pillar. He reached in slowly, then pulled out a solid gold box about seven inches long, five inches wide, and three inches deep.

Monty stood up and turned to them, his brows raised. "What do we suppose _this_ is?" he asked.

"Only one way to find out," Rose said. "Open it."

Monty set the box down on the pillar. Rose and Tariq went to stand on either side of him, watching as he moved to open it. The lid did not lift, however. It was locked.

Monty hummed under his breath and glanced at his tools, as if he were considering trying to force the box open. He decided against it in the end. "I do not want to force this open. It is too valuable to risk damaging it," he said with a shake of his head. "Let's send it up with the other artifacts for now. I will examine it further later."

Rose nodded, then took the box from him when he held it out to her. She carried it over to one of the storage boxes full of artifacts, then went to the door and passed it off to another worker to send it up to the artifact tent.

OOO

That evening, the camp was loud with laughter and music as the workers celebrated their successful find. Rose had to laugh as she made her way through the camp with two plates of food in her hands, having to dodge her way around dancing men and politely decline whenever they tried to get to join in. She finally made it to the canopy tent that housed all of the artifacts they had found. Her father and Tariq were in the exact positions she had left then – hunched over artifacts with paper and pencil in their hands, meticulously cataloguing and detailing every piece of treasure they had found. They looked annoyed, however, which was undoubtedly due to the fact that Biedenbach had invaded the tent while she had been gone.

"I would like to look over the artifacts myself," he was saying as she reappeared. "My associates were very clear that I am the one to oversee the handling of any and all artifacts discovered within the tomb, and I – "

"And _you_ are not trained to handle ancient artifacts, Mr. Biedenbach," Tariq interrupted with a huff. "As Monty and I already said the last _three_ times you barged in here, we will be happy to let you inspect the artifacts _after_ we have finished documenting everything."

"And how much longer is that going to take?" Biedenbach asked impatiently.

Rose was the one to answer. "As long as is needed," she said snappily, which made all three men look to her. "And it'll only take longer the more you come in here to _annoy_ everyone. So do us all a favor and _bugger_ _off_ so we can finish our work."

Biedenbach scowled, and when his hand twitched, she thought for a split second he might actually hit her. Monty and Tariq must have thought the same, because they both stopped what they were doing and took a step toward them, ready to intervene if need be. In the end Biedenbach didn't do anything. He simply stood a little taller, smoothed a hand over his shirt as he took a moment to collect himself, then left the tent without another word. Rose watched him go, before turning a triumphant smirk on her father and Tariq.

"You shouldn't speak to him that way," Monty warned, though she thought she spied amusement in his eyes.

"The man is a thorn in our sides. _Someone_ had to get rid of him," she reasoned with a shrug.

"And we thank you for doing so, you wonderful woman," Tariq said proudly.

Rose smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Tariq. Now both of you take a break and come eat something," she ordered, setting the plates of food down on an empty table nearby.

Monty and Tariq did as they were told and set down their writing tools so they could grab a bite to eat. As for Rose, who had already eaten, she went to the tables that were laden with artifacts to peer at them with interest, gently touching a few at random as she let her eyes rove over them.

"I would just like to be the first to say that I will be _very_ happy never to look at Biedenbach's face again once this is all said and done," Tariq announced around a mouth full of food.

"He has been quite the pest today, hasn't he?" Monty responded with a nod.

" _Pest_?" Tariq echoed incredulously. "More like _vulture_."

Monty chuckled, then took another bite of food. He went quiet for a few moments, his eyes glancing pensively toward the opening of the tent. "Now that I am thinking about, Biedenbach really _has_ been behaving stranger than normal since we opened that room," Monty said. "If I didn't know any better, I might say those Germans were hoping we would find something _specific_ on this excavation," he said, dropping his voice a little, as if he worried Biedenbach might be eavesdropping.

Tariq frowned at that. "Like what? Nobody knew what was in that room. Some had doubts there was even anything _in_ that tunnel. How would the Germans know to look for something there?" he asked with skepticism.

Monty shrugged. "I don't know. But he's acting suspiciously, and he is being oddly persistent about checking these artifacts. I just feel like there might be more to this story. More than what he has let on."

Rose had only been half paying attention to their conversation as she observed their findings. As her eyes landed on the golden box that Monty had found sealed away in the pillar, however, she frowned to herself thoughtfully. She picked it up from the table, weighing the heavy item in her hands. The people who had filled that room with Seti's treasures had gone out of their way to make sure this box was hidden, which meant that there must be _something_ important about it. Perhaps, she reasoned, it was because of whatever was locked away inside.

"Do you think it might have something to do with whatever is in this box?" she asked, turning to show the box to her father and Tariq.

The two stopped eating, shared a look, then set down their plates to come and join her. Monty gently took the box from her, eyeing it with rapt interest. "It could be," he said with a nod. "After all, there must be _something_ special inside if the ancient Egyptians went out of their way to hide it."

"Precisely what I was thinking," Rose agreed.

She and her father shared a look, before he went over to the table he and Tariq had set their plates on and set the box down. While Rose and Tariq looked on, Monty began to thoroughly inspect the box, turning it this way and that as he searched for a way to open it. After several minutes and several failed attempts to pry the box open, Monty sighed with resignation.

"We have to force it open," he decided. "It wasn't what I wanted, but I think we have no other option."

Rose nodded. "I'll go get your tools."

She left the tent in a hurry, making a beeline for the tent she shared with her father. After she located his tool kit, she hurried back to the artifact tent, keeping her eye out for Biedenbach the entire way – she couldn't say for certain if the man had ulterior motives or not, but she wasn't going to risk him finding out what they were up to. Thankfully, she didn't see him anywhere.

Rose stepped back into the artifact tent and handed the kit to her father. After selecting a few tools, he crouched over the box and got to work, being as gentle as possible as he began trying to pry it open.

"Careful," Tariq warned as he watched Monty work. "Ancient Egyptians were prone to setting booby-traps. I would prefer you were _not_ melted by pressurized salt acid."

"As would I, Tariq," Monty agreed, keeping his eyes focused on the box all the while. "As would I."

There was suddenly the sound of something breaking, and then the lid popped open. All three of them jumped, but nothing frightening or unexpected happened. The box appeared to be safe.

"Now what do we have _here_?" Monty asked as he reached into the box.

She had expected there might be precious treasures in the box – perhaps a bunch of rubies and emeralds, or maybe a diamond bigger than any she had ever seen before. That was not the case though. She stepped closer to her father and frowned with uncertainty when she saw what lay in his hand. It was a metal trinket about the size of Monty's palm, shaped like an octagon and covered in inscriptions.

"What in the world is that?" Rose asked, extending a hand and motioning for him to pass it over.

"I cannot say I'm sure," Monty said as he handed it over. "I've never seen anything like that before."

Rose studied the little trinket intently, turning it over in her hands and eyeing the inscriptions. As she turned it upright again, her fingers hit a secret switch somewhere. It suddenly popped open, making her jump with surprise at first, then furrow her brows with interest upon seeing a folded up piece of paper inside.

Without saying a word, Monty reached for the paper and carefully unfolded it, his expression of concentration almost identical to Rose's. He went to the table and laid the paper flat, moving a lantern closer to shed a little more light on it. Rose and Tariq immediately went to stand on either side of him, peering down at the paper with interest. The paper was actually a map, only she couldn't read where it was a map to because it was written in ancient Egyptian.

"What is this a map to?" she asked, knowing Monty and Tariq would be able to decipher it.

They both studied it for a few seconds, running their fingers along the old, slightly weathered paper, before Monty suddenly stood ramrod straight. "Bloody hell," he said, his face filled with shock. "This is a map to _Hamunaptra_!" he hissed.

Rose looked at him with shock.

She had heard of Hamunaptra, of course – the lost City of the Dead was a widely known myth all across Egypt, and especially through the archaeology community. It was supposedly the resting place of the sons of pharaohs and the home of limitless treasures. Of course, that was only a _rumor_. Nobody had ever found the lost city, and from what she understood, anyone who had ever been brave enough to go looking for it had never returned. Over time, people had begun to believe that it was only an urban legend, that it never actually existed.

She looked down to the map again, her heart hammering in her chest. If there was a map, then certainly it _had_ to be real, right?

"Well, I think it safe to say we know what the Germans were after," Rose said. "Is that map _real_?"

"It has to be," Monty said, before looking at the map again with fascination. "Hamunaptra was said to be _full_ of Seti's treasure, so much so that it would make what we found today _laughable_. The Germans must be looking for Hamunaptra," he said with a nod. "They must have suspected there would be something buried here that would point them in the right direction."

"Which, obviously, they were right," Rose said, motioning to the map.

Monty nodded in agreement. "Just imagine what we could find there," he said, his tone tinged with excitement. She could practically see the wheels turning in his head, could already sense that determination he got whenever there was a new project he was set on conquering. "People have been looking for Hamunaptra for _ages_ and have never succeeded. Now _we_ have a map to one of the most legendary places in all of Egypt!"

"Now wait just a moment. I think we all need to take a breath and collect ourselves," Tariq interject. "After all, there is no telling whether this map is authentic or not," he said with raised brows.

Monty turned an incredulous look on his best friend. "We just pulled this out of the tomb of _Seti I_ , Tariq. How in the blazes could this be a _fake_?"

Tariq gave Monty a look. "You think that Seti would leave a map to Hamunaptra lying around?" he asked. "There is no telling where this map _actually_ leads to. For all we know, it leads to _nowhere_. It could be a trick, a way for the ancient Egyptians to get the last laugh by sending some naïve imbecile straight to their _death_."

"And for all we know, this map _does_ lead to Hamunaptra. Maybe he thought anyone smart enough to find it would be worthy of finding the rest of his treasure, as well," Monty said.

"I doubt Seti was looking to reward anyone who disturbed his tomb, Monty," Tariq argued with a shake of his head.

Monty sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "Tariq, I do not think you appreciate how _monumental_ of a find this is," he said. "If we actually found Hamunaptra, it would be the most remarkable discovery of this century!"

"You _do_ know how many people have died trying to find the City of the Dead, yes?" Tariq countered.

"Everyone else failed because they had no idea where they were going," Rose chimed in, making both men look to her. "But _we_ have a guide, which means we have an advantage over everyone else."

"She's right, Tariq," Monty agreed with a nod. "We have something nobody else ever has, which means we have a _far_ better chance at succeeding where everyone else has failed."

Tariq crossed his arms over his chest. "You _actually_ wish to follow this map? Even though you have no idea where it might actually lead us to?"

"I think we would be fools not to try," Monty countered. "Come on, old boy. We've gone on dozens of expeditions and come out on top every single time. If there is _anyone_ in this world that can handle this mission, it's _us_ ," he said with an encouraging nod.

Tariq sighed heavily, his gaze flickering from Monty, to the map, then back again. After a few moments, he shook his head. "This is all too sudden," he finally said. "This is a serious matter, Monty. We cannot just go wandering off into the desert on blind faith. We need to investigate this map further, do some researching and make sure it is not a death trap waiting to happen."

"Tariq – " Monty started to say.

"We are not deciding tonight," Tariq interrupted firmly. "Let us finish this excavation, get rid of Biedenbach and the Germans, and return to Cairo. Once we are there, _then_ we will discuss this at greater length."

Monty sighed, looking disappointed. He eventually nodded in agreement, though. "Very well," he said. "In the meantime, however, I suggest we speak of this finding to _no one_. Especially herr Biedenbach," he said, giving them both a serious look.

After Rose and Tariq nodded in agreement, Monty finally folded up the map again and put it back inside the metal trinket. Then he carefully closed it again and shoved it into his pocket for safekeeping.

* * *

 _Cairo. Five weeks later_.

Rose was almost finished cooking dinner when the front door opened and Monty and Tariq stepped inside. She poked her head out of the kitchen to smile at the two, waving at them with her spatula.

"Perfect timing! Dinner is almost ready!" she called. "Go and get washed up! I'll be setting the table soon!"

The two nodded and went to do as they were told. Rose finished cooking moments later and went to set the table while the food cooled down. Once that was finished, she went back into the kitchen to make three plates of food, before quickly carrying the food to the table. The last thing she grabbed was a decanter of wine, which she used to fill three glasses before setting it on the table to be used at leisure.

"This looks lovely, dumpling," Monty said as he return to the living room with Tariq. Her father pressed a quick kiss to her temple. "Thank you for cooking."

"Of course. I would never deny my two favorite men a hearty, home cooked meal," she said.

Tariq stepped in to kiss her temple next. "If this is half as good as it smells, we are in for quite a treat," he said with a fond smile.

Rose beamed. "Well, don't let it get cold! Sit down and dig in!" she encouraged.

They all made themselves comfortable at the table and started eating dinner. While they ate, they chatted about their day, the conversation flowing easily and comfortably between the three of them. Rose hadn't had a very exciting day – she had seen to a few chores around the house, then, after Monty asked her to cook dinner for him and Tariq, had gone to the market to pick up some ingredients. She had rounded out her day by visiting Dr. Bey at the museum and stopping by Habib's to take him a birthday present, then spent the afternoon visiting with him. As for Tariq and Monty, they had been out taking care of some business, though they didn't go into detail about what that business had been.

About halfway through the meal, Rose finally began to notice that something seemed off with her father and his best friend. They were both acting a little more reserved than usual, and they kept shooting secret looks at each other every so often. Because she had spent so much time around them, and because she knew them like the back of her hand, it wasn't long before she began to suspect that something was going on, only they seemed hesitant to bring it up.

Rose nodded as her father told her about the lunch spot that he and Tariq had gone to, which he insisted she try at some point or another. When he finished talking, she took a sip of wine. "That sounds lovely. I will have to try it." She set her wine back down, then pinned him with a serious look. "Now, are you going to keep stalling? Or are you going to come out with whatever it is you have been keeping from me?"

The question surprised both Monty and Tariq. They looked startled for a second, glanced at each other, then let out simultaneous sighs. "Can't get anything past you, can we, dumpling?" Monty asked with a small smile.

Rose leaned her elbows on the table and raised her brows, glancing back and forth between her father and Tariq. "What's going on?" she demanded.

Monty sighed and set down his fork. "As you know, Tariq and I have been discussing the map we found in Seti's tomb for quite some time," he said slowly.

Rose nodded. The supposed map to Hamunaptra had been a hot topic ever since they had found it. Monty was still eager and determined to follow the map and see if actually _did_ lead to the lost City of the Dead, but Tariq still had doubts. He was still worried the map would lead them to nothing, still worried that they would be walking into a trap, and he had insisted on investigating the matter more thoroughly before agreeing to any sort of expedition. During the three weeks since they had returned to Cairo, Tariq had been searching all over for the answers he sought, and as far as Rose had known, he had not found anything to convince him either way. Judging by the seriousness of the current conversation, however, she was beginning to think Tariq might have finally given an answer.

"Have you come to a decision about the expedition?" Rose asked with eagerness.

Monty shared a look with Tariq. "Yes," Tariq answered with a nod. "We are going to follow the map. We are going to look for Hamunaptra."

Rose grinned at once, excitement flooding her veins. This was exactly the answer she had been hoping for. Like her father, she believed the map was real and that it would take them to Hamunaptra. And to think that _they_ would be the ones to find the lost City of the Dead was so thrilling, she could hardly stand it.

"That's _wonderful_ news!" she said excitedly. "When do we leave? Please tell me it's soon!"

Monty and Tariq shared another look. "Before you get too excited, dumpling, there's something I want to tell you. And you are not going to be happy to hear it," he warned.

Rose frowned, her eyes bouncing back and forth between the two men with confusion. Why did they suddenly look guilty? "What is it?" she aske cautiously.

"You aren't coming with us," Monty said bluntly.

Rose blinked, then surged to her feet. " _What_?" she demanded. "Why not?"

"Even with a map, this is still a dangerous excursion, Rose," Tariq told her in a gentle, yet firm tone. "Our hope is that Hamunaptra will be there at the end of this road. But if it is not, there is no telling where we might end up or what dangers we might face."

"And if something goes wrong, we do not want you suffering because of it," Monty added. "We have agreed that it is smarter for you to stay here for now."

Rose opened and closed her mouth a few times, absolutely stunned by what they had just said. "So you just made the decision _for_ me? You're just going to leave me behind?" she asked angrily. "After all these years, after all these expeditions, you would have me stay behind for the most important one of all?"

"Not for good. Only until we know it is safe," Monty corrected.

"You cannot go with me!" she insisted. "You need me there to take care of you! To protect you!"

Tariq and Monty both smiled at those words. "We can handle ourselves just fine, my darling Rose," Tariq assured her. "We know what we are doing. It is _you_ we are trying to protect by making sure we do not lead you into something you cannot handle."

Rose frowned and shook her head. "I am not a child. I'm strong and I'm smart. I can handle the trip."

"You are _my_ child," Monty told her. "And it is my duty to protect you. I cannot, in good conscious, allow you to come with us until we know exactly what we are in store for," he said. Rose started to argue, but Monty cut her off before she could. "The decision has been made, Rosalie," he told her sternly. "We are going to follow this map and see where it takes us. If Hamunaptra is not there, we will come back and that will be the end of it."

"And if it _is_ there?" she asked.

"Then we will come back to collect you, hire ourselves a dig team, and see what old Seti has hidden in the City of the Dead," he said with a firm nod. "You have my word that we will not move so much as a _pebble_ until you are there. If I am to explore the City of the Dead, it will be with you by my side. We will explore it _together,_ " he promised.

Rose looked at him for a long moment, then at Tariq, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. Finally, when she decided that there was no used fighting a lost cause, she nodded in agreement. "Alright," she conceded, sitting back down in her seat with a long sigh.

Monty looked relieved that she was not going to fight them further. "Thank you for understanding, dumpling."

Rose grumbled in response for a moment, then pointed a stern finger. "You two _will_ be safe while you are out there, do you understand me? If you _die_ out there because you did something foolish, I will find you both, bring you back to life, and kill you myself. Understood?" she threatened.

Monty and Tariq both chuckled. "Understood," they said simultaneously.

"Now how about a toast?" Monty suggested, grabbing his wine. Tariq readily grabbed his own glass, while Rose begrudgingly took hold of her own. "To Hamunaptra," Monty said grandly.

"To Hamunaptra," Rose and Tariq echoed, before clinking their glasses against his.

OOO

 _Giza Port. Three days later._

Rose watched with a deep frown as Monty and Tariq finished loading the last of their things onto the boat. Though she had come to terms with the fact that she was not allowed to join them as they set off for Hamunaptra, that had not stopped her from being worried about their impending journey. There had been a nagging feeling in her gut for the past three days, one that kept screaming at her that it was a bad idea for them to go. Under normal circumstance, she would have listened to that feeling and forced them to stay. But she had chalked the feeling up to fear of the unknown and disappointment over not being able to go with them and had told herself to ignore it. Monty and Tariq were smart and they knew what they were doing – they would be fine. They _had_ to be fine.

There was a long, final whistle from the boat to signal that everyone needed to be on board or risk getting left behind. Monty turned to her, looking excited for the trip to come, yet also sad to be leaving her behind. "Well, that's our call," he said with a slow nod. "We should be going."

"You have everything you need? You have all your supplies? You have the map?" she asked, even though they had triple checked the night before.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Monty answered with a smile.

Rose nodded, then stepped forward to hug him tightly. Monty hugged her just as tight, rubbing soothing circles over her back. "Please, _please_ be careful, Papa," she said in his ear. "Remember to preserve your food and water as much as you can. Be careful not to overheat in the sun. And do not rush your journey. Hamunaptra will not disappear overnight just because you are looking for it now," she said in a hurry.

Monty smiled as he pulled away. "Do not worry. We know what to do," he reassured her with a nod. "We'll be stopping off in a small village before heading into the desert. I will send word once we arrive there, alright?" Rose nodded in understanding. "I love you, dumpling. Very much."

"I love you, too," she said.

They hugged again, before finally separating. As soon as Monty stepped back, she turned to Tariq and pulled him in for tight embrace, which he happily returned. "And I love you, Uncle Tariq."

"I love you, too, my darling Rose," he said, patting her back.

"Look out for each other, alright?" she practically pleaded.

"We will. I promise."

She and Tariq finally released one another, and with that, it was time to go their separate ways. Monty and Tariq turned to make their way up to the boat, stopping at the top to wave at her one last time. Rose smiled and waved back, her throat feeling tighter than normal and that annoying feeling in her gut growing in strength. Before long, the boat pulled away and began to make its journey down river. Rose stayed there on the docks, watching it grow smaller and smaller, until it finally disappeared from sight.

* * *

 **All flashback stuff, but important information that needed to be told! We'll catch back up with Evie and Jonathan in the next chapter! Hope you liked it!**

 **Fun fact: There actually _is_ a tunnel underneath the burial chamber in the tomb of Seti I, but unfortunately, it doesn't seem to lead to anything. Just thought y'all might be interested to know!**


	5. Chapter Four

**First and foremost, I want to thank everyone for your support! I am so very grateful to everyone who has reviewed, sent messages, added this story to their alert/favorite list, or even just taken the time to read it! You're all wonderful!**

 **Second, for those of you new to my writing, you will now know that I can be absolutely** ** _horrible_** **about updating. It's not intentional, I promise. It's just difficult to find time to write these days, and sometimes the writer's block I deal with can be a** ** _serious_** **struggle. But after writing about six different versions of this chapter, I finally have it done! I will admit that I'm still not 100% happy with the final result, but I literally cannot work on this chapter any longer or my head is going to** ** _explode_** **. So I hope you like it, and I hope you forgive me for the wait. I made the chapter nice and long to make up for it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing related to the Mummy franchise, only the OC's.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four  
_** _Clues and Allies_

* * *

 _Cairo. 1920._

The days following Monty and Tariq's departure from Cairo were beyond dull for Rose.

It was the first time she had really been separated from her father for any extended period of time, and now that he _was_ gone, she was finally realizing how much of her time he really took up. Not having anyone else around to take care of meant she found herself with more free time than she knew what to do with, which she supposed was both a good _and_ a bad thing. It was good because it meant she could do whatever she wanted, _whenever_ she wanted. It was bad, though, because that meant she didn't have much to distract her from how worried she was for Monty and Tariq, nor how envious she was of the journey they were partaking in without her.

Nine days after her father and Tariq left, Rose decided to pass some of that free time by doing some leisurely shopping in the market. She stopped in front of a wooden cart displaying all manner of jewelry, tapping her chin contemplatively. She didn't normally wear much jewelry herself – she had a few pieces she liked that she had gotten from her parents, and, of course, she never took off the necklace that Ardeth had given her the year before. But she had been walking past and she had spotted something that caught her eye, something that had her stopping to inspect it further.

" ** _Did you see these_**?" the vendor asked, pointing to some golden bracelets. " ** _Made of the finest gold! You will not find a better quality_**!"

Rose shook her head, ignoring the bracelets he was promoting. " ** _Actually, I am interested in that,_** " she said, pointing toward the item that had caught her eye. " ** _May I see it closer_** _?"_

The vendor nodded, then grabbed the item she had indicated. It was a leather wrist band, about an inch thick, with red thread trimming the sides. There were no other decorations save for one silver pendant with the Eye of Horus on it. The pendant was nearly identical to the one that she wore around her neck, and it was for that reason that she had taken interest in it in the first place. This wrist band was obviously meant to be worn by a man, and there was something about the thought of her and Ardeth wearing matching pendants that she liked.

" ** _That is not jewelry for a woman like yourself to wear_** _,"_ the vendor said with a shake of his head. " ** _Would you not want something more pretty_**?" he asked, motioning to the more feminine pieces.

Rose looked up at him. " ** _No. I want this one_** ," she said with a nod of finality. " ** _How much_**?"

After she paid for the wrist band and politely excused herself from any more of the vendor's attempts to get her to buy more things, she left the jewelry cart behind and continued on back toward her home. She held the wrist band in her hands, smiling down at it and feeling satisfied with her purchase. She had thought about getting Ardeth gifts once or twice before, but had never gone through with it because she hadn't known what to get him. She was confident he would like the wrist band, though, and she liked the meaning it held for them. Hopefully he would come to visit Cairo soon so that she could give it to him.

She returned home soon enough and let herself inside. Rose headed for her bedroom to tuck her gift for Ardeth safely away in her nightstand drawer, where it would wait until the intended wearer turned up. Feeling thirsty from spending most of the afternoon wandering around outside, she went into the kitchen to fetch herself a glass of water. No sooner had she filled a glass and taken a sip, however, when there was a knock at her door. Rose went to see who was there abd was greeted with the sight of a young messenger boy.

" ** _Letter for miss Rosalie Grisham_** ," he said, offering her a sealed envelope that bore her name and address.

Rose took it with a smile. " ** _Thank you_**."

The boy was gone in a flash, leaving Rose to step back inside and shut the door. Her heart leapt with excitement when she recognized the familiar handwriting on the outside of the envelope. It was a letter from her _father_. She quickly tore the envelope open and retrieved the letter inside, her eyes eagerly scanning the words.

 _Dumpling,  
I am happy to reveal that after what felt like a rather quick trip down the Nile, Tariq and I have reached the last village we shall stop in before trekking into the desert. Things have gone smoothly so far, but we are still being careful not to speak of our mission in public settings, just out of precaution. The knowledge we have is not the sort of information to share with strangers, lest it fall on the wrong ears. To the people we have crossed paths with thus far, we are merely two archaeologists heading out to do some research, and that it all anyone needs to know.  
We will not remain here in this village for long. We will take the next few days to rest and stock up on supplies, then we will continue on. If our estimations are correct, we shall hopefully reach Hamunaptra in a matter of days. My hope is that I will be able to write to you again in a week's time. It is also my hope that it will contain the good news that our mission was a success, and that we have finally found the lost City of the Dead.  
I hope everything in Cairo is calm and quiet, and that you are faring well in our absence. Know that Tariq and I both miss you terribly, and I will be counting the minutes until I can see your smiling face again, my dearest daughter. Until then, be well and be patient. We will be seeing one another again very soon.  
All my love,  
Papa_

Rose smiled to herself, feeling an enormous sense of relief. Her father and Tariq were doing well so far. They had made it down the Nile without any trouble, and considering the letter had been posted five days ago, there was a very good chance that they could be in Hamunaptra right this very _moment_. The mere possibility sent a shiver of excitement down her spine.

If Hamunaptra was real and Monty and Tariq managed to _actually_ find it, it would, without a doubt, be the most important historical find of the century. Rose hoped with every fiber of her being that it _was_ real, and that the map was _not_ leading them to nothing. But it would be a few more days yet before she knew the outcome of their trip, and until then, she would have to do as her father had bid and remain patient.

It was a task that she was certain would be easier said than actually done.

OOO

The next day, Rose went to the Cairo Museum of Antiquities to return the latest book she had borrowed from the library. On any normal day, she would have gone up to Dr. Bey's office to have a quick chat with him, but today she didn't – Dr. Bey was out for the day, gone elsewhere to attend to a little bit of business. So, instead of going up to his office on the second floor, she headed straight for the library.

Once in the library, Rose returned the book she had finished and then began making her way through the bookshelves, eyeing the texts with a critical eye as she searched for anything that might have decent information on Hamunaptra. Ever since her father and Tariq had left, she had made it her personal mission to the find out whatever she could about the lost City of the Dead. She had been doing so in secret, however, because Monty and Tariq had made her swear up and down not to tell _anyone_ where they had gone until they knew what lay at the end of that map. That included, unfortunately, Dr. Bey, which was why she was actually glad that he was gone for the day. He might not know where Monty and Tariq were, but he certainly knew they were gone – if he noticed her sudden interest in Hamunaptra, it wouldn't take long for him to put two and two together, which was exactly what Rose was trying to avoid.

She wandered up and down the aisles, stopping every so often to pick out a book and flip through it briefly, before putting it back when it didn't seem to hold enough promise. Rose had just started thumbing through a book written in Arabic when she was hit with the distinct feeling of being watched. She paused, then glanced quickly to the right when she thought she saw something from the corner of her eye. Nobody was there, however. She decided it must have just been her imagination.

Rose directed her attention back to the book, flipped through a few more pages, then put it back on the shelf. She made her way further down the aisle, allowing her fingers to trail along the spines of the books as she went. When she reached the end of the aisle she began to turn left to move on to the next one over. In that moment, however, a hand locked around her arm and pulled her backward, so that she went into the aisle to the right instead.

Rose started to shout in surprise, but it was muffled as a hand closed over her mouth. She began to panic and struggle then, thinking that someone intended to kidnap her or worse. But then she was turned around, and as soon as she saw the face smirking back at her, she ceased struggling at once.

"Ardeth!" she said happily when he dropped his hand from her mouth. She hugged him tightly, a huge grin spreading across her face as he wrapped her up securely in his strong arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling back far enough to see his face but not releasing him entirely.

"Kaseem and I just arrived in Cairo. I came to speak with Dr. Bey, but I have been told he is away on business," Ardeth explained. "I was about to leave and reconvene with Kaseem, but then I saw you," he added, smiling at her fondly.

There was no getting rid of the grin still stretching across her face. "Well, while I do not necessarily appreciate you _scaring_ me half to death, I am happy you are here, and I am _very_ happy to see you."

Ardeth lifted a hand to her face, his fingertips touching her cheek gently as his dark eyes swept over her features. "I an sorry for startling you. And I am happy to see you, too."

His eyes landed on her lips next, and if the look in his eyes was anything to judge by, she strongly suspected he was thinking about kissing her. She wanted him to, _desperately_ so, but before he had the chance there was movement at the opposite end of the aisle – a woman and her young child were perusing the library, and the woman had seen her and Ardeth in what was admittedly a rather intimate looking embrace. As the woman pulled a face of disapproval and hurried her child along, Ardeth released Rose and took a step back.

"Perhaps we should relocate to a place with not so many prying eyes," he suggested, giving her a meaningful look. Rose nodded in agreement – he could probably suggest about anything and she would have agreed to it, simply because she was so happy to see him. "You go first," Ardeth said, gently pushing her in the direction of the exit. "If the workers see us leaving together, they might tell Dr. Bey," he said.

Rose nodded, and though she wasn't entirely happy with the level of secrecy they had to operate under, it was to be expected – they had been sneaking around all this time, and that wasn't going to change now just because they were more than friendly. She lingered to squeeze Ardeth's hand before exiting the library, then leaving the museum altogether. Once outside, she went to stand off to the side and wait for him to rejoin her, pacing impatiently as her eyes remained glued to the door. A few minutes later he reappeared, and after she flagged him down, he came to join her.

"All clear?" she asked.

Ardeth nodded. "I believe so."

Rose smiled, then tilted her head curiously. "So how long will you be here for?"

"A few days, at least," Ardeth answered. He discreetly reached for her hand, interlacing his warm fingers with her own. "Will you have time to spend with me?" he asked hopefully.

Rose grinned and squeezed his hand. "My father and uncle are not in Cairo at the moment," she revealed to him. "I have all the time in the world."

Ardeth smiled broadly, looking very pleased indeed. "What shall we do with all that time, then?"

Rose smiled at him coyly, feeling fairly confident that a good portion of that time would be spent with her lips on his. She didn't say that aloud, however, just shrugged her shoulders playfully. "I am sure we will think of _something_ ," she said suggestively.

Ardeth smirked at her in a way that had her stomach filling with butterflies, then glanced around as if checking for eavesdroppers. Without a word, he tightened his hold on her hand and pulled her away from the museum with purposeful steps, making her quicken her pace to keep up with him. He all but dragged her into the first deserted alleyway they came across, which had Rose laughing giddily at his hastiness. Ardeth swung her around to face him, grinning widely, then locked a hand around the back of her neck and claimed her lips in an eager kiss. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, sighing contentedly as she returned his kiss with fervor.

He finally pulled away to press his forehead against hers, breathing heavy as he held her to his chest. "I have missed you, my Rosalie," he murmured, bumping his nose against hers. "I thought of you every moment while we were apart."

Rose smiled warmly. "And I you, my dear Ardeth."

Ardeth seemed pleased to hear it. He brushed his lips over hers again, his grip tightening on her waist. "Later you will tell me all about the adventures you have had while we have been apart," he murmured. "But right now, all I want is to feel your lips on mine."

Rose grinned. "I am _more_ than happy to oblige that request."

And then they were kissing again, uncaring of the rest of the world or any of the people that might see them.

It was the first time since Monty and Tariq had left Cairo that Rose was actually _glad_ that they were gone. She knew, on some level, that it was a little selfish of her to be glad of their absence. But them being gone meant that she was free to spend as much time with Ardeth as she pleased without fear of getting caught or seen, and considering the turn their relationship had taken, having a little bit of freedom to enjoy being with him the way she wanted to was _more_ than incredible.

They spent the entire day together, and it was as if they had never even been parted to begin with. They talked and laughed and enjoyed being in each other's company again, holding hands whenever people weren't looking and stealing as many kisses as possible. Rose was so happy to be with Ardeth again, she felt like she was floating on a cloud. There had, perhaps, been a small part of her that worried Ardeth might have second thoughts while they were apart, that maybe he would have changed his mind about everything. But that wasn't the case, not even a little bit. He still cared for her, he still wanted to be with her, and he still clearly enjoyed kissing her. All was well, much to her _enormous_ relief.

She didn't finally tell him about the excavation until dinner that night. They were at Habib's, per tradition, sitting at their favorite table by the window. It was crowded in the restaurant on this particular night and louder than normal, which gave them the perfect excuse to sit closer to each other than they might have dared otherwise.

"You should have _seen_ this room, Ardeth," Rose said, shaking her head in awe as she recounted their findings. "It was filled to the _brim_ with treasure. Gold, jewels, rare gems – anything you can _think_ of! It was _incredible_ to behold," she gushed.

Ardeth smiled as he took a drink of water, clearly enjoying her enthusiasm. "I am happy the excavation was successful. It sounds as if you enjoyed your time there."

Rose smiled and shrugged. "To be honest, it was rather _dull_ most of the time. It took _ages_ to get down into that room, and there wasn't much to do while the diggers were working. Uncle Tariq is good for entertainment, though, and I _did_ enjoy exploring the tomb. Plus, finding that treasure in the end made everything worth it."

Ardeth nodded in understanding, then raised his brows curiously. "Where will the treasures you found go?" he inquired. "Will they remain here in Egypt?"

Rose pulled a face. "Unfortunately, no. Everything is on its way to a museum in Germany with that bloody stick in the mud _Biedenbach_ ," she said, unable to keep the venom from her tone.

Ardeth frowned a little. "Who is Biedenbach?"

Rose huffed. "He was sent by the men who hired my father to keep an eye on their investments," she said. "He wasn't a friendly fellow, especially not toward _me_."

Ardeth frowned even deeper, his brows furrowing a little as he sat straighter. "What do you mean?" There was a protective gleam in his eyes now. "Did he give you trouble?"

Rose noticed the shift in Ardeth's demeanor, and though she was touched by how ready he seemed to be to jump to her defense, she smiled reassuringly and placed a hand over his. There was no use getting Ardeth riled up about Biedenbach – the man was gone now, and she doubted she would ever cross paths with him again.

"It's alright, Ardeth," she said to ease his worries. "He was just another arrogant idiot who took every opportunity to try to disprove my credibility just because I am a _woman_. It's nothing I have not dealt with before."

Ardeth didn't seem placated. "You should not have to _deal_ with men such as that. You are a smart, capable woman. It is not fair of him to judge you in such a way," he insisted.

Rose squeezed his hand. "Yes, well, unfortunately not everyone is as open minded as _you_ are, my love."

She hadn't thought twice about the term of endearment before saying it – it just sort of came out. Ardeth blinked, his previous anger disappearing from his expression in an instant. He seemed rather surprised at the term of endearment at first, but then He smiled at her warmly, his hand turning under hers to squeeze her fingers, which led her to believe that he _liked_ it. Rose smiled back, the look he was giving her making her feel warm and effectively chasing away any remaining thoughts of Biedenbach.

The moment was interrupted when Habib showed up by their table. Ardeth cleared his throat and gently pulled his hand out from beneath Rose's, his expression one of innocence as he looked up at the restaurant owner. Habib had likely seen them holding hands, but he said nothing of it. Instead, he gave their meals an inspecting look.

"Did everything come out alright?" he asked.

Rose and Ardeth both nodded. "Delicious as always, my friend. Thank you."

Habib smiled, inclined his head, then refilled their water glasses and wandered off to help other customers. Rose watched the man go, her thoughts turning back to what she and Tariq had discussed in the desert. She looked back to Ardeth, her brows raising.

"By the way, now might be a good time to tell you that Uncle Tariq knows about us," she said quietly.

Ardeth's brows raised a tick. "How?"

"Habib told him," Rose revealed, nodding her head toward the man in question. "I guess he mentioned seeing me in here with you and Tariq pestered him for information until he gave in. Then Tariq pestered _me_ for information until I admitted the truth about our…relationship," she confessed.

Ardeth nodded slowly. "What did he have to say about it?"

Rose smiled. "As long as _I_ am happy, _he's_ happy."

Ardeth smiled a bit, but still gave her a questioning look. "And are you?" he asked. "Happy?"

Rose reached for his hand under the table, and Ardeth was all too willing to interlace his fingers with her own again. "The happiest I think I have _ever_ been," she said truthfully.

Ardeth's answer was to grin widely at her and squeeze her hand. "Then that makes two of us."

Rose couldn't stop herself from smiling at him like a love-struck fool.

Ardeth insisted on escorting her back home, to which she had no argument against. Rose kept one of her arms linked through his, her head dropping every so often to rest on his strong shoulder as they slowly trekked back to her house. When her apartment finally came into view, Rose gave him a hopeful look. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to him yet – she wanted him to stay a little longer.

"Will you come inside? I could make us some tea," she offered.

Ardeth immediately looked conflicted. He glanced at her apartment, then looked back down at her with uncertainty. "I want to, but it is not entirely… _appropriate_ ," he said carefully.

There he went again, being too noble for his own good. "It's just _tea_ , Ardeth," she said, grabbing his hand and giving it a tug. "We haven't seen each other for _ages_. I just want to spend a bit more time with you," she said. That and she wanted to give him his gift, but she didn't want to tell him about that just yet. "Please come inside?" she asked, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes.

Ardeth stared at her for a long moment, then sighed. "How can I refuse when you look at me in that way?" he asked with defeat.

Rose beamed, then pulled him toward her apartment before he could change his mind.

As soon as they were in her apartment, Rose went into the kitchen to put on a kettle. "Make yourself at home!" she said as she bustled around the kitchen. "I will return shortly!"

She heard him moving around in the living room while she filled the kettle with water and got the stove going. Once the kettle was on the stove and the water was starting to warm up, Rose stepped back into the living room to see what Ardeth was doing. In the time it had taken her to get things going in the kitchen, he had set his sword down by the door and shed his turban to let his hair loose. He had gone to the bookshelf and retrieved one of the many books shelved there – he was thumbing through it, his brows furrowed with concentration.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. Sometimes – like in moments such as these – he looked so handsome that it stole the very breath from her lungs. How had she gotten so _lucky_? When he felt her staring he looked up, his dark eyes meeting hers. Rose immediately smiled at him, which had him sending a small smile back.

"You can sit down," she said, motioning to the couch.

Ardeth nodded and put back the book he had been flipping through, then went to sit on the couch. Rose sat next to him, keeping a semi-respectable distance but angling her body so that she was facing him. Ardeth turned a little more toward her, his lips pulling into a smirk.

"The last time I was here, you had to sneak me back out through your bedroom window," he reminded with amusement, which made her laugh. "You are certain we will not be caught off guard by any surprise visits from anyone?" he asked jokingly.

"Absolutely certain," Rose assured him. "We have nothing to worry about."

"That is a relief," Ardeth said, his shoulders relaxing even further.

Rose propped her head up on her hand, her eyes trained on Ardeth. Her hands itched to touch his hair and feel the soft strands between her fingers. She somehow managed to resist the temptation. "I know I have said it already, but I am _so_ happy to see you," she said with an adoring smile. "I was just hoping yesterday that you would be coming to Cairo soon, and now here you are."

Ardeth reached over to grab her hand, giving it a squeeze. "I am happy to see you, too," he said, which made her smile even wider. "It was much more difficult this time, being parted from you for so long," he confessed. "There were times where I thought I might drive myself mad with anticipation." Ardeth suddenly chuckled. "I know I most certainly drove _Kaseem_ mad."

Rose quirked an amused brow. "How so?"

"Seeing as he is the only one who knows the truth about us, it was he who had to endure my brooding and complaining while we were apart," Ardeth revealed. "He will be relieved that we have been reunited. His patience with me was starting to be in short supply."

Rose smiled at that. "Everything you say about Kaseem only makes me further believe that he is a very good brother," she commented.

Ardeth nodded in agreement. "He is," he confirmed. Ardeth paused for a moment, then turned to give her a serious look. "Actually, while we are on the subject of Kaseem…" He hesitated again, then finally came out with it. "I was thinking that, perhaps, the time has come for the two of you to meet."

Rose blinked in surprise, her smile dropping from her face. To be honest, she had never really thought that she would meet Kaseem. With how secretive they had to be and how complicated everything was, she had assume that he would prefer to keep them apart. Apparently, she had been wrong.

"Really?" she asked, almost in disbelief.

"Really," Ardeth confirmed. "Unless, of course, you do not _want_ to…" he added, his tone uncertain.

"No, I do!" Rose insisted, which had his brows raising at her urgent tone. "I just…was surprised, is all. I was not sure _you_ wanted me to meet him."

"Of course I do. You are important to me, Rosalie. I want him to know you. I want him to learn for himself why I care for you so much." Rose flushed at his words, her heart skipping a beat again. Ardeth smiled and leaned in a little closer, his thumb running gently along her knuckles as he held her hand. "Will you meet him?"

Rose did not need to think about it twice. "Yes," she answered. "I would love to."

Ardeth seemed pleased. He was smiling still as he reached up to touch her face, the tattoo on the back of his hand momentarily catching her attention. When she looked back to his eyes, her breath caught in her throat at the look in them. He started to lean in to kiss her, but before his lips could touch hers she pulled away, which made him look at her in confusion. She smiled and stood from the couch, knowing that if she started kissing Ardeth that she might not be able to _stop_ and that she might forget to give him his gift. And after what he had just told her, there was no better time to give him that gift than now.

"I have something for you," she said, taking a step toward her bedroom. "I will be _right_ back."

She left Ardeth sitting in the living room with confusion still on his face and hurried into her bedroom. Rose quickly retrieved the wrist band from her nightstand and then rejoined Ardeth in the living room, holding the band behind her back as she sat on the couch next to him. She was closer to him this time, so close that her knee was pressed against his.

She smiled and finally revealed the wrist band, which had Ardeth's gaze dropping down to it. He took it from her, inspecting the band and the pendant closely. "The pendant looks just like mine, don't you think?" she asked, touching the pendant she wore around her neck.

Ardeth nodded. "It does," he agreed.

He didn't say much else, which made her start to feel self conscious. "I know you got me _my_ pendant so that I would be protected when I'm out on excavation," she said quickly. "I figured, since I honestly have no earthly idea what you might get up to when we are apart, that maybe _you_ needed the protection, too. Perhaps not the most _original_ idea for a gift, I admit, but I thought the fact that it matched mine was also a little… _symbolic_ in a way."

Ardeth looked up at her, a smile spreading across his handsome face. "I like it very much, Rosalie," he said, and she knew he was telling the truth. "Thank you."

Rose smiled with relief, her cheeks flushing again. "You are welcome."

He offered the band back to her. "Would you do the honors?"

Rose nodded, took the band from him, then fixed it around his wrist, making sure it was nice and secure. It fit perfectly. She shifted her gaze back up at his, feeling rather pleased, and was met with a happy smile of his own. He looked down admiringly at the wrist band for a moment, then back at her, before lifting a hand to her face. This time when he leaned in to kiss her, she did not stop him.

She sighed against his lips, her own hand finding its way to his stubbly cheek. The kiss was sweet at first, gentle. But then he slid an arm around her waist to pull her closer, his mouth slanting over hers as he kissed her a little harder, a little deeper. Rose could not stop the small moan that escaped her as his grip on her tightened, as their lips began to move with more urgency.

She wanted to feel more of him, wanted to be closer. Rose dug her fingers into his hair and kissed him with renewed vigor, shifting so that she was on his lap. Ardeth let out a low moan, his arms wrapping around as he pulled her tight to his chest. One of his hands slid up her spine until it had found her hair – she shivered as his fingers carded through her red curls, tugging just enough to make her moan again.

Ardeth suddenly pulled his lips from hers and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her away. "We should stop," he said, even though his voice was husky and the gleam in his eyes hinted he would have _much_ rather continued.

Rose, realizing how carried away they had gotten, nodded in agreement. She moved off of his lap, blushing a little at how brazen she had been to get onto his lap in the first place. For a brief moment they sat there in silence, both sporting flushed cheeks and swollen lips, neither quite knowing what to do or say next. Thankfully, the awkward silence was shattered when the kettle began to whistle in the kitchen.

"That'll be the kettle," she said.

Ardeth nodded. Rose excused herself and hurried into the kitchen, almost sighing with relief as she was able to get away from him and think clearly again.

She had never been with a man, had never even come _close_. But Ardeth was different. He was wonderful and special and she was almost _certain_ that she was in love with him. There was no denying the desire that she felt for him. However, there was also no denying how _nervous_ the thought of being with him in _that_ way made her. It felt much too soon for anything like that – this romance between them was still so new. She knew it was not the right time for anything so serious as being together like _that_ …but when he kissed her the way he just had, it was hard _not_ to at least think about it.

Rose gave herself a few minutes to catch her breath as she fixed them both a cup of tea. Once she felt levelheaded again, she placed the teacups on a silver trey. She smoothed her hands over her hair and made sure she looked presentable, then picked up the trey and carried the tea back into the living room. She could feel Ardeth's eyes on her as she came over, which made her look at him and smile shyly.

"Do you mind?" she asked, nodding her head toward the books on the coffee table.

Ardeth quickly leaned forward to move the books out of the way so there was room for the trey. As he did so, a piece of paper went floating down to the floor, which made him quickly move to retrieve it. He picked it up and started to put it back down, but something about it seemed to catch his interest. His eyes glanced over the page, his brows furrowing, before he looked up at her.

"This is from your father?" he asked.

Rose nodded as she set down the trey. "It came yesterday."

Ardeth looked at the letter again, his expression turning quite unreadable. "He…went looking for Hamunaptra?"

Rose gnawed on her bottom lip with uncertainty. She wasn't supposed to tell _anyone_. She had been sworn to secrecy. But Ardeth was different. She didn't _want_ to keep secrets from him. She could trust him, couldn't she?

"Yes," she said, moving to sit next to him. "The truth is that we found something more than just treasure in that room beneath Seti's tomb. We found a trinket that someone went to _great_ length to hide. And inside that trinket we found a map. A map to _Hamunaptra_ ," she revealed. Ardeth looked over at her quickly, his brows still stitched together. "Nobody knows they have gone, not even Dr. Bey. They wanted to try to find the city first before telling anyone else. So you cannot tell _anyone_ , Ardeth. Not even Kaseem. This _must_ remain between us, understood?"

Ardeth nodded slowly. He set the letter back down on the coffee table, staring at it intently for a moment, before letting his eyes drift to the window. He seemed to become lost in thought, his lips pressing together tightly. Finally, he blinked and looked back to Rose, who didn't know what to make of his sudden quietness.

"I should go," he said, surprising her as he stood from the couch.

Rose frowned and stood up as he went to collect his sword and turban. "Go? But why?" She immediately thought back to their kissing and felt her stomach twist unpleasantly. Perhaps he was not comfortable being alone with her now. Maybe he was uncomfortable with how carried away they had gotten. "Is something wrong?"

Ardeth shook his head as he fastened his sword to his hip again. "No. It is merely late, and I am tired from my travels."

Rose wasn't entirely sure she believed him. He looked tense, and it was clear that _something_ was bothering him. "But you haven't even had your tea," she pointed out, motioning to the undrunk beverage. She looked back to Ardeth, unable to help worrying her lower lip. She had to ask her next question, even though she was afraid hear the answer. "Have…have _I_ done something wrong?"

" _No_ ," Ardeth said at once. He came to stand before her, raising a hand to rest on her neck. "You have done nothing wrong, Rosalie. I swear it to you."

Rose finally nodded. "Alright."

Ardeth managed a flicker of a smile and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. "I will see you tomorrow."

Rose nodded again, and after giving her one more kiss, Ardeth left, giving her one last look at the door before disappearing into the night. Once she was alone, all she could do was stare at the door in silence, feeling completely and utterly dumfounded.

What on _earth_ had just happened?

OOO

Rose was awoken very early the next morning, so early, in fact, that the world outside was still blue with the slow approach of dawn. She blinked in confusion, her groggy mind struggling to understand what had woken her at first, until she heard the persistent knocking on her door.

Alarm shot through her – nobody came calling this early in the day unless it was important, or unless something had gone _wrong_. Now wide awake, she shot out of bed and quickly pulled on a dressing robe, then hurried to the front door. When she opened it, she was surprised to find herself face to face with Ardeth.

"Ardeth?"

Ardeth's expression was grim, but his eyes were apologetic. "Forgive me for waking you so early, but I need to speak with you."

The tone in which he spoke made an ominous feeling settle in her belly. "What is going on?" she asked apprehensively.

"We have received word from our tribe. Something has happened, and we must return home at once," he told her, which made her frown. "I did not want to leave without saying goodbye, though."

Rose opened and closed her mouth a few times, her brain still struggling to catch up. "What has happened? Is everyone in your tribe safe? Has someone been hurt?" she asked in a rush.

Ardeth shook his head. "I am afraid there is no time to discuss the matter," he told her gently.

He stepped forward, his eyes peering intently into her own. The look in his eyes now was difficult to read – he seemed like he was trying to silently tell her something, only she could not understand whatever he was trying to convey. "I will return as soon as possible," he finally said with a firm nod.

She wanted so badly to ask him what was going on, to make him tell her, but she knew he wouldn't. "Alright," she said slowly. "You will be safe, yes?" she said imploringly.

Ardeth nodded, then leaned in to give her a lingering kiss. When he finally pulled away, he immediately released her and took a step backward. "Goodbye for now, my Rosalie."

And then he was leaving, and all she could do was stare after him as he climbed onto his horse and then galloped away.

* * *

 _1926_

Rose sat in a chair in the destroyed library with her head between her knees. Evelyn was sitting next to her, rubbing her back comfortingly, while Jonathan was pacing back and forth in front of them, looking as though he was struggling to fully understand what was going on.

"So let me get this straight. You are saying that _your_ _father_ found this trinket in the Valley of the Kings?" he asked for about the fifth time.

"Yes," Rose answered, her voice muffled by the fabric of her skirt.

"And _that_ map – the map to _Hamunaptra_ – was inside?"

"Yes."

"And your father and uncle decided to _follow_ that map – "

"And never returned, _yes_!" Rose interrupted, sitting upright again to fix Jonathan with a frustrated glare. "How many times do I have to _explain_ it to you?"

Jonathan held his hands up in surrender. "Forgive me. I am not trying to upset you. This is all just…a _lot_ to take in."

Rose felt the anger drain out of her at once. "No. I am sorry. I am not upset with _you_ , Jonathan, I am just…upset in _general_. I never expected to see either of these things again," she admitted, motioning to the trinket and map that were resting innocently on the seat next to her.

"You are _certain_ these are the same items you found in Seti's tomb, Rose?" Evelyn asked. "Is there _any_ chance they could just be replicas?"

Rose looked down at the items in question. Even just _looking_ at that God forsaken map and that stupid little trinket was enough to make her feel _sick_ – it was because of those two items that she had been robbed of two people she had loved dearly. It was because of those two items that her entire world had nearly fallen apart. It was enough to make her want to rip the map to shreds and smash the trinket into smithereens, just so that they couldn't ruin anyone else's life the way they had nearly ruined hers.

Rose sucked in a deep breath to get her emotions under control, then gave the items a good hard look. "There isn't a doubt in my mind," she said firmly.

"Quick question," Jonathan interjected, making them both sigh and look at him. "Who _exactly_ was Seti and how is he connected with Hamunaptra?"

"He was the second Pharaoh in the nineteenth dynasty. One of the richest pharaohs in Egypt's history," Evelyn told him. "Hamunaptra is supposed to be _full_ of his treasure, along with the treasures of all the other pharaohs as well."

Jonathan's face lit with interest. "Loaded with treasure, you say?" he asked, his eyes alight with eagerness already.

Evelyn gave him a disapproving frown. " _Focus,_ Jonathan. There are more important things to worry about at the moment!"

Jonathan shook his head, the eager look disappearing from his face. "Right. Sorry."

Evelyn shook her head, then turned back to Rose. "Alright, so if you're _certain_ this is the same map and trinket your father took on his expedition, we need to know where they came from," she said, getting back to the conversation at hand. Evelyn looked back to Jonathan. "Where did you find them?"

Jonathan pressed his lips together. "Well, I had planned on lying and saying I found it on a dig, but obviously _that_ lie will not work given everything that's come to light." He paused, looking a mite bit guilty, then sighed heavily. "I knicked it off a man last night in the bar."

Evelyn heaved with disapproval, but Rose was too overwhelmed with everything going on to worry about Jonathan's habitual thievery. "Who was he?" she asked urgently.

Jonathan shrugged. "Some big, tall, belligerent American," he said. "He was completely smashed and spouting off all sorts of nonsense to anyone who would listen. Didn't seem like the most _stable_ fellow," he concluded with a shake of his head.

"Did he say anything about Hamunaptra? Or about my father and uncle?" Rose asked.

"No," Jonathan answered with a frown.

"How could this man have gotten hold of the map?" Evelyn asked uncertainly. "If your father and uncle took it with them into the desert, how did it come into _his_ possession?"

Rose took a moment to consider the possibilities, a lump forming in her throat as she realized that there were only two explanations, one of which made her feel sick to her stomach all over again. "Either my father and Tariq _lost_ it and it was picked up by the man you stole it from. Or he…he might have…" But she couldn't say the alternative, it was just too hard.

"Or he _murdered_ them and took it for himself," Jonathan finished for her.

" _Jonathan_!" Evelyn said, looking scandalized. "This is her _father and uncle_ you are talking about! Have some tact for _once_ in your life!"

Rose placed a hand on Evelyn's arm. "It's alright, Evie. He is only saying what I could not," she said quietly.

Rose closed her eyes and dropped her face into her hands, her shoulders sagging. She had never known _what_ had really happen to Monty and Tariq, only that they had gone into the desert and disappeared without a trace. She had told herself that maybe they had gotten lost, that the desert had simply claimed them along with all the other unfortunate souls foolish enough to go looking for Hamunaptra. But if that had been the case, the trinket and map would have never been seen again. It would have disappeared _with_ them. If someone else had them now, they _had_ to be involved in Monty and Tariq's disappearance – or, at the very least, know what had happened to them.

Anger suddenly began to course through her veins. She didn't know who this American was, but if it turned out that he was the reason her father and uncle were dead, she swore right then and there that she was going to make sure he _paid_ for his crimes. Monty and Tariq had been _good_ _men_. They had not deserved the end they had gotten, and she would do everything in her power to make sure the person who cut their lives short was brought to justice.

But first she needed to find the man in question and see what sort of information she could get out of him.

Rose lifted her head and gave Jonathan a determined look. "Do you remember the man's name?"

Jonathan shook his head. "I never got it."

Rose pursed her lips. "Alright. Which bar were you in then?"

Jonathan raised his eyebrows, his expression slightly alarmed. "You aren't planning to actually go and _confront_ this man, are you?" he asked.

"Of course I am," Rose said at once. "He might know what happened to my family!"

"The man was a _raving lunatic,_ Rosie," Jonathan said. "What if he _did_ kill them? What's to stop him from killing _you_ in order to keep you quiet?"

Rose just shook her head. "It's a risk that I have no choice but to take. I need to know where he found the map and whether or not he was involved with their disappearance. And if it turns out he _did_ murder them, then I am going make _damn_ certain that he is brought to justice for it!"

"Rosie – " Jonathan started to argue back.

"Jonathan, I think I have to agree with Rose on this one," Evelyn interrupted. "She deserves to know the truth about what happened to her family, and this man might have the answers she has been looking for. We _have_ to go and speak with him," she said with a firm nod.

"Thank you, Evie," Rose said, grateful for the support.

"So the two of you are going to track down that barbarian and just start interrogating him?" Rose and Evelyn shared a look and then nodded in confirmation. Jonathan threw his hands up in exasperation. "That does it. You're both _mad._ "

Rose ignored his remark and picked up the map to carefully refold it. She then put it back in the trinket, stood from her chair, and shoved it into the pocket of her skirt. "Do you think you can take your lunch break now?" she asked Evelyn.

Evelyn looked at the toppled over bookshelves and scattered library books with doubt. "Dr. Bey might be angry if I leave while the library is still in shambles," she said with no small amount of skepticism.

"Evie, this is the first time since my father disappeared that I might _actually_ be able to find out what happened to him," Rose said pointedly. "I think that's a _little_ more important than a messy library."

Evelyn considered what Rose had said for a moment, then nodded resolutely. "You are right. The library can wait."

Evelyn stood from her chair. The two of them then looked at Jonathan expectantly. "Are you going to tell me where you encountered this man or not?" Rose asked. "We can do this without your help, but it will be much easier and much faster _with it."_

Jonathan glanced between the two of them for a few seconds, before heaving loudly in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll help you," he conceded. "But I have a condition."

Rose lifted a brow. "And what is that?"

"I do _not_ want Evie involved in this," Jonathan said with a surprising amount of authority.

"I beg your _pardon_?" Evelyn asked, sounding offended. "Why not?"

"That man practically _screamed_ dangerous and unpredictable. If we speak to him and something goes awry, I do not want you getting caught up in the crossfire," Jonathan explained.

"But _Rose_ is going," Evelyn argued.

"No offence, old mum, but you are _not_ Rosie _,_ " Jonathan countered with raised brows. "She can handle herself _far_ better than either of _us_."

"I am not _helpless_ , Jonathan," Evelyn said with exasperation. "I want to know what this man knows! I should come along! I can _help_!"

"Evie, for once in our lives will you do as I say?" Jonathan argued. "I cannot protect you _both_ if this man tries to do something!" Rose didn't think he would be able to protect _anyone_ , himself included, but wisely kept her mouth shut. "Just stay here. _Please_. It will give me peace of mind to know you are safe."

Evelyn heaved, then looked at Rose. Rose just shrugged, silently telling her friend that it wasn't up to her to decide. She would rather Evelyn came along, but if Jonathan didn't want her to, it wasn't her place to dispute that. Finally, Evelyn gave her brother a look of defeat.

"Fine. I will stay here," she reluctantly agreed. "But as soon as you hear _anything_ , you come straight back here and tell me," she added with a firm point.

"We will. I promise," Rose told her.

Evelyn sighed, then nodded her head. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Rose and Jonathan said their goodbyes to Evelyn and left the library. As they headed for the door, Rose quirked a brow at Jonathan.

"Where do we start, then?"

"The Scarab," Jonathan answered. "He seemed like he had been there before. Someone might know where to find him." After Rose nodded in understanding, Jonathan gave her a look. "I would just like to take this moment to go on record and say that I think this is a _very_ bad idea. If that man kills us, I blame you."

"Duly noted," Rose said. "Now let's go find this American and figure out just what the bloody hell he knows."

OOO

It took about an hour of asking around, but eventually Rose and Jonathan found themselves standing outside a very seedy, rundown looking apartment building on the outskirts of Cairo. They lingered out front for a moment, glancing around unsurely and sticking out like sore thumbs in their clean, nice clothes.

"We're going to get robbed," Jonathan said, looking nervous as he eyed a group of rough looking men watching them from a distance. "This was a horrible idea."

"Well, maybe if you got a taste of your own medicine you would stop stealing from people," Rose shot back.

"Unnecessary, Rosie. _Very_ unnecessary," Jonathan said, sounding put off.

Rose ignored him and nodded toward a set of stairs to the left. "Shall we?" she asked.

She started up the stairs, followed closely by Jonathan. They went up to the second floor and went down the hallway, eyeing the numbers on the doors as they went. When they finally reached the one they had been looking for, they stopped. Rose glanced at Jonathan, who looked nervous and unsure of what they were doing.

"Go on then," Jonathan encouraged.

Rose raised a hand to knock on the door. When her knock was met with a long stretch of silence, she knocked again. Finally she heard movement on the other side – there was a loud clatter that sounded like glass bottles toppling to the floor, followed by heavy footsteps coming closer to the door. Finally the door jerked open, and when Rose saw who stood on the other side, she instinctively took a step backward.

The man, whom they had learned during their questioning was named Rick O'Connell, was indeed very large. He was well over six feet tall and looked to be all brawn and muscle. He seemed very sluggish at the moment, though, and it appeared he didn't particularly care much for his appearance _or_ personal hygiene. His hair was overgrown and wild, his clothes completely filthy, and he smelled strongly of rum and body odor.

O'Connell peered down at her through red rimmed eyes, his gaze full of suspicion. He looked at Jonathan next, his brows furrowing a bit as if he recognized him, only he couldn't remember from where. Jonathan shifted uncomfortably under the stare and pulled his hat lower, as if that would hide his face. Finally, O'Connell's gaze turned back to Rose.

"If you're here to preach to me about Jesus, I'm not interested," he said gruffly, clearly mistaking them for missionaries.

"We're not," Rose said. "Are you Rick O'Connell?"

His eyes narrowed. "Who's askin'?"

"My name is Rosalie Grisham. This my friend, Jonathan Carnahan," she introduced. O'Connell looked at Jonathan again, who nervously tilted the brim of his hat in greeting. "Do you know who I am, Mr. O'Connell?" Rose asked, thinking that if he _had_ encountered her father then maybe he would recognize the last name.

O'Connell looked at her again. "No. Should I?" he asked, quirking a brow.

Rose pressed her lips together. "I suppose not," she conceded.

O'Connell shifted on his feet and heaved with impatience. "Look, lady. Is there a _reason_ you're here? 'Cause if not, I'd like to get back to bed."

Rose narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "As a matter of fact, I have some questions for you."

"I don't like questions," O'Connell retorted.

"Too bad," Rose shot back. "Because I refuse to leave until you tell me what I want to know."

O'Connell rolled his eyes. Then, without word or warning, he went back into his apartment and slammed the door shut right in her face. Rose blinked in shock, then looked over at Jonathan, who looked equally stunned.

"Did he just slam the door in my face?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Looks that way, old mum," Jonathan confirmed.

Rose growled, her brows soon furrowing with anger. With determination, she squared her shoulders and stepped forward to knock insistently on the door. "Mr. O'Connell! _Mr. O'Connell_!"

The door jerked back open and O'Connell reappeared, looking even more annoyed. "You don't give up, do you?" he growled.

"You had in your possession a particular item. A small, metal trinket covered in inscriptions. Sort of like a puzzle box, if you will," Rose said bluntly. O'Connell instantly tensed, his expression turning blank. "Do you know what I am speaking of?"

"I do, though I have no idea how _you_ know I had it," he said, before his gaze slid back over to Jonathan. His brows furrowed again. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked suspiciously.

"Me?" Jonathan asked, before forcing out a casual laugh. "No. No, no, no. I just have one of the faces, you know?"

O'Connell didn't seem to believe him. Sensing that there might be trouble brewing, Rose moved to stand between the two. "It doesn't matter how we know you had it," she said firmly. "What matters is _where_ you found it."

O'Connell gave her a look. "Why should I tell you?"

Rose felt a flash of annoyance. "Because you are not the only person who has possessed that trinket, Mr. O'Connell, nor the map the was inside. As it so happens, two people I loved _very_ much once had them. They took it with them into the desert nearly six years ago and never came back. Now, suddenly, _you_ have it, which means either you _stole_ it from them, or you _killed_ them for it." Rose gave him a hard look. "So which is it, Mr. O'Connell? Are you a thief, or are you a _murderer_?"

O'Connell seemed taken aback by her accusation, then frowned deeply. "I'm _neither_ ," he said.

"Really," Rose grunted disbelievingly.

"Really," O'Connell echoed with a sarcastic smile.

"Then how did you get it?" she demanded.

"I found it," he said.

"Where?"

"In Hamunaptra."

Rose blinked in shock. Of all the answers he could have given, that was the _last_ one she had expected. "You were _at_ Hamunaptra?" she asked. "It _actually_ exists?"

"I was. And it does," O'Connell said with a nod.

Rose shook her head, still struggling to wrap her head around what he had just told her. "When were you there?"

"Back in twenty three, with the French Foreign Legion," he answered.

"And the map and trinket were _there_?" she asked.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" he said impatiently.

"Was anyone else there?" Rose asked quickly. "Were there any signs that any archaeologists had been there?"

"Well, there were the assholes we were fighting. Then there were the strange desert men." O'Connell paused for a moment, a deep frown pulling at his lips. "There was something else, though. Something…unexplainable," he said, his tone ominous. "Something in the sand."

Rose and Jonathan shared a look. "What do you mean?" she asked.

O'Connell seemed lost in thought, however. He went very quiet for a moment or two, before finally shaking his head. "All I know is that something isn't right about that place. It's…dangerous." He looked to Rose. "I didn't kill your people. If they made it to Hamunaptra, then whatever it is that's out _there_ killed them," he said.

"But what do you _mean_ – " Rose started to ask.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," O'Connell interrupted. "You wanted to know where I found that box, and now you know." He took a step backward. "Go away. Leave me alone," he said. "Keep the damn box if you want. It's brought nothing but bad luck anyway."

He slammed the door shut again. This time, neither of them bothered to attempt to draw him back outside.

OOO

It was hard to fully wrap her head around everything she had just learned as she and Jonathan made their way back to the museum.

As if the map and trinket coming back into her life wasn't shocking enough, to know that Hamunaptra was _real_ , to learn that her father and Tariq _had_ made it there, was making Rose's head spin. But what was perhaps troubling her more were the things O'Connell had said about Hamunaptra and how it may be the reason Monty and Tariq had died. He had made it seem like the City of the Dead could think for itself, like it had the power to actively kill those who dared to come near it, and that simply _wasn't possible._ _People_ killed people. _Weapons_ killed people. _Illnesses_ killed people. But old, ancient cities that may or may not have something weird in the sand?

It wasn't possible.

Her mind was still reeling by the time they had parked in front of the museum and were walking back inside. They headed straight for the library, where they found that Evelyn had barely even made a dent in restoring it back to its former glory. All the shelves were still laying this way and that, but a lot of the books had been picked up and stacked neatly. Evelyn was not working alone – she had convinced a few other museum employees to help her get everything back in order.

As soon as Rose and Jonathan walked into the library, Evelyn spotted them. She immediately stopped what she was doing and rushed over with an eager expression, yanking her glasses off as she fixed them with an anxious look.

"Well? What happened?" she asked. "Did you find him?"

"We did," Rose confirmed.

"And?"

Rose and Jonathan quickly filled Evelyn in on everything that had happened at O'Connell's, from his behavior to his reason for having the puzzle box and map to everything he had said about Hamunaptra. Evelyn frowned deeper and deeper with everything that they said, her eyebrows stitching together with uncertainty as she considered all the information.

"What do you think about all this, Rose?" she finally asked.

Rose had to sigh and shake her head. "I don't _know_ what to think," she admitted. "All these years I convinced myself that Hamunaptra wasn't real, that the map we found led to nothing and that my father and uncle perished in the desert like everyone else. But now it seems like the City of the Dead _is_ real, and that they _did_ make it there."

"That's a good thing, right?" Evelyn asked.

Rose shrugged. "We at least have a better idea of what _might_ have happened to them," she said. "But what was all that nonsense O'Connell was saying about Hamunaptra being _dangerous_ and there being _strange things_ in the sand?" she asked unsurely. "He made it sound like something _unnatural_ killed Papa and Tariq."

"Hamunaptra _is_ rumored to be very cursed," Evelyn offered with a shrug.

Rose scoffed. "You know I do not believe in silly things like that."

"I have a possible explanation," Jonathan interjected, making them both look to him. "He could be _lying_."

Rose thought that one over for a moment. O'Connell didn't seem like the most pleasant person – he had been rude and short and quite uncouth. But she liked to think she was good at reading people, and she usually knew if someone was lying to her. Despite all of his other faults, Rick O'Connell had _not_ seemed like he was lying.

"I think he was telling the truth," Rose finally said. "I think he was really there. And I think my father and uncle were there, too. But that just confuses matters even _more_ , does it not?" she asked with a frown. "If it was just them there, how did they die? What happened out there?"

"Well, I suppose there is really only one way to find out, isn't there?" Jonathan asked, making Rose and Evelyn look at him expectantly. "We go to Hamunaptra and see for ourselves what the devil is going on out there."

Rose blinked at him in shock. "What?"

"Think about it," Jonathan said. "If that oaf is right and Hamunaptra is real, we have the only known map that'll tell us how to get there. We were all supposed to go on an excavation together anyway, right? Well, here is our chance."

"You want me to go on the _same_ expedition that killed two people I love?" Rose asked incredulously. "Are you _mad_?"

"Actually," Evelyn interjected, her voice gentle. "It isn't a _horrible_ idea. You want to know what happened to your father and uncle, don't you?" she asked.

"Well, _yes_ – "

"Then I think this is the only way to get the answers you're looking for," Evelyn interrupted. "We know they made it to Hamunaptra. What we _don't_ know is what happened when they got there. But maybe if we go, there will be something there that will solve the mystery. Maybe you can finally find closure, Rose."

Rose sighed and shook her head. Evelyn made sense, but the thought of going on the same journey that had killed Monty and Tariq was enough to make her stomach twist uncomfortably. "And you two aren't _at all_ interested in the treasure we might find or the fame we would get if we actually went there and lived to tell the tale of its existence?" she asked with only a hint of accusation.

"Of _course_ we are," Jonathan said without shame before Evelyn could speak. "But we want to help _you_ , too. You are our friend. You're practically _family_ , Rosie. If we can help you find out what happened to the ones you lost, we'll do it. No questions asked."

"Just think about it, Rose," Evelyn said. "Finding the map once was lucky. But having it come back into your life a _second_ time?" Evelyn raised her brows. "Sounds a bit like fate to me, don't you think?"

"Since when do you believe in fate?" Rose asked with a quirked brow.

"Since my silly brother just so happened to obtain the _only_ thing that might help us understand what happened to your family," Evelyn answered.

Rose took a moment to think their proposal over.

Deep down, she knew the Carnahan's were right. She would never know what had happened if she just stayed here in Cairo and ignored the map that had miraculously found its way back to her. She was an archaeologist – her entire life revolved around unearthing mysteries and searching for the truth. There was no telling _what_ they might find in Hamunaptra, but if there was chance that she might finally know what had happened to her family, then was there really any _choice_ but to go?

At the same time, however, this all sounded very dangerous. The journey to Hamunaptra had already claimed countless amounts of lives, including Monty and Tariq's. It would be risky, there was no doubt about it. Yet was it worth it to find out what had happened to her family, though? Was it worth putting herself in danger to finally have the closure she had desperately been seeking all these years?

The answer was, unequivocally, _yes_.

Rose finally sighed. "Maybe you are both right," she said, which had the Carnahan's perking. "I'm probably _insane_ for even entertaining this idea, but…maybe we _should_ go to Hamunaptra."

Evelyn opened her mouth like she was going to speak, but a new voice cut in before she could get a word out.

" _What_ did you just say?"

The three of them all stiffened, then looked toward the entrance of the library. Without them realizing it, Dr. Bey had returned to the library, and currently the curator was looking at her with a mixture of shock and disbelief on his face.

"Er, Terence," Rose said awkwardly, glancing briefly at the two silent Carnahan's. "How long have you been standing there?"

Dr. Bey's expression remained the same. "Long enough," he said slowly. He gave her a long look, shifted his gaze to the two wary looking Carnahan's, then set his jaw firmly. " _You_ ," he said, looking back to Rose. "My office. _Now_ ," he ordered.

He turned to leave after that, giving her no chance to argue with him. Rose shot a look at Evelyn and Jonathan, who gave her looks of worry and sympathy respectively, then hurried after Dr. Bey.

Her long legs allowed her to catch up with Dr. Bey quickly. Even once she was by his side, however, he said nothing to her, nor did he look at her. He marched her to his office on the second floor, motioned her inside, then shut the door behind him as he joined her. Rose stood there awkwardly, watching as Dr. Bey went to sit on his side of the desk.

"Come closer," he said. Once Rose was standing in front of his desk, he pinned her with a hard look. "Now explain to me what _madness_ might have you actually considering looking for Hamunaptra," he said, his expression unhappy.

"It is not for sport or for treasure, if that is what you are thinking," Rose said. "There has been a development. Something that I am not sure I can ignore."

"Oh?" Dr. Bey said, looking thoroughly unconvinced as he gazed up at her. "And what development is that?"

Rose stuck a hand into the pocket of her skirt to produce the trinket Jonathan had given her, setting it carefully on the desk. The curator's brows furrowed together as he looked at it, his eyes filling with confusion. " _This_ is the same trinket my father found in Seti's tomb all those years ago," she said. Under Dr. Bey's watchful gaze, she opened the trinket and pulled out the map, before extending it to him in offering. "And _this_ is the same map to Hamunaptra."

Dr. Bey looked at her sharply. By now, he knew the truth behind Monty and Tariq's disappearance – after they had failed to return from the desert all those years ago, she had told him about the map they had found and the _real_ expedition that her father and uncle had embarked on.

"This is the one your father and Tariq took into the desert?"

"Yes," Rose confirmed.

Dr. Bey reached out to take it from her and spread it out over to his desk, inspecting it closer with a magnifying glass. Rose watched in silence as he finished his examination. "You are _certain_ this is the same one they took?" he persisted, glancing up at her. "There is no chance that it is a fake?"

"It's the same one. I would stake my _life_ on it," Rose said with a firm nod.

Dr. Bey set down his magnifying glass and leaned back in his chair. He pressed his fingertips together, his expression rather troubled. "Where did it come from?"

"Jonathan had it," Rose said.

"And where did _he_ find it?" Dr. Bey asked next.

"He stole it from a man in a bar last night," Rose revealed.

A brief, reproachful look flashed across Dr. Bey's face, before he gave her an inquiring look. "Who was this man he encountered? Does he know anything about what happened to Montgomery and Tariq?"

"Some uncouth American," Rose said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "We just went to speak with him. He didn't know what happened to them, but he swore he had nothing to do with their disappearance. Apparently he went to Hamunaptra with the French Foreign Legion a few years after my father disappeared. He claims he found the map and trinket there, but that there was no sign of my father _or_ Tariq."

Dr. Bey gave her another sharp look. "Are you saying Hamunaptra is _real_?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "According to our source, yes." She paused, then braced her hands on the desk and leaned forward to give him a meaningful look. "Hamunaptra exists, Terence. And Papa and Tariq actually _made_ it there."

"And, apparently, they _died_ there," Dr. Bey added bitterly.

Rose grimaced at his words. "It would seem so, yes."

"And you…what? Want to go running out there to see what happened?" Dr. Bey asked.

"Wouldn't _you_ want to if you were in _my_ position?" she countered. "All these years we have had _no clue_ what became of them. But now we finally have a _lead_ ," she said, gesturing to the map. "Do I not owe it to myself, to my _family,_ to figure out what happened to them?"

The curator pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, then stood from his chair to go and look out the window. He seemed to be lost in thought for a few seconds, but eventually turned back to face her with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Let us assume for a moment that this American was not _lying_ to you – even if Hamunaptra _is_ real, it is still clearly _very_ dangerous. You would be putting yourself at great risk by going," he pointed out firmly.

Rose stood tall and jutted her chin into the air. "I have faced dangerous places before. I can handle it."

Dr. Bey scoffed. "Do not be an arrogant fool, Rosalie," he reprimanded. "If the legends are true, the tombs and ruins you have been in are _nothing_ compared to the City of the Dead. You have no idea what might be waiting for you in Hamunaptra."

"Regardless, this is not something I can just _ignore_." Rose gave him a firm look. "I truly do not think that man was lying to me. Hamunaptra is _out there_ , and I think that it might have the answers I have been looking for."

Dr. Bey sighed wearily. "What exactly do you expect to find?" he asked. "It has been nearly six years since they disappeared. Their bodies will be gone, claimed by the desert by now. And I think it _highly_ unlikely that anyone would have left a note explaining what happened to them."

"I don't expect anything like that. But if I do not at least _try_ , this will haunt me for the rest of my _life_ ," Rose argued. "If there is any possibility, no matter how small of one, that I might actually be able to understand what happened to them, then how can I look the other way?" Rose shook her head. The longer they spoke about it, the clearer she began to see things. "I have to do this, Terence," she decided with finality. "I just _have to_."

Dr. Bey frowned deeply. "This conversation feels entirely too familiar," he muttered, shaking his head to himself.

Rose knew what he was referring to. When Monty and Tariq had been gone for too long and she had finally begun to realize that something wasn't right, she had gone to Dr. Bey to tell him the truth and get his advice on what should be done. Back then, when she had been terrified and desperate to know what was going on, she had nearly gone storming off in the desert to look for Monty and Tariq _herself_. But Dr. Bey had stopped her, had convinced her that chasing after them would only end in her _own_ death. Now it seemed he was trying to do it again.

Rose sighed and went to join him by the window. She gave him a flicker of a smile, which he did not return. "I know you are worried, Terence, and I am grateful to you for your concern. But this isn't like last time. I have the map. I have the resources. I have _support_."

"Support from a thief who threw his career in the gutter and a librarian who doesn't know the first thing about expeditions even _half_ as dangerous as this one," Dr. Bey interjected. "Great company, that," he added sarcastically.

Rose sighed at his tone. "You give them too little of credit," she defended.

"With good reason. This expedition is well over their heads, Rosalie – well over _all_ of your heads. You are chasing after a _ghost_ , and I fear all of you will be _killed_ in the process." He gave her a disapproving look. "This is _not_ what your father would want."

Rose tensed at those words. "I knew my father quite well, thank you. And he taught me to always seek the truth. He would understand my desire to know what become of him," she said tersely. "If the roles were reversed, he would do the same thing. We _both_ know that."

Dr. Bey gave her a look, then went back to his desk to glare down at the map. "Be that as it may, I still strongly believe it would be a mistake to go." He paused to pick up the map, holding it at a distance as if it might come to life and try to bite him at any moment. "This place has destroyed more lives than can be counted. It very nearly destroyed _yours_. Do not give it the chance to take _you_ the same way it took Montgomery and Tariq," he said, giving her a look over his shoulder. "Do not make the same mistakes that they did."

"I do not intend to," she said firmly.

Something very bad happened in the next moment. Dr. Bey, who was still watching her over his shoulder, did not seem to realize how dangerously close he had been holding the map to a candle that had been lit on his desk. Rose froze when she realized that the flame had gotten much too big, much too quickly. It took only a second to realize that the reason the flame had gotten so large was because something had caught fire – it took one _more_ second to realize that the something that had caught on fire was the _map_.

"Terence! The map!" she shouted, rushing toward him.

Dr. Bey turned with confusion, then made a sound of alarm as he realized the map was indeed on fire. He dropped it to the ground to avoid getting burned, which had Rose rushing around the desk to quickly stamp out the fire with her shoe. Once it was out, she dropped to the floor to inspect the damage. Most of the map was, thankfully, still intact. The most important part, however, the part that would tell her where Hamunaptra actually was, had been burned away.

She swung wide eyes up at Dr. Bey, who held his hands up innocently. "I did not mean to! It was an accident!" he defended.

Rose looked at the map again, then sighed and climbed back to her feet, her expression wholly dejected as she gazed at the ruined paper. "Hamunaptra is gone," she said, touched the charred corner with gentle fingertips. "Now the way is lost."

There was a moment of hesitance, then Dr. Bey spoke. "Perhaps it is for the best," he said, which made her look at him sharply. He barely flinched at the look. "Your reasons for wanting to go were admirable, but going to Hamunaptra would not have brought your father back," he told her. "It is better this way. You will come to realize that someday."

Rose said nothing to that, just turned her gaze back down to the map.

Just like that, it was over before it had even had the chance to begun. The hope she had felt that she would finally find the truth, that she would _finally_ get the answers she had sought for so long, had been snuffed out. The map was ruined, and with it her chances of finally understanding what had happened to her family.

OOO

"That bloody scoundrel did it on purpose," Jonathan proclaimed later that evening as they sat in Evelyn's apartment eating dinner. "I would bet _everything_ I own that he set the map on fire so that we _couldn't_ go."

"Come now, Jonathan," Evelyn said with a click of her tongue. "If he said it was an accident, then I'm sure it was. Right, Rose?"

Rose took a sip of wine, one shoulder raising upward. "I honestly cannot say. I would like to think Terence would not stoop so low as to do something like that on purpose…but he _has_ gone out of his way to keep me from going to Hamunaptra in the past." Rose sighed and shook her head. "I suppose it doesn't matter now. Whether it was on purpose or not, the map is useless now."

"Not _entirely_ useless," Evelyn corrected, her eyes turning to the burned map lying innocently on the other end of the table. "For the most part the map is still intact, which means we still have _most_ of the information we need to get to Hamunaptra."

" _Most_ of the map is not good enough," Rose reminded. "Too many people have died by going blindly into the desert to look for the City of the Dead. I don't know about you, but I don't particularly fancy becoming one of them."

Silence fell over them for a few minutes as they ate their food. Rose eyed the map disgruntledly, still unable to shake the disappointment that had weighed heavy on her since the moment Dr. Bey had burned the corner designating Hamunaptra's location. Just when she had begun to hope that she might finally understand the reason she had lost her father and Tariq, the proverbial rug had been pulled out from beneath her feet. There was no way she would risk going into the desert without a solid route to follow, which meant she would not be going to Hamunaptra anytime soon. She thought about Jonathan's accusations against Dr. Bey and sincerely hoped he was wrong. Dr. Bey _knew_ how important it was to find out what had happened to her family. If he had destroyed the map on purpose, that would be downright _unforgivable_. Just the thought of it being a possibility left a bitter taste in her mouth, which she promptly washed down with another drink of wine.

"Alright, " Evelyn said to break the silence, making Rose and Jonathan look to her. "You want to go to Hamunaptra, yes?" she asked, giving Rose a serious look.

" _Want_? No. But do I need to go to understand what the _hell_ happened? Yes," Rose corrected.

Evelyn nodded. "Then I have an idea. It might be rather, well… _insane_ …but it is an idea nonetheless. One that could get us to Hamunaptra _without_ the map."

Rose shared a sideways look with Jonathan. "And what idea is that?" Jonathan asked interestedly.

Evelyn hesitated for only a moment. "We could always ask that O'Connell man if _he_ remembers the way there."

Rose and Jonathan stared at her in silence for a full three seconds, before they both laughed incredulously. " _O'Connell?"_ Rose asked. "You _must_ be joking."

"But I'm not," Evelyn countered firmly.

"Come now, Evie," Jonathan chided. "The man was a raving _lunatic_. I would no sooner trust him to remember the way to the _washroom_ , let alone the way to Hamunaptra."

Evelyn lifted her chin a little higher. "And yet that raving lunatic is the only person we know of who went to Hamunaptra and lived to tell the tale," she reminded them. "He might remember the route there!"

"Even if he did, I doubt he would tell us," Rose replied pessimistically. "He wasn't exactly _cooperative_ when Jonathan and I spoke to him this morning."

"Well, you won't know unless you _ask_ , will you?" Evelyn countered matter-of-factly.

Rose thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. O'Connell certainly wasn't the most delightful person to be around, but she supposed it wouldn't hurt to _ask_ , right? What was the worst he would do – slam a door in her face? Been there, done that.

Jonathan however, snorted and reached for his wine to take a big swig. "It's a waste of time, Evie. He is a drunken buffoon who I don't any further than I could _throw_ him. We are _not_ going to talk to Rick O'Connell, and that is that," he said with finality.

They were bold words spoken in an equally bold tone. Rose and Evelyn just shared a look, however, both of them knowing _exactly_ how this would play out.

Sure enough, Rose, Evelyn, and Jonathan could be found staring up at a familiar, seedy looking housing development come the next morning. Jonathan was not thrilled that they had managed to convince him to come along for this latest endeavor and was leaning up against the car with a distinct pout on his face, but Rose and Evelyn were looking to O'Connell's apartment building with determination. Rose did not expect much from him – in fact, she fully expected him to slam the door in their faces as soon as he saw her – but if there was a chance he might be able to tell them where Hamunaptra was, then what choice did they really have?

"This is a mistake," Jonathan grumbled grumpily.

"So you have said," Evelyn countered with forced patience. "Come on then," she said, gesturing for Rose to lead the way. "We won't get any answers standing around _here_ all day."

Rose nodded, then led Evelyn and a reluctant Jonathan up the stairs that would take them to Rick O'Connell's apartment. She felt a strong sense of déjà vu, as well as a small feeling of wariness, as she raised her hand to knock on his door loudly. She waited for an answer, but when ten second passed by and there wasn't one, she frowned and knocked again. Another ten seconds passed, and yet still there was no answer.

"Drats, we must have missed him," Jonathan said, though he didn't sound overly disappointed. "Guess we'll just have to find another way to Hamunaptra."

He started to leave, but Evelyn grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him back. "Not so fast," she said, before stepping up to the door and knocking persistently. "Mr. O'Connell! _Mr. O'Connell! MR. O'CONNELL!"_

Finally, a door opened, only it wasn't the one they were knocking on. O'Connell's neighbor, an older looking man who looked like he had seen better days, poked his head out to pin them with an irritable glare. Apparently the racket they were making was annoying him.

" ** _What is with all the shouting_**?" he demanded, glaring at each of them.

Evelyn stepped forward, an apologetic smile flashing across her face. " ** _Forgive us for our loudness_** ," she said. " ** _But we are looking for the man who lives here. His name is Rick O'Connell. Have you seen him_**?"

The man scoffed. " ** _I have seen him, alright. Guards came to drag him off to prison in the middle of the night. He did not go quietly, either. Woke the whole neighborhood, they did."_**

Rose shared a look of mild alarm with the Carnahan's. " ** _What did they take him for_**?" Rose asked.

" ** _What do I care?_** _"_ he said, waving a dismissive hand. **_"Now stop making so much racket! Some of us are trying to sleep!_** "

The man went back into his home and slammed the door. Rose turned to Evelyn and Jonathan her brows raising high.

"To the prison, then?" she asked.

Evelyn nodded, but Jonathan looked affronted. "So even though we now know he is a _criminal_ on top of everything else, you _still_ want to see if he can help us find Hamunaptra?" he asked, looking at them like they had both lost their minds.

Rose gave him a look. "We don't exactly have a _choice_ , Jonathan," she said.

"Actually, you _do_ ," he countered. "You can choose _not_ to talk to that lunatic and find another way."

"There _is_ no other way," Evelyn said. "If there was, someone would have found it by now. So stop your whining and let us go. _Now_."

Evelyn turned on her heel to leave, walking with determination. Rose gave Jonathan a look and shrugged a shoulder. "You heard the woman," she said, before quickly following after Evelyn.

Jonathan just groaned behind her, then reluctantly joined them.

They reached the prison quickly enough. They learned from the two prison guards standing outside that Rick O'Connell _was_ indeed being held prisoner there, but the guards were reluctant to let them inside to speak with him because the man had apparently been disruptive and disorderly. Finally, after a bit of lying about how they knew O'Connell and a bit of sweet talking from Evelyn, the guards agreed to ask the warden if they could be permitted inside and told them to wait by the door.

"Perhaps you should do the talking?" Evelyn suggested as they devised a plan of attack. "He already gave you information once before."

"He was rather reluctant to do so, though, and definitely seemed annoyed," Rose reminded. "You might have better luck than me. At least you haven't bothered him yet. _And_ you're pretty, so there's that."

"What's _that_ have to do with anything?" Evelyn asked with a frown.

Rose opened her mouth to respond, but Jonathan beat her to the punch. "Come now, Evie. We've _all_ seen it. All you need to do is bat those pretty eyes of your and men are _leaping_ at the chance to help you," he offered.

"Yes, more or less," Rose agreed with a nod. When Evelyn just continued to frown at them, Rose sighed. "You just have a knack for convincing people to do things they might not necessarily want to," she reasoned. "I think if there's anyone who can get O'Connell to talk, it's you."

The door to the prison opened in the next moment to reveal another guard, as well as a short, fat man with a unibrow. The fat man eyed them all for a moment with interest, his gaze lingering longer on Rose and Evelyn than they had on Jonathan, before he quirked a brow.

"You are the ones here to see the American?"

"Yes, we are," Rose confirmed.

The man hummed in his throat, then nodded and stepped aside. "Well, come in, then. Cross the threshold!" he said, gesturing them through the door. "I am the warden, Gad Hassan," he introduced. "Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home!"

The three of them shuffled inside and followed Gad as he turned and began to make his way across the prison yard. Rose and Evelyn stuck close together, eyeing their surroundings with slight distaste, while Jonathan trailed behind them.

"You are friends of this man, you say?" Gad asked, glancing back at them over his shoulder.

"Yes, we…worked together," Rose answered.

Gad scoffed. "I did not think men like him held respectable jobs!" he said. "Where did you say you worked with him?"

Rose glanced at Evelyn. "I _didn't_ say."

Before Gad could pry any further, Evelyn spoke up to catch his attention. "What _exactly_ is he in prison for?" she asked.

"This I do not know. But when I heard he had visitors, I asked him that myself," Gad said. They had reached a row of barred in holding cells now, and the warden soon stopped by one of the cells to turn and look at them. "His answer? He was merely looking for a _good time_."

As if on cue, the door opened and Rick O'Connell was shoved roughly into view, his wrists bound with shackles. Two guards came with him, and one of them hit him across the back of the legs to make him fall. As the warden backed away from the cell, O'Connell crumpled to his knees with a wince, his hands clutching to the bars for support. When he recovered from his momentary pain, his eyes swung upward and immediately met Rose's. He frowned immediately, his gaze sliding to Jonathan next.

"You two again?" he asked gruffly. He then noticed Evelyn, and his brows raised a tick as he took in her appearance. "Who's the broad?"

" _Broad_?" Evelyn echoed, looking put off.

Rose quickly stepped forward to intervene. "Jonathan and I heard what happened, _old friend_ ," she said, giving him a look that said to play along. O'Connell just raised his brows at her. "We came to make sure you were alright. This is Jonathan's sister, Evelyn," she added, placing a hand on Evelyn's shoulder. "You met her at a work function, remember?"

Either O'Connell wasn't getting the hint, or he just didn't care to play along. He gave Evelyn a once over, then shrugged a shoulder. "I guess she's not a _total_ loss."

"I _beg_ your pardon – " Evelyn started to say indignantly.

The warden suddenly noticed that somebody was doing something they weren't supposed to in the distance. He shouted in Arabic, momentarily drawing their attention to him, then excused himself and went stomping away to yell at a guard. Once he was no longer around to eavesdrop, Rose moved a little closer to the cell.

"Look, I don't know why you're in here, nor do I really _care_ ," she hissed. "The reason _we_ are here is because we need to talk to you about Hamunaptra."

O'Connell rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I already _told_ you everything I know, lady. What more do you want from me?"

"You told Rose and Jonathan that you had been there," Evelyn butted in quickly, drawing his attention to her. Rose did not miss the way his eyes skimmed over the woman's form again. "Were you speaking the truth?"

"I was," O'Connell answered.

"You _swear_?" Evelyn persisted.

O'Connell smirked sarcastically. "Every damn day."

Evelyn heaved. "That's not what I – "

"I know what you meant," O'Connell interrupted. "Yes, I was there. Seti's place. _City of the Dead_ ," he said, wiggling his hands on a spooky fashion.

Evelyn and Rose shared a look. "So, if you had to, would you be able to recall how to _get_ there?" Evelyn questioned.

O'Connell quirked a brow. "I remember, yeah…"

"Could you tell _us_?" Rose asked.

O'Connell looked at her and lifted his brow even higher. "I seem to remember you having a map that _he_ stole from me," he said, pointing toward Jonathan. Jonathan, who had thus far remained quiet, flinched and gave him an unconvincingly innocent look. O'Connell glared at him, then looked back to Rose. "What do ya need me for if you've got the map?"

Rose pulled a face. "Well, through a series of unpredictable and _unfortunate_ events, the map may or may not have lost a battle with an open flame, thus rendering it rather useless."

O'Connell gave her a flat look. "You idiots burned your own map?" he asked condescendingly.

Rose bristled at the rude name. " _I_ didn't burn it, thank you. Besides, it was an _accident_."

O'Connell snorted and shook his head. "Unbelievable…"

"We're getting a bit off track here," Evelyn said, drawing the man's attention back to her. "It is _very_ important that we get to Hamunaptra. It is a…" She glanced at Rose. "… _Personal_ matter." Evelyn stepped even closer. "You do not have any obligation to tell us and we _know_ that." Evelyn was smiling charmingly now. "But if you _did_ , we would be immensely grateful to you."

O'Connell stared at Evelyn for a moment, then raised his brows. "You wanna know how to get there?" he asked. Evelyn nodded eagerly. "You _really_ wanna know?"

After Evelyn nodded again, he beckoned her closer. She moved closer to the cell bars, leaning forward as O'Connell continued to wave her toward him. When they were only inches apart, O'Connell suddenly reached through the bars to grab Evelyn by the chin and plant a kiss on her lips, catching everybody by surprise.

"Then get me the _hell_ out of here!" he said when he finally pulled his lips from Evelyn's.

Rose and Jonathan both moved to separate Evelyn from O'Connell. At the same time, the guards, who had been talking to one another in the background, noticed what he had done and hit him with batons to make him release Evelyn, before yanking him to his feet. As Rose wrapped a protective arm around Evelyn's shoulders, the three of them watched the guards drag him back into the prison.

"Do it!" he yelled at them. "Get me out of here and I'll take you there! You have my word!"

He was gone then, the door slamming shut as the guards took him away. Rose, Evelyn, and Jonathan stared at the door in silence for a second, before Rose turned to Evelyn with a frown.

"Are you alright?" she asked, knowing Evelyn couldn't have appreciated being grabbed and kissed the way she just had been.

Evelyn nodded. "I'm fine," she said, brushing some of her hair back away from her face. "He merely…surprised me, is all."

Gad returned in the next moment, glancing at the now empty holding cell before raising his brows at them questioningly. "Well, I hope you said all that you needed to say to your friend. It would seem his time has run out."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

The warden checked the time on his pocketwatch, then grinned at them evilly. "It is time for him to be _hanged_."

Rose and Evelyn looked at each other with wide eyes. _Hanged_? If O'Connell died, any information he might have about Hamunaptra would die with him. That could _not_ happen.

Gad took a step to leave, but Rose stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. O'Connell had said that if they got him out of prison, he would take them to Hamunaptra. Perhaps he had just been saying that to save his own skin, but there was also a chance he had actually been telling the truth. They couldn't just leave him there to hang, not if he really _was_ willing to take them to Hamunaptra.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Rose asked. "Can we convince you to change your mind?"

Gad looked at her, then furrowed his brows pensively. "Let me see…" He tapped his chin thoughtfully for a few seconds, then gave her a hard stare. " _No_."

He did walk away after that, making his way deeper into the prison. Rose and Evelyn shared a look, then quickly followed him, only vaguely aware of Jonathan protesting behind them as they went.

"Certainly there is _something_ that can be done!" Evelyn argued. "Must things really end this way?"

"Yes, they must," Gad answered, barely even sparing them a glance. "Your friend should have taken a moment to consider the consequences of his actions. But he did not. He wanted to have _fun_. And now, he must pay the price."

As they neared a door that led deeper into the prison, Gad waved a hand at another prison guard to open it. The guard did so and Gad stepped through. When Rose, Evelyn, and Jonathan attempted to follow, however, the guard moved to stand in their way.

" ** _No civilians past these doors!_** _"_ the guard said sternly.

Rose sighed with exasperation. "Please, Mr. Hassan! Just listen to what we have to say! We only need a few moments of your time!"

Gad glanced back at them, then rolled his eyes and waved them through. When Jonathan tried to come with them, he held a hand up to stop the man. "Not him. Only the women."

"Now, wait just a moment – " Jonathan began to argue, looking annoyed and disapproving that Gad was not allowing him to pass.

"It's _fine_ , Jonathan," Evelyn said, giving her brother a look. "We will be back shortly."

Jonathan sighed, but finally nodded and let them go, though he didn't look happy about it. Once the door was shut and they could no longer see Jonathan, Gad turned down a hall and went toward a flight of stairs, which he started to climb. Rose and Evelyn followed him up to an open area that had a few chairs set up. It overlooked a small square right smack in the middle of all their jail cells, which were all full of prisoners that had come to see the hanging about to take place – Rose noticed, with a small feeling of alarm, that a platform and a noose were already set up in the middle of the square, just waiting for a neck to strangle and break.

"Now speak," Gad said, easing into one of the chairs. "Quickly, while I am still interested."

Rose turned to Gad, her brows set with determination. She did not want to outright tell him about Hamunaptra, but she knew she had to come up with something good enough to change his mind.

"Mr. Hassan, I understand that O'Connell has done wrong in his life. But who hasn't?" she asked. "He is only human. Should be not be given a second chance to make amends for his actions?"

"He _had_ a second chance, and many chances after that. Yet he continues to wind up here, in my prison," Gad said. "He is not going to change, that much is obvious by now. Better to do away with him altogether."

"We can help him, though," Evelyn insisted as she sat in the chair next to Gad. "He just needs a little _guidance_. Give us the chance to set him straight. If you do, you will never see him in here again. I promise."

Gad, however, shook her head. "He is past helping, I am certain of it. It will be no use."

The noise in the square escalated, drawing Rose's attention to whatever was happening down below. She saw that O'Connell was finally being dragged up to the platform by two guards. They brought him to a halt just under the noose.

"Mr. Hassan – " Rose started to say.

"Your time is up, just as his is," Gad interrupted with a wave.

"What if we _pay_ you to release him?" Evelyn asked hurriedly. "I will give you one hundred pounds for his life."

Gad snorted. "I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him _hang."_

"We can pay more!" Rose offered, following Evelyn's lead. "We can give you two hundred!"

Gad ignored them. "Proceed!" he ushered to the guards down below.

The guards fixed the noose around his neck, which had O'Connell glaring with anger. He didn't even seem _frightened_. He seemed more _annoyed_ than anything.

"Three hundred!" Evelyn exclaimed next.

The guard fixing the noose around O'Connell's neck suddenly looked up at Gad in uncertainty. " ** _I asked if he had any last requests. He asks if we can let him go?_** " he called with a shrug.

Gad rolled his eyes. " ** _You idiot!_** " he yelled back. "Of course we do not let him go!"

The guard huffed, then smacked O'Connell upside the back of the head for even asking.

"What about five hundred?" Evelyn offered to get Gad's attention back. "Would five hundred pounds suffice?"

The offer finally seemed to interest Gad. He held up a hand to pause the actions of the guards down below, then looked at Evelyn with curiosity. "And what else?" he asked. He suddenly slid a hand on Evelyn's knee, giving it a squeeze. "I am a very lonely man."

Rose had half a mind to smack the man for being inappropriate, but Evelyn beat her to punch. She smacked his hand away, which had him releasing her knee. The prisoners had seen the rejection and immediately began laughing at him, which made the warden flush with embarrassment. He scowled then and lifted his chin.

"Very well," he said with finality.

He made a motion with his hand, and then the platform buckled from beneath O'Connell's feet. Rose and Evelyn both shouted at the same time as he fell, both cringing as he reached the end of the rope. His neck did not break as Rose had expected, though. Instead, he hung there from the platform, his eyes bulging as his air supply was cut off.

"Ah!" Gad exclaimed with mock disappointment. "His neck did not break. Now we will have to watch your friend _strangle_ to death!"

Rose watched O'Connell dangle from the rope like a fish on the end of a fishing line, before turning a desperate look on Evelyn. _What do we do_? she asked with her eyes. Evelyn stared back for a moment, then finally sat back down next to Gad, her eyes full of determination now.

"That man knows the location of Hamunaptra," she blurted out.

Rose's eyes widened. " _Evelyn!"_ she hissed.

Gad stared wide eyed at Evelyn for a moment, glanced at Rose's shocked expression, then looked back to Evelyn. "You lie," he accused with narrowed eyes.

Evelyn gave him an affronted look. "I would _never."_

Gad looked at Rose. "You two are telling me that this filthy, godless son of a _pig_ knows where the City of the Dead is?"

Rose glanced at Evelyn, who nodded encouragingly, then sighed with defeat. "Yes," she reluctantly confirmed. "He's been there before. And he's agreed to take _us_ there if we get him out of prison, which he can't do if he continues to _hang_ ," she added, pointing at him.

Miraculously, O'Connell was still alive. She knew he wouldn't be for much longer however. Evelyn seemed to realize this, too.

"If you cut him down, we will give you …" She glanced briefly at O'Connell, then back at Gad. "Ten percent."

"Fifty percent," Gad countered.

"Twenty!"

"Forty!"

"Thirty!"

"Twenty five!" Gad finally countered with a firm point, too caught up in the rapid negotiation to realize what he was proposing.

"Ah!" Evelyn said with a triumphant smile. "Deal!"

Rose would have rolled her eyes at his stupidity if she hadn't been so worried about the fact that O'Connell was turning an alarming shade of purple. "If you two are quite finished, could you kindly _cut him down before he die_ s?"

Gad hesitated for one more second, then finally motioned to the guards down below. " _Cut him down!"_ he hollered.

The guards did so instantly, sending O'Connell sprawling to the earth below. For one frightful second he didn't move, and Rose feared that their bartering had taken too long. But then he coughed violently and rolled to his back, his chest heaving as he greedily sucked air back into his lungs.

Rose's shoulders relaxed with relief. O'Connell was _alive_. The way to Hamunaptra was not lost after all.

OOO

Rose and Evelyn were shown back to the courtyard to await the release of O'Connell, where they reconvened with an anxious looking Jonathan. As wary as he was of Rick O'Connell, he _did_ seem relieved to learn that the man was still alive and would be able to get them to Hamunaptra. He was not happy, however, when they also revealed the deal they had struck with Gad in order to save O'Connell's life.

"Why did you tell him about Hamunaptra?" Jonathan demanded with a deep frown.

"Bribing with money wasn't working," Evelyn defended. "It was the only thing I could think of that might sway his decision."

"But the treasure – " Jonathan started to argue.

"The warden can have all the treasure he wants," Rose interrupted. "I am more concerned about whether or not he intends to tell the entire _world_ where we are going. I would rather not have a bunch of treasure seekers following us out into the desert," she said pointedly.

Evelyn nodded in understanding. "When he brings Mr. O'Connell out, we will simply make sure he understands how important it is to be discreet. If he wants his cut of the treasure badly enough, he will keep quiet _._ "

Rose sighed and nodded. "Hopefully."

It took about ten minutes, but finally O'Connell appeared in the courtyard, accompanied by Gad. The shackles had been removed from O'Connell's wrists, but he didn't look as relieved as Rose might have thought. Perhaps he just wasn't the sort of man to be enthusiastic about anything, not even his life being saved. Gad, however, looked as gleeful as a child on Christmas morning. No doubt he was happy about the deal they had struck.

"Ladies," Gad greeted. "And… _you_ ," he added, only sparing Jonathan a brief look. "He is yours now," Gad said, motioning to O'Connell. "A little roughened up, perhaps, but still breathing."

O'Connell gave Gad a sideways glare as the man nudged him in the ribs. "Thank you, Mr. Hassan," Rose said.

"No, thank _you,"_ Gad countered. "I will be a very rich man once this is all said and done," he said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yes, I suppose you will be," Rose agreed. "But we will have to request that you _not_ tell anyone about this, Mr. Hassan. If others were to learn where we were going, they might decide to follow and take the treasure for themselves. To protect your investment, it would be wise to keep our mission a secret."

The thought of losing any treasure had Gad's eyes widening with horror. "I will say nothing. That I can promise you."

"Wonderful," Evelyn said with a smile.

They lingered to talk with Gad for a few moments longer, then finally left the prison. O'Connell trailed behind them, his expression stoic as he silently went with them. Once they were outside the prison, they all stopped to look around at one another awkwardly.

"Well, now what?" O'Connell finally asked to break the silence.

"Now we all have a journey to get ready for," Rose said. "I trust you will hold true to your word and to take us to Hamunaptra as promised?"

O'Connell nodded. "I said I would, so I will."

She believed he was telling the truth. "Good. We will start getting preparations underway then."

O'Connell nodded slowly. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," he warned. "Hamunaptra ain't no walk in the park."

"We can handle it," Evelyn said with confidence.

O'Connell gave her a doubtful look, but didn't argue with her. He then turned like he was going to leave. "Just let me know when it's time to go. I'll be ready," he said. He paused then, and turned back around to face them. "Oh, and one more thing."

Before anyone could anticipate what he was going to do, he walked up to Jonathan and punched him square in the nose. Rose and Evelyn jumped and gasped as Jonathan crumpled to the ground, his hand flying to his face as he groaned with pain. O'Connell stood over him and pointed sternly.

" _Never_ steal from me again," he said.

And then he turned and walked away without another word, his tall frame parting the crowd easily as he went.

"You're _welcome_ for saving your _life_ , by the way!" Rose shouted after him with a frown.

O'Connell just waved over his shoulder and continued on, eventually disappearing into the crowd.

Rose rolled her eyes then turned to help a whimpering Jonathan up. Only five minutes in, and she was already regretting her decision to bring O'Connell in as their ally.

It was official – this expedition was going to be a bloody _nightmare_.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Thank you so much to everyone who has added this story to their alert/favorite list, as well as to everyone who has left such wonderful reviews! This story has surpassed 100 followers, which is way more than I expected when I started this story! Sorry for the long wait, but thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing related to The Mummy franchise, only the OC's!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five  
_** _Dearly Departed_

* * *

 _Cairo. 1921._

One month, two weeks, five days.

It had been one month, two weeks, and five days since Rose had heard from her father. It had also been one month, two weeks, and _three_ days since Ardeth had shown up on her doorstep in the early morning hours to tell her that he had to tend to urgent business with his tribe. Christmas – the first Christmas she had spent alone in her entire _life_ – had come and gone. The previous year had come to an end and the new year had begun. But while she had been waiting for word from somebody – _anybody –_ there had been nothing. No letter from her father or Tariq. No appearances from Ardeth. No messages, no notes. _Nothing_.

Rose was worried about Ardeth. She did not know what had happened with his tribe that had required him to depart so hastily, and seeing as communication with him was impossible whenever he was gone, there was no way of reaching out to him to check in and make sure everything was alright. She would have to wait until he came back to Cairo to know what had happened, and the wait was _maddening_.

But for as concerned as she was about Ardeth, she was _far_ more worried about her father and Tariq.

Rose had tried to make excuses for them at first. She had told herself that Hamunaptra must have turned out to be further than they had anticipated and that it was just taking them longer to get back to civilization, thus delaying any potential contact. When time continued to pass by and she _still_ did not receive any letters, Rose had then reminded herself that the mailing system wasn't always entirely reliable – sometimes it took a long time for letters to come, assuming they didn't get _lost_ somewhere along the way. A letter would come eventually, she had convinced herself. She just needed to remain patient.

But now it had been nearly two months, and Rose could no longer make up excuses, nor ignore how _worried_ she was feeling. Too much time had gone by, and though she was well aware of just how difficult it was to remain in contact with people when trekking through the desert, something about this lack of communication felt different. She couldn't really explain it, but she just _knew_. There was this _feeling_ in her gut that kept _screaming_ at her that something wasn't right.

Rose's brows were set with determination as she made her way up to the second level of the Cairo Museum of Antiquities. She could no longer just sit around and hope that word from her family would arrive. It was no secret that a journey to Hamunaptra was dangerous, and the thought of all the _horrible_ things that could have happened to them was making her go _mad_. She needed to do _something_. If her father and uncle were in trouble, then she needed to find them. Plain and simple. But Rose wasn't naïve enough to think she could go into the desert by herself. She would need some help, and there was only one person in Cairo that she was certain could _get_ her that help.

Dr. Bey.

Rose reached his office and, per habit, stepped inside without bothering to knock. Dr. Bey was standing by the fireplace, his eyes scanning a piece of paper. He started at her unexpected entrance and looked at her with raised brows. Upon realizing it was her, the man frowned and his shoulders seemed to tense up a little. This was a reaction that seemed to have become a new habit of his – it had not escaped Rose's notice that the curator had been acting a little odder than usual in recent weeks. Whether he was just being odd around _her_ , however, or if he was just being odd in _general_ , she wasn't entirely sure.

"Still not bothering to knock, I see," Dr. Bey said, his tone taking on a familiar note of exasperation.

Rose shut the door behind her, brushing off his less than friendly greeting. "Do you have a moment? I need to speak with you about something," she stated outright. "It's important."

Dr. Bey's frown deepened when he saw the serious expression on her face. "What is it?" he asked with a hint of apprehension.

Rose hesitated for only a moment, then decided there was no use beating around the bush. "I think my father and Tariq might have gone missing."

Dr. Bey blinked at her, his head cocking to the side. "What do you mean? How could you know that?"

Rose shook her head. "I cannot explain it. I just… _know._ They have been gone for too long. I was supposed to hear from them _weeks_ ago and I haven't. And now I am worried that something _awful_ has happened."

Dr. Bey looked as though he didn't quite know what to say. He fiddled with the paper in his hand for a moment, then went to his desk to set it down. "I am sure they are fine," he said, his gaze trained elsewhere as he tucked the paper into a drawer in his desk. "You know how unreliable mail service is between excavation sights and the city. Likely their letters are just taking longer than usual to arrive."

"No," Rose denied, which made Dr. Bey look at her again. "That isn't the reason."

Dr. Bey sighed. "They are capable men, Rosalie. They know how to handle themselves on an excavation sight. You know that better than anyone," he reminded.

Rose frowned. "This is different, Dr. Bey. They didn't go to a regular excavation sight. They…" She hesitated for one last second. "They went to _Hamunaptra_."

Dr. Bey looked at her as though she had begun speaking to him in a foreign language. "What?"

Rose sighed and then went to drop heavily in a seat by his desk. She proceeded to tell him _everything_ – from their finding the box hidden away in Seti's treasure room to discovering the map to Hamunaptra and then, finally, the _real_ journey Monty and Tariq had gone on. By the time she was finished explaining everything, Dr. Bey was shaking his head, his expression a combination of frustration and anger.

"Those blasted _imbeciles,"_ he growled. "Hamunaptra is a _fool's_ dream. They _knew_ that. They knew _better_." The man shook his head again and grumbled under her breath for another second or two. Finally, he looked at her again. "When did you last correspond with your father?" he asked.

"I received a letter a little under two months ago, which had been written by my father the week prior," Rose said.

"And what, exactly, did he _say_ in that letter?"

Rose shrugged. "Just that they were going to stop in some village down the Nile to stock up on supplies and that they were being careful not to speak of their mission to anyone," she told him.

Dr. Bey nodded in understanding. "And when were you supposed to hear from them again?"

Rose shrugged. "They were going to send for me after they found Hamunaptra. They _thought_ they would be able to get there in a matter of days, which led me to believe that I would be hearing from them within a week, maybe a little more. But nothing ever came."

"Maybe the journey was longer than they expected?" Dr. Bey mused aloud.

Rose gave him a look. "You think it has taken them this _entire_ _time_ to find Hamunaptra?" she asked doubtfully.

Dr. Bey frowned. "Perhaps not. But maybe they _did_ send word, only it was lost or misplaced," he offered as an explanation next.

"You know my father. You know how protective he is of me. If he had sent a letter to which I did not respond, he would have come back to Cairo to make sure I was alright," she stated pointedly. "Or, at the _very_ least, he would have sent _another_ letter to check in."

Dr. Bey thought about that for a moment, then slowly nodded in agreement. Then his brows furrowed as another thought came to him. "They could have gotten _lost_ ," he offered. "There is no physical proof that Hamunaptra ever actually existed. Perhaps the map was made to mislead whoever found it. Perhaps it was all a trick."

Rose had considered that possibility herself, but still shook her head in disagreement. "They are _smart_ , Dr. Bey. If they had thought, for even a _moment,_ that they were being led astray, they would have turned back." She pursed her lips and gave him a look. "I've tried coming up with excuses. I've looked at this from all angles, Dr. Bey. But I cannot shake the feeling that something is _wrong_. And I _cannot_ sit around here any longer while _they_ are still out there somewhere."

Dr. Bey seemed wary all of a sudden. "What do you propose to do then, Rosalie?"

Rose set her jaw, then lifted her chin. "I'm going to look for them."

Dr. Bey's eyes widened. " _What_?"

Rose's expression remained determined. "If there's anyone who can find them, it's _me_. I know how to survive in the desert, and I got a _very_ good look at that map before they left. I think I can figure out where they went. I think I can _find_ them."

"Have you lost your _mind_?" Dr. Bey countered without missing a beat. "You do not even know where Montgomery and Tariq _are_! You cannot go out there looking for them!"

"I can, and I _will_ ," Rose argued. "I have already checked the departures at Giza Port. There is a ship leaving tomorrow morning. I just need a few good men to come with me, people I can trust to – "

Dr. Bey stood suddenly, his eyes fierce and determined. "You listen to _me_ , Rosalie Grisham!" he interrupted loudly, making her eyes widen and her jaw drop in surprise. "What you are speaking of is _madness_. I would sooner _tie you to that chair_ and ship you off to England before I allowed you to go running after that _cursed_ City of the Dead! Countless people have died looking for it, and now your father and uncle have gone missing because of it. And I will be _damned_ if I let you become just another _fool_ the desert claimed!"

Rose was taken completely aback by the force of Dr. Bey's words. She had heard him yell before, of course. At his workers when they were slacking off, at children when they got too close to exhibits, even at _herself_ whenever she did something to well and truly annoy him. But this was different. He looked furious, but he also looked – dare she say it? – _afraid._ As if the thought of her taking on such a dangerous task terrified him.

Rose finally sighed and shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "What would you have me do, then?" she asked. "Sit here and do _nothing_? What if they are in trouble? What if they need _help_?"

"Then there are other ways of providing it to them that do _not_ involve you risking your life," Dr. Bey returned swiftly. He took a moment to breathe and reign his anger in, then, when he seemed a little calmer, he spoke again. "I have contacts outside of Cairo we can rely on," he said, his voice less forceful now. "Men who know that desert like the back of their hands. Men who will have a _far_ better chance at finding them than _you_ would."

A familiar face flashed through her mind. "Are you speaking of Ardeth Bay's tribe?" she had to ask. Ardeth _did_ live in the desert after all, and she knew good and well that Dr. Bey was on friendly terms with his people. It was the option that made the most sense.

Dr. Bey gave her a look that she couldn't quite read. "Yes," he answered simply.

Rose nodded, feeling a little torn. On the one hand, the thought of Ardeth searching for her father brought her inexplicable comfort – if there was anyone she could trust to try his hardest to bring her father back to her, it was most certainly Ardeth. On the other hand, however, she knew how much Ardeth's father _detested_ Monty. Would he even be willing to _help_?

"What makes you so sure they would agree to look for them?" Rose asked with skepticism.

Dr. Bey sighed. "If I ask them to, they will do it," he answered.

The confidence in his tone left little room for argument. Rose stared at the curator for a moment, trying to decide if she should heed his words and stay put while others searched for her family, or if she should ignore what he had suggested and go looking for her father herself. The part of her that was desperate to find Monty and Tariq screamed at her to leave the museum right that moment and get on the first boat down the Nile. But the logical voice in her head told her that Dr. Bey was right. She _didn't_ know where her father and uncle were, and, honestly speaking, she could only recall bits and pieces of the map. It was all too likely that if she went into the desert to search for them without a good lead to go on, there was a chance she might never come back _out_ of that desert.

Rose sighed heavily with resignation. "Very well," she conceded, even though it felt like the wrong answer to give. "I will not go."

Dr. Bey looked enormously relieved. "Thank you," he said.

Rose stood and crossed her arms over her chest. "Will you write to Ardeth's father soon?"

Dr. Bey inclined his head. "As soon as we conclude this conversation," he assured her.

Rose nodded, not really feeling much better about the situation, but at least feeling a _tiny_ bit placated now that _something_ was being done to try to locate Monty and Tariq. "Thank you, Dr. Bey," she said gratefully, a small, somber smile tugging at her lips. "I've been going _mad_ with worry. Thank you for helping me to get them back. You're a good friend."

She thought she saw Dr. Bey frown for a moment, but the look was gone so quickly, she decided she must have imagined it. "I will do whatever I can. You have my word."

Rose smiled again, then finally stood. "I should go so that you can start on your letter." Her smile fell, replaced by a small frown instead. "You'll tell me when you hear something? Even…even if it isn't the news I want to hear?" she asked quietly.

"I will," said Dr. Bey. Rose nodded, then turned to leave. "Rosalie?" She stopped and turned back, brows raised in silent question. "Before you go, I have to ask – how is it, exactly, that you are so familiar with Ardeth Bay when I know for a _fact_ that you are banned from seeing one another?" he inquired.

Rose gave him a look. Even if she had wanted to reveal her secret relationship with Ardeth to Dr. Bey – which she _didn't_ – now didn't feel like the appropriate time to talk about it.

"That is a story for another day," she said evasively.

Dr. Bey frowned, but didn't press the issue any further. Then Rose left so that he could get to work on his letter.

 _OOO_

Rose had thought – or, at least, _hoped_ – that the search wouldn't take long. She had convinced herself that Ardeth's tribe, being the efficient desert men that they were, would find her father and Tariq quickly. That maybe they would just find them wandering around somewhere, or perhaps taking shelter in some ruin or another. She had let herself believe that there would be a happy ending to all of this madness. That her father and uncle would be found alive and the fear she had been living in would come to an end.

Yet the days ticked by, turning into weeks and then eventually into _months_. There were no developments, no sudden reappearances of her loved ones, not even any visits or messages from Ardeth. Rose tried to hang on to her hope for as long as she could. She fought not to acknowledge what the lack of findings had to mean, tried to ignore the _truth_ that Dr. Bey had gently begun to prepare her for with each day that passed where her family did not return to her. She did not want to give up on her father and uncle, she did not want to _accept_ that the worst had happened. So she forced herself to keep trudging ahead, doing whatever she could to spread word about their disappearance from Cairo. She told herself that maybe if she kept working, if she just tried _hard_ enough, that somehow everything would be alright. Somehow they would come _back_ to her.

But eventually the day came where she could deny the truth no longer. It had been months since Monty and Tariq had disappeared. The search for them, after proving fruitless for several long, torturous months, had come to an end. Enough people had disappeared in the search for Hamunaptra by now for her to know – for _everyone_ to know – what it all meant.

Montgomery Grisham and Tariq Faheem were gone. And they would not be coming back.

One afternoon, precisely ten months after Monty and Tariq had vanished, Rose sat quietly in her father's room on the foot of his bed, staring down at a picture she held in her hands. It was a photograph of her, Monty, and Tariq, which had been taken on their last excavation together. Monty stood on the left, his hair wild as ever and a wide grin stretched across his face. Tariq was on the right, puffing out his chest and holding a pickaxe against his shoulder, trying hard to look like one of the tough mountain men from America. Rose was in the middle, her own curls looking just as wild as her father's and her face alight with laughter over Tariq's antics. They were so _happy._ There was no way any of them could have known just how _drastically_ things would change in the months to follow.

Rose released a shaky exhale, then held the picture to her chest and glanced around at her father's room. It was exactly as he had left it, with various clothes strewn across the chair by the window and with books splayed out on every available flat surface. Even now, even though she _knew_ he wouldn't be coming back to sleep in the bed she sat on or tidy up the clothing he hadn't deemed important enough to pack for his ill-fated trip, she just didn't have the heart to move anything. Officially proclaiming him deceased had been difficult, and planning the funeral she would soon be attending had been even harder – she couldn't start packing up his things already. She just… _couldn't_.

A knock on the front door pulled her from her thoughts. Rose sucked in a deep breath, then stood and set the picture she had been clinging to on her father's desk. She went to the mirror to check her appearance, cringing when she saw the face looking back at her. There were bags under her eyes and her skin was paler than normal. Rose cleared her throat, smoothed her hands over her black dress to rid it of any wrinkles, then lifted her chin and went to the front door. She was greeted with the familiar face of Dr. Bey, dressed all in black and sporting a somber expression.

He frowned upon seeing her, and she couldn't tell if it was out of sympathy or more out of _pity_. It was probably a little bit of both. "It is time to go," he said, his tone surprisingly gentle.

Rose nodded, and after taking one last look around the house, she left with Dr. Bey.

The funeral was held at a small Christian church with an even smaller cemetery out back. It was the same place her mother was buried. There was a small gathering there already by the time she and Dr. Bey arrived, comprised mostly of old work colleagues and various friends that Monty had made over the years. She wasn't particularly close with any of them, and it made her feel uncomfortable to have so many near strangers looking at her with so much pity. But then Habib pushed his way through the cluster of people, and as soon as Rose was in reach, the portly café owner pulled her into an enormous hug. He smelled like his restaurant, and the familiarity of it brought her a small sense of comfort.

It was a quick service…or maybe it just _felt_ quick because Rose had difficulty paying attention to what the priest actually said. She stood there between Dr. Bey and Habib, hands clasped tightly together in front of her, her eyes glancing back and forth between the grave marker now bearing the name _Montgomery Grisham_ to the one next to it, which was engraved with the name _Helen Grisham_. Perhaps she had still been too numb to everything to really understand what the loss of her father meant, but as she stood there, barely able to hear what was being said over the dull roar in her ears, it finally sunk in just how truly and utterly _alone_ she now was in this world. Her mother was gone. Her father was gone. Tariq was gone. Her _family_ was gone. It was just her now. Her and her memories of the people she had loved and now lost.

The time came for her to say a few words, but she honestly wouldn't have been able to recall what she actually _said_ if someone had asked her to. She spoke without even hearing her own voice or her own words, her heart stuck somewhere between her sternum and her throat. When it was all over and the cemetery workers had begun to lower her father's empty casket into the ground to be buried, she numbly accepted the condolences of all the people who had come to pay their last respects. There would be no gathering after the fact, no people coming by the house to bring dishes of food or spend the afternoon talking about her father – she didn't _want_ any of that. She just wanted to say goodbye, and then have her time to grieve in privacy.

Eventually everyone had filtered away. Dr. Bey stayed with her, though, sticking close to her side as they watched the workers begin to fill the grave with dirt. She frowned more with each scoop of earth that was thrown on top of the casket – why had she even bothered with a casket, she couldn't help but wonder. Her father wasn't in there. He was out in the desert somewhere, his bones withering away and slowly becoming one with the sand that now served as his _true_ grave.

"Rosalie?"

She blinked at the sound of Dr. Bey's voice, then looked over at him. He did not say anything, merely looked at something in the distance and nodded his head that way, silently indicating that there was something she should see. Rose followed his gaze, then felt her heart clench when her eyes landed on a familiar figure dressed in black robes.

Ardeth.

He had been standing a little ways away, close enough to have been able to hear the service but far enough to have kept a respectable distance. As their eyes met he came striding over, his expression filled with sadness, sympathy, and what looked a lot like guilt. When he finally came to a halt next to her, he seemed hesitant and guarded, like he didn't know what to say, like he was afraid to do something wrong.

"I am sorry, Rosalie," he said quietly, his hand reaching out to gently take one of hers. "I am so very sorry."

Rose pressed her lips together tightly. She had not cried during the funeral, had not cried for several weeks now, in fact. With all the tears she had already shed over the loss of her family, she hadn't really even thought there were any tears left _to_ cry. But something about having Ardeth there, something about being with him again and seeing the sympathy in his eyes, made the dam break.

Rose began to cry, and soon she was wrapped up in Ardeth's arms, clutching tightly to his dark robes as she sobbed into his chest. At some point Dr. Bey left, but only after Ardeth had promised him that he would see her home. Then it was just her and Ardeth in the little cemetery, Ardeth holding her to him and rubbing soothing circles over her back while she cried out her pain and her grief.

She wasn't sure how long she cried for, but eventually her tears came to an end. Rose pulled back to wipe at her face, sniffling loudly. Ardeth helped, his hands gentle as he brushed away her tears with his thumbs. When her face was cleaned up enough, he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead, his hands gently squeezing her shoulders. She sucked in a deep, calming breath, then finally looked to her father's grave. The workers were finished. The grave was filled.

"He is gone," she said quietly, her voice still thick with emotion.

"He has been reunited with your mother now," Ardeth told her, frowning as he also looked to the new gravemarker.

Rose released a long breath, then looked up at Ardeth. Everyone was gone, but not _him_. He was her rock, the one good thing that she had left in her life. She needed to be with him – she felt like she was suffocating, and he was the precious oxygen that would save her.

"Take me away from here," she practically pleaded.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

Rose immediately shook her head. She could hardly stand being home these days – it felt so empty, so destitute, so _cold_ without her father. No, she did not want to go home. "Anywhere but there."

Ardeth nodded in understanding, took her by the hand, and after giving her one last moment to look at her father's grave, he led her out of the cemetery.

OOO

They wound up back on the rooftop that Rose frequented whenever she needed fresh air to clear her mind, the one they had visited together the night they had first confessed their feelings for one another. She was almost surprised that he had remembered where it was, since he had only been there once before. Then again, Ardeth did seem to have an excellent memory.

It wasn't a particularly nice afternoon – it was actually rather overcast, which seemed fitting given the gloomy nature of the day. But it was still a relief to be up in her little hideaway, partly because the fresh air felt nice, but mostly just because she was there with Ardeth.

They sat side by side with their feet dangling over the edge. For a while, they didn't even speak to one another. Rose just leaned against him, taking comfort in the warmth of his body and the arm that he had wrapped around her shoulders, reveling in the mere fact that he was there at a time when she had desperately needed something good to cling to.

"I am happy you are here," she eventually said to break the silence that had stretched between them.

Ardeth tightened his hold on her. "I had to come," he said. "I would not have forgiven myself if I had not."

Rose pulled back far enough to be able to look at him. "Dr. Bey told you about the service?" Ardeth nodded in confirmation. "How much of the funeral did you see?" she asked curiously.

"All of it," Ardeth answered. "I…would have joined you. But I feared my presence might be viewed as inappropriate. I did not want to stir up talk amongst the other attendees."

Rose managed a gentle smile. That was her Ardeth – always so noble, always so concerned about making sure she was never the subject of unwanted gossip. "You care more about my reputation than I do, I'm afraid."

Ardeth smiled a bit at that. He removed the arm that had been around her shoulders, as if the position they had been sitting in had grown uncomfortable, and grabbed for her hand instead, interlacing his fingers with her own.

"What will you do now?" he asked gently.

Rose sucked in a breath, then released it heavily. "Well, I leave for England next week," she revealed.

Ardeth looked over at her, his brows pinching together. "For how long?"

"A month, maybe a bit longer," she answered. "I need to settle a few things with my father's estate and then I am going to visit with some extended family. Uncles and cousins and the like," she explained. "I don't really know them all that well, but they insist on getting together."

Ardeth nodded slowly in understanding. "I see," he said. "I thought, perhaps, since your parents are gone that you would…not stay."

Rose was not surprised to hear him say it. There had been _several_ people who had asked if she planned to move now that her family was gone. "I would be lying if I said I had not at least considered it," she admitted. "But Egypt is my _home._ It does not feel right to live somewhere else." Rose smiled a bit and squeezed his hand, giving him an affectionate look. "Besides, _you_ are still here. How could I possibly leave you behind?"

Ardeth gave her a small smile, but there was something in his eyes that she couldn't place, something that seemed _off_. She did not ask him about it, though – she didn't have it in her to worry about much at the moment.

They fell into silence again. Ardeth turned his gaze to the landscape before them, his expression mildly pensive and his brows furrowed together. Rose laid her head against his shoulder, her fingers idly toying with his callous-toughened hand. She found herself thinking back to the night she and Ardeth had been here last, when they confessed the true nature of their feelings and then eventually kissed like a couple of giddy, love-struck adolescents in the alley not far from her home. This night felt vastly different from that one with the weight of her father's death hanging over them like a dark storm cloud.

"Is everything alright with your people?" she finally asked, purely out of the need to talk about something – _anything_ – that would get her mind off her father. "I was worried after you left last time."

"Everything is…alright," Ardeth answered.

She expected him to elaborate, but he didn't. She sensed it was a subject he didn't want to talk about. "What about Kaseem? Is he well? Did he come here with you?"

"Kaseem is doing well. But…he is not here." Ardeth shook his head. "I came alone."

Her brows raised with surprise as she lifted her head again. Of all the times Ardeth had come to Cairo, not _once_ had he come by himself. He had even told her that his father always insisted that he take someone with him when venturing into the city, that way he could have an ally if trouble came along.

"Your father allowed you to travel here by yourself?"

Ardeth immediately grew uncomfortable. "My father did not allow _anything_ , to be perfectly truthful. I…disobeyed his orders when I came here."

Rose frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ardeth frowned and reached up with his free hand rub his forehead. "I could not bear the thought of you being alone on a day like this. I told him I wanted to attend the funeral, and he did not understand why. So I told him the truth… about _u_ s."

Rose's stomach immediately turned at the information. "Oh dear," she said, sitting up straighter. "How…how did he take the news?"

Ardeth gave her a look. "Not well. He is furious at me for lying to him. He banned me from coming to the funeral and said…" Ardeth hesitated, then shook his head. "Actually, perhaps it is better _not_ to tell you what he said," he mused, his lips pulling into a frown. "Perhaps it is better not to speak of him at all. My father and his opinions are not what is important today."

Rose stared at him for a moment, then slowly nodded her head. She knew Ardeth's father being made aware of their relationship was likely going to cause a whole new world of problems, knew that it was something that she _should_ be worried about. But considering she had just laid her father to rest – or laid his _memory_ to rest, at least – she truthfully didn't have the mental capacity to worry about Ardeth's father in that moment. It was a problem that would have to wait for another time.

She pushed Ardeth's father from her mind as best as she could, a long breath escaping her. "How long will you stay then?" she asked to change the subject.

"I must leave tomorrow," Ardeth answered regretfully. "I dare not risk staying longer."

Rose nodded in understanding, even as disappointment swamped her. Once again, their time together would be cut short. Once again, she would be forced to say goodbye to him when she didn't want to. "Probably for the better," she said quietly.

Ardeth must have heard the sadness in her voice, because he squeezed her hand. "I am sorry I cannot stay longer," he said. When she looked up at him, he was frowning deeply. "There are _many_ things I am sorry for, actually," he continued, shaking his head now.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked, her brows pinching together with confusion.

That look she had seen in his eyes in the cemetery was back. "Your father, Tariq…" he said. Ardeth faltered for a moment, as if he couldn't decide what to say. "I tried to save him. _Both_ of them. But…I could not."

The complete and utter guilt on his face made her heart wrench. Rose turned to face him more fully, releasing his hand so that she could place both of hers on either side of his neck, forcing him to look at her. "It _isn't_ your fault, Ardeth," she told him firmly. "I know you did the best you could to find them. I know how hard you searched. You did everything you could. I do not blame you for _any_ of this."

Ardeth stared back, his eyes searching hers intently, his expression still troubled and guilt-ridden. "You put your trust in me," he said. "I _failed_ you."

The self-loathing in his tone was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes. There were a lot of things that she could blame for what had happened to her family, but never, not for even a _moment_ , had she thought about blaming _Ardeth_.

"In the four years we have known one another, not _once_ have you _ever_ come close to failing me." She smiled and traced her fingers along the line of his jaw, feeling the stubble tickle her fingertips. "You are _everything_ to me," she reaffirmed. "Nothing you could do would _ever_ break the trust I have in you. I have always trusted you with all my heart, and I always will."

She couldn't tell if Ardeth was placated by her words or not. His expression was too difficult to read. Eventually, though, he slowly nodded his head and then pulled her close, his lips ghosting over her forehead before he tucked her into his chest and rested his chin atop her head. Rose happily leaned into him, her arms sliding around him as she welcomed the warmth of him. She hoped he would not continue to blame himself for what had happened – she vowed she would do everything she could to make him see it wasn't his fault if he _did._

They stayed on the rooftop until after the sun went down. They only left when her stomach began to rumble with hunger, rudely reminding her that she had not eaten at all the entire day. Ardeth was displeased to hear this, of course, and at his insistence they stopped by Habib's to pick up some food to go and then returned to Rose's house to eat. She did not like being home much these days, since everything inside only served as a constant reminder of exactly what she had lost. But as she and Ardeth settled in on the couch to eat, she could admit that having him there made being in the now far too empty house more bearable.

They talked quietly over their dinner, making small talk about random things just to keep the silence of the house from closing in on them. When they had finished, Rose took their plates to the kitchen to clean up, finding the normally mundane task to be a welcome relief, since it kept her mind preoccupied. As she finished the last dish and set it off to the side to dry, she leaned her hands against the counter and closed her eyes, her shoulders slumping as she released a heavy breath. The stress and emotion of the day was finally catching up to her, making exhaustion begin to settle heavily into her limbs.

A hand on her back made her open her eyes and glance over her shoulder at Ardeth, who had joined her in the kitchen. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice tinged with concern.

"Tired. Stressed. _Miserable_ ," Rose answered honestly.

Ardeth frowned. "Perhaps you should get some rest. It has been a trying day."

Rose nodded in agreement, then gave him a hopeful look. She knew what she was about to request of him was asking a lot, but she had to at least try. "Will you…will you stay with me tonight?" she asked in a small voice.

Ardeth looked hesitant at once. "I do not know, Rosalie," he said with skepticism.

"I have been alone in this house for _months._ I don't want to be alone anymore. Not tonight. Not after a day like this." Rose grabbed his hands and gave him another pleading look. "Please, Ardeth. Stay with me. Just for tonight."

Ardeth took a very long moment to think about it, but, finally, he let out a long breath and nodded. "I can never say no to you," he said, managing a flicker of a smile. "I will stay."

Rose smiled with gratitude and relief, and though she had been with him for several hours already, it was only then that she finally leaned in to kiss him for the first time that day. His lips on hers was like a healing balm, and though it didn't completely take away the hurt in her heart, it did manage to make her feel a little happier and a little more centered.

After making sure the front door was locked, they went to her bedroom together. Rose frowned upon realizing she was still in her funeral dress, then grabbed a nightgown and disappeared into the bathroom to change. By the time she returned, now dressed in her nightgown and with her curls falling loose around her shoulders, she found that Ardeth had shed his outer layer of robes and now wore a loose shirt and his pants. He had been looking at the picture of her mother that she kept in the corner of her vanity mirror at all times, but when she reentered, he looked at her and then froze. His eyes swept over her, and she thought she saw his throat constrict with a gulp. The nightgown she wore was modest, but it was still the most undressed she had ever been in front of him. She had a feeling they were both _very_ much aware of that fact, too.

Rose smiled shyly as she approached him. "That's my mother," she said, motioning to the picture.

Ardeth blinked and seemed to snap out of his momentary daze. "I thought as much," he said, looking to the picture. "You look like her."

Rose nodded. "Except for the hair. I got Papa's wild hair," she said, one hand reaching up to tug at one of her curls.

Ardeth smiled a bit at that, but Rose just sighed sadly to herself, her heart aching as an image of her father – hair wild, eyes excited, and covered in dirt from an excavation – flashed through her mind. Never again would she see him like that. Never again would she be witness to the pure joy he had always had, both for his work and just for life in general.

Rose turned and headed for bed, trying to ignore the lump that had formed in her throat. Ardeth lingered by the vanity as she slid underneath the covers, before he finally took off his shoes and came over to join her. He hesitated for one last second, then slid into bed beside her. He was tense at first, lying there straight as a board with his eyes turned up to the ceiling. Rose reached a careful hand out to touch his arm, which had his eyes finally turning to her.

"Thank you for staying," she said softly.

Ardeth gave her a half smile. "You are welcome."

Rose gave it another moment, then finally shifted closer. He did not push her away, as she had worried he might. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into his side, her head resting on the space between his shoulder and his chest, her hand resting comfortably on his sternum. Slowly, as his fingers began to trace idle patterns against her back, they both began to relax. She listened to his heart beating beneath her ear, her head rising slightly with every breath he took. She felt so comfortable, so _safe,_ with Ardeth beside her. This comfort wouldn't last, though. Ardeth would have to leave, and then she would be alone again. The thought sounded unbearable already.

"I still have trouble believing I will never see my father again," she admitted quietly, her throat tightening again. "It wasn't supposed to end like this. He was supposed to come _back_. We were supposed to keep working together, keep _exploring_ together. He wasn't supposed to _die_."

Ardeth rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Sometimes life has plans that do not coincide with our own," he said gently. "And sometimes those plans are not fair, nor kind."

Rose sighed shakily. "I feel so lost. I feel like a part of me has just…withered away," she confessed. "Where do I even _go_ from here?"

She raised her head to look at him when he nudged her chin up with his knuckle. "You keep _living_ , Rosalie," he said. "You keep exploring. Keep working. You make sure your father's legacy lives on. I did not know him," he said with a shake of his head. "But I know he would not want you to let his death defeat you. He would want you to live on. He would want you to find happiness again."

Rose considered what he had said, then looked at him with worry. "What if I _can't_?"

Ardeth smoothed her hair back from her face. "You are the strongest woman I have ever known. You _can_. And you will," he said with confidence.

Rose nodded slowly, then pressed her lips together as she imagined a life of adventuring and exploring alone – imagined a life that no longer had her father in it. She could not suppress the tears that sprung to her eyes.

"I miss him, Ardeth," she said, her voice thick. "I miss him _so much_."

Ardeth nodded with sympathy. "I know you do."

She couldn't help it – she started to cry again. Ardeth just guided her head back down to his chest and wrapped both arms around her, holding her as her shoulders shook with her tears and whispering soothing words in her ear.

Her tears finally ran out, and exhaustion swiftly began to take over. She lay in the security of his arms, her face wet with tears and his shirt soaked beneath her cheek – if the wetness of his shirt bothered him, he gave no indication of it.

"You won't leave in the middle of the night, will you?" she asked sleepily, holding him tighter, as if she feared he would disappear if she loosened her grip.

"I will not. You have my word," he promised. "Sleep now, dear Rosalie. I will be here when you wake."

He didn't need to tell her twice. Her body grew heavy, and her breath began to deepen. She closed her eyes, ready to succumb to sleep, feeling safe and protected in Ardeth's arms. She felt him press a kiss to her hair and shift his hold on her to a more comfortable position as he settled in. Rose just snuggled even closer, and in her last moments of wakefulness, three words she would not have dared to say had she been thinking a little more clearly slipped out.

"I love you," Rose whispered sleepily.

And then she fell asleep.

OOO

Rose woke to sunlight on her face and birds chirping outside the window. She blinked her eyes, then groaned when she realized her face felt like she had been pummeled with a sledgehammer. She started to lift a hand to rub her eyes when it registered that there was a warm arm wrapped around her waist. Rose opened her eyes further, then felt a small smile tug at her lips.

Ardeth had remained true to his word. He was still there, sleeping beside her.

Rose turned under his arm to face him, content to watch him sleep for a few moments. He looked so _peaceful._ His expression was completely relaxed, his chest rising and falling evenly as he slumbered. His hair was a little messy and his eyelashes were long enough to touch his tattooed cheekbones, his lips parted just slightly. He looked handsome as ever, and even though he was only twenty five and nowhere near considered being _old_ , the way he looked as he rested made him seem much younger, too.

It was then, in that moment, that something came back to her.

 _I love you._

Rose felt her stomach flip as the words, said in _her_ _own_ _voice_ , echoed through her ears. Had she _actually_ told Ardeth she loved him, or had that been a dream? She had been so tired and so out of it the night before, it was honestly hard to recall. She certainly hadn't _meant_ to say it if she had. By now, she did know, with complete certainty, that she _did_ love Ardeth. But she didn't know if _he_ loved _her_ , and out of fear of scaring him away, she had vowed not to tell him unless _he_ said it first.

Rose fretted over the whole thing for a few moments until she finally noticed Ardeth was stirring. She forced her worries away as he blinked his dark eyes open and looked at her. She gave him a small, almost shy smile in greeting. "Hello."

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, his voice still husky with sleep.

"Only a bit," she answered.

Ardeth nodded, then shifted so that he held a little closer. "How do you feel today?"

Her face hurt, her heart hurt _worse_ , and now she was mildly panicking about whether or not she had professed her love for him in her half delirious state. Despite all that, however, she _was_ happy to be waking up next to him.

"I'm…alright," she answered with a small nod. Perhaps not the whole truth, but he didn't need to know that. "Better than yesterday."

"Good."

They lay there for a few moments in silence, just looking at one another. His expression was difficult to read, but there was something in his eyes that looked regretful, perhaps even a little… _sad_. Finally he sighed and looked to the window, before looking back to her with apologetic eyes.

"I should be going," he said gently. "I need to return home before my father sends half the tribe after me."

Rose understood, but still felt disappointed. "Will you at least stay for breakfast?" she asked. When he looked unsure, she gave him a small smile. "You cannot begin your journey home on an empty stomach, love," she pointed out. "Have some breakfast before you go."

"Alright," Ardeth finally agreed.

After they got out of bed and got dressed, Rose went into the kitchen to make them breakfast. They sat at the table to eat, making easy conversation just as they had over dinner the night before. She could tell that something was off with Ardeth, however. He seemed a little subdued, and there was a certain furrow to his brow, a certain tension in his shoulders that usually appeared whenever he was bothered by something.

Rose once again thought back to the previous night. Maybe she _had_ told him she loved him after all, and he was now feeling awkward around her because of it. Or, a more logical voice in her head chimed in, perhaps he was just thinking about his father and whatever hell storm might be waiting for him when he returned home. Perhaps she was fretting over nothing. Whatever the reason for his odd mood, Ardeth said nothing of it, so Rose did not attempt to bring it up either.

When they had finished breakfast, Ardeth fixed his turban over his hair and grabbed his sword, which he had left by the door. After he fastened the sword to his hip, he turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you for breakfast," he said.

Rose nodded. "You are welcome."

She moved closer so that she stood before him and reached for his hand. A warm feeling filled her chest when she saw that he was wearing the leather wristband she had given him the last time they had seen each other. She gazed at the band for a moment, then raised her eyes back to his.

"When will I see you next?" she asked.

Ardeth frowned and shook his head. "I…" He trailed off, his expression conflicted, as if he were trying to decide what to say. "I do not know," he finally said. "With everything that has happened, I fear things will be…unpredictable for a while."

It wasn't the answer she wanted to hear, but she nodded anyway. "Alright." Rose squeezed his hand. " _Please_ be safe as you travel back home," she nearly begged. "I've lost too many people already. I cannot lose you, too."

Ardeth pressed his lips together, then nodded in response. "I will," he assured her.

Rose managed a smile, then stepped in close to hug him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Ardeth returned the embrace, holding her close and tight, before he gently pulled away. As he placed his hands on either side of her face, she thought he might kiss her. But he didn't. Instead, he just _looked_ at her, his eyes scanning every inch of her face as if trying to memorize it. After a few moments of this, Rose finally raised her brows at him.

"Why are you looking at me as if you are never going to see me again?" she asked, forcing out a small laugh to try to lighten the mood a little.

Ardeth blinked, then sighed. "Because I will miss you very much, my dear Rosalie," he said gently, his words making her heart ache a little – by God, she would miss him, too. He swept some hair from her face, his eyes peering intently into hers. It seemed like there was something he wanted to say, only he appeared to change his mind in the end. "Be safe on your travels," he told her. "And take care of yourself."

"I will."

He finally leaned in to kiss her. His lips were soft, loving, moving gently against hers. Just when she expected he would pull away Ardeth held her closer, his lips moving with hers with a newfound urgency. Rose entwined her arms around his neck, her heart pounding against her ribs in response to the almost _desperate_ way he was kissing her. Finally he pulled away, letting his forehead rest against hers as their breaths mingled together.

"Goodbye, Rosalie," he said quietly.

"Goodbye for _now_ ," she corrected gently.

Ardeth just nodded once.

He pressed one more kiss to her lips and then finally released her. Rose followed him as he went to the door, then leaned against the frame as he stepped outside and quickly descended the stairs down to the street. He stopped at the bottom to look up at her, his gaze lingering for a long few seconds. Finally he lifted a hand to wave goodbye, then left.

Rose watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore, frowning to herself. They had said goodbye to one another plenty of times, but something about this one felt…different.

It had felt like he was saying goodbye _for good._

Rose thought about that for a moment, then shook her head to rid herself of it. Ardeth wasn't leaving her, she told herself firmly. It had been a hard few days and she was still out of sorts, which meant she was probably just reading into things too much. Ardeth would come back. Maybe it wouldn't be for a while, maybe it would be far longer than she would be happy with, maybe things would be twice as hard for them when he did. But he _would_ come back.

He always did.

* * *

 _Cairo. 1926._

In a stroke of good fortune, when Rose, Evelyn, and Jonathan went to the Giza Port after parting with O'Connell, they were able to book passage on a ship due to head down the Nile the next morning. Rose and the Carnahan's bought their tickets – including one for O'Connell – and then promptly headed into the market to start getting preparations under way.

It was a busy day after that, and it seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye. Before she knew it, the sun had gone down and Rose found herself in a familiar position – packing clothes and excavation tools into a duffel bag as she readied herself for the journey to come. And as she packed, she couldn't deny the jittery feelings coursing through her veins.

Both Evelyn and Jonathan had been buzzing with excitement when she had left them, but she could not necessarily say that she shared their sentiments. _Excitement_ just did not feel like the right word to describe the feeling fluttering around her belly. _Anxious_ seemed more appropriate. There was, perhaps even a little _fear_ involved _._ The entire journey felt like one big question mark – how difficult would the trek be? How long would it take to get there? Had O'Connell _really_ been telling the truth about knowing its location? Would O'Connell even _show up_ tomorrow to take them there? There was a lot of uncertainty surrounding this trip, a lot of variables that Rose had little to no control over. And to know that they would soon be walking the same path that so many had embarked on – and _failed_ at – before them was daunting to say the least.

When she was finished packing, she stowed her bag near the door. Rose then went to the kitchen to pour herself a small glass of whiskey, hoping the drink might calm her nerves a little. With her whiskey in hand, she went to what had once been her father's room and stopped in the doorway, leaning a shoulder against the frame as she took in the sights of the vacant bedroom.

The bed was still there, as was all the furniture, but Monty's possessions had long since been cleared out by now. It had taken a long time for her to pluck up the strength to finally start getting rid of his things, and while parting with his possessions had been difficult, it had felt like the right thing to do into the end. There was no use keeping his room as it was knowing he would never come back to it. So she had sorted through everything, kept what she truly wanted, then donated the rest.

Even with his things gone, though, she could still see him in every inch of the room. From the ugly, yellow curtains he had picked out to the scratches and dents in the furniture after years of use, everything about the room served as a reminder of the person who had once lived in it. Rose felt a familiar pang in her heart and sipped her whiskey, missing her father even more than normal after everything that had happened over the past few days.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. She left her father's old bedroom behind, set her whiskey on the kitchen table, then went to answer the door. She was not overly surprised to see Dr. Bey standing on her doorstep. She was also unsurprised to see that he didn't look particularly happy, because, well…he _never_ really looked happy.

"Good evening, Terence," she greeted.

"Good evening, Rosalie," he said back, though his tone was a bit stiff. "May I come in?"

Rose nodded and stepped aside so he could pass through. While Dr. Bey stood there eying her duffle bag, Rose shut the door and went to retrieve her whiskey from the table. She could not say for sure what had prompted this visit from the curator, but she had a good hunch what it _might_ be about.

"Can I interest you in a drink, old friend?" she offered, wiggling her whiskey glass invitingly.

"No. Thank you," Dr. Bey declined.

"Alright then," Rose said, before motioning to the couch. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

Dr. Bey sat, but he looked far from comfortable. He sat stiffly, his spine ramrod straight and his hands clasped together tightly in his lap. Rose sat down next to him, leaning comfortably back into the cushions. She took a drink, then gave him a questioning look.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Rose asked.

Dr. Bey turned to stare at her. "I was told by Miss Carnahan this afternoon that the three of you, along with your new American companion, are leaving for Hamunaptra in the morning. Is this true?"

Rose nodded. "Indeed it is."

Dr. Bey frowned. "Were you going to _tell_ me?"

She had considered it, but she had known it would only cause an argument between them, which she had wanted to avoid. So she had let _Evelyn_ deliver the news instead and hoped that Dr. Bey would just accept that they were not going to be talked out of it and leave them be.

She should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"I did not want to endure whatever criticism I might be subjected to if I had," she admitted. "It seems that is unavoidable, however. I assume you have come to try to talk me out of it?" she said knowingly, raising her glass back to her lips for another drink.

Dr. Bey frowned, then took her glass right out of her hands, which had her making a sound of offense as a large splash of whiskey sloshed out onto her shirt. She began to wipe at her shirt with her hand, unsure what annoyed her more – that he had taken her drink from her as if she were a petulant child or that he had wasted her alcohol. It _was_ expensive, after all.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" she demanded, giving him an unhappy look.

"Yes," he responded curtly. "What I have to say is important, and you will hear it _sober_."

Rose heaved, gave up in her efforts to clean her shirt, then waved an exasperated hand at him. "Well, come out with it then," she said.

"You should _not_ go to Hamunaptra," he said bluntly.

Rose sucked in a breath to hang on to her patience. "You are beginning to sound like a broken record, Terence," she said. "You have told me this a dozen times and more already."

"And yet you _still_ refuse to heed my warnings," he argued. "It is bad enough that you wish to go _traipsing_ into a desert that has already claimed hundreds of lives before you – _including_ the lives of your father and uncle. Now you wish to take the American that you _freed from prison_ as your guide?" he asked incredulously.

"I do not need reminding of the people I have lost. I am _quite_ aware, thank you," she said testily. "And as for _O'Connell_ , well…he may be rough around the edges, but he is our only chance at getting to Hamunaptra in one piece," she defended. "We have no choice in the matter."

"You _do_ have a choice," Dr. Bey argued. "And you are _choosing_ to put your trust in a man you do not even know, a man who was considered a _criminal_ this time yesterday." Dr. Bey frowned and shook his head. "Have you lost all the sense in your head, Rosalie?" he demanded.

On most days, Dr. Bey's scolding tone and reprimanding words slid right off her shoulders – she was so used to him speaking to her that way that she had, more or less, grown immune to it. But today was not one of those days, and Rose felt her already precarious grip on her patience quickly begin to slip in response to his condescending words.

"Need I remind you that we never would have had to bring O'Connell along in the first place if _you_ had not burned the only known map to Hamunaptra?" she pointed out sharply.

Dr. Bey bristled at those words. "Are you _accusing_ me of something, Rosalie?" he asked flatly.

She couldn't help but think about what Jonathan had said the other night, how he firmly believed that Dr. Bey had set fire to the map on purpose. She hadn't wanted to agree with him, but that conversation had planted a seed of doubt in her head. With how adamant Dr. Bey was about trying to keep them from leaving, Rose had to wonder if maybe Jonathan had been right all along.

"It seems convenient, the man telling me repeatedly not to go to Hamunaptra managing to sabotage the one thing that would have helped me get there," she said before she could stop herself.

Dr. Bey's expression turned to one of anger as he surged to his feet. "Suppose I _had_ burned it on purpose," he said loudly. "It would have been because I am _trying_ to _protect_ _you_."

She wasn't sure if that was a confession or not, but it certainly seemed like one to her. The knowledge that he likely _had_ burned the map on purpose made anger swirl through her veins. "I am not a _child_ , Terence," she said, also jumping back to her feet. "Furthermore, I am not _your_ child. It is not _your_ job to protect me."

" _Someone_ clearly has to do it, since you seem entirely uninterested in protecting _yourself_ ," Dr. Bey countered.

"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank you. I have been doing so for quite some time," she responded dryly.

"You are behaving like a naïve _novice_ ," Dr. Bey snapped. "You have _no idea_ what you are about to be facing! The City of the Dead is full of dangers _beyond_ that which you have encountered before! There is a _reason_ that place has claimed so many lives before, Rosalie. That place is _evil_!"

Rose lifted a brow. "Says the man who does not even believe Hamunaptra to be _real_ ," she shot back. "Why should I trust the word of a skeptic?"

Dr. Bey gave her a hard look. "I am asking you to trust the word of a _friend_ ," he rebutted seriously. "There are many things you do not know, Rosalie. There are matters concerning Hamunaptra that you do _not_ understand."

Rose frowned at those words, her anger fading away to confusion for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Dr. Bey pressed his lips together. He seemed unsure what to say for a moment, his eyes conflicted. "I…cannot say," he finally told her. "All I can say is that you will be biting off _far_ more than you can chew if you go there."

Rose rolled her eyes with frustration. For a moment there she had started to think that Dr. Bey _did_ believe in Hamunaptra after all, that perhaps he knew things about the lost City of the Dead that she did not. But it seemed she had been wrong – it seemed to her that he was merely trying to _scare_ her out of going with ominous words and warnings that he could not back up.

"If you are trying to frighten me, it isn't working," she said stubbornly.

" _Rosalie_ – " Dr. Bey started to say with a frown.

Rose held up a hand to silence him. "I am _finished_ with this conversation, Terence. I have made my reasons for wanting to go perfectly clear and I will not waste my breath explaining them to you again," she said firmly. "The decision is made. I am _going_ to Hamunaptra. And nobody is going to stand in the way of that. Not even you."

If he was going to argue with her more, she did not give him the chance. Rose went to the door, grabbed the knob, then yanked it open. "We are leaving early tomorrow, which means I need a good night of rest," she said. "Please leave."

The dismissal had Dr. Bey looking at her in shock. For one, small moment in time she felt guilty for her behavior, because this was undoubtedly the rudest that she had ever been to her longtime friend. But Rose was stressed enough as it was already, and she knew if he stayed that they would only argue more. And she simply did not have the will, nor mental capacity, to continue her verbal spar with the curator. It was time for him to go, before either of them had the chance to say something they might regret.

Dr. Bey stared at her for another moment, then released a great heave. After he straightened out his jacket, he came toward her. He did not leave straight away, however. He stopped just next to her to give her a long look, a dozen different emotions flashing through his eyes so quickly, it was hard for Rose to pinpoint what any of them meant.

"Montgomery was a good, _brilliant_ man. But furthermore, he was my _friend_ ," Dr. Bey said quietly. "If I had known what he and Tariq had planned, I would have been there saying to them _exactly_ what I have said to you." He paused and shook his head. "I could not protect them, and it is a regret I have carried for many years now." Dr. Bey gave her an almost pleading look now. "I do not want to have regrets about you as well, Rosalie. There is still time to change your mind. Stay _here_. Do not make the same mistakes your father did."

Rose lifted her chin. "I don't _intend_ to make the same mistakes _,"_ she said with confidence. "We _will_ find Hamunaptra. We _will_ find out what happened to my family. And when we come back with the _truth_ about what happened, you will feel foolish for ever doubting us in the first place."

Dr. Bey pressed his lips together, then gave her a defeated look. "I hope you are right. And I hope _I_ am _wrong_. Because if I am _not_ wrong, then this could very well be the last time you and I see one another, Rosalie Grisham." He looked at her for a long moment, then, in a move that surprised her, he reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "I hope we see each other again," he said, and he sounded like he meant it. " ** _May Allah protect you and watch over you_**."

Then, with one last meaningful look at Rose, he left.

OOO

It was a restless night of sleep for Rose, followed by an early morning wake up time. She was up with the sun, too anxious and too jittery over her impending journey to feel tired. The ship was departing at nine, and the Carnahan's were due to collect her at eight so they would have plenty of time to get to the docks, which meant there was no time for lounging around.

Rose got out of bed, dressed in the trousers and comfortable shirt she normally opted for when going into the desert, then hurried around the house to double and triple check that she had everything she needed. Once she was convinced she wasn't missing anything crucial, she then went back into the bedroom to do something with her hair, which was wild and tangled from sleeping on it. She sat down at her vanity, pulling a face at her hair's valiant attempt to turn itself into a bird's nest, and started trying to get a comb through the unruly tresses. After several minutes of failing to make much progress, she admitted defeat and gathered all of her hair into a knot at the base of her skull, telling herself she would deal with it later.

As she sat at the vanity, her eyes caught the pictures hanging from her mirror. The one of her mother was still there, secured to the corner, but it had since been joined by the picture of herself, her father, and Tariq that had been taken on the excavation that had changed her life forever. Rose smiled sadly and touched the pictures with gentle fingers. She had half a mind to take them with her, but quickly decided against it. She would never forgive herself if she lost them in the desert.

She stared at the pictures a moment longer, her heart filled with both love and with longing, before she shifted her attention to a small box jewelry box resting on the far corner. Rose pulled it closer and opened it. Resting inside was a very familiar necklace – the Eye of Horus necklace that Ardeth had given to her several years previous.

Rose had meant to get rid of it after Ardeth had unexpectedly and unceremoniously departed from her life. She really, truly had. But something had always held her back from doing so, and she had always found ways to talk herself into keeping it. The thing _did_ seem to bring her good luck, she had begrudgingly admitted to herself over the course of time. The one time she had gone on excavation _without_ the necklace, everything had been a complete disaster. So she had ultimately decided to keep the blasted thing, only wearing it when she was working and firmly telling herself that she wore it for luck and not for _anything_ else.

Rose sighed, then put the necklace on, feeling oddly comforted by the familiar weight of the pendant against her sternum. The pictures of her family would stay behind, but the necklace would have to come with her. The road before her was an uncertain one, and she had a feeling she was going to need all the luck she could get.

Evelyn and Jonathan arrived exactly one minute before eight, and after packing her bag into the boot of the car and saying goodbye to her home, they were on their way to the Giza Port. Along the way, Rose told the siblings about her visit from Dr. Bey the night before, and by the end of the retelling both were frowning, though it appeared to be for different reasons – Evelyn looked to be more pensive, while Jonathan looked downright annoyed.

"I bloody _told_ you he burned the map on purpose!" he exclaimed.

"He did not _really_ admit to that aloud," Evelyn reasoned from the passenger seat.

"He certainly did not _deny_ it, either," Rose pointed out. "I agree with Jonathan on this. I think he did it on purpose."

"Thank you!" Jonathan said, looking thrilled that someone had taken his side for a change.

"What _I_ am more concerned about is what he said regarding Hamunaptra," Evelyn continued on as they turned the corner and began driving along another street. "It was a bit odd, don't you agree?"

"In what way?" Jonathan asked, shooting her a curious look.

"Anytime anyone has brought up Hamunaptra, Dr. Bey goes off telling them it isn't real and that anyone who believes otherwise is a fool," Evelyn explained. "Yet now he is saying it is evil and dangerous and full of things we do not understand. Not only does it appear that he _does_ believe in Hamunaptra, but it almost seems he knows more about it than he let on initially."

"I thought it was strange as well," Rose agreed with a nod. "But when I asked him to elaborate, he couldn't. Considering how hard he was working to try to keep me from leaving, I thought maybe he was just making it up to scare me," she said, shrugging a shoulder.

Evelyn thought about it, then nodded. "Yes, I suppose that could be true. Dr. Bey _does_ care about you quite a bit. I think it reasonable to say he would go to great lengths to try to keep you safe."

"He has an odd way of showing affection," Rose grumbled as she turned her eyes to the road to watch the scenery jump past.

"Well, _I_ think old Dr. Bey is a grumpy curmudgeon who just doesn't want anyone to have any fun," Jonathan interjected. "He can be as disapproving as he wants. We have the map, we have that puzzle box thingy, and now we have a guide to get us to the City of the Dead. As far as I see it, Dr. Bey can take his ominous words and shove them right up his – "

" _Jonathan_!" Evelyn interrupted before he could finish his statement, smacking her brother none-too-gently on the shoulder.

They shelved the topic of Dr. Bey after that, which Rose was glad for. She had enough to think about already without spending more time dissecting every word the curator had said for hidden meanings. When they reached the Giza Port a short while later, they parked the car, unloaded their bags, and then started making their way to the ship. Their conversation soon shifted to Rick O'Connell, whom they had sent word to the previous afternoon informing him that they had booked their travel and that he should meet them at the docks prior to departure. As the ship came into view, however, there was no sign of the tall, burly Rick O'Connell anywhere.

"Do you really think he's going to show up?" Evelyn asked doubtfully.

"He had _better_ ," Rose said with a quirk of her brow.

"He'll be here, knowing my luck," Jonathan said, sounding unenthusiastic about being reunited with the man responsible for the current bruising around his nose. "He may be a _cowboy_ , but I know his breed. His word is his word."

Rose glanced to the right as they continued on, noticing a tall, clean cut man of considerable build. She thought, for one split second, that he looked a little like O'Connell. But then she decided it _couldn't_ be him – she couldn't imagine the smelly, wild-haired man from the day before cleaning up so nicely.

"Well, personally I think he's filthy, rude, a _complete_ scoundrel," Evelyn listed off with disgruntlement, which has Rose looking back to her. "I don't like him _one bit_ ," the younger woman huffed with finality.

"Anyone I know?" a new voice asked.

The three of them turned, and then they all went a little wide eyed. As it turned out, the clean cut man Rose had spotted moments before _was_ Rick O'Connell. Since they had parted ways at the prison, he had gotten himself a haircut, a shave, and a bath. She was happy to report that he no longer smelled like something that had rotted on the side of the road, and now that he was sober and cleaned up, she could admit that he actually wasn't _unfortunate_ looking. Not really _her_ type, of course, but still – he was good looking when he actually took care of himself.

"Oh," Evelyn said, her gaze quickly raking over him. "Uh, hello," she finally managed out with a small smile.

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" Jonathan chimed in, patting him on the chest before shaking the man's hand.

O'Connell regarded Jonathan with a great amount of suspicion. "Yeah, smashing," he agreed with little enthusiasm, before not so discreetly checking the pocket of his jacket to make sure Jonathan hadn't taken anything.

Jonathan noticed that and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't steal from a partner, _partner_ ," he reassured with a chuckle.

O'Connell chuckled with him, though it was obviously fake. "That reminds me," O'Connell said. "No hard feelings about the, uh…"

He mimed a punch, which made Jonathan flinch a little. The elder Carnahan quickly recovered, however, and waved a blasé hand. "Oh, no worries. It happens all the time."

"All the time?" O'Connell repeated with raised brows.

" _All_ the time," Rose contributed, which made O'Connell look at her. "We keep hoping he'll learn his lesson, but no luck so far," she explained with a shrug.

"Sounds unpleasant," O'Connell responded.

Rose nodded, then extended a hand toward him. Seeing as they were going to be around one another quite a bit for the foreseeable future, she thought it better to kick things off on a friendly note. "Glad you could make it," she said cordially.

O'Connell shook her hand firmly. "I gave you my word I would take you to Hamunaptra," he said. "I intend to keep it."

"Good to know," Rose responded, releasing his hand again.

"Speaking of Hamunaptra," Evelyn said quickly, "can you look me in the eye and guarantee me that this isn't all some kind of a… _flimflam_? Because if it is, I am _warning_ you – "

Rose raised her brows at Evelyn's threatening tone. So did O'Connell. " _Warning me_?" the American interjected. "Lady, let me put it this way. My whole garrison believed in this _so much_ that without orders, we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find the city. And when we got there, all we found was sand and blood."

Rose shared a look with Evelyn, who was wide eyed again. "Sand and blood?" Rose echoed.

O'Connell turned his eyes to her. "I told you. There was something in the sand. Something unexplainable," he reminded her. "The City of the Dead is _real_. And the only reason I'm going back is because _you_ _two_ saved my neck," he said, pointing at her and Evelyn. "I'll get you to Hamunaptra," he said with a firm nod. "I just can't promise you're gonna like what you find there."

Evelyn blinked at him, then cleared her throat. "Well…alright, then."

O'Connell looked at Evelyn again. "Let me get your bags," he said, this time in a far less ominous tone.

Before Evelyn could stop him, he scooped up her luggage, holding both her bags in one hand. He adjusted his own bag so that it hung from his shoulder more securely, then turned to Rose and motioned for her to pass her own duffel over as well. Rose hesitated, then handed it over.

With that, O'Connell went up the ramp so he could get on the ship, leaving Rose, Evelyn, and Jonathan to watch him go. Rose crossed her arms over her chest, still mulling over the things he had said, before glancing over at Evelyn to see what she thought of the whole thing. The woman didn't seem overly bothered by what he had said about Hamunaptra. In fact, there was a look of rapt interest on her face as she studied him, one that had Rose raising her eyebrows and her lips pulling into a small, knowing smirk. As bad of an impression as O'Connell had made on Evelyn at the prison, it seemed he might have managed to make the younger Carnahan see him in a bit of a different light now.

"Yes, I see what you mean. Filthy, rude, complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at _all_ ," Jonathan suddenly quipped. Apparently, he _too_ had noticed the intrigue on his sister's face.

Evelyn blinked as if coming out of a daze and looked at Jonathan with a far too innocent expression. "What?" she asked.

Rose snorted, which made Evelyn look at her with furrowed brows. Rose then reached toward the woman's face to swipe at her chin with a thumb. "You've got a bit of drool _just_ there," she teased, wiping away make believe drool.

Evelyn huffed and shoved Rose's hand away indignantly while Jonathan chortled to himself. "I'm afraid I have _no idea_ – " she started to say.

"A good, bright morning to all!" yet _another_ new voice interrupted before Evelyn could finish her statement.

The three of them looked to see who was joining them now, then groaned simultaneously upon realizing it was Gad Hassan, the warden of the Cairo prison.

"What on earth are _you_ doing here?" Evelyn asked with a frown.

"And how did you know we were leaving today?" Rose added suspiciously.

"I have eyes and ears _everywhere_ ," Gad said matter-of-factly. "You think I would strike a deal such as ours and then _not_ keep a close watch on my new business partners?" The warden scoffed. "Do not insult my intelligence."

Rose started to point out that she didn't think he _had_ any intelligence to insult, but quickly forced the words back. It was around that time that she noticed he had a traveling pack on his shoulder. "You are not intending to come _with us,_ are you?" she asked warily.

"Of course I am," Gad said, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "I am coming to protect my investment!"

And then he went waltzing onto the boat before they could stop him, whistling to himself all the while.

"Well, this is bloody _wonderful_ ," Jonathan commented with a sigh. He shook his head, looked toward the ship when a man began to call for everyone to board, then gestured grandly for Rose and Evelyn to go forth. "Shall we get this catastrophe underway, then?"

The three of them finally went up onto the ship, where they found O'Connell and Gad waiting for them. O'Connell, Rose noticed, didn't look happy to see Gad, though to his credit he seemed to be acting cordially enough with the warden. After handing over their tickets to one of the workers, they all went their separate ways to take their belongings to their cabins – Gad went up to the second level, while Rose and Evelyn went to the cabin they would be sharing on the first. O'Connell and Jonathan were also on the first level and would be in separate rooms just across the hall from Rose and Evelyn.

At exactly nine o'clock sharp, the ship pulled up anchor and, with a loud blow of its horn, began to pull away from the docks. Rose and Evelyn made their way back to the main deck and went to the back of the ship, where several passengers were waving goodbye to their friends and loved ones on land.

Rose braced her hands on the railing as they slowly left Cairo behind. This was it, then. There was no turning back now – their journey was officially underway.

"How are you feeling?" Evelyn asked with a curious look.

Rose shrugged. "Anxious. Nervous. Maybe a little _afraid_ ," she admitted. She then sighed and shook her head. "I have no idea what may happen now, and that frankly scared the _hell_ out of me."

Evelyn gave her an understanding smile and moved closer to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "You are not alone, Rose," she said encouragingly, squeezing her tighter. "Whatever happens, wherever this journey takes us, Jonathan and I will be right there beside you. We are all in this _together_."

Rose smiled and leaned into her friend.

Evelyn was right. She _wasn't_ alone. Not anymore. She had friends who loved her, and whom she loved just as much in return. There was no telling what might happen along the road to Hamunaptra, but she _did_ know this – Evelyn and Jonathan would be by her side through thick and thin. Together, they were going to _find_ Hamunaptra. And, hopefully, they would finally find the answers that she had been searching for all these years.

* * *

 **Methinks Dr. Bey is keeping a lot of secrets from Rose, don't you agree?**

 **Hang on to your hats, everyone, because things are about to really kick off! The moment a lot of people have been waiting for is coming – Rose and our favorite Medjai are about to be reunited in the present day! What does everyone think will happen?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Thank you, as always, for all of your kind words and support! I'm so grateful to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, and every review I get absolutely makes my day! So, again, thank you!**

 **Things are gonna start getting serious now! This chapter was kind of a big one, so I hope I did it justice. Also, just a heads up, there's some foul language toward the end of the chapter – our girl Rose gets a bit of a potty mouth when she's really pissed off!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing related to the Mummy franchise, only the OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six  
** _Hell Hath No Fury_

* * *

 _The Nile River. 1926._

"Do you mind if I put these here?" Evelyn asked.

Rose, who had been rifling through her duffel bag, glanced over at her friend, who was standing by the vanity with an armful of toiletries. "Go for it," Rose said with a nod, turning her attention back to her bag.

"Thank you," Evelyn said, before beginning to lay the items out on the vanity in a neat, orderly fashion.

Their cabin was, surprisingly, rather spacious…or, at least, as spacious as a cabin _could_ get on a ship the size of the one they were currently on. There was a bed against one wall, a vanity pushed up against the adjacent wall, and a small sofa placed below the one, solitary window across from the bed. The bed itself was a bit on the small side, just barely big enough for two people to sleep relatively comfortably, and though Rose would have preferred her _own_ bed, booking passage on such short notice hadn't left them very many options for room accommodations. The choices had been to either share with Evelyn, or get her own room and make Jonathan and O'Connell bunk up together. In the end, it had seemed much more prudent to make sure Jonathan and O'Connell were separated, so she and Evelyn had ultimately agreed that they were more than comfortable enough with one another to share a bed.

It wasn't like they were going to be on the ship for all that long, anyway. The trip south was actually slated to be far quicker than Rose had thought it would be. They were due to sail nonstop for about a day and a half, where they would then be dropped off at the same village Monty and Tariq had gone to when they had written their very last letter to her. From there, the plan was to stay for a day to rest and stock up on supplies, before Rose, Evelyn, Jonathan, O'Connell, and the oh so delightful Gad Hassan would go off into the desert together.

They were an odd assortment of individuals, there was no denying that. Rose, however, could admit that she felt a certain sense of security knowing she had some reinforcements at her back. While she didn't expect much from Evelyn should the need to defend themselves arise, Jonathan could be surprisingly scrappy when he really needed to be – assuming he didn't run away first, of course – and Rose would proudly confirm that she knew how to handle herself just fine. Gad, whom she knew little about apart from the fact that he possessed dismal negotiation skills, was a question mark. O'Connell, on the other hand, looked to be the kind of man who was _born_ to fight. If trouble came along, she had a strong inkling that he would be able to handle it.

Though she still wasn't entirely sure how the five of them would make this journey work, she actually did feel oddly encouraged by their misfit caravan. They had a combination of intelligence, strength, and tenacity working for them, all of which they would need for an expedition such as this. And at the end of the day, there was safety numbers, which Rose considered a strong plus no matter which way she looked at it.

Rose finally found what she was looking for and pulled it from her duffel. She sat down on the bed, placing the small case she had just found on her lap, and then opened it. Inside was her Smith & Wesson revolver, which Tariq had given to her on her twentieth birthday and which she _always_ took with her whenever she was traveling abroad. It was good to be prepared for any situation, which was something her father had drilled into her mind repeatedly when he had still been alive. Rose pulled the pistol from the box and began to check it over, making sure it was loaded and that everything looked the way it was supposed to, just in case.

"I can hardly _wait_ to get out into the desert!" Evelyn tittered away as she finished organizing her things and went to the window to throw it open. Sunshine and hot air that smelled of river water immediately flooded their room. "Of course, I understand that our top priority is trying to find out what became of your family," she said, her eyes scanning the landscape outside their window with interest. "But I have done quite a bit of research, and I _truly_ believe that Hamunaptra may very well be the place where the Book of Amun-Ra is. If I am right, if we could _find_ that book, then – Good lord!"

Evelyn had turned around and noticed that Rose was holding a gun. The younger woman pressed a hand to her heart for a moment, her eyes looking from Rose, to the gun she held, then back again, before she frowned with uncertainty. "Since when do you own a gun?"

"Uncle Tariq gave this to me _years_ ago," Rose said with a lift of her brow. "As I have told you before, Evie – excavations are unpredictable. One can never be sure when, or what _kind_ of, trouble will come along. Better to be prepared, especially so on a mission such as this."

Evelyn gulped a little, then nodded quickly in understanding. Rose had never really asked, but she thought it safe to assume that the librarian had limited to _no_ exposure to fire arms. She didn't appear to be entirely comfortable with them. "Yes, well…I suppose that makes sense," she said, wringing her hands together. "Just...be careful with that thing, yes?"

Rose smiled. "Always." She then returned her gun back to its case and stowed it away in her duffel, telling herself that they likely wouldn't encounter any trouble on the ship and that she would start carrying it once they were back on land.

They soon left the room to start exploring the ship. They passed by a cargo area on the lower main deck, where several horses, a few farm animals, and various boxes of supplies were being housed. They lingered to pet a friendly goat for a few moments before continuing on to a lounge area, which was filled with several tables and had a small bar off to the side stocked with several different types of drinks, both alcoholic and non. They also found the bridge on the first level, but they were quickly shooed away by the captain and some stern crewmen who didn't want them loitering around.

The upper main deck wasn't much more exciting – they found more cabins for passengers, another seating area for eating, and a small kitchen area, where busy crewmen were already cooking away. They bumped into Gad there, whom they forced themselves to make semi-polite conversation with until he wandered off toward the bar down below, then they settled into a table on the starboard side, chatting casually and watching the scenery pass by for a while until they were ready for lunch.

Once they had eaten, they made their way back downstairs, where they discovered that Jonathan had sniffed out the bar. He was standing next to Gad, nursing a glass of whiskey and nodding his head as the portly man yammered on about only God knew what. Rose and Evelyn immediately shared a look, both of them clearly thinking the same thing – alcohol often made people talk about things they shouldn't say aloud, and there was no one more guilty of drunkenly running his mouth than Jonathan Carnahan. As if coming to a silent agreement, both Rose and Evelyn immediately made their way over to the two men.

" – and then I am going to buy a _palace_ and surround myself with the most _beautiful_ women I can find!" Gad proclaimed, his eyes glazed over with something akin to reverence. "Women made of hips and breasts and who will answer to my every beck and call!"

From what little of the conversation she had heard, Rose would guess that Gad was telling Jonathan what he intended to do with his share of whatever wealth they might find in Hamunaptra. Jonathan smirked at the man's words and lifted his glass to the man.

"Actually sounds like a bloody splendid plan, mate," he said. "I just may do the same for myself."

Gad just laughed and clinked his glass against Jonathan's.

"Since when are you two so chummy with one another?" Rose said once she and Evelyn stood behind them.

Both men turned at her voice, their brows raising. Jonathan then smirked and shrugged a shoulder. "Well, seeing as we'll all be stuck with each other for a while, seems a good to be _friendly_ with one another, yes?"

Rose shrugged. "I suppose so," she conceded.

Jonathan nodded once, then gestured toward his drink. "Can I interest either of you in a drink? We've got a long day ahead of us. Might as well have some _fun_ while we're stuck on this thing."

"No, thank you," Evelyn responded for them both. "In fact, we came over here to remind you, dearest brother, that this is neither the time, nor the place, to be drinking yourself into an oblivion," she said with a stern look. "We are on a very important mission, Jonathan, and the last thing we need is you drunkenly blabbing about our business to anyone aboard this ship." Evelyn glanced at Gad. "That goes for _both_ of you, actually," she added with a nod.

"I do _not_ drunkenly babble – " Jonathan started to argue back. When his words were met with raised brows from both Rose and Evelyn, he heaved and rolled his eyes to the sky. "Alright, alright. I know I have the tendency to say things I shouldn't when I have a bit of drink in me," he conceded. "I promise here and now to keep my whiskey intake under control. You have my word." He even pressed his hand over his heart to drive the point home.

"Good," Rose said, satisfied. She then looked to Gad. "Mr. Hassan?"

He waved toward her with his glass of whiskey. "I already gave my word I would not tell anyone of our mission," he reminded. "I would throw myself off this ship before I did anything that might result in someone _else_ getting filthy their paws on _my_ treasure."

The words reinforced Rose's suspicions about how greedy Gad Hassan was, but if that greediness made him keep his mouth shut, then she wasn't going to call him out on it. "Wonderful," she said. "We shall leave you gentlemen to it, then," she said, not really feeling in the mood to watch the two drink together and feeling fairly certain that Evelyn wouldn't want to, either. " _Behave_ ," she added with a stern look toward the both of them.

Gad scoffed into his whiskey and Jonathan saluted her, and with that, she and Evelyn turned to leave. Unfortunately, Rose turned so quickly that she did not have time to see the man that had just been making his way past her. Just as Rose turned on her heel, she rammed into the stranger, which resulted in the drink he had just held in his hand sloshing down the front of her shirt. Rose froze, surprised at first, then frowning at the fact that this was the second time in less than twenty four hours that she'd found herself with alcohol spilled on her.

"I am so _very_ sorry, miss," the man she had bumped into apologized, his accent American, but not the same as O'Connell's. He had neatly styled brown hair and was dressed smartly, wearing a beige colored suit with a light button down shirt, complete with a bowtie. He hastily set his now almost completely empty glass down on the table next to him and anxiously adjusted the glasses that perched on his nose, his expression pulled into a frown of guilt. "Forgive me. I should'a been payin' better attention to where I was goin'."

Rose gave him a pinched smile and shook her head. "It's quite alright," she said, wiping at her shirt with her hands. "I should have been paying better attention, as well."

"Rosie? You okay?" Jonathan asked from behind her, having obviously witnessed the collision.

"I'm fine, Jonathan," she assured.

The man looked to Jonathan, then back to Rose. He produced a kerchief from his pocket and handed it over when he saw her still struggling to clean her shirt. "Use this," he encouraged.

Rose took it with a nod of thanks and wiped at the stain on her shirt. "Sorry for making you waste your drink on my clothes," she said with a slight smile when she noticed the glass he had set down. "I can replace it, if you would like."

The man immediately waved her offer off. "I couldn't accept that, miss," he declined with a shake of his head. "Makin' a lady buy my drink is bad enough. Makin' a lady whose shirt I just _ruined_ buy me a drink?" he huffed and shook his head. "That's downright _unforgiveable_."

Rose smiled at that, wiped her shirt a bit more, then handed his handkerchief back to him. "If it is any consolation, I don't think the shirt is _ruined_. A little soap and water will handle this problem just fine. No need to worry."

The man smiled at that. She watched his eyes scan over her from behind his wire-frame glasses, his fingers fiddling with the handkerchief. He looked back to her face and she saw something akin to interest light within his gaze. He stood a little straighter – he was actually quite tall – and then he cleared his throat. "My name is Bernard Burns," he introduced, extending a hand.

Rose politely shook it. "Rosalie Grisham."

He smiled again, his eyes sweeping over her quickly for the second time. "A pleasure to meet ya."

"Likewise."

Burns finally noticed Evelyn, who had been watching their interaction unfold with interest. "Hello, miss," he said politely, also extending a hand to her. "What might your name be?"

"Evelyn Carnahan," Evelyn introduced, shaking his head with a cordial smile.

Burns nodded, then looked back to Rose. "Sorry for so rudely interruptin' your afternoon, ladies," he apologized. "It wasn't my intention to barge in on your conversation. Unfortunately, I tend to veer on the side of clumsy time an' again," he offered with a shrug and a self-deprecating smile.

Rose smirked. "Evie knows a thing or two about clumsiness, don't you?" she said, turning a teasing look on her friend. "Destroyed an entire library only a few days ago. It was quite the beautiful disaster, if I do say so myself."

Burns raised his eyebrows in amusement, but Evelyn sighed and gave her a sideways look. "Very kind of you to bring that up, Rose," she said, her tone dry.

Rose just grinned.

"Well, I don't feel quite so bad now," Burns said to draw their attention back to him. "Though I do still feel I should make all this up to you somehow," he said, motioning to the stain still standing out clear as day on Rose's shirt. "I could start by buyin' you both a drink, if you're interested?"

Rose shared a quick look with Evelyn. Burns seemed kind enough, and it would probably be considered rude to decline the offer. But she didn't necessary feel comfortable with the interest she could still see lingering in his gaze whenever he looked at her, and though she wasn't vain enough to think that he was only offering to buy her a drink because he possibly found her attractive, she didn't think she should do anything to _encourage_ that interest, either.

"Perhaps later," she finally said with a gentle smile. "I think I'd quite like to change out of this so that the other passengers don't write me off as a raging alcoholic," she added, motioning to her shirt.

Burns nodded at once. "Yeah, yeah. Of course," he said understandingly. "I've interfered enough. We'll rain check that drink to whenever you're ready."

Rose smiled gratefully at his understanding. "Thank you." She then looked at Evelyn. "Shall we?" she said. After Evelyn nodded, Rose turned a polite smile on Burns. "Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Burns."

"Same to you, Miss Grisham, Miss Carnahan," he replied, nodding to both of them respectfully.

They brushed past Burns and left, but even as she and Evelyn walked away, Rose could feel Burns' eyes on her back. Once they were out of hearing range, Evelyn nudged Rose with her elbow and gave her a small, knowing smile.

"I think he liked you," she whispered.

Rose rolled her eyes. "He does not even _know_ me."

"He knows you are _pretty_ ," Evelyn countered. "And, if you ask me, he is _handsome_. And respectful."

Rose glanced back at Burns one last time before they left the lounge area, noting the fact that he had decided to join Jonathan and Gad at the bar.

She supposed Evelyn wasn't entirely wrong – Burns had seemed gentlemanly and he wasn't unfortunate looking. Those things were not important, however, because she had not come on this trip to find a _man_ , nor would she have had the desire to find one even if they _hadn't_ been searching for Hamunaptra. She was fully aware of the fact that being twenty-six and unmarried meant that she was dangerously at risk of being labeled a spinster, but she simply had nothing to _offer_ in regards to romance and relationships. After what had happened with Ardeth, she had closed herself to the prospect of finding love again. And, truth be told, even if she _had_ wanted to find love, she really didn't think she could.

Her heart, unfortunately, had been given away a long time ago. And she couldn't very well give her heart to someone _new_ when it was – against her will – still with someone _else_.

"That _isn't_ what we are here for, Evelyn," Rose said firmly as they reached the door that would open up to the hall their room was on. She paused with her hand on the knob to give Evelyn a stern look. "We are here to find the City of the Dead. That is the _only_ thing that matters. Understood?"

Her tone clearly stated that she didn't want to talk about Burns anymore, and Evelyn seemed to read that loud and clear. The younger woman nodded. "Of course," she agreed. "I just…" Evelyn sighed and wrung her hands together. "I know what happened with Ardeth left a lasting… _effect_ on you. My hope, though, is that someday you will put all of that behind you and find _happiness_ again, Rose."

Rose could see that Evelyn genuinely meant it. She smiled and reached out to squeeze her friend's shoulder. "I _am_ happy, Evie," she assured. "I have you and Jonathan. That's all I need. And as for Ardeth, well…I put him out of my mind a _long_ time ago. He's in the past now, and that is where he shall remain."

Not true, of course. She thought about Ardeth nearly every day. Even when she didn't want to, even when she actively tried to avoid it, he still found a way to creep back into her thoughts. Sometimes it was for a brief second, sometimes it was for far longer. But he was always there. He never really went away, and she didn't think he ever really would.

Evelyn nodded, though there was something in her eyes that hinted she didn't quite believe Rose. "Alright." Evelyn then crinkled her nose and gave Rose a look. "Let's get you changed. You smell like a _casbah."_

Rose smiled, grateful that the subject of Ardeth was done being discussed. She then nodded, and finally returned to the room with Evelyn to change her shirt.

OOO

Rose had always enjoyed sunsets, and to her delight, the view of the sunset that the Nile had to offer turned out to be a rather pretty one. She sat on a bench at the stern of the ship, her feet propped up on a crate she had found and moved to use as a footstool, her eyes alternating between reading the pages of the journal she held in her hands and looking up to admire the sky, which had shifted from blue to vibrant shades of orange and pink. It was rather hot out, but the breeze on the river felt nice, the sky was pretty, and it was fairly quiet where she was sitting. Rose actually felt, for the first time in several days, _content._

Her eyes turned back down to the journal in her lap. It was her father's journal, one of the few that he had left behind before pursuing Hamunaptra. She became immersed in his writing yet again, her eyes intently reading his familiar, fancy scrawl. The journal contained some of the research he and Tariq had done before leaving, and she hoped the information would help at least give her _some_ idea what they might be up against once they were out in the desert.

Rose turned the page and kept reading, her eyes scanning the page quickly. Unconsciously, she reached up to toy with the pendant hanging from her neck, her fingers turning it over and over. She had just reached the end of the page and turned to the next one when she heard footsteps behind her. Rose glanced over her shoulder, then sat a little straighter when she saw O'Connell approaching.

"Miss Grisham," he greeted when their eyes met, inclining his head.

"Mr. O'Connell," she greeted back.

"I wasn't tryin' to interrupt," he said, motioning to the journal. "I was just…comin' out to stretch my legs."

"You aren't interrupting. I was just reading over some notes to pass the time," Rose assured.

O'Connell nodded in understanding. Rose closed her journal and placed it on her lap as he stopped next to the bench she sat on, and for a moment there was silence between them. Thus far, she had gotten the impression that O'Connell preferred to keep his own company. She had not seen him since he had first gone into his cabin, which he had promptly shut himself away in as soon as the ship had departed from Cairo. She thought it unlikely that he had purposefully come seeking her company now. Likely he had come here for exactly what she had – a quiet place to think and enjoy the scenery – and he was only talking to her because she just so happened to be there.

"I suppose I should thank you," she finally said to break the ice. "For, you know…agreeing to guide us."

O'Connell smirked a bit. "It was the least I could do, considering you and Miss Carnahan saved my life." He then reached up to rub his neck, as if he could still feel the noose that had been there only a day ago, doing its very best to strangle the life out of him. "I, uh…never did thank you for that. _Either_ of you," he said, almost sounding guilty. "You didn't have to save me. You could'a let me swing. Don't think I even would'a blamed you if you _had_." He pressed his lips together for a moment, then looked down at her and nodded his head. "Thank you."

Rose smiled a bit and inclined her head. "You are welcome."

He didn't smile back, but his lips twitched into something that was close enough. He then gestured to the spot on the bench next to her, silently asking if he could join her. Rose nodded, watching him as he lowered his tall, broad frame down onto the bench. It groaned and creaked a little beneath their combined weight.

"So," he said, his eyes watching the trees on the shore sway in the wind. "Hamunaptra."

Rose almost laughed at the nonchalant way he breached the topic. "Hamunaptra," she echoed. "I'm sure you think us _mad_ for wanting to go," she said with a sigh.

"Hit the nail on the head," O'Connell confirmed without bashfulness. "Guess I'm just as mad for going _back_."

Rose looked over at him, noting the frown on his lips and the faraway look in his eyes. She had to wonder if he was remembering his own experiences there. "What you said about the City…about there being _things_ in the sand," she said slowly, almost feeling foolish for even bringing it up to begin with. "Were you speaking the truth, or were you just trying to scare us?"

O'Connell gave her a flat look. "I'm not the sort of man that has time for _bullshit_ , Miss Grisham," he told her point blank. "What I say is what I _mean_. That place…what happened out there…" He trailed off for a moment and shook his head, his brows furrowing further as he looked to the landscape again. "Somethin' isn't right out there."

Rose pursed her lips at his ominous words, feeling slightly uneasy about the fact that he seemed determined to believe that something was _off_ about the City of the Dead. Still, her rational mind refused to believe that what he was saying could be real. "I've never been one to believe in curses," she said with a cocked brow.

"Me neither," O'Connell agreed, which didn't particularly make her feel any better.

Rose shifted and crossed her arms. "Perhaps you were just mistaken," she offered. "I've been in loads of tombs over the years. Anytime the workers would think something _funny_ was going on, it always turned out to be something perfectly explainable. Like booby-traps meant to keep out thieves going off, or even just them getting so wrapped up in their own paranoia that they were just seeing things of their own mind's making."

O'Connell lifted a brow at her. "I can be paranoid, but not _that_ paranoid. Not to the point that I _hallucinate_ things," he said matter-of-factly.

"But you said you were in the midst of a battle, yes?" Rose pointed out. "Perhaps, in all the chaos, you got confused."

O'Connell gave her another look, one that was verging on annoyance that she seemed so determined to convince him that he had been wrong. "I know what I saw, Miss Grisham," he said in a firm, unwavering voice. "For your sake, let's hope that whatever it was is _gone_. Though I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," he added with a mutter.

They seemed to have reached a stalemate on the topic of whether or not Hamunaptra was truly cursed, so, in an unspoken agreement, they let the subject drop for the time being. They sat in silence for a few moments, both of them looking upward when a swarm of birds overhead flew past.

"You've been in tombs before?" O'Connell asked to break the silence.

Rose nodded. "Grew up in them practically," she answered, which made O'Connell look at her with raised brows. "I'm an archeologist," she told him.

His brows lifted even higher with surprise. "Didn't know women did that for a living," he commented.

"There are not many who do," she admitted with a shrug.

"How did you get into it?" he asked curiously.

"My parents," Rose told him. "My mum and dad were archaeologists. I went with them on every excavation they oversaw since I was a little girl." She smiled to herself. "I've always loved it," she told him. "Getting to explore places people haven't been in for thousands of years, discovering little bits of history that nobody ever knew about. It's…exhilarating. It's all I have ever known. I have never been able to imagine doing anything else with my life."

O'Connell nodded in understanding. "What about your friends? They archaeologists too?"

"Evie is _aspiring_ to be, and I think she will be a very fine one once she is," she told him, which made O'Connell hum in response. "As for Jonathan, well… _technically_ he is. Unfortunately, he isn't a very good one. He's always been more about the treasure than the history. It's led to a lot of failed excavations and a rather _ruined_ reputation, I'm afraid."

O'Connell huffed out a humorless laugh at that. "Well, at least _one_ of you knows what the hell you're actually doin'," he commented.

Rose quirked a brow. "Was that a _compliment_ , O'Connell?"

He gave her a wry, sarcastic smile. "Just an observation."

Rose smirked, but didn't feel offended because she didn't think he was trying to be malicious. She was realizing in that moment that she and O'Connell were actually having a rather civil conversation with one another, something she wouldn't have thought possible judging by their previous interactions. It was unexpected, but it was actually…kind of _nice_.

"What about you?" she asked to shift the conversation away from herself.

O'Connell crossed his arms over his broad chest. "What _about_ me?"

"How did you end up in Egypt?" Rose inquired.

O'Connell shrugged. "Been here since I was a kid. Parents died when I was young. Ended up in a Cairo orphanage and grew up there 'til I was old enough to venture out on my own," he explained. "Been fightin' my way through life ever since."

Rose frowned. "That's, well…rather _sad_ ," she said before she could stop herself.

O'Connell snorted. "We can't _all_ have the fairytale life, Miss Grisham," he said dryly.

Rose flushed a little, feeling embarrassed by what she had said and worried that she had offended him. "Forgive me. I did not mean to sound so patronizing. I just…wasn't it difficult? Growing up like that?" she asked unsurely.

O'Connell relaxed a little at her apology. "It certainly wasn't _easy_ ," he said with a shrug. "I had some wild years there, got into a _lot_ of trouble. But…I got by. I made things work. Maybe not the _ideal_ life according to _your_ standards, but…it works well enough for me."

Rose raised her brows at what he had said, then snorted a little. O'Connell looked at her with a quirked brow, his expression clearly asking what she found so amusing. "Mr. O'Connell, I saw you nearly _hanged_ yesterday for only _God_ knows what and have generally been led to believe that you live like a barbarian. If this is you with your wild years _behind_ you, I shudder to think what you would have been like back _then_ ," she said with a shake of her head.

O'Connell finally cracked a genuine smile of amusement at that. "Miss Grisham, if you had met me back _then_ , I can almost _guarantee_ that you would've just let me hang," he stated matter-of-factly.

Rose smirked. "Thank your lucky stars we met when we did, then."

"I'll thank those lucky stars when we make it back from Hamunaptra _alive_ ," he countered with a pointed look.

Rose nodded slowly. "Fair enough."

There was another beat of silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. She was starting to relax around O'Connell now that he had shown her he could be a decent conversationalist when he wanted to be.

"So who was it?" O'Connell eventually asked, his expression turning serious again.

Rose looked at him with furrowed brows. "Who was what?" she asked unsurely.

"The people you lost to Hamunaptra," he stated. "The people that had the map."

Rose felt a heavy weight settle in her chest at the change in conversation. "My father," she answered quietly. "And his best friend, the man who was practically a second father to me. They were the ones who had the map."

O'Connell nodded. "Thought it might've been something like that," he said knowingly. "You seem pretty smart so far. Don't think you'd be stupid enough to take on something as risky as this unless it was for someone important." Rose just nodded in agreement. "You think if you go, you'll find out what happened to them?"

"That's the hope," she said with a nod. "I know fully well there's no guarantee that Hamunaptra will have the answers I'm looking for, but…if there is even the _slimmest_ of chances that I might finally know the truth, then I have to at least _try_ ," she concluded with a determination.

O'Connell nodded in understanding. "Well…I hope you _do_ find what you're looking for," he told her. When she looked at him with surprise, he nodded again. "I mean it."

She believed him. "Thank you, Mr. O'Connell," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Miss Grisham."

They ceased talking after that. It felt like they had said all they had needed to say. But they stayed there a little while longer, sitting in comfortable silence as they watched the sun eventually tuck itself behind the horizon. Rose decided right then and there that maybe she had judged Rick O'Connell a little too harshly. He was rough around the edges, of course, a byproduct of living a hard life in which he had only had himself to really depend on, and _yes_ , he was blunt to the point of being _brutal_ about it. But now, having actually spoken to him, she felt like she understood him a little better.

As the last rays of sunlight disappeared from the sky, she came to the conclusion that maybe Rick O'Connell wasn't nearly as bad as she had originally thought he was.

OOO

She wasn't sure how she managed to accomplish it, but she somehow got O'Connell to begrudgingly agree to have dinner with her, Evelyn, and Jonathan. The Carnahan siblings were immensely surprised when she came walking up with the burly O'Connell in tow, but they, thankfully, took the unexpected situation in stride and welcomed their American comrade into their company.

It was a rather awkward dinner, admittedly. As relaxed as O'Connell had been when it had just been the two of them talking on that bench, he clammed right back up once he was sitting with the three of them. Outnumbered and clearly the odd one out, he contributed little to the conversation, only really speaking if addressed directly. Rose tried to pull him out of his shell as best as she could, wanting Evelyn and Jonathan to see that he could be perfectly pleasant when the occasion called for it. But O'Connell must have felt too uncomfortable to show the amiable side that he had shown Rose earlier, because anytime she tried to get him to contribute to the conversation, he would only mutter out a few words before directing his attention back to his food.

They finished eating and O'Connell left the table as soon as was sociably acceptable, claiming he needed to get to his room and make sure he was ready for when they made landfall the next day. Once he was gone, Evelyn and Jonathan looked at her with raised eyebrows, as if asking what in the world she had been thinking inviting him to dinner.

"Weren't _you_ the one saying we should all try to be friendly with one another?" Rose asked Jonathan defensively as they left the table and began making their way back downstairs. "O'Connell and I were talking before dinner and he was actually… _cordial_. I thought maybe if you two got to see that side of him, it would make you dislike him a little less. Make this whole thing a little bit easier for _everyone_."

"Well, be that as it may, he didn't seem keen on the idea of making friends with us," Jonathan commented with a huff.

"I'm not entirely sure he knows _how_ to make friends," Rose said with a shrug. "I get the impression he hasn't had very many of them."

"And it's a _wonder why_ ," Jonathan quipped back sarcastically, his fingers unconsciously raising to touch his nose, which was still healing from the punch O'Connell had delivered to it the day before.

"You _did_ sort of deserve that one, Jonathan," Evelyn reminded him. "You _stole_ from the man."

"Oh, really? I had _completely_ forgotten," Jonathan countered dryly, giving his sister a look.

Rose sighed and shook her head as the two siblings began to bicker back and forth, deciding not to waste her breath on the subject any further. So what if the Carnahan's weren't quite on board with attempting to befriend O'Connell just yet? This was only the start of their expedition, which meant there would be several days ahead of them where they would be able to get to know O'Connell better. They'd come around eventually, she was sure of it.

Once they were on the lower main deck, Evelyn, annoyed with Jonathan in light of their sibling spat, left to go and find entertainment elsewhere. Rose, however, wasn't feeling keen on the idea of being cooped up in their room just yet. The bar area was starting to fill with patrons now that night had fallen – there was even a man playing tunes on a piano that she had failed to spot when she and Evelyn had been exploring earlier. Rose glanced around at the people already drinking around them, then nudged Jonathan with her elbow.

"How about that drink?" she suggested.

Jonatan grinned immediately, his annoyance at his sister forgotten, and slung an arm around her shoulders. "I thought you'd _never_ ask."

They went to claim two seats close to the bar and, after ordering two whiskeys for themselves, they fell into easy conversation with one another. One glass of whiskey turned into two, and before long, Rose was laughing loudly at a positively _ridiculous_ story Jonathan was relaying to her about one of his disastrous expeditions, the whiskey making her feel warm and relaxed, all thoughts of O'Connell and Hamunaptra temporarily fading away to the recesses of her mind.

"Why are you _laughing_? The damn statue nearly fell _on top of me_!" Jonathan exclaimed, his hands motioning wildly. "I could have been crushed like a _worm_!"

Rose placed a hand on his shoulder, still laughing heartily at the mental image of Jonathan shimmying up a statute like a koala climbing a tree. "What were you even _thinking_ trying to scale a thirty foot statue in the first place?" she asked once she'd recovered a little. "Those things are thousands of years old and _horribly_ unstable! All that for one little gem? Was it even worth it?"

"It wasn't _little_. It was a very respectable size, thank you very much," Jonathan defended, his lips pulling up into a smirk of amusement. "And I _got it_ in the end, so _yes_. It _was_ worth it!"

Rose snorted. "Well, I'm glad," she said with a laugh. "And for the record, I am also glad you did _not_ get crushed like a worm. What would I even _do_ without you, my dearest Jonathan?"

"Rosie, my love, the thought of you living in this world without me is too horrifying to even put into words," was his dramatic reply.

Rose snorted out another laugh, which made him grin. "You are positively ridiculous, Jonathan Carnahan, and I love you all the more for it," she told him, patting him fondly on the cheek. "But can you promise me something? The next time you find something you think might be important at the top of a tall statue – _use a ladder_. That's what they're made for, you know."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Are they? I had _no_ idea," he responded sarcastically.

Rose just laughed and took another drink of whiskey.

Jonathan tossed back the rest of his whiskey, then raised his brows at her. "Want another?"

Rose waved a hand. "We shouldn't. I don't particularly want to be hungover tomorrow and Evie wouldn't approve if we got smashed."

Jonathan blew a raspberry with his lips and waved a hand. "Who cares what Evie says? She's not our _mum_."

Rose gave him a look, turned her eyes down to her own drink, then decided that one more wouldn't hurt. She wasn't feeling _that_ intoxicated, and she knew when to cut herself off. Besides, this was the only chance they would really have to just kick back and relax before they _really_ had to get down to business. Why not take advantage while they had the chance?

"Oh, alright," Rose said, throwing back the rest of her drink. Jonathan threw a victorious fist into the air, looking pleased that she had agreed. "I'll go get us another round," she said, already standing from the table and collecting their empty glasses. "Stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"No promises!" Jonathan said with a wicked smirk.

Rose rolled her eyes, then went to the bar to order two more whiskeys. There was a bit of a wait, since four other people were there trying to accomplish the same thing that she was, but she didn't mind. Now that it was dark, the air had cooled off considerably. It felt nice to stand there with her elbows braced against the bar, enjoying the breeze as it swirled around her.

Finally, she had two fresh drinks in front of her. She thanked the bartender and slipped a tip in his direction, then grabbed the drinks and turned to rejoin Jonathan. As she left the bar, however, she realized that Jonathan was no longer alone. Three men were loitering by their table now, two of which she had never seen before. One was tall and decently built, with a strong jawline that she could've spotted from a mile away and a cowboy hat on his head. The other had dark hair, and he was at least half a head shorter than his companion with a stocky, sturdy build.

The third man, however, she _did_ recognize. It was Bernard Burns, the man who had spilled whiskey on her earlier, still wearing that beige suit with the bow tie. She pressed her lips together as the three men chatted with Jonathan, then sucked in a breath and went to join them. As she approached, she noticed that Burns and his two companions all stood straighter the moment they caught sight of her. The one with the cowboy hat quickly took it off, revealing golden hair that brushed his ears and collar.

"Ah, Rosie! What took so long?" Jonathan asked when he spotted her.

"There was a line at the bar," she said, handing over his drink.

"Is this your missus here, Mr. Carnahan?" the blonde cowboy asked, his gaze flickering back and forth between them. Unsurprisingly, he had an American accent that matched Burns'.

"Only in my dreams, I'm afraid," Jonathan answered with a shrug.

Rose watched as the blonde nodded in understanding, his gaze returning to her again and a wide smile spreading across his face. Rose just quickly turned her attention to Burns, who looked as though he had been hoping she would acknowledge him.

"Hello again, Mr. Burns," she greeted with a polite nod.

He inclined his head quickly, giving her a big smile. "Hello, Miss Grisham."

"Wait – you _know_ this pretty lady, Bernie?" the blonde one asked, shooting Burns an incredulous look.

Burns sputtered over his words, so Rose jumped in. "We bumped into each other earlier – _literally_ ," she said with a small smile. "He spilled his whiskey on me."

Burns' companions both gaped at him as if he had committed the worst offense imaginable. "You spilled _good_ _whiskey_ on this lady here?" the dark haired one asked in yet another American accent, his tone completely appalled.

"Good _lord_ , Burns, we can't take ya _anywhere_ ," the blonde one jibed next, which made Burns turn a bright shade of pink. The blonde one tutted at Burns a moment longer, then shifted his attention to Rose. "I am truly sorry for our clumsy compadre here, miss," he said with sympathy. He then stepped forward to reach for her free hand, leaning over to kiss her knuckles. Rose fought very hard against the urge to pull a face. "How _ever_ can we make up for his reckless behavior?"

There was a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips that probably would have charmed the absolute pants off just about any other red blooded woman on the planet. Rose, however, was not impressed, nor anywhere close to being won over by the American cowboy. "There is no need to make up for anything, gentlemen," she said, deftly pulled her hand from his. She glanced at Burns, who was glaring not so subtly at his blonde haired friend, then smiled. "A bit of whiskey on my shirt isn't the end of the world."

"We still insist on at least buyin' you a drink, miss," the shorter one interjected. "Whiskey for the table?"

She started to say that it wasn't necessary, but Jonathan cut in before she could get the words out. "Absolutely! That sounds splendid, doesn't it, Rosie dear?" he said, clearly liking the sound of indulging in more alcohol, especially so if it was _free_.

She tried not to glare at her friend, but only half succeeded. She looked from Jonathan, who was waggling his dark eyebrows at her, to the three Americans, who were looking at her with varying degrees of expectation. Feeling outvoted, she finally sighed in defeat.

"Very well, then."

Burns' companions beamed. "Wonderful!" the shorter one said. "C'mon, Henderson! Let's get some drinks an' some glasses."

The two hurried off, leaving Rose alone with Jonathan and Burns. When she looked at Burns, he flashed her a look of apology. "I apologize for my friends," he said. "They can be a little… _overbearing_."

Rose smiled gently. "It's quite alright, Mr. Burns." She then sat down next to Jonathan, before motioning to the empty chair on her left. "Please, sit."

Burns smiled, nodded, then eased into the seat next to her.

Rose had no idea what turn the night might take now that she and Jonathan had joined up with the three Americans, but once Burns' companions had rejoined them – bringing a full bottle of whiskey back with them – and they all settled into conversation, it actually turned out to be a lot less awkward than she expected. The blonde cowboy, whom she soon learned was named Isaac Henderson, was very chatty and, admittedly, a bit _flirtier_ than she would have preferred, while the dark haired one, named David Daniels, had more of a gruff demeanor and dry personality. But both men were friendly enough, as was Mr. Burns, who was easy to talk to and definitely seemed to be the kindest out of the three.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but halfway through their drinks they got on the topic of poker and, before she knew it, cards and poker chips had been retrieved from someone's cabin and money was starting to get thrown out on the table. While Jonathan talked rules and wagers with Henderson and Daniels, Burns started to shuffle the cards, giving her a small smile as his eyes met hers.

"You gonna play, Miss Grisham?" he asked.

Rose pursed her lips doubtfully. Seeing as she always had been – and always _would be_ – and abysmal liar, poker was not really her strong suit. "I probably shouldn't. I'm not very good. I'll probably just lose all my money," she said with a shake of her head.

"Aw, c'mon," Burns encouraged as he began to pass out the appropriate amount of cards to everyone. "We'll go easy on ya 'til ya get the hang of it. Promise."

"Speak for yourself," Daniels said, quirking a brow. "No offense, miss, but if there's money on the line, I ain't holdin' back."

Rose smirked at him. "I appreciate your honesty," she told him, which made him smirk back. She looked to Burns, who was looking at her and ready to give her cards if she so chose, then sighed. "Alright, I'll give it a try," she reluctantly agreed.

"Atta girl," Henderson said, shooting her a wink.

As predicted, she lost on the very first round. She had had a semi decent hand – a pair of nines – and had decided to be brave and attempt to bluff her way into making the men think she had something better. In the end, Daniels was able to pick up on the fact that she was trying to play them and quickly turned the tables on her, which resulted in her losing the three dollars she had bet.

"Gotta try harder than that, miss," Daniels said with a wide smirk at he happily collected all the chips in the center of the table.

She grimaced and looked to Burns, who had sympathy in his eyes. "Told you I was no good."

"You'll get the hang of it," he said with an optimistic nod. "Just gotta get warmed up first."

"You still talkin' about the game, Bernie, or about somethin' _else_?" Henderson teased.

Burns blushed furiously, while Rose frowned at the innuendo. "Now, now," Jonathan cut in with a meaningful look toward Henderson. "How about we keep it clean in front of the lady, shall we?"

Henderson held up a hand. "My apologies. The last thing I'd wanna do is offend the pretty lady," he said, before shooting her another wink.

Rose ignored the urge to roll her eyes, finding Henderson's attempts at charming her less than impressive. "Mr. Burns, how about we play another round?" she asked to change the subject. "I need to redeem myself."

"You got it, miss," Burns agreed, though his cheeks were still a little pink.

They played another round, which Rose was able to bow out of before any real damage could be done. By the third round, the conversation began to flow easily again, as did the whiskey. Henderson refilled everyone, starting with Rose's glass first and giving her a heartier pour than she would have asked for.

"So what brings y'all out here, anyway?" Henderson asked as he threw some chips into the pile accumulating in the center of the table.

Jonathan opened his mouth to answer, but Rose beat him to it. "We are going on an excavation," she answered vaguely.

Daniels raised his brows. "You're archaeologists?" he asked. " _Both_ of ya?"

It did not go unnoticed by Rose how shocked he was to learn of her profession. It was a reaction she was rather used to from men like him, however, so it didn't surprise _or_ offend her. "Indeed we are," she confirmed.

"Huh. A _lady_ archaeologist," Daniels grunted, still sounding a bit mystified.

"And a damned _fine_ one at that," Jonathan said with a firm nod. "Rosie here is the finest, most _brilliant_ archaeologist I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Far better than any of the _men_ in her field, I would be so bold to say. Including myself," he insisted.

Jonathan's praise was appreciated, albeit also a little bit _biased_. "You're exaggerating," she accused good-naturedly, giving him a smile that said she was grateful for his support nonetheless.

"I would _never_ ," Jonathan said, looking appalled that she had accused him of such a thing.

Rose laughed at him and shook her head, reaching over to squeeze his arm affectionately. "I think it's great that you're an archaeologist," Burns chimed in quickly, which made her look to him again. "Not a lot of women would have the brass 'ta go venturin' into old, ancient tombs. It's very brave of you, Miss Grisham."

Daniels snorted at Burns' complimentary words and muttered something under his breath that she couldn't hear from where she sat, but which made Henderson, who sat next to him, chuckle to himself. "Thank you, Mr. Burns. But bravery has little to do with it," she said, ignoring the reaction of his companions. "I _love_ Egypt, and I _love_ learning anything that I can about its rich history. All I want is to bring that history out for the world to see, so that we can all better understand the past of this beautiful country. If that means venturing into old, ancient tombs, then I am more than happy to do so."

Burns smiled at her widely, looking mighty impressed. The man finally blinked when Henderson nudged him hard in the ribs. "Easy there, Bernie. Don't _drool_ all over the lady," he teased.

Burns glared at his friend. "How about you keep your comments to yourself, _Henderson_?" he snapped, having apparently grown tired of Henderson's incessant teasing.

"Now, now, fellas," Daniels said before Henderson could retort. "We're all friends here. Don't fight in front of our new compadres. It might scare 'em off before we can finish the game." He clapped Henderson on the back, then reached for the whiskey to refill their glasses. "Now drink an' make up," he said pointedly.

Henderson and Burns both drank, though they still shot slightly annoyed looks at one another as they did so. Rose shared a brief look with Jonathan, who shrugged at her cluelessly, before she reached for a few poker chips to throw into the pile upon realizing it was her turn.

"So," Jonathan said to try to move past the tense moment. "What brings _you_ chaps here to good ol' Egypt?"

"Well, as it so happens we're here lookin' for somethin' _special_ ," Daniels said with an air of mystery.

"And what might _that_ be?" Rose asked, her fingers fiddling with her cards.

"We're here lookin' for Hamunaptra," Burns said with a distinct note of excitement, apparently forgetting his annoyance with Henderson.

Rose's stomach jolted and her eyes went wide. The Americans were looking for Hamunaptra, too? How did they know where to go? And how many men did they have with them?

"You are?" Jonathan asked with surprise. "Well, how about that! So are we!" he then blurted out.

Rose turned a look of shock and anger on Jonathan. She had specifically ordered him to keep his mouth shut about their mission, and what had he done? Exactly what she had told him _not_ to do. Rose kicked him _hard_ under the table, which made him wince and make a sound of pain. "Really, Jonathan? _Really_?"

He realized his mistake and frowned with apology as he rubbed his sore shin. "Sorry, Rosie. It just…came out!" he said remorsefully.

"Wait," Daniels said, frowning now as he looked between the two of them. "You're serious? Y'all are lookin' for Hamunaptra, too?"

The air around them shifted. Everything had, for the most part, felt rather light and comfortable between the five of them up until that point. But now the Americans looked a little tense, their brows furrowing and their lips frowning as they looked back and forth between her and Jonathan. Rose sighed, then reluctantly nodded her head in answer to Daniels' question. There was no use trying to lie about it now that Jonathan had spilled the beans. The Americans probably wouldn't believe her even if she tried.

"Yes, we are," she said, giving Jonathan another glare. He wilted under the stare, looking like a child who had just been scolded by their parent.

"Y'all actually know where it _is_?" Henderson asked with suspicion.

Rose had no intentions of telling them about the puzzle box, nor about the singed map they had in their possession _or_ Rick O'Connell, who had actually _been_ to the very place in question. Jonathan, for once, seemed to understand that he should not say anything more and wisely kept his mouth shut so that Rose could do the talking. "We have a hunch, but we are not _entirely_ certain where it is, no." It wasn't really the truth, but it wasn't really a _lie_ either, since they actually _didn't_ know exactly where it was. "What about you?" she asked, turning it back around on them. "Do _you_ know where it is?"

There was a quick look shared between the three men, before they all looked back to her. "No," Daniels answered. "Not entirely."

She was fairly certain he was lying, and when she looked at Jonathan, she had a feeling that _he_ was fairly certain the man was lying, too. "Well," Jonathan said with a nervous titter. "Isn't that a coincidence? We're all here looking for the same thing. Small world."

"Small indeed," Henderson agreed, tapping his fingers on the table.

It was awkward now, tense as Rose and Jonathan looked at the Americans, and as the Americans looked back at them. They were all sizing each other up now, evaluating what they all now knew was the _competition_. The Americans, undoubtedly, would not want them at Hamunaptra so that they could take all the rumored treasure there for themselves. Jonathan, Rose surely knew, would be wanting the three men to stay away for the exact some reason. She, however, was worried what the presence of more people in Hamunaptra might mean. She wanted to explore the City before it could be disturbed, see if there was anything that might tell her anything about her father and Tariq. If the Americans were there with however many people they might have employed, that might end up being a little more difficult to do.

Burns finally cleared his throat, which made everyone stop their staring and look to him. "Er, it's your turn Henderson," he said to remind them all that they still had a poker match going.

"Right," Henderson said, giving Rose and Jonathan one last look before redirecting his attention back to his cards.

They finished the round, and after a few attempts by Burns and Jonathan to lighten the mood again, they managed to get back to a semi-normal conversation. It didn't feel the same, though, and even though they had stopped talking about Hamunaptra, she knew they were _all_ still thinking about it.

As Burns shuffled the cards and began to pass them out again, Rose finished off her whiskey. Henderson started to refill it, but Rose waved a hand over the rim of her glass to decline. "No, thank you," she said with a small smile. "We have a busy day tomorrow. I should be cutting myself off. As should _you_ , Jonathan," she said, giving her friend a pointed look.

Jonathan nodded quickly, while Henderson retracted the whiskey bottle. "Yeah, of course," he said, eyeing her for a moment as he set the bottle down. He started to say something else, but something behind Rose seemed to catch his attention. He sat a little straighter, then nodded to whoever he had spotted. "Evenin' there, Doc," he called out. "Didn't think you'd _ever_ come outta that room of yours."

They all turned to see who he was addressing, and the moment Rose's eyes landed on the man in question, her brows raised. She _knew_ that man. Not personally, of course, because she had never actually met or spoken to him. But she knew _of_ him and had seen pictures of him before. His name was Dr. Allen Chamberlain, a British archaeologist who had made quite a reputable name for himself over the years. Unfortunately, he had fallen from grace after some sort of scandal in New York, where he had worked for many years. She had never heard what had happened to him after he had left the States, but now she had gotten her answer – he had come to Egypt and was, apparently, working with the Americans.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I see you've made yourselves comfortable here," he said, looking down his nose at the men and the cards on the table. "I also see you've found _company_. Who are your – ?" Dr. Chamberlain stopped short as his gaze met Rose's, his eyes widening with recognition. "Rosalie Grisham?"

She was just as surprised as everyone else at the table that he knew who she was. "You two know one another?" Burns asked uncertainly.

"No," Dr. Chamberlain answered. "But one would have to live under a rock not to hear of the work Miss Grisham has been doing here in Egypt these past few years." He looked at her again, his expression hard to read. "As it so happens, she comes from a very reputable family within the archaeology world. You would be hardpressed to find an archaeologist alive today who has not heard of the Grisham's."

Daniels whistled. "Didn't know you were archaeology _royalty_ ," he commented.

"I wouldn't it put it quite like that," Rose said quickly, giving him a look. She then turned to Dr. Chamberlain and extended a hand out of respect. "Dr. Chamberlain, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard much about you."

Dr. Chamberlain looked at her hand, hesitated, then shook it. "Probably more than I would have preferred," he said with a slightly bitter note to his tone. Rose did not confirm or deny this as they released each other's hands. "I had the pleasure of meeting your mother during a seminar in Cambridge some years back, though I am sad to admit I never had the privilege of meeting your father," he said. "It's a shame what happened to him. A true loss to our community and profession."

Rose's throat tightened at his words. Before she could say anything, Henderson oh so tactfully spoke up. "What happened to her father?" he blurted out.

She started to tell Henderson that it wasn't his business, but Dr. Chamberlain beat her to the punch. "Died looking for Hamunaptra, I regret to report," he answered with a click of his tongue.

"Say what now?" Daniels asked. All of the Americans looked alarmed to hear of the father's fate.

"Montgomery Grisham was an intelligent and brave man. Unfortunately, he did not understand what he was getting himself into when he went after Hamunaptra," Dr. Chamberlain said. "He foolishly and recklessly endeavored after the City of the Dead when he should not have. And that recklessness cost him his life." He clicked his tongue again. "A tragic loss, indeed. One we would all do well to learn from."

Rose's jaw tightened with anger at those words. Dr. Chamberlain was being incredibly insensitive, and he seemed to think that he knew the circumstances surrounding her father's death, which, of course, he _didn't_. He didn't know that Monty had had a map. He didn't know the hours, days, _weeks_ of research that he had put into that blasted map before ever stepping foot out of Cairo. He made it sound as if her father had dived head first into the expedition, as if he had been too careless and stupid to do his research before embarking on the trip that would, eventually, claim his life. To hear a man who hadn't even _known_ her father speak about his death as if Monty had somehow brought it on _himself_ made her blood begin to boil.

"You seem to have quite a strong opinion concerning a matter that you know _nothing_ of, Dr. Chamberlain," she said through gritted teeth.

Dr. Chamberlain blinked at her tone, then frowned. "Have I offended you, Miss Grisham?" he asked tersely.

"Indeed, you have," she confirmed. "My father was a _brilliant_ man. Do not speak of him as if you know him, or as if you actually know what happened to him, because you _don't_."

Dr. Chamberlain did not like the way she was talking to him, that much was obvious by the way he scowled at her and the way his eyes flashed. "What I _know_ is that your father should have known better. He had a lapse in judgement when he decided to follow the footsteps of all those fools who died before him. He was an ambitious man, and that ambition _killed_ him. He never should have gone into that desert. He was not equipped for such a dangerous task."

Rose scoffed. "And you think you _are_?" she asked snippily, thinking him a complete hypocrite. Why else would he have joined the Americans if not for his _own_ ambitious reasons? How could he judge Monty for his actions when he was doing exactly the same thing?

Dr. Chamberlain blinked in surprise, then turned a glare on the Americans. "You told them we are looking for the City of the Dead?" he asked, sounding very unhappy about this.

"We're not the only ones goin' after it!" Henderson immediately defended. " _They're_ lookin' for it, too!" he snitched, pointing at Rose and Jonathan.

Dr. Chamberlain looked back at her, his surprise evident again. "You search for Hamunaptra, even after what happened to your father?" he asked.

"I search for Hamunaptra _because_ of what happened to my father," she said with a lifted chin. "And make no mistake, Dr. Chamberlain. I _will_ find it."

Dr. Chamberlain began to slowly shake his head, something akin to pity flashing across his face. "I have heard so much about you. About your intelligence. About your tenacity. But now, I cannot help but think it an utter shame to hear of your mission." He paused and shook his head again. "You are either very brave, or very _stupid_ to follow in your father's footsteps, Miss Grisham. Let us all hope that it does not turn out to be the latter of the two."

The words were spoken so condescendingly that she clenched her fist and stood from her chair, making it nearly topple over. Knowing she was about to lose her temper completely and say things that would not, under any circumstances, be even _remotely_ ladylike, she jutted her chin into the air and gave the older archaeologist her worst glare.

"I've heard quite enough from you," she said icily. She then looked to the four men at the table, who had watched the interaction unfold with varying expressions of uncertainty, awkwardness, and, in Jonathan's case, anger. "Gentlemen. I am afraid you will have to finish your game without me," she said. "Goodnight. And good luck," she added with a meaningful look toward the Americans.

She turned to leave, making sure to give Dr. Chamberlain, whom she stood taller than, a withering glare down the length of her nose. Then, with her shoulders squared and her head held high, she left.

OOO

Rose wound up at the stern of the boat again, still fuming mad and just needing some time to be alone so that she wouldn't accidently take that anger out on anyone who didn't deserve it. She rubbed a hand over her face, then glared at the dark water below, watching the waves that the ship created in its wake as it churned along. Who did Dr. Chamberlain think he even _was_ , saying the things he had? He hadn't even _known_ her father, yet he had the nerve to stand there and disrespect his memory directly in front of her? Decent people simply didn't _do_ things like that.

Dr. Chamberlain, she decided, was a bitter man just trying to make himself feel better by putting down someone who had been leaps and _bounds_ better than he could ever _dream_ of being himself. He was obviously going to Hamunaptra in an attempt to reclaim his former glory and restore his name, something he clearly _didn't_ deserve. Rose vowed that she would do everything in her power to thwart him. This journey to Hamunaptra had been personal already, but Dr. Allen Chamberlain had made it even _more_ so now. She would make sure that Hamunaptra went down in history with the names Grisham, Carnahan, and Faheem attached to it. _Not_ Chamberlain.

She sighed heavily and reached up to toy with the Eye of Horus pendant, the habitual move soothing her nerves a little as she traced the symbol with her thumb. A bump behind her drew her attention momentarily and made her glance over her shoulder, but the only movement she saw was someone on the second level making their way toward the restaurant.

Rose turned forward again to look at the water. The time had probably come to find Evelyn and O'Connell and tell them that they might have some overeager Americans and one pompous _bastard_ following them out into the desert. The new development would call for a change in their plans – they would have to leave the village they were headed toward sooner if they wanted to get to the City of the Dead first.

With that thought in mind, Rose pushed away from the railing and turned to make her way toward the cabins, her brows still furrowed together. She had just walked past a tall, heavy looking crate, however, when, quite out of nowhere, someone grabbed her. She made a sound of surprise that was quickly muffled by a hand, then found herself pressed against the nearest wall.

The person who had grabbed her was tall and broad and dressed all in black, their strong arms keeping her pinned and the lower half of their face concealed behind a black scarf. Rose began to struggle, knowing instantly that this wasn't right and that she was in danger. She froze, however, when the man holding her captive spoke.

"Rosalie, _stop_."

She had barely even had time to wonder how in the _hell_ this person knew her by name when he reached up to pull away the scarf concealing his face. And when she saw who was looking back at her, _really_ saw, time seemed to stand still.

It was _Ardeth_.

Rose blinked. Once, twice, three times. But the face in front of her didn't change, and finally she began to realize that _no_ , she was _not_ hallucinating. After four long years, Ardeth Bay was standing in front of her, his hair and beard and face exactly the same as when she had seen him last, but his eyes looking far older and far more stressed. He pressed his lips together tightly as their gazes held, his gaze flickering over her face. When he blinked, she finally came back to reality.

"What in the _bloody hell_ are you doing here?" she demanded, eyes still wide with shock.

"I came to speak with you," he said, and she had almost forgotten what his voice sounded like. "What you are attempting is not safe," he continued. "You must not continue on to Hamunaptra. You must turn back."

Rose frowned, still struggling to catch up with the situation and wrap her head around the fact that Ardeth was _actually_ standing in front of her, talking to her, _touching her_. " _What_?" she asked dumbly.

Ardeth frowned. "There is no time to explain," he said with a shake of his head. "I need the map to Hamunaptra, Rosalie, and I need the item you found it in."

Something shifted within her at those words. Ardeth had completely disappeared on her. He had left her with no warning and no explanation. Now, suddenly, he was _back_ , but not because he had missed her or felt badly for what had happened. Because he wanted to _stop_ her from going to Hamunaptra. Because he wanted that _bloody map_ and that _stupid, cursed trinket_.

Fury rolled through her with the force of a thousand hellhounds. It didn't even register in her mind to wonder how he even knew she _had_ the map, let alone how he knew she had been going to Hamunaptra in the first place. Rose was too busy seeing red, so utterly and completely _enraged_ that she felt like she might breathe fire.

"Are you _fucking serious_?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Ardeth blinked in surprise and his grip on her loosened, though whether it was because of the quick change in emotions or the foul language she had used, she didn't know, _nor_ care. "Rosalie – " he started to say.

 _SMACK._

He had given her just enough slack to free her arm and slap him across the face. His head jerked from the force of the hit and a red mark immediately appeared on his skin. It was _immensely_ satisfying to see. When he looked at her again, it was with shock written all over his annoyingly handsome face. Never, not _once_ , had she struck him out of malice or anger. She didn't even feel bad about having done it. In fact, she had half a mind to do it _again_.

"You show up here after _four_ _years_ , after _disappearing_ on me without _any_ warning, and have the audacity to make _demands_ of me?" Rose growled. "What the _bloody hell_ are you playing at?!"

Ardeth had the decency to look ashamed for a moment, before giving her a resolute look. "There are things you do not _know_. Things you do not _understand_ ," he said, his tone serious.

The words were familiar for some reason, but she was too infuriated to remember why. "What I _know_ is that I am about to hit you again. And what I _understand_ is that it will feel _really bloody good_ to do it!"

She raised her arm to make good on her threat, but Ardeth, having always been faster and stronger than herself, caught her wrist and pinned it to the wall next to her head before she could make contact. She strained against the grip for a moment, then, upon realizing she wasn't going to break free, changed tactics. She jerked a knee upward, hoping to catch him in the groin but instead hitting his thigh. A brief struggle ensued, where Rose tried with all her might to hurt him and where Ardeth did his best to contain her. Finally, he shoved the weight of his body against hers, pressing her so tightly to the wall that she could not move an inch. She felt every inch of him against her, every hard breath he took with his chest so firm against hers, was fairly certain she could even feel his heart hammering away against his ribs.

" _Stop and listen to me_!" he demanded, and she could not recall any other time where he had spoken to her so harshly. He waited, and when he was sure she was not going to resume her struggle, he exhaled hard enough to stir the hair around her face. "I am _sorry_ , Rosalie," he said, his tone more gentle now. "What I did was _wrong_. I hurt you, and I am _sorry_."

Rose blinked, then felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. Whether those were tears of anger or sadness or frustration, she couldn't really say. She pressed her lips together hard, even as those tears rolled down her cheeks, giving him a look of loathing. " _Sorry_ _isn't_ _good_ _enough_ ," she said, her tone cold enough to freeze the Nile itself.

Ardeth's shoulders sagged some, his eyes filling with guilt. "I know," he said quietly. "I have done unforgivable things, Rosalie, and you have every right to hate me for it. Believe me – I hate _myself_ for it," he told her. He looked at her for a moment, a dozen unsaid things flashing through his dark eyes, then shook his head. "But right now, in this moment, there are more pressing matters at hand," Ardeth said, his voice determined now. "You _need_ to go back to Cairo. You need to get off this ship. _Now_."

Rose glared and gave another attempt at freeing herself. Ardeth just held her in place, his grip never budging. " _You_ have no bloody say in what I do with my life anymore," she growled. "You forfeited that right when you walked out on me. When you walked out on _us_."

Ardeth was beginning to look impatient now. "For once in your life will you _cooperate?_ I am trying to _protect you,_ Rosalie," he said through clenched teeth.

Rose scoffed. "Do _not_ pretend as though you care for me now," she snapped back. "You made it pretty bloody clear how _little_ I meant to you when you tossed me aside like yesterday's _rubbish._ "

Now Ardeth looked _infuriated._ "Do _not_ say that I did not care!" he said angrily, his grip tightening on her. "That could not be further from the truth! I have _always_ cared for you, Rosalie! _Always_!"

"Oh really?" she asked with sarcasm. "You have a bloody _funny_ way of showing it!"

He started to retort, but something caught his attention and made him stop short. She was heaving from her effort to free herself, and the movement of her chest combined with the light from the lantern over their heads drew his eyes to the Eye of Horus necklace that he had given to her during happier times. He blinked upon seeing it and looked to her eyes again, the anger on his face dissolving, replaced with something she didn't want to try to decipher. On their own accord, Rose's eyes went to his wrist, which was in sight because he was still pinning her arm to the wall. And there she saw exactly what she had been looking for.

The leather wrist band she had given to him, decorated with one pendant emblazoned with the Eye of Horus. A gift she had given to bring him luck and keep him safe. A gift she had chosen because it matched hers, because she felt like having the matching pendants was a way of telling the world that they belonged to one another.

He had never stopped wearing it.

Their eyes met again, but neither of them said a word. They both heaved for air, pressed tightly together, eyes unblinking and intense. After a beat he moved a fraction closer, and for one wild moment Rose thought he might actually kiss her. Part of her almost wanted to let him, just because it had been _so long_ and she had missed him _so damned much_. The other part of her, however, was sure she might _strangle_ him if he tried. Because he had left her, he had _hurt_ her, and he damn well didn't _deserve_ to kiss her anymore.

If he _had_ been thinking about doing it, he didn't get the chance to. Suddenly the air filled with the sound of loud gunshots, gunshots that were most _definitely_ coming from on board the ship. Rose stiffened, her eyes widening, while Ardeth frowned deeply, his eyes flickering toward the disturbance. He finally moved back from her, giving her space to breathe but keeping his hands still locked around her wrists.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked uncertainly.

Ardeth looked back to her. "My men are attacking," he said simply.

Rose blinked, then gave him a look of disbelief. "You ordered an attack on the bloody _ship_?" she asked incredulously.

He pressed his lips into a hard line. "I told you. I _need_ the map and the item you found it in. If you will not hand it over, we will have to _take it_."

Rose began to struggle against his grip once more. The gunshots continued to go off, popping loudly in the night air. That wasn't the only sound, though – people were beginning to scream and she could hear pounding feet above them as the other passengers undoubtedly ran for safety. "Are you _mad?"_ Rose demanded. "There are _innocent people_ on this ship!"

"And I have ordered my men to spare anyone that they can," Ardeth countered swiftly.

Rose scoffed. "Oh, that makes everything _all better,_ doesn't it?" she asked sarcastically.

Ardeth ignored her comment and pulled her away from the wall, using his strength to his advantage as he began to yank her toward the other side of the ship. Rose struggled against him, digging her heels into the boards of the deck to try to resist his tugs.

"What are you _doing_?" she demanded angrily.

"I am getting you off this ship," Ardeth said firmly.

Rose began to struggle harder. She did not think Ardeth meant her any harm – quite the opposite, in fact. But still, she did not want to go _anywhere_ with him. She had her things on this ship. Her _friends_ were on this ship. She could not just _abandon_ them.

"Let me go!" Rose growled, trying to pry at his fingers to free herself. "Ardeth, _let me go_!"

But he wouldn't, and he ignored her shouts as he forcefully dragged her toward the railing. Just then, as she yelled and swatted at him and tried to break free, a group of passengers ran into view, looking panicked and afraid. Most paid them little attention, too worried about their _own_ safety to think about helping her as they looked for escape. One man, however, saw what Ardeth was doing and automatically assumed the worst. He charged at them like a raging bull, fists already clenched.

"Release that woman, scum!" the stranger shouted.

Ardeth finally released her in order to turn and defend himself against her would-be savior. As the two became tangled up in a wrestling match, Rose used the distraction to her advantage and began running back the way they had come, determined to get to the cabin to collect her things and find her friends before it was too late.

"Rosalie! _Stop!"_ Ardeth called after her.

She ignored him and left him at the mercy of the man he fought. When she reached the door that led into the cabins, she threw it open to run inside. She was forced to jump back, however, when a strong blast of heat greeted her. Rose turned her face away, shielding herself with her arms, then looked forward again with her jaw dropped.

The room she had been sharing with Evelyn was on _fire._ Flames were beginning to leak out into the hallway and smoke was starting to accumulate in a thick, unbreathable cloud, slipping from the hallway out onto the deck now that she had opened the door.

Fear shot through her. That fire would only continue to spread, which meant the ship was in serious trouble. Where were the friends? Were they safe? God, she _prayed_ Evelyn had not been in that room when it caught fire.

More gunshots jolted her back to the present, sounding louder and closer now. With determination, Rose used the sleeve of her shirt to cover her mouth and nose and ducked into the impossibly hot hallway, wincing against the heat that engulfed her. She made her way into the room, but couldn't go far due to the flames. There was no sign of anyone else, which was a relief, but there was also no sign of the map _or_ the trinket, which she had left in the room earlier.

Rose, eyes watering, turned to grab her duffel from where she had sat it at the foot of the bed, then turned to leave the room, unable to stand the heat any longer. Just as she pushed out into the hallway and headed for the opposite door, the one she knew would take her out to the bar area where she had left Jonathan, another figure dressed in dark robes appeared and grabbed her, catching her by surprise.

It was _not_ Ardeth, and this man did not look like he was afraid of hurting her. He threw her against the wall, ignoring the flames that threatened to engulf the hallway they were in, growling menacingly as he made a move toward her. Rose quickly ducked underneath his arms, then elbowed him hard in the side. He grunted and stumbled back, giving Rose enough room to land a solid kick to his middle, which had him dangerously close to falling back into the blazing room behind him. He caught himself on the frame just in time, however, and when she tried to run away, he caught hold of her shirt and yanked her back. Rose turned to throw a punch this time, but he caught her wrist and flung her into the wall again, pinning her there. When he drew a dagger from his robes and pressed it to her throat, Rose froze.

"Where are the map and key? _"_ he growled.

 _Key_? What key? "I don't know what you are – " Rose started to say, eyes watering from the smoke.

She stopped talking when the man pushed his blade a fraction harder against her skin. "Do _not_ lie to me!"

Rose started to splutter out a response, but a new voice beat her. " ** _Stop_**!" Another man dressed in black had just appeared, and this time it _was_ Ardeth. He looked ready to murder when he saw the blade being held to her neck. " ** _Release her at once! She is not to be harmed!_** "

The man released her immediately and took a step back. " ** _Chieftain –_** "

" ** _Go_** ," Ardeth ordered sternly. " ** _Find the map and key and then leave the ship. We have little time left._** "

The man nodded, cast one more look at Rosalie, then disappeared. Rose looked to Ardeth, who stepped forward with a hand extended in her direct.

"Come. It is not safe here," he urged.

Without thinking about it, Rose slipped her hand into his and let him pull her out of the hallway.

They stumbled back out onto the deck where they had been before madness had erupted, smoke following them. Rose coughed as Ardeth pulled her to a sheltered area. The ship was dissolving into chaos all around them, but Ardeth didn't seem to care. He inspected her quickly, looking concerned that she might have gotten hurt, but also a little angry that she had run off in the first place.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "I will be fine." She then thought about the key that both Ardeth and his comrade had mentioned, then furrowed her brows at him. "What is this _key_ you are looking for?" she asked. "We haven't got a _key_."

Ardeth gave her a hesitant look. "You do. It is the trinket the map was in. That is the key."

Rose blinked with surprise. "A key to _what_?"

Ardeth, however, shook his head. "I cannot tell you," he said. When she made to argue, he grabbed her by the wrist again and began to pull her along with him once more. "We cannot linger here. The ship will be engulfed in flames soon. We need to leave."

He was right, of course. The fire was no longer contained to just her cabin and the hallway – it was beginning to move, and at the rate it was spreading, the ship would be done for quickly. Rose resisted his tugs, though, which made him give her an impatient look.

"I have friends on this ship," she said. "I cannot leave until I know they are safe."

"Rosalie – " Ardeth said with a frustrated heave.

"I _said_ I am _not leaving_ ," she interrupted firmly.

Ardeth looked at her for a moment, then finally caved. " ** _Stubborn woman_** ," he muttered under his breath in Arabic before finally releasing her.

Rose wasted no time turning on her heel and making her way toward the front of the ship, where the bar was located. Since the hallway she had wanted to take was no longer navigable, she went the long way around, dodging falling debris as the ship began to fall apart and jumping whenever gunfire sounded in the air again. She was very much aware of the fact that Ardeth was right on her heels, now wielding his large, menacing looking sword, but she paid him little attention. There were more important things to worry about than her former love and his determination to suddenly stick to her like glue.

They were nearing a pathway she knew would get them to their destination when, out of nowhere, another male passenger who had apparently chosen to be brave and take on the men decked in black robes came charging at them, having spotted Ardeth and decided to attack. Ardeth pushed Rose out of the way, then ducked the punch that the man aimed his way. The man roared and started to swing at Ardeth again, apparently unintimidated by the sword in Ardeth's hand, but this time Rose interfered. She whacked the man with her heavy duffel, catching the man by surprise as it connected with his head and made him stagger back.

"Oy!" Rose shouted at the man. " _Bugger off_!"

The man looked at her as if she were insane, looked to Ardeth, then threw his hands up. "To hell with you, then!" he said, before running away.

Ardeth raised his brows at her, clearly surprised she had come to his defense. Rose herself couldn't really explain her own actions, so she didn't bother trying. She just ignored the look he gave her and continued on. When she turned onto the walkway she had been aiming for, however, she stopped short upon seeing several men dressed in black currently having a shoot out with a group of men in the bar several yards away. Judging by the hooping and hollering she heard from the people fighting Ardeth's men, she would guess it was the Americans standing their ground.

Ardeth pushed her down a different hall before any stray bullets could hit them and they continued on down a different route. They had turned a corner and were just about to step through another door when it burst open right before them. Ardeth had a hand on her at once, already pulling her back and angling himself to protect her from potential danger, his sword raising defensively. The man that had just appeared, however, was one she knew. It was O'Connell, wielding a pistol in either hand, and though he seemed relieved to see her at first, his expression immediately darkened when he saw Ardeth next to her.

" _Get away from her, asshole,_ " he growled, already raising his weapons, looking ready and willing to shoot Ardeth down.

Rose's heart lurched in her chest and she immediately jumped in front of Ardeth, throwing her arms out wide so that she shielded him. "No! Don't shoot, O'Connell!" she shouted. As angry as she was at Ardeth, as much as she _hated_ him for what he had done, that didn't mean she wanted to watch him get _shot._

Both O'Connell and Ardeth blinked in surprise. "You _know_ this man?" they asked at the same time, before turning glares on one another.

"Yes and _yes_ ," she answered hastily, before looking to O'Connell urgently. "Where are Evie and Jonathan?"

"Evelyn's off the boat already," O'Connell answered, which was a relief to hear. "Don't know where Jonathan is, though. Last I saw he was with the Americans," he added. "Seriously, though. _How_ do you know _him_?" he demanded, waving a pistol toward Ardeth questioningly.

A particularly loud round of gunfire that sounded _much_ closer now made her shake her head. "Now isn't exactly the time to discuss it," she said. "Go back to Evie and make sure she is safe. I'll go find Jonathan and we'll meet you on the shore."

"But I told her I'd help _you_ – " O'Connell started to argue.

" _I_ will keep watch over Rosalie," Ardeth butted in, standing taller as he gave O'Connell a hard look.

Rose rolled her eyes as O'Connell opened his mouth to, undoubtedly, argue back. "I do not need help from _either of you_ ," she said loudly, which made them both shut up. "Go back to Evie," she ordered O'Connell once more. " _Now_!"

O'Connell gave Ardeth one more look of dislike, then turned his eyes to Rose. "You have a _lot_ of explaining to do," he growled, before finally disappearing back through the door he had just barged through.

She and Ardeth went through the door themselves, but went a different direction than O'Connell had. She could hear the loud hollers of the Americans again, and though several people were still scrambling around in a wild attempt to save anything they could, nobody else attempted to go after Ardeth. She supposed it wasn't too surprising – Ardeth was armed, while most of the people around them were not. And unlike the man who had gone after him on the other side of the ship, none of these people seemed interested in a fight.

"How are you acquainted with that man?" Ardeth demanded, looking very unhappy indeed.

Rose looked up at him, quickly figured out what the gleam in his eyes meant, then felt another surge of anger. "Oh, you can sod _right_ off with your jealousy, Ardeth Bay," she growled, her fingers itching to hit him again. "Who I spend my time with is _no_ concern of yours!"

Ardeth stated to say something back, but the sounds of bullets ricocheting a little too close for comfort made him grab her and pull her behind a pillar for cover, instead. They had made it to the entrance of the bar area now, where the Americans were still making their stand against a few stragglers on Ardeth's side that had not yet abandoned ship. None of the loud Americans seemed to have noticed them, but bullets were being fired so haphazardly that they were ricocheting all over the place, putting everyone in the immediate area in danger.

"Jesus!" Rose said, her heart hammering in her chest.

She managed to catch her breath and peak around the pillar they hid behind, noting that the Americans had overturned tables and were using them for cover as they fired at the enemy. She scanned the area quickly, then frowned when she saw that there was no sign of Jonathan anywhere.

"Where _is_ that bloody idiot?" she demanded aloud to nobody in particular.

The question was met with the groan of something upstairs beginning to collapse above them. She and Ardeth both looked up, then looked at one another. In that moment, Ardeth seemed to come to some sort of decision.

"Enough of this," he growled.

Before she could predict what he was going to do, he sheathed his sword, closed the space between them, grabbed her, then picked her up and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The world turned upside down, then spun around as he turned on his heel and marched to the railing. Rose barely managed to hang on to her duffel, making sounds of indignation the entire way, knowing _exactly_ what he had planned.

"Put me down, Ardeth!" she yelled, hitting his back with her free hand. " _Put me down!"_

And, technically, he _did_. He just didn't put her down on the _ship._ Ardeth tossed her right over the side of the ship, and her shouts were abruptly muffled as she hit the dark water of the Nile.

She resurfaced a few seconds later, coughing up water as she did so. A few feet away, Ardeth broke the surface after having jumped over himself, his head spinning this way and that until he located her. He swam over to her, grabbed her by the shirt, then began to drag her toward the shore. As soon as they were back on dry land, she dropped her soaked duffel then turned to Ardeth, shoving him hard enough to make him lose his footing and nearly go toppling back into the water.

"How _dare_ you! I was still looking for my friend!" She shoved him again, but he was ready for it this time and didn't topple over. "What the _hell_ were you even thinking, attacking the ship like that?" Rose demanded. "Your men could have killed _everyone_!"

"But they did _not_!" Ardeth argued back, motioning to the many people that had managed to escape and were dragging themselves onto the shore.

Rose wasn't satisfied with his answer. She shook her head, feeling like she might explode at any moment. Everything was just so muddled, and she just felt so lost and confused and _angry_ after everything that had happened. Rose might have imagined the many different circumstances under which she and Ardeth might meet again, but she had _never_ , in a _million years,_ expected it would be like _this_.

As she looked at the ship still burning on the river, she exhaled loudly and shook her head, before looking back at Ardeth. The man before her now was not the same one she had known four years ago. The one who had kissed her in deserted alleys and laughed with her over dinner at Habib's and held her as she cried for her lost loved ones. No. Now he attacked ships and put innocent bystanders at risk because, for _some_ reason, her and her friends going to Hamunaptra was apparently the end of the bloody _world_. Ardeth had changed in their time apart. That much was _very_ clear to her now.

Or maybe, she realized with a sinking feeling, this was who he had _always_ been. Maybe that was why he had never told her what he did when they were apart. Because he did things like _this_. The thought that he might have lied to her the entire time they knew each other began to eat away at her like an infectious disease.

Ardeth, obviously recognizing the anger on her face and sensing that she was on the verge of boiling over, took a tentative step forward. "Rosalie, I know that you must have many questions right now – " he started to say in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Isn't _that_ the damned understatement of the year," Rose interrupted sharply. She pinched the bridge of her nose, then heaved loudly. "I don't known what to even _think_ right now. Is _this_ who you have been all this time?" she asked, waving a hand to the blazing ship. "A man who burns down ships and _hurts_ people?"

Ardeth pressed his lips together tightly. "As I have told you already, there is much you do not know."

Rose was beginning to hate those words being directed at her. "Of course _there_ is! You never bloody well _told me_ anything!" she shouted. "Were you just _lying_ to me the entire time we were together?"

 _"_ _No,_ " Ardeth reported sharply. "I confess that there are things I did not tell you," he admitted. "But I did not _lie_."

Rose scoffed. "Omitting the truth _is_ lying, as far as I see it," she said angrily. "I always knew you had your secrets, but I did _not_ think it would be anything like _this_! How could you do this, Ardeth? _Why_ would you do this?" she demanded to know.

Ardeth looked elsewhere for a moment, his jaw tight and his expression conflicted. Finally, he looked back to her. "Come with me," he said, which made her brows raise. "Come with me and I will explain _everything_. No more secrets. No more lies. You have my word."

Rose glared at him. _"_ Your _word_ does not hold the same worth as it once did, I am afraid," she said bitterly.

Ardeth took another step toward her, his expression pleading. "Rosalie, _please_."

 _"_ _No_." The force behind the word made him stop. "It's _too_ _late_ for that now. I did not come here for this. I did not ask for you to come _barging_ back into my life after all this time!" Rose sucked in a breath, then decided she had had quite enough of this conversation. "I do not have time for this. I have friends to find and a mission to see to. Whatever you have to say…I'm _not_ _interested_."

Ardeth didn't seem to know what to say as she grabbed her duffel again. It was only then that she heard her name being shouted in the distance by voices she recognized. The voices of Evelyn and O'Connell and – thank _God –_ Jonathan, who appeared to have made it off the ship after all.

She turned to leave and rejoin her friends, but stopped when Ardeth called out to her. "Rosalie." She heaved and turned back around to look at him flatly. "I understand why you wish to be rid of me. I do. But you _mustn't_ go to Hamunaptra," he persisted. "It is not safe. You and your friends – you will be in danger there."

Rose gave him a humorless smile. "I think I will take my chances," she said.

Ardeth's response was to press his lips together, his brows furrowing. When she made to leave again, however, he still refused to give up. " _Rosalie_ – "

" _Leave_ , Ardeth," Rose said, giving him one last glare over her shoulder. "Isn't that what you do _best_?"

Ardeth looked as though she had physically struck him again. When he said nothing more, merely stood there looking guilty and defeated, Rose finally faced forward and walked away, her chin held high as she marched in the direction her friends with determined steps.

Ardeth did not try to stop her again.

* * *

 **The dramaaaaaa. Sincerely hope you guys liked it! There is one more flashback scene coming in the next chapter, but then after that it's all present day stuff. I'm super excited for all the things to come, and I hope you are, too!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Forgive me for the long wait between chapters. It was not my intention to neglect this story for so long – between vacations and holidays, writing was virtually impossible. Then I found out in November that my hubby and I are pregnant with our first baby! So prepping for our little one has** ** _really_** **taken over our lives!**

 **Thank you, though, to everyone who has added this alert/favorite list, and to all of you who have left such wonderful reviews. I honestly didn't expect this story to gain the following that it has, and I'm absolutely humbled that so many of you are enjoying it so much. With the baby coming, writing is going to be difficult, but I'm going to try really hard to finish this story. Thank you for your support, and thank you in advance for your patience!**

 **P.S. I didn't intend for this chapter to be all flashback, but once I started writing, it just kind of ran away from me. So instead of having an insanely long chapter (we're talking 20,000+ words), I decided to break it up and only focus on the flashback. The good news? That means a good chunk of the next chapter is written! Yay!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing related to the Mummy franchise, only the OC's.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seven  
_** _The Last Visit_

* * *

 _Cairo. 1922._

All was quiet in the Cairo Museum of Antiquities now that night had fallen. There were no tourists roaming the exhibit halls, no workers bustling about as they attended to their usual duties. Everyone was gone and the doors had been closed. Another day of business had come to an end.

Well…not _everyone_ was gone, actually.

Rose sat alone in one of the preservation labs, the only light in the room provided by a single, small lamp resting on the corner of the table she was hunched over. Her eyes were focused on the ancient plaque she had been carefully and meticulously cleaning for the past several hours, her brows furrowed together with concentration as her hands worked with care.

When she finally finished cleaning the last corner of the plaque, she set her tools down and straightened up again, wincing as her back protested the movement. Rose stretched, a few bones in her spine popping back into place, and then pulled a small, circular pocket watch from the pocket of her skirt to check the time. Her eyes widened when she saw that it nearly nine o'clock – with how focused she had been on her work, she honestly hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

Having decided that it was most certainly time to go back home, Rose stood from her chair, carefully wrapped the plaque she had just cleaned in cloth, then returned it to the box it had arrived in earlier that day. When she moved to turn off the light, however, she paused when she spied a bit of paperwork that she had meant to drop off to Dr. Bey earlier, only she had gotten so caught up in her own projects that she had forgotten. Rose grabbed the paperwork, the clicked off the light and left the lab, her plan being to make a quick stop at Dr. Bey's office before finally heading home to get some sleep.

It was dark and quiet in the museum as she walked the familiar hallways, the only sound being that of her own shoes clacking against the tile floor. Some might not have found the museum a little _frightening_ after hours, what with its dark hallways and the many, spooky looking mummies on display, but Rose found it peaceful. In a way, she actually _preferred_ the museum this way – quiet, empty, and all just for her. The thought brought a smile to her face.

It had been nearly a year since her father's funeral, and though things were going well for her now, that had certainly not always been the case. It had been a very trying year, and it certainly had its fair share of ups and down.

Upon returning from England after settling Monty's estates back in Europe, Rose would admit that she had fallen into a bit of depression. Being alone in her house for the first time in her life had been difficult, and with few friends to keep her company and little to do to keep herself preoccupied, it hadn't been long before she had been consumed with grief. Life simply wasn't the same – the books she loved no longer brought her joy, food had lost its flavor, and the world in general just seemed a dark and cruel place. For weeks she had wallowed in sadness, staying shut up in her house and refusing to talk to anyone she knew. She had felt completely and utterly _alone_ , and she had never felt so low or so _lost_ in her entire life.

But, eventually, things _had_ started to get better.

It had started with Habib. After a month of not making a single appearance at his restaurant, he had shown up on her doorstep, knowing fully well that she was back in Cairo and wondering why she had not come to see him. When he had realized what sort of mental state she was in, he had taken it upon himself to look after her. For the weeks that followed, he would bring her meals every day and visit as often as he could, doing his very best to make sure she was fed and not alone.

But with a family to look after and a restaurant to run, Habib had not been able to give her his sole attention. And _that_ was where Dr. Bey had stepped in.

Rose had expected the grumpy curator to be his usual, gruff self once he had learned of her new lifestyle as an anti-social hermit crab. The first time he came to see her, she expected he would tell her that she wasn't the only person to have ever lost someone she loved and that it was high time she pulled herself together like the adult she was _supposed_ to be. But that wasn't what had happened. Not at all. He had shown up with groceries and a stack of new books, then had proceeded to spend the rest of the day sitting next to her on the couch, making her dinner and tea, cleaning up around the house a little, and just offering his companionship.

It went on like that for another month. Dr. Bey would visit her every day, bringing her books to read and food to eat, helping her clean up around the house when she needed it and even being kind enough to run errands for her. He would talk to her about things that happened at the museum and about new artifacts that had come in – anything to get her mind off her father. Slowly he began to coerce her out of the house to reintroduce her to society, whether it was to go out for tea or simply to go with him to the museum. With Dr. Bey as her near constant companion, Rose had, little by little, finally started to feel a bit more like her normal self again.

It wasn't until Dr. Bey had offered her a job at the museum that she had finally overcome her depression altogether. She had accepted with little hesitation, and that was that. It was a dream job, really. She got to spend every day in one of her favorite places, surrounded by people she liked, working with the fascinating objects that she had always loved. She had a routine again, a _purpose_ again.

Now, today, she was convinced it was the best decision she had ever made. She had been working in the museum full time for several months, and thought she still desperately missed her family and thought about them constantly, she felt like _herself_ again. This was what her family would have wanted – to see her happy and thriving, not wallowing in self-pity and shutting herself away from the world. And Rose could say, with completely certainty, that she _was_ happy. And it was all thanks to the efforts of Habib and Dr. Bey.

As she finally reached the staircase that led up to the second floor, Rose headed up to Dr. Bey's office. Because it was so late, she assumed that the curator would have gone home, just like all of the other employees had. But when she opened his office door, she stopped with surprise to see that he was still there. He was sitting at his desk, his left hand rubbing his forehead in what seemed like weariness, his eyes trained on a letter he held in his right. He looked up sharply when she entered, clearly just as surprised to see her as she was to see _him_.

"Oh," Rose said, lingering in the doorway, one hand still clutching the doorknob. "I thought you had gone home for the night."

Dr. Bey set down the letter he had been reading. "I thought _you_ had gone home, as well," he said back.

Rose shrugged a shoulder. "I was tending to one of the new artifacts that arrived today and lost track of time," she explained.

"Of course you did," Dr. Bey said, because honestly, it was not all that uncommon for Rose to work far later that anyone else. Her affinity for working overtime was one of the reasons he had seen it fit to give her a key to the museum, so that she was free to come and go as was needed. "What brings you by?" he asked, raising his brows at her.

"I was just coming to drop off these documents before I went home," Rose said, holding up the papers in question for him to see.

Dr. Bey nodded and motioned her further into the room. Rose stepped forward, then offered the papers to him once she reached his desk. Dr. Bey took them and set them off to one side without bothering to read them over.

Rose eyed the curator for a moment, noticing that he looked more tired and more stressed than normal. In fact, he had seemed that way for most of the week. Her gaze turned briefly to the letter on his desk, which was written in Arabic, before lifting back to his face. He seemed distracted as he shuffled some things around on his desk, and it was obvious that there was something troubling him.

"Are you well, Terence?" she finally asked, her brows creasing with concern.

Dr. Bey looked up at her, as if the question had caught him off guard, before he forced his expression into one that was hard to read. "Yes. I am fine," he answered.

His tone and the weariness that she could still see in his eyes suggested otherwise, however. Rose lifted a brow, certain that he was hiding something from her. "Why do I get the feeling you are not being honest with me?" she asked, which made Dr. Bey press his lips together. "You can talk to me, Terence. I am happy to listen."

Dr. Bey stared at her for a long moment, before exhaling loudly through his nose. "Last week, I received word that an old friend had passed on," he revealed.

Rose frowned at once. Dr. Bey had been gone for most of the previous week, but he had not given a reason why. At the time, she had assumed he had been away on business. "That is why you were gone, then?"

Dr. Bey nodded. "I could not miss the burial. I needed to go and pay my respects."

"I see," Rose said. "I am very sorry to hear it," she added with sympathy.

"So was I," Dr. Bey agreed. He sighed heavily, then picked up the letter he had been reading, his eyes flickering over the looping scrawl once again. "Unfortunately, that is not the end of the bad news. Now I have received another letter informing me that some in his family are not coping with his death very well," he said, his voice tinged with concern now. "Grief has driven his son to disappear without warning."

Rose blinked in surprise. "That does not sound good," she said. "Does anyone know where he might have gone?"

Dr. Bey looked up at her, his expression suddenly impossible to decipher. "The family has their suspicions," he said slowly.

She wasn't sure what was stranger – Dr. Bey's answer or the way he had said it. Either way, Rose frowned a little, feeling as though there was some sort of double meaning to the curator's words, only she wasn't sure what exactly it was.

Before she could think to ask, Dr. Bey heaved and folded up the letter again. "Do not worry yourself over this matter. I am sure it will be resolved soon enough," he said with a shake of his head. "It is late. You should return home and get your rest."

"I can stay, if you want," Rose quickly offered. "I don't mind being here if you need an ear to talk to."

Dr. Bey, however, just shook his head. "And I am grateful for you offer, but that will not be necessary."

Rose could tell that Dr. Bey did not want to discuss the subject any further. Not wanting to force him to talk if he didn't want to, she nodded in agreement. She did not leave straight away, though. Instead, she leaned over the desk to place a hand on his arm and give it a reassuring squeeze. When he looked up at her, she offered a comforting smile.

"I truly am sorry for your loss, my friend," she said with sympathy.

Dr. Bey gave her a flicker of a smile and inclined his head to her. "Thank you, Rosalie," he said. He then tilted his head questioningly. "Would you like me to see you home?" he offered.

Rose smiled, but shook her head. "It is not that far of a walk. I will be fine."

Dr. Bey nodded. "Very well. Good night, Rosalie. And do be safe."

"I will," she promised. "Good night, Terence."

As she left the museum and started back home, Rose thought quite a bit about Dr. Bey and the friend he had lost.

She felt bad for him. It was clear that the friend had been someone he had been close to, and she knew all too well how painful it was to lose someone so close to the heart. But she couldn't help but feel bad for the _family_ , too, even though she didn't know them personally. Rose _especially_ felt bad for the son that had run off, who was clearly struggling very much with the loss. Though some might think him selfish for disappearing without a word, she understood why he had done it. Grief effected people differently, and she could admit that she had contemplated running away herself once or twice after the loss of her father, hoping that if she disappeared that maybe she would be able to escape the grief, too. Whoever the man's son was, _wherever_ he was, she hoped that he was alright, and she hoped that he found whatever it was that he was looking for.

Instead of heading straight home, as she had originally intended, Rose decided to stop by Habib's to eat since she knew she would be much too tired to cook for herself at home. When she stepped into the restaurant, it was still fairly busy despite the later hour. Habib spotted her straight away and immediately came to greet her with his usual, friendly bear hug, then showed her to her favorite table. The man disappeared as soon as she was settled to get her a glass of water and put in her food order, then, when he returned with the drink, he slid into the seat opposite her.

"Are you taking a break?" she asked, briefly eyeing the other patrons around her and wondering who would take care of them.

"To talk to you? Of course!" Habib said, sounding unconcerned with the duties he was currently neglecting. "Tell me, how is work at the museum? Still going well?" he asked conversationally.

Rose nodded. "Very well. I love the work, and Dr. Bey certainly keeps me busy. It is…nice, working in a place I really enjoy."

"That old curator still grouchy as ever?" Habib asked, lifting a brow.

Rose laughed gently, though it quickly died off when she remembered how troubled Dr. Bey had looked when they'd parted ways. She didn't think it right to tease him, even in good jest, when he was grieving. "Despite his lack of social skills, he _is_ a good man," she defended gently. "And he's certainly been good to _me_. Any grouchiness he may have is something I have no trouble taking in stride."

Habib nodded slowly. "Yes, he has indeed been a good friend to you," he agreed. "You will give him my regards when you see him next?"

"Happily so," Rose said.

Habib smiled a bit, then tilted his head curiously. "I was thinking to myself the other day, and I realized it has been some time since I last saw you with that Ardeth fellow," he said. Rose's stomach jolted at the name. "Where has he been?"

Rose took a drink of her water to stall for a moment, suddenly feeling a little unsure how to answer. "He has…been busy," she finally said, hoping her tone didn't come off as evasive as she feared.

Habib's expression was hard to read. "So things are still well between the two of you, then?"

Rose nodded. "Oh yes. Very well indeed."

Habib finally smiled. "Well, that is good." The call of his name suddenly rose above the chatter of the patrons in the restaurant, catching his attention. "Break is over, I suppose," he said, waving in acknowledgement to the employee that had called out to him. Habib scooted his chair back and stood, but paused to give her a friendly smile and squeeze her shoulder. "Sit and relax as long as you like, my friend. I will make sure your dinner arrives quickly."

"Thank you, Habib."

After they shared a smile, Habib turned and left her by herself again. The smile fell off of Rose's face almost as soon as he was gone, though, and as her eyes turned to the window next to her, her hand reached up to close around the Eye of Horus pendant that she always wore around her neck.

All she could think of now was Ardeth, which wasn't all that uncommon, seeing as she almost _always_ thought about him.

Rose had not been perfectly truthful with Habib. Was Ardeth busy? Probably. And were things still well between them? She certainly hoped so. But the truth was that she had not seen or heard from him since her father's funeral, which was a very long time to go without contact, even for them. It was incredibly disappointing that he had been gone for so long and she missed him terribly, but she couldn't necessarily say his extended absence came as a surprise. His father knew of their relationship now, and Ardeth had warned her the last time they had seen each other that coming to visit her would be even harder than it had already been.

She kept hanging onto the hope that he would visit her soon, that he would come back and everything would be exactly as it had always been. But the more time that passed, the more Rose had begun to worry. And by now, she really had no choice but to acknowledge the very real possibility that his father had forbidden him from coming back to Cairo altogether. The cold, hard truth was that there was no telling _when_ Ardeth may come back _…_ assuming he ever came back _at all_.

Rose frowned at the thought, then tried very hard to push it out of her head. So what if his father knew? And so what if things had gotten more complicated? She knew Ardeth cared for her, and she did not think he would give up on their love just because his narrow-minded father had commanded it. He _would_ come back. She didn't know _when_ or how, but it was going to happen.

Ardeth would find a way.

OOO

Much later that night, Rose frowned with confusion as she was roused from what had been a very nice slumber. She wasn't sure what time it was, but her room and the world outside her window were still dark – the only reason she could see anything at all was because she had left her window open, which allowed the pale light of the moon to filter into her room, giving everything in its path a pearly glow.

She rolled onto her back, unsure why she had woken in the first place. She closed her eyes and sighed, hoping she could get back to sleep quickly.

And then she heard it. A knock on her front door.

Rose eyes popped open, and with a frown, she lifted her head from the pillow to look at the hallway beyond her bedroom door, unsure if she was hearing things or not. But no, there it was again. Another knock. She was _definitely_ not hearing things.

Rose sat up and slowly got out of bed, still confused in her first moments of wakefulness, but now also feeling a little _alarmed._ She could think of no reason as to why someone would be calling on her at such a late hour. What if something was wrong? Or, she suddenly thought, what if the noise she was hearing was actually someone trying to _break in_?

Feeling more alert now, Rose quickly went to her closet, where she retrieved a long, sheathed sword. It had once belonged to Tariq, but had been bestowed upon _her_ with the small inheritance he had left for her, since he'd had no other family to name as an heir. She pulled the sword free with a _shink_ , tossed the sheath away, then started down the hallway with the sword in hand, prepared to fight should the person on the other side of the door have unfavorable intentions.

There was another knock when she was only a few feet away, which made her pause. It was not an enthusiastic knock, as if the person did not want to make too much noise out of fear of disturbing her neighbors. Rose gripped her sword tighter, heart pounding against her ribs, unsure if she should get any closer.

"Who's there?" she asked loudly, trying to make herself sound forceful just in case there _was_ someone unfriendly waiting to barge in.

"It is me, Rosalie."

Though the voice was muffled by the door, and though the tone sounded weary and heavy, it was a voice she recognized instantly. Rose blinked with surprise, then hastily set her sword aside and opened the door. Ardeth stood on her doorstep, leaning heavily against the frame, and as she took in the state of him, she had to press a hand to her mouth.

His clothes were filthy, covered in sand and damp with sweat. He was not wearing a turban as he normally would have, which had allowed his dark hair to become windblown and tangled. It was his _face_ , however, that made concern shoot through her. His skin was grimy, which made the tear tracks on his tattooed cheeks all the more noticeable. And his _eyes…_ all she saw in dark eyes were exhaustion and _agony_.

Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"Good lord, Ardeth," she said with worry, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "What has happened?"

He didn't answer at first. He just looked at her, his chest heaving a little, the sadness in his eyes growing. "My father," Ardeth finally croaked. "He is dead."

Rose gasped with shock, then immediately pulled him inside. He came willingly, though he trudged his feet as he crossed the threshold. As soon as he was inside and she had shut the door, Rose wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Ardeth leaned heavily against her, his forehead dropping to her shoulder as he clung to her like she was his lifeline.

"I am sorry," she said, smoothing a hand over his dark, tangled hair over and over again, her grip on him tightening. "I am _so sorry_ , love."

Ardeth did not say anything at first, merely hugged her tighter and turned his head to bury his face into her neck. She could feel wetness against her skin, and between that and the way his shoulders trembled, she could only assume he had started crying. Rose, her heart positively breaking for him, hugged him all the fiercer.

Finally, after a long few minutes, Ardeth pulled far enough away to be able to see her. "I am sorry for turning up like this," he said, his voice thick.

Rose shook her head, wiping gently at his tears with her thumbs. "Do not apologize," she said gently. She wiped his tears again, the movement smearing the dirt and sand that had accumulated on his face from his ride to Cairo. "What do you need?" she asked. "What can I do?"

Ardeth looked at her intently, his eyes still glossy with tears. He lifted a hand to her face to touch her cheek, his fingers gentle against her skin. "I just need to be with you," he finally answered.

Rose nodded, then offered a gentle smile. Ardeth could not seem to muster a smile in return.

It was late, and it was clear that Ardeth was exhausted – if she had to guess, she would say he had probably ridden hard and fast to try to get to Cairo as quickly as possible. As much as she wanted to know what had happened to his father, it did not seem like the right time to ask. So, instead, Rose took him by the hand and led him to the bathroom to start getting him cleaned up for bed, thinking it better for him to get some rest before he keeled over.

Rose ushered Ardeth to sit down on the edge of the bathtub, then made quick work of fetching some water and a washcloth. As she began to gently wipe away the dirt from his face, neck, and hands, Ardeth closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, the tension in his shoulders easing from her ministrations. When that was done, she grabbed a brush and ran it through his dark hair, getting rid of the tangles and shaking loose any sand that had been clinging to it.

Deeming him as clean as he was going to get without forcing him to take a bath, she guided him back to her bedroom, then helped him out of his outer robes. The rest of his clothes were too dirty for bed, so she went to retrieve some of her father's old clothes for him to sleep in before leaving him alone to change. When she returned, she looked him over with satisfaction. The shirt and trousers were a little snug on him – her father had been far thinner than Ardeth – but they were _clean_ , and Ardeth made no complaints about the fit.

Rose finally got him into bed, and before she could ask if he needed anything else, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into bed with him. As soon as she was stretched out beside him, Ardeth cuddled up next to her, one arm wrapping tightly around her waist as he lay his head on her chest. Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders protectively, her fingers gently toying with his dark hair. His breath was still coming out in shudders, as if he was fighting the urge to break down again.

"Go to sleep, love," she encouraged. "We will talk in the morning."

Ardeth said nothing in response, just nodded and settled more comfortably against her. He did not fall asleep straight away, she could tell by the rhythm of his breathing. But after several minutes of her soothingly running her fingers through his hair, Ardeth's breaths evened out and he finally drifted off to sleep.

OOO

Rose was not at all surprised when she woke before Ardeth the next morning. While the morning birds twittered away outside the bedroom window, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and then looked at the sleeping man beside her. He was breathing deeply and steadily, his body warm and heavy against her own as he held onto her in his sleep. His expression was troubled, however, brows furrowed deeply and lips turned down into a frown. Even in sleep, his father's death was clearly still weighing on him.

Rose felt a pang in her heart as she rubbed a gentle thumb along his forehead, trying to smooth out the worry lines there. She felt so badly for him, for what he had lost and for how affected he was by it. The entire time she had known him, Ardeth had always had such a strong, commanding presence about him, as though nothing in the world could scare or break him. Yet last night he had held onto her like a scared, little boy desperate for protection and comfort, and to see him reduced to such made her heart break for him all over again.

Rose lay there for a while longer, but when Ardeth showed no signs of waking anytime soon, she decided she might as well get up and get the day started. Moving slowly and carefully, she disentangled herself from his grasp and climbed out of bed, turning back to securely tuck the covers around him. When she was certain her departure from the bed had not woken him, she leaned down to kiss his temple and then left him to his sleep.

While she waited for Ardeth to wake, Rose got dressed and started tending to some chores. The first order of business was Ardeth's clothes, which were in desperate need of a washing. After they had been scrubbed clean and hung to dry, Rose then went to the study to write a note to Dr. Bey claiming she wasn't feeling well and that she would not be coming into work. She did not know how long Ardeth intended to stay, but she did know that she had _no_ intentions of leaving him by himself. He clearly needed her, which meant work would have to wait. Ardeth was more important than all the ancient artifacts in the world combined.

Even after Rose had gone out to send her message and returned home, Ardeth was still not awake, so she started making breakfast while she waited. While she cooked, she thought about Dr. Bey again and what he had revealed to her the night before. Knowing what she knew now, it really only made sense that he had been talking about Ardeth's father, and that Ardeth himself was the son who had gone missing. Having come to that conclusion, the curator's cryptic answer about the family having _suspicions_ as to where he would go made a lot more sense now – Ardeth's brother Kaseem was well aware of their relationship, and she thought it safe to assume that he would expect Ardeth to come to _her_ in a great time of need.

Rose suddenly hoped Dr. Bey would not realize that she was skipping out on work because Ardeth _had_ come to Cairo after all. And what about Kaseem? Would he come looking for his brother at her home? Rose hoped he wouldn't – as eager as she was to meet Ardeth's brother, these were not exactly the circumstances under which she had envisioned it happening.

She had just finished cooking when Ardeth finally emerged from her bedroom. He lingered in the archway of the kitchen, her father's ill-fitting clothes looking quite ridiculous on him, his expression caught somewhere between somber and apologetic. Rose turned to face him once she noticed him, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Good morning," she said. "How are you feeling?"

Ardeth lifted a shoulder. "I have been better," he answered honestly, which had her nodding sympathetically. He went quiet for a moment, his arms crossing tightly over his chest. When he looked down at the floor, Rose frowned – she had never seen Ardeth so guarded around her, not even when they had first met. "I feel I must apologize again for intruding the way I did," he finally said. "I should not have barged into your home in the middle of the night."

Rose turned away from the stove and went to him so she could place her hands on his shoulders and catch his eye. "Ardeth," she said, which finally had him meeting her gaze. "Do _not_ apologize. You know that my home is always open to you. _Always_." She rubbed her hands against his shoulders and offered another smile. "I am _glad_ that you came to me," she insisted with a nod.

Ardeth finally managed a small smile, though it came nowhere close to reaching his eyes. He uncrossed his arms so that he could lift a hand to her face, his warm fingers trailing along her cheek and her jaw. Rose immediately leaned into his touch, unable to help relishing in the fact that she was with him again, even though it was under somber circumstances.

"I have missed you," he said quietly.

Rose stepped in closer to brush his hair away from his face. "I missed you, too."

Ardeth pressed a kiss to her forehead, then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest, holding her just as tightly as he had the night before. Rose was happy to stand there in his embrace, leaning her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes contentedly. Goodness, she had missed this. She had missed _him_.

The only reason she pulled away from him was because the kettle she had put on finally started to whistle. He reluctantly let her go so that she could return to the stove and shut off the burner.

"Why don't you have a seat?" she suggested over her shoulder. "I'll bring you breakfast and tea."

Ardeth just nodded, then went to take a seat at the kitchen table.

Though she put quite a hearty plate of food down in front of him, Ardeth didn't appear to have much of an appetite. He ate a handful of bites, but after that he just sort of pushed the food around, looking unenthusiastic about the prospect of finishing the whole plate. His lack of appetite was worrisome, but Rose did not try to push him to eat if he did not want to. She had been in his place before and she knew how he felt – as long as he got a _little_ something down, that was fine with her.

After breakfast, Rose took their plates to the sink to be washed at a later time and then rejoined him at the kitchen table as they finished their morning tea. They had not spoken much during their meal, since Ardeth still seemed subdued and she had not wanted to push him, but Rose could not hold back her questions any longer.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" she asked gently.

Ardeth pulled his gaze away from his tea to look at her. He then sighed and looked at his tea again. "He fell ill. The healer tried everything he could, but…he was beyond help by then." Ardeth frowned. "I was there when my father passed," he revealed. "I saw him take his final breath."

Rose reached over to place a hand on his arm. "I am sorry, Ardeth," she said quietly.

Ardeth moved his free hand to rest on top of her own. "I did not think I would lose him this way," he said quietly. "He has been through so much, _survived_ so much. I had begun to think that maybe he _could not_ die." Ardeth frowned sadly to himself. "I have not felt grief like this in such a long time. I feel as though someone has stabbed me in the heart and continues to twist the blade over and over again."

Rose nodded with sympathy. "Trust me when I say that I know _exactly_ how you feel," she said, an ache throbbing in her heart when she remembered how it had felt when she had lost her _own_ father the year before. "Losing the ones we love…it is never easy. But you are not alone, Ardeth. You still have me, and you still have Kaseem." Mentioning Ardeth's brother had her frowning unsurely. "How _is_ Kaseem?"

Ardeth sighed quietly and shook his head. "He was…struggling. We both were," he admitted, his frown deepening. Suddenly he looked very remorseful. "I should not have left the way that I did," he said with a shake of his head. "I did not even tell him I was _leaving_ , let alone where I was going. I just…" Ardeth sighed again. "I could not stay there a moment longer, with everyone looking at me with pity. I needed to get _away_." He squeezed her hand. "I needed to see _you_."

Rose smiled comfortingly. "I understand. And while I am not sure Kaseem will be _overly_ happy with you for leaving, I am sure he will understand nonetheless."

"Perhaps," Ardeth said, though he sounded doubtful.

Rose patted his hand, then took a sip of her tea as a brief silence passed between them. "How long do you intend to stay in Cairo?" she asked, selfishly hoping he did not want to leave just yet. Not when he had only just come back to her.

"I _should_ go back to Kaseem, back to my people. With my father… _gone_ …they will need me," he said, though there was something in his tone that sounded a lot like reluctance.

"But you do not want to," Rose rested, picking up on his hesitation easily enough.

Ardeth shook his head. "Not yet."

Rose smiled gently. "Stay here with me, then," she encouraged. "Rest up. Mourn for your father. Do whatever you need to. When you are ready, go home. But until then, I am happy to have you here."

Ardeth sighed, then closed his eyes as he raised her hand to his lips to place a lingering kiss against her knuckles. When he opened his eyes again, they were filled with gratitude. "Thank you, Rosalie. Truly…thank you."

Rose smiled gently. "You are very welcome."

OOO

In the end, Ardeth did _not_ leave to return home, as she feared he might do.

With him deciding to stay with her for a little while, she asked him if there was anything he wanted to do or anywhere that he wanted to go, hoping she would be able to take his mind off things for a little while. His answer was no, however. He took a bath and changed back into his now clean clothes, then simply made himself comfortable on her couch and immersed himself in one of her books, looking very much as though he intended to spend the day reading. He hardly moved from that spot all day, only getting up to eat, use the bathroom, and pray.

All he seemed to want to do was spend the day in peace and quiet as he continued to process his grief for his father, and Rose was more than happy to give that to him. Yes, it had been a long time since they had seen one another, and yes they had a lot to catch up on, but Rose didn't push him to talk if he didn't want to. If it was quiet he craved then that was what she would give him – everything else could wait.

After dinner that evening, she was just finishing cleaning up the last few dishes from their meal when Ardeth joined her in the kitchen. It was still a little strange, to see him looking so comfortable in her home, wearing casual clothes and letting his hair loose and moving about as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Strange, but…pleasant, and definitely something she wouldn't mind getting used to.

"I feel guilty," Ardeth said as he leaned against the counter close to her.

Rose looked at him questioningly as she rinsed a few eating utensils. "For what?"

Ardeth sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have been here all day, yet I have not even asked you how you have been in the wake of your father's passing."

Rose shook her head. "You don't need to feel guilty about that. You have enough on your mind as is. If there is ever a time you are allowed to be selfish, this is it," she reassured.

Ardeth gave her a look. "Still. It has been a long time since we were together last," he said, and he sounded awfully guilty about _that_ , too. "How have you been? Have you been well, living here by yourself?"

Rose set the utensils off to the side to dry and then reached for a rag to wipe off her hands. She tossed the rag aside, then mimicked his pose and leaned against the counter opposite of him. "I will admit that it was hard in the beginning. I…was not doing well, not having my father here anymore," she said quietly. Ardeth frowned. "Luckily, I have good friends here who helped pull me through my grief. Habib was wonderful, and even Dr. Bey showed me a nurturing side I had not previously known existed. They helped me get through my grief. Without them, I would have been lost," she added with a small smile.

Ardeth's eyes filled with apology. "I am sorry I could not be here for you, Rosalie," he said with a frown. "I wanted to be, but…my father…" He paused to take a breath. "After he learned the truth about us, he made coming to Cairo all but impossible. Any business that needed tending here was handled by others, and any attempts on my part to convince him to let me come were ignored."

Her suspicions about his long absence had just been confirmed. "I thought as much," Rose said with a nod. "I do not blame you for not being here. I knew things would be more complicated."

"Regardless," Ardeth insisted. "I am sorry."

Rose sighed and pushed away from the counter to step closer to him. "You have apologized to me quite a bit today, and it has been for things that required no apologizing in the first place," she said, stopping once she was right in front of him. "If you are going to stay here, then I have a rule to put into place. No more apologizing to me. In my eyes, you have done nothing wrong. This was all just a matter of…unfortunate circumstances. So stop saying you are sorry. Alright?"

Ardeth stared at her for a moment, then gave the barest hint of a smile. "Bossy and understanding all at once. Only you could pull off that feat, my dear Rosalie."

Rose smiled. "And you'll do well to remember that," she joked lightly.

"I should think it would be impossible to forget."

They stared at one another for a moment, until Ardeth finally pushed away from the counter to close the space between them. He touched her cheek with gentle fingers, tracing the line of her cheekbone first, then her jaw. When he reached her chin he placed a knuckle under it and gently nudged her face upward. He paused for only a beat, then leaned in to place a gentle kiss to her lips.

She couldn't help the way her heart began to pound within her chest. It had been a very long time since he had kissed her last, but his lips still had the same affect that they always did, no matter if they were soft and gentle or hard and passionate. Rose pressed a little closer, wanting more of his lips, and he happily obliged her. After a few moments, however, he pulled back to look at her, then pressed one last kiss to her forehead before releasing her altogether, much to her disappointment.

Rose cleared her throat to get a grip on herself again, telling herself that this wasn't the time to get carried away. Ardeth was still _grieving_ , for Pete's sake. He probably didn't want her losing her head and trying to devour him. "Why don't you get head back into the living room," she suggested with a gentle nudge in that direction. "I'll put on some tea."

Ardeth just nodded, and with one last stroke of his fingers against her cheek, he did as she had said.

After they finished their tea, they stayed up a little longer to read together before finally retreating to her bedroom to sleep. Rose woke up before Ardeth yet again the next morning and left him in her bed to enjoy his rest, just as she had done the day before. He did not sleep in as late as he had previously, though, and when she returned from sending yet another message to Dr. Bey feigning illness, she found him awake and puttering around in her kitchen.

"Good morning," she greeted, kissing him on the cheek. She eyed the ingredients on the counter, then lifted a brow at him. "What's this about, then?"

Ardeth gave a slight smile. "You took such great care of me yesterday. I thought it would be good to return the favor."

"You're going to cook me breakfast?" Rose asked with surprise. "That is very sweet of you."

Ardeth gave her a sideways look as he started moving things closer to the stove. "Do not get too excited yet. You may not be so impressed once you see how lacking my cooking skills are."

Rose laughed. She was glad to see him getting some of his humor back. "I am sure I will be happy no matter what."

Ardeth made a doubtful noise, but got to cooking anyway. While he started on what seemed like the beginnings of porridge with a side of eggs and toast, Rose grabbed the teapot to fill it with water and set it on a free burner to boil.

"I thought you would be here when I woke," Ardeth said, glancing her direction. "Where did you go?"

"I had to send a message to Dr. Bey informing him I wouldn't be coming to work again," she said with a shrug, which prompted Ardeth to give her a confused look. "I have been working with him at the museum for several months now. Normally I wouldn't dare miss a day, but since you are here, I just cannot seem to bring myself to leave you. Dr. Bey is now under the impression that I've come down with a terribly contagious cold."

"I was unaware you had begun working with him," Ardeth said with mild surprise. "What do you do there?"

"Mostly help with the preservation of artifacts, but sometimes I help out with the odd job here or there," Rose answered with a shrug.

"And you enjoy it?" Ardeth asked.

Rose smiled. "I do."

"That is good." He frowned a little, though, his brows coming together questioningly. "Does this mean you will no longer go on excavations?"

Rose shrugged a shoulder. "Honestly? I'm not too sure," she admitted. "It is not always easy getting on an excavation site as a woman, which is something I never had to worry about when I was working with my parents or Tariq. I would love to keep working in the field, and I know I would miss it terribly if I stopped. But…" She trailed off and sighed. "I don't even know if it would be the same, not having my family there anymore."

Ardeth nodded, then gave her an encouraging look. "Working in the field is what you love, Rosalie," he reminded her. "You should not give that up. I think your father would want you to keep going."

Rose smiled sadly. "You are probably right." She thought about it for a few moments, then shrugged again. "I suppose we shall just see what the future holds."

Ardeth nodded in agreement.

Rose watched him work on breakfast for a few silent moments, before crossing her arms over her chest, her thought quickly turning back to the curator she worked for. "By the way, Dr. Bey knows you have gone missing," she revealed to change the subject. "Someone sent word to him."

Ardeth paused in his stirring for a moment, then continued on. "I cannot say I am surprised," he admitted. "I would guess it was Kaseem who notified him."

"They both seemed to think you might turn up _here_ ," she said, which had him looking at her. Rose tilted her head questioningly. "Should we be worried that they might come looking for you at some point?"

Ardeth thought about it, then shook his head. "I am not worried. If they come, then they come. We will cross that bridge if we come to it."

Rose nodded slowly in understanding, then shrugged a shoulder. "Alright then."

She decided to drop the topic of Dr. Bey and Kaseem for now. If Ardeth wasn't concerned, then she supposed she shouldn't be, either. Ardeth _was_ , after all, a grown man capable of making his own decisions, _and_ she knew very well that he was next in line to be Chieftain of his tribe now this his father had passed. He was probably allowed to do whatever he pleased and not report to anyone about it. She did, however, hope that Dr. Bey wouldn't be _too_ angry about her lying to him if he _did_ turn up and find out what had really been going on.

The day passed much the same as the previous one. They stayed in the whole day and kept themselves busy, sometimes talking, sometimes just sitting in comfortable silence. But by the next day, his third day staying with her, Ardeth was actually in the mood to get out of her apartment for a while, which was good because it was actually a very beautiful day that day. Rose sent yet another message to Dr. Bey, and then they were off to explore the city. They went to some of their favorite places, just enjoying the sunshine and talking about whatever came to mind. She was even able to convince in to go to Habib's for lunch, and for the first time ever, he was on the receiving end of a friendly hug from the portly restaurant owner, who seemed genuinely happy to see him.

By the time they returned home, Ardeth seemed to be in a happier mood. Maybe the sunshine had done him good, maybe the fresh air had, or maybe it was just because of the delicious food in his belly and friendly conversation with Habib – whatever the reason, Ardeth was actually _smiling_ again, and while they still weren't the normal, charming smiles she was used to, it was certainly better than nothing at all.

OOO

That evening, as they prepared yet again to go to bed, Rose walked into the bedroom to find Ardeth already relaxing on her bed. He sat with his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out, dressed in his pants and a loose shirt, idly thumbing through a book that she had been reading before he had arrived in Cairo.

She paused in the open doorway, smiling to herself as she observed him. He looked very comfortable in her bed, as if he had slept there a million times before, as if it was his _own_ bed, too. As she started to think about what it had been like to have him around these past three days, she couldn't help but recognize how _domestic_ things had gotten between them. It had given her a brief glimpse into what a life by his side might look like, where they spent their days lazing around the house or running errands, took all their meals together, and cuddled up in a bed they shared every single night. It was a life that, speaking honestly, she had never really thought would be attainable, given the circumstances around their relationship. But now that she had gotten a small taste of that life, the thought of letting that go, of letting _him_ go, left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Ardeth finally looked up from her book, and when their eyes met, Rose quickly pushed those thoughts away. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he set the book back on the nightstand.

Rose shook her head. "No. I was just admiring the view, is all," she said with a smile.

Ardeth smiled a bit, but said nothing in response. Rose, having changed in her nightgown while she was in the bathroom, went to put her clothes from that day in the hamper for washing, then took a seat at her vanity. She put on a bit of face cream, first, then picked up a comb to tame her hair, trying to get rid of any knots that had formed throughout the day. While she worked, she could feel that she was being watched. Sure enough, when she looked at Ardeth through the reflection of the mirror, he was watching her intently.

"Something wrong?" she asked as she paused in her combing.

Ardeth shook his head. "No. I was merely admiring the view," he said, echoing her words. "You are so very beautiful, Rosalie."

Rose smiled again and even blushed at his words, then got back to work on her hair. She stopped a few second later, however, when Ardeth got out of bed and came to where she was sitting, so that he stood behind her. When he reached for the comb in her hand, she gave it to him, but not without a questioning look. Ardeth merely gave her a small smile, then began to run the comb through her hair himself.

Her eyes slid closed at his gentle ministrations. The feeling of the comb and his fingers working through her hair was incredibly relaxing, and she felt herself slowly begin to melt. She could _certainly_ get used to this. Neither spoke as he gently worked, since Ardeth seemed concentrated on his task and Rose was too busy enjoying the attention to talk. When he finished, she opened her eyes again and took the comb he was offering back to her.

"Thank you," she said quietly, giving him a smile over her shoulder.

"You are welcome."

He remained standing behind her as Rose made quick work of putting her hair in a braid, so that it wouldn't tangle up again overnight. His attention wasn't on her, though – he was eyeing the pictures that were stuck to her vanity mirror. One was of her other mother, hanging in the corner of the mirror as it had done for quite some time now. In the other corner was the picture of herself, her father, and Tariq on their last excavation, which she had taken from her father's room and brought into her own so that she could always see them.

Ardeth leaned over to get a closer look at the picture of her with Monty and Tariq, his expression difficult to read as he gazed at the deceased men. Rose, now finished with her braid, followed his gaze, her own expression turning sad.

"We had no idea what we were getting ourselves into back then," she said, touching the picture with gentle fingertips. "What I wouldn't give to go back in time and warn us of the path we were about to go down. I imagine we would have gone about things quite differently."

"I imagine many people would have," Ardeth agreed quietly.

Rose looked up at him, her brows pinching together when she realized that there was something akin to guilt in his eyes as he continued to stare at the picture. "You do not still blame yourself for not finding them, do you?"

Ardeth looked down at her, the guilt increasing. "There is much I blame myself for," he admitted.

He turned and walked over to her window to lean against the frame, his eyes peering down into the street now. Rose frowned and stood from her vanity to go and join him, her expression disapproving. "I have told you before – I do not blame you for not being able to find them. You did your best, Ardeth."

"It was not enough," he countered with a shake of his head.

Rose stepped closer and placed a hand on his arm, which finally made him look at her again. "You had _nothing_ to do with their deaths. That damned fairytale called _Hamunaptra_ is what killed them, not you. I won't stand for you continuing to blame yourself for something that was beyond _everyone's_ control. I won't," she said adamantly.

He still didn't look convinced, but he didn't argue with her about it, either. Ardeth looked out the window again, his expression contemplative as his brows furrowed together. Finally, his gaze returned to hers.

"I have been thinking, and…I think the time for me to return home is quickly approaching," he admitted.

Rose stiffened at his words. She had been expecting it at some point – she knew he wouldn't be able to stay hidden away in her house forever. But she had selfishly hoped that they would have more time together. "Already?" she asked.

Ardeth nodded. "I was selfish to leave Kaseem so soon after burying our father. I need to return to him and be there for him," he explained. "And I am Chieftain now," he added, his lips pulling into a frown again. "My people…they need me to come back and lead them. I swore an oath. It is my duty."

Rose nodded understandingly, even though she felt like someone had just squeezed her heart with all their might. "Of course. You have to do what you have to do," she said quietly.

Ardeth gave her a hint of a smile and reached for her hand, his warm fingers closing around hers. "I wish I could stay. I wish things were…different," he said. "I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for me, Rosalie," he said, squeezing her hand affectionately. "You have been here for me in every way that I needed, without question or hesitation. You welcomed me when I did not…" Ardeth did not finish that sentence, though, and instead trailed off, as if deciding against whatever he had been about to say. "Without you, I would have been lost," he said instead.

Rose squeezed his hand in return. "You do not have to thank me. I would do _anything_ for you, anything at all."

"I know," he said quietly. His eyes scanned her face intently, his dark eyes filled with an emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on. "You are an incredible woman, Rosalie. You always have been. These years that we have known one another have been the best years of my life. I still sometimes wonder why you chose me, given how determined the world has been to work against us. But I feel lucky you chose me nonetheless," he told her sincerely.

Rose heart had begun to pound in her chest. She had known that Ardeth cared for her, but he had never said things like this. She wasn't sure what had prompted his heartfelt confession now, but his words were certainly sending her heart, and her head, into a tizzy.

"I think it was my heart that chose you that very first day we met," she admitted with a smile. "You have always been special to me. Being with you has always just felt… _right_. As if you are exactly the person I was supposed to be with all this time."

Ardeth's eyes were intent again, his gaze so encompassing that she couldn't have looked away if she wanted to. "I have never told you this, but…there were so many times where I thought about leaving my tribe. When I thought about leaving behind everything I had ever known and running away with you, so that we could be together as we pleased," he confessed. He gave a flicker of a smile, and it seemed almost sad. "I _still_ think about what it would be like, even now."

Rose gulped. It was a romantic thought, running away together to start anew. Maybe if things had played out differently, maybe if Ardeth was not the Chieftain now, it was a dream that wouldn't have felt so farfetched. But they _both_ knew that it was something that could never happen now. "If you had asked, I would have gone," she said with nod. "I would have gone anywhere you asked me to go."

"You would have?"

Rose smiled and stepped closer, releasing his hand to touch his cheek, her fingertips brushing the tattoo on his cheekbone. "Of course I would have."

"Why?" he asked, almost with desperation in his tone, as if he suspected the reason why already but needed to hear it confirmed aloud.

In the past, she had been afraid of telling him the truth of her feelings out of fear of frightening him. But now, after having lost so many people she loved, she had a new perspective on life. There was no telling what life might throw at them, or what might happen whenever they parted ways. She wanted him to know the truth. He _deserved_ to know the truth.

"Because I love you, Ardeth," she said without hesitation. "I always have, and I suspect I always will."

Something shifted in his gaze, and then the next thing she knew, Ardeth was kissing her.

The force of his kiss caught her by surprise. His lips were hungry and eager against hers, devouring almost, as if he was starved for oxygen and she was his air supply. Rose wound her arms around his neck as he pulled her flush to his chest, his grip tight on her waist as their mouths moved with urgency. Finally, he pulled away, his breaths coming out hard and fast as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Rosalie…my love," he gulped and hesitated, but finally said the words she had always wanted to hear from him. "I love you, too."

Rose smiled, her heart bursting with happiness, and then she leaned forward to capture his lips in another kiss. The rest of the world faded away in that moment. There was no grief, no remorse, no guilt. No worry of Kaseem or Dr. Bey, no worry of what might happen when Ardeth did finally leave to go home. There was only her and Ardeth, and the love that they had finally admitted to as it drove them to kiss one another with passion and neediness. Their mouths battled for dominance in a fight that neither really cared to win, their bodies pressed tightly together as they clung to each other, neither ever wanting to let go. It was a moment that felt like eternity, but was nowhere near long enough at the same time.

Eventually she became aware of the fact that they were moving. As his lips left hers to travel down the length of her neck, she gasped for breath and realized they were no longer by the window. Desire was running rampant through her veins, fueled along faster by the warmth of his lips and hands and the scratch of his beard against her skin. She wasn't sure who had guided who, or whether it had even been on purpose or not, but suddenly she could feel the bed against the back of her knees, and then they were tumbling down onto the mattress.

The moment they hit the soft sheets, Ardeth seemed to come back to himself. He pulled his lips from her skin and braced himself on his hands, pushing upward so that he could look down at her. His eyes were dark and his pupils blown wide, his cheeks flushed and chest heaving. His desire for her was unmistakable, but there was great conflict in his eyes, too.

"We should stop," he said, shaking his head as he rolled off of her and sat up, his hands raking through his hair. "If we do not do so now, I fear I will not be able to at all."

But Rose didn't _want_ to stop. Perhaps it was selfish of her to want such a thing from him when he was still in such a fragile state, but she couldn't help herself, especially so after the way he had just kissed her. He had lit a fire within her, and now she wanted to know what his skin tasted like and what it felt like underneath her fingertips, wanted to be with him in the most intimate way possible. She wanted to give herself to him – he was the _only one_ she wanted to give herself to.

"Why?" she asked, pushing herself upward so that she could sit next to him. "What if I do not want to stop?"

He seemed to struggle to come up with a reason for a moment. "We are not married," he finally said, shaking his head. "Your reputation would be ruined. It is not right, Rosalie. It should not happen like this."

Rose reached for his hand, unsure if he would let her take it. He did, and when he didn't struggle, she lifted his hand to her mouth to kiss the tattoo etched into his skin. Ardeth looked at her, his eyes still darkened, the desire still burning fiercely. "I don't care," she said. When he made to argue, she pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. " _I don't care_ ," she repeated. "I love you, and you love me. I will never want another the way that I want you. We both know all too well that life is unpredictable and that people are taken from us when we least expect it. I do not want to waste our time together any longer. I do not want to look back on this moment and have regrets."

Ardeth's expression was pained now. "That is precisely why we should not. Because I do not want you to have regrets," he argued.

Rose smiled and shook her head, moving closer to him. "I could never regret giving myself to the man I love," she said. She touched his cheek and leaned in to kiss him slowly. He did not pull away. "Do you want me, Ardeth?" she asked, pressing her forehead to his.

He let out a shaky breath and brought a hand up to rest on the back of her neck, his fingers threading into her hair and messing up her braid. "You know that I do," he all but growled, his nose brushing against hers. "I have never wanted anyone, or _anything_ , more."

Rose's heart skipped a beat at the words. She leaned forward to press another gentle kiss to his lips, and this time he kissed her back, the heat in her veins swelling again. She pulled away just enough to be able to speak, her eyes opening to lock with his again. "I want to make love with you, Ardeth," she whispered, her lips brushing his as she spoke. "Make love to me."

Whatever reign Ardeth had had on his control vanished. He hesitated for only a second, his chest heaving, and then his lips were claiming hers again with renewed vigor. He had given up the fight, and as they fell back onto the bed once more, there was no stopping the passion that finally consumed them.

OOO

Rose woke to sunshine on her face. With a sigh, she snuggled closer to the warm body she was cuddled against, unwilling to open her eyes yet and embrace the new day. The haze of sleep was slowly fading from her mind, allowing memories from the night before to come rushing back. Memories of heated kisses and hands sliding over warm, slick skin. Of how easily their bodies had moved together and how wonderful it had felt to be joined with him in the most intimate of ways. Of words of love whispered and moaned and _shouted_ into the night.

Rose smiled to herself, her body tingling at the memory. Making love with Ardeth had been everything she had hoped for – actually, it had been _better_. There had been some pain at first, which she had expected, but after that there had been nothing but wonderful, earth-shattering pleasure. When she stretched against him contentedly, her mind still replaying their night together, she noticed a small ache in her lower extremities. But she didn't mind. It just served as a reminder of what had happened between them, a reminder of the exquisite pleasure they had given one another.

When his hand trailed down her spine, she finally opened her eyes. Ardeth was on his back, with one arm wrapped around her shoulders and his free hand resting on her arm, which she had slung across his waist. He was naked and his hair was askew and he looked thoroughly loved up. Rose was certain she painted the exact same picture.

He had been staring at the window, but looked down at her when she titled her head back to see him better. "Good morning," she greeted.

Ardeth gave her a small smile. "Good morning."

He moved to kiss her forehead first, then her lips, then settled back onto the pillow with a sigh. Rose snuggled closer, letting her head rest on his chest again, enjoying the feeling of his skin against her own. Being with him like this was _definitely_ something she could get used to, but, as she remembered what he had said the night before about needing to leave, she sighed with mild disappointment. She hadn't wanted to let him go in the first place, but now, after what had happened between them, she could barely _stand_ the thought of being away from him.

"I am going to send word to Kaseem today," Ardeth said, as if he could read her mind and knew what she had been thinking about. "I will tell him that I will be home soon. I do not want him to worry about me any longer."

Rose nodded. "Probably a good idea." She lifted her head to prop her chin up on his chest. "Being Chieftain will not keep you from coming to Cairo, right?" she asked. "Your father used to come. Surely you can, too."

Ardeth nodded. "I will be able to come, yes. I cannot, however, say when it will be."

Rose nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. "So it is as it has always been, then," she said optimistically, thinking that things would go back to how they had always been before his father had found out about them.

Ardeth nodded. "I suppose."

Rose looked at him for a long moment, her lips turning into a small frown. Perhaps she had been too caught up in the haze of love to notice it before, but now she could see that Ardeth had something on his mind. There was something about the tone of his voice and the look in his eye that told her he was bothered by something, and since she wasn't an idiot, she had a pretty good idea what it was.

Rose propped herself on an elbow to look down at him, one brow quirking upward. "You better not be having second thoughts about what happened between us," she said.

When Ardeth just sighed and looked away, she knew she had hit the nail on the head.

Rose placed a gentle hand on his cheek and turned his face back toward hers, so that he had no choice but to look at her. "Last night was beautiful, Ardeth. I am _glad_ that we made love." She frowned, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Did you…not enjoy it?"

Ardeth looked at her sharply. "Of course I did," he said at once. "Making love to you is something I have yearned for for _years_. It was… _perfect_."

Rose relaxed and smiled again. "Then as long as we are in agreement, I see no problem. I do not regret what happened in the slightest, so you shouldn't either."

Despite his adamancy mere seconds ago, Ardeth was looking conflicted again. "You may not now, but you may in the future," he said pessimistically.

Rose shook her head, still very much under the impression that he was worried about her reputation and unable to help thinking he was being a little silly. "There you go, being unwaveringly noble again," she said with a smile.

"Evidently not noble enough," he muttered under his breath, his hand trailing down the length of her bare back.

Rose sighed and moved closer, so she could give him a firm look. "I am _happy,_ Ardeth. And I will _never_ regret this. _Never_." Before he could brood anymore, she leaned down to kiss him and was relieved when he kissed her back. "I love you. Do not ever forget that."

Ardeth said nothing, just stared at her for a moment before wrapping a hand the back of her neck and pulling her back in for another slow, unhurried kiss.

They might have kissed longer, but suddenly there was a knock on her front door, which had them pulling away to share a confused look. "Who could that be at this hour?" Rose wondered aloud.

After Ardeth shrugged, she disentangled herself from his embrace and got out of bed. She went to pull on her nightgown and a thick robe, _very_ much aware of the fact that Ardeth was watching her every move, and then left the bedroom to go to the front door. "Coming!" she yelled when there was more knocking, this time a bit louder and a bit more persistent.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of two men. One, she knew very well. The other, though she had never seen him before, she had a good guess about. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and was wearing the same, black garb that Ardeth always wore. He had the same tattoos on his cheeks and hands, and was carrying a sword that looked an awful lot like Ardeth's. When she looked at his face, it was impossible not to see the resemblance to the man currently lying in her bed.

It was Kaseem. She would bet her life on it.

She pulled her gaze from Kaseem to look at Dr. Bey, who was eyeing her with disapproval. "Still feeling ill?" he asked with a quirked brow, looking thoroughly unconvinced.

Rose flushed and pulled her robe around herself tighter, suddenly acutely aware of what she must look like in that moment. "Er…" she said, quite ineloquently, knowing she had been caught in a lie. To avoid Dr. Bey's accusing stare, she looked at Kaseem again, who was peering at her with interest. "We haven't met," she said, forcing on a friendly smile. "I am Rosalie Grisham."

"Yes, I know," Kaseem said, his brows raising just the slightest. "I am Kaseem."

Rose nodded. "Yes, I know," she echoed. If he was surprised that she had already figured out who he was, he didn't show it. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked, glancing between the two of them.

"We are here to speak with Ardeth," Dr. Bey said bluntly, which made her stiffen. Before she could say anything in response, he gave her a look. "We know very well that he is here, so you might as well let us in," he added, as if he expected her to deny the presence of the man in question.

Rose blushed. "Er, right." She stepped aside and opened the door wider. "Come inside."

After the two men had shuffled into her apartment, she shut the door behind them. Dr. Bey turned to her expectantly, but Kaseem seemed more interested in inspecting her living room with curious eyes. Rose crossed her arms over her chest and took two steps toward her bedroom, trying not to look as awkward as she felt. "I shall just…go and fetch him," she said, before hastily heading that way.

She only made it halfway down the hall when Ardeth, now fully dressed, emerged from her bedroom. "Terence and Kaseem are here," she hissed.

Ardeth nodded. "I thought as much." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze, then ushered her in the direction of the bedroom. "Go and get dressed. I will speak with them."

Rose _really_ wanted to hear whatever was going to be said, but she didn't particularly fancy standing around barely dressed around her employer and Ardeth's brother, so she nodded in agreement. While Ardeth went into the living room to face Dr. Bey and Kaseem, Rose hurried into her bedroom and shut the door. She ignored the rumpled mess that was her bed and hurried to the closet to change into a skirt and a long sleeved shirt, then sat down in front of her vanity to pull her hair into a neat bun and make herself look as presentable as possible. Not that she supposed it mattered much at this point – she was pretty sure Dr. Bey and Kaseem had known what had gone on between her and Ardeth the moment they'd gotten a look at her.

She emerged from her bedroom a short while later and crept quietly down the hall, unsure if she shoulder interrupt or not. The conversation, being held in Arabic, didn't sound _overly_ hostile, but it didn't exactly sound amiable, either.

" ** _It is time you came home, brother_** ," Kaseem was saying, sounding fairly calm. " ** _You should not have come here in the first place. Not after what happened_**."

Ardeth sighed heavily. " ** _I had to see her, Kaseem. I needed her_**."

" ** _What you need is to return to your people and lead them, as your father raised you to do_** ," Dr. Bey interjected, sounding quite agitated. " ** _This is unbecoming behavior of a Chieftain, Ardeth Bay_**."

" ** _I know what my duties are, Terence_** ," Ardeth snapped. " ** _Do not speak to me as if I am a child_**."

" ** _Then stop behaving like one_** ," Dr. Bey countered.

Ardeth made a sound of anger, but anything he might have said was interrupted. " ** _Both of you calm down_** ," Kaseem said, evidently acting as the voice of reason. " ** _An argument will solve nothing_**." When neither Ardeth, nor Dr. Bey said anything further, Kaseem continued. " ** _I understand why you came here. But as I said, it is time to come home. You belong with us, with your people. We need you to lead us, brother_**."

Ardeth sighed with what sounded like defeat. " ** _You are right. I cannot stay away any longer. I will come home_**." He paused, then said, " ** _May I have a moment alone to say goodbye to her at least_**?"

" ** _Of course_** ," Kaseem agreed.

There was the sound of feet travelling across the floor, then the front door opened before quietly shutting again. Deeming it safe, Rose finally left her hiding place in the hallway and found Ardeth standing in the middle of the room by himself. He was rubbing his forehead wearily and his shoulders were slumped, as if he was utterly exhausted. Rose frowned at the sight, her heart swelling with sympathy.

"Ardeth?" Her voice caught his attention and made him lift his head to look at her. His expression was definitely troubled, which prompted her to move closer so she could squeeze his hand comfortingly. "Were they very angry with you?"

"Kaseem? No. But Terence? Absolutely," he said with a sigh.

Rose shrugged helplessly. "Dr. Bey is a grump. Everyone knows that."

Ardeth sighed, looking unmoved by her observations. "He has every right to be angry with me. I should have stayed with Kaseem, and with my people. I left them in a time of need. It was wrong of me to do."

" _You_ were in a time of need, too," Rose reminded him. "If Kaseem forgives you, then I am sure your people will, too. Who cares what Dr. Bey says? If he wants to be angry, then let him. You didn't do anything wrong," she insisted.

Ardeth looked at her, then finally mustered a smile, though it seemed a little on the sad side to her. "Well, I am glad that _you_ see it that way." Rose frowned again, but before she could say anything else, he turned to grab her other hand, so that he now held both of them. "I cannot stay here any longer, I am afraid. Kaseem came with the intentions of taking me back home, even if he must drag me behind his horse the entire way," he revealed.

Rose nodded, unsurprised. "I know. I heard the last bit of your conversation." She looked down at their hands for a moment, her heart suddenly feeling heavier. "When will I see you again?" she asked, her eyes raising back to his hopefully.

Ardeth pressed his lips together, looking for a moment as though he didn't know what to say. "I…I cannot say."

Rose wished he had a more definite answer, but, then again, when had he _ever_ been able to give her a definite answer? This was just the nature of their relationship. He would come to Cairo, they would make the most of the time they had, and then he would disappear again without any clue of when he would be back. It was how it had always been – she just hoped it wasn't how it would always _be_.

"Alright," Rose said. "Will you find a way to keep in touch, at least? With you being Chieftain now, surely you can write letters to whomever you so please, right?"

Ardeth nodded. "Of course."

She smiled, placated by the fact that he would at least keep in touch this time around. "Good."

Ardeth raised her hands to his lips to kiss her knuckles, then released her and went back to her bedroom to collect the rest of his things. Rose stayed in the living room and crossed her arms over her chest, her heart sinking more and more as the last few precious moments with him ticked by. It was almost enough to make her cry, simply because she was so sick of saying goodbye to him. But she did her best not to let the tears fall. Ardeth had enough on his plate already – the last thing he needed was her falling apart just because he was leaving.

When Ardeth returned to the living room, he was dressed in everything he had arrived in, including his robes and belt. His hair was still free, though, seeing as he had forgotten his turban, but he looked handsome as ever. Her heart clenched with a renewed wave of sadness. Rose knew she had to let him go, but she really didn't want to.

Ardeth didn't seem to want to leave, either. He was having a difficult time meeting her eyes. "I am sorry to leave this way," he said, reaching for her hands again, still not meeting her gaze. "This was not how I intended things to go."

"It's alright," Rose reassured. "You have to do what you have to do."

Ardeth closed his eyes for moment, but when he looked up at her in the next one, she could see the pain in his eyes. "I meant everything I said last night, Rosalie," he said seriously. "No matter what happens, please remember that."

Rose smiled as she remembered his sweet words and declarations of love. "I hardly think I'll be forgetting it anytime soon," she said, trying to lighten the tension in the room. Ardeth didn't smile, didn't even look remotely amused. In fact, he looked so somber that it was starting to worry her. "Ardeth…are you alright?" she asked unsurely.

He blinked and seemed to snap out of it, then gave a short nod. "Yes. These past few days with you have felt like the most pleasant of dreams. I am going to miss you greatly."

This goodbye felt very familiar all of a sudden. It reminded her of their last goodbye, when he had been so sad about leaving her that she had suspected he might never come back. But he _had_ come back, just as she had told herself he would. He would come back again, too, she was sure of it. "I will miss you, too. But when time allows, you will come back. And then it will be as though we were never apart. Deal?"

Ardeth's answer was to place his hands on either side of her neck and place a lingering kiss to her lips. Rose sighed and leaned into him, her hands resting comfortably on his waist as she relished in what might be the last kiss she received for some time. Ardeth pulled away to rest his forehead against hers, his thumbs sliding gently back and forth along her jawline.

"I love you," he said.

Rose smiled. "I love you, too."

They finally parted when the door opened again to reveal Kaseem and an impatient looking Dr. Bey. Kaseem glanced between the two of them, before raising his brows questioningly at his older brother. " ** _Ready_**?" After Ardeth nodded in confirmation, Kaseem looked at her again. "Forgive us for the disturbance, Miss Grisham," he said politely, inclining his head a little.

Rose smiled. "It's alright," she reassured. "I am sorry for your loss, and I am sorry we could not meet under happier circumstances."

Kaseem seemed to appreciate her condolences. "Thank you."

Rose looked at Ardeth, then gave Kaseem a hopeful look. "Perhaps in the future we can all get together again?" she suggested. "I have heard so much about you, it would be nice to get to know you better."

Kaseem raised his brows and shot an indecipherable look at his brother, who immediately looked elsewhere. "Perhaps, yes," Kaseem agreed.

Rose smiled again, then reached for Ardeth's hand to give it a squeeze. "Be safe, alright?"

Ardeth nodded, and though the look he gave her left her with the impression he would have loved to kiss her one more time, he didn't dare do it in front of Dr. Bey and Kaseem. Instead, he tightened his hand around hers briefly, then finally pulled away and went to the door. Rose trailed after him and stood in the doorway, watching as Ardeth and Kaseem went downstairs to the street below. Dr. Bey, however, lingered on her doorstep and turned a blatantly disapproving look on her. He was mad at her for lying, just as she had suspected he would be.

Rose sighed. "I know you are angry," she stated bluntly. "But he turned up on my doorstep in the middle of the night looking like a complete _wreck_. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have told me he was here," Dr. Bey suggested. "You could have let him sleep here for a night and then sent him home, where he _belongs_."

Rose frowned and looked at the curator with sharp eyes. "I _love_ him, Terence," she said, which made the man's eyebrows raise. "He needed me, and that was that. So if you are expecting an apology for taking care of the man I love, then you will be waiting a _very_ long time."

Dr. Bey didn't say anything to that for a moment. Eventually, though, he cleared his throat and looked at her in a way that was hard to read. "Well…all I will say is that you should be _careful_ , Rosalie," he said, his tone a bit more gentle now. "Believe it or not, I rather like you. I do not want to see you get hurt."

Rose quirked a brow at the curator, then shook her head. "You don't have to worry. Ardeth would never hurt me."

Dr. Bey pressed his lips together. "Let us hope not," he said, before finally heading down the stairs himself. "Be back at work tomorrow," he called over his shoulder. "And if you ever lie to me again, your employment will be terminated without question."

Rose rolled her eyes since he wasn't able to see her do it. "Alright."

There was nothing more to be said after that. Dr. Bey reconvened with Ardeth and Kaseem, who looked as though they had been waiting for him. The three shared a brief word, then Dr. Bey continued on to lead them away. Kaseem glanced back at her, then followed after him, but Ardeth hesitated a few moments longer. Rose smiled sadly and raised a hand, silently waving goodbye. Ardeth inclined his head to her, before finally turning to leave.

Rose only retreated back into her home when she could no longer see them. She leaned back against the door after she closed it, her eyes sweeping her apartment. The home had always seemed rather empty ever since her father had died, but now, after having Ardeth there and having to let him go again, it felt even emptier than it had before. She didn't like it.

With a sigh, Rose pushed away from the door and headed into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast, her stomach rumbling with hunger now that she was alone. She missed Ardeth already, and even though he had only just left, she was already counting down the minutes to when she would see him again, when she would be able to hug him and kiss and just be with him again. For both their sakes, she hoped he would come back soon.

But he _wouldn't_ come back soon. In fact, it would be a very long time before she saw Ardeth Bay again. And when she did, _everything_ would be different.

* * *

 **I feel like people will have a lot of questions after this chapter, like why Ardeth did the things he did and what was going through his head. Just know that all will be explained soon enough! Hope you enjoyed it and hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Stay safe, and stay healthy!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter, and thank you for all your kind words, both about the chapter and the little one. We have officially concluded all the flashback scenes, so from here on out it's present tense. Bring on the drama and the mummies!**

 **Hope you're all staying safe and healthy. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing related to The Mummy, only the OC's.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eight  
_** _The Road to Hamunaptra_

* * *

 _The Nile River. 1926._

Rose was still soaking wet and fuming mad as she made her way in the general direction she believed her comrades to be. She pulled her bag up higher over her shoulder, grunting at how much heavier it felt now that it was waterlogged, and roughly shoved at any foliage that dared to intrude on her path. She did not know where Ardeth had gone, nor did she _care_. All she wanted was to get away from him and get back to her friends, and then hopefully she would never have to see him again.

It took a few minutes of walking, but finally she was able to hear familiar voices. Between the darkness of the night and the foliage obscuring her view, she could not actually _see_ the people that were talking. But once she had made her way a little closer, it was a relief to realize that the voices were ones she recognized.

"Why has she not yet made it ashore?" Evelyn was asking, her tone verging on frantic. "She should be here by now! Something must have happened to her!"

"She seemed just _fine_ , last I saw," O'Connell shot back at her, and there was a distinct note of distain in his voice that let Rose immediately know that he had _not_ forgotten running into her and Ardeth on the ship. "Even had a _friend_ with her," he added with sarcasm. Nope – he _definitely_ hadn't forgotten.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" a new voice asked. That voice belonged to Jonathan, who sounded confused.

"Don't tell me you don't know," O'Connell snorted. "Aren't you supposed to be her best friend or somethin'?"

"Well, _obviously_ I am – " Jonathan started to retort.

"This is not the time for discussion!" Evelyn interrupted sharply. "I do not know what you are on about, O'Connell, but Rose is still _out there_ somewhere! And if none of _you_ useless men are going to do something about trying to find her, then _I_ will!"

Rose finally broke through the foliage just in time to see Evelyn, clad only in a sopping wet nightgown, marching back toward the river with determination. Jonathan and O'Connell both began protesting and hurried after her, while Gad Hassan watched on with what seemed like annoyance at the whole situation. The four had their backs to Rose and had not yet noticed her reappearance.

"What's all the panic about, then?" she asked loudly to announce her presence.

Four heads whipped around to look at her. Evelyn and Jonathan immediately looked relieved and came hurrying toward her, while Gad and O'Connell hung back. Gad looked neither pleased nor displeased at her return, but O'Connell immediately crossed his arms over his muscled chest, his expression turning to one of anger and suspicion.

"Oh, Rose!" Evelyn said, before hugging her tightly as soon as she was within reach. "We were so worried!" Evelyn released her, but kept a hold of her shoulders and began looking her up and down, as if searching for injury. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Evie," Rose reassured, mustering up a smile for her.

Evelyn was soon pushed aside by Jonathan, who swept Rose up in a bone crushing hug. "You gave us a right scare, Rosie love!" he said, squeezing her tighter for good measure before finally letting her go. "We thought we had lost you!"

Rose patted him on the shoulder. "I'm not quite that easy to get rid of," she said.

"And thank God for that," Jonathan replied with a grin.

Rose finally dared a look over at O'Connell, who had taken to searching their surroundings. His eyes swept the area, and Rose had a feeling she knew what – or rather, _who_ – he was looking for. When nobody else made an appearance, he looked back to Rose and frowned deeply at her.

"Where's your _pal_?" he grunted.

Rose did not like his tone, nor did she particularly like the way he was looking at her. "Gone," she answered shortly.

O'Connell quirked a brow. "Gone _where_?"

"I do not know, and I do not care," Rose replied swiftly. "Now, what is the plan?" she asked Evelyn and Jonathan, hoping the change in subject would make O'Connell stop asking questions that she didn't want to answer.

No such luck.

"How do you know him, Grisham?" O'Connell asked, cutting over the Carnahan's before either of them had the chance to respond.

"What does it matter?" Rose countered.

O'Connell glared at her now. " _It matters_ ," he said through gritted teeth.

Before she could say anything else, Jonathan raised a hand into the air, which made them both look at him. "Pardon, but what the _devil_ are you going on about?" he asked O'Connell with complete confusion. Evelyn and Gad both seemed equally perplexed.

"Ask _her_ ," O'Connell said, jutting a chin in her direction.

All eyes turned to her, which made her immediately feel hot around the ears and the neck. "Rose?" Evelyn asked gently. "What's going on?"

Rose glanced around at the four people looking back at her, trying hard to figure out if there was a way to get around having to reveal the truth. When O'Connell just raised his brows and gave her a look that clearly said he wasn't going to let her skirt around the issue, she finally heaved with defeat and threw a hand up.

"Fine. There was a man on the boat that I knew," she reluctantly said.

"What man?" Gad asked, stepping closer so that he stood next to O'Connell.

Rose hesitated again. "He…he was with the men that attacked the boat," she revealed. "He was in _charge_ of them, actually," she added with a frown.

Everyone but O'Connell looked shocked. "What?" Evelyn asked. "How do you know him?"

Rose looked at Evelyn, her expression hopeless now. "Evie…it was _Ardeth_."

Evelyn, of course, knew _exactly_ who Ardeth was. The revelation made the younger woman gasp, one hand flying to her mouth in surprise as her eyes widened. "Oh dear."

Jonathan looked between the two of them, his expression even more befuddled. "Who the bloody hell is _Ardeth_?" he demanded to know.

Rose sighed, her shoulders sagging a bit. She had certainly not planned to reveal her past relationship with Ardeth to anyone, especially not to Rick O'Connell and Gad Hassan. Then again, she also hadn't expected Ardeth himself to come barging back into her life, nor for their boat to be attacked by him and his men. It seemed any and all of her plans had gone right out the proverbial window that night.

"He is the Chieftain of a tribe that resides in the desert. He and I have… _history_ ," she admitted, thankful it was dark so nobody could see how badly her face was burning as she revealed her most closely guarded secret.

Now O'Connell _did_ look shocked. He stepped forward and pointed a finger in her direction. "Are you telling me that asshole is your _boyfriend_?" he demanded, sounding even more angry.

Rose glared at him. "Not anymore, he isn't," she said. "Not that it is _any_ of your business, but we have not been together for quite some time now."

O'Connell huffed. "You two still looked pretty chummy to me," he accused.

Rose felt her temper flare. She took a step toward O'Connell, letting her bag drop to the ground. "You seem to be conveniently leaving out the fact that _you_ know him, too," she snapped, which made him close his lips tightly. "I saw the way you two looked at one another. Ardeth recognized you, and _you_ recognized _him_."

"So?" O'Connell asked.

"So how do _you_ know him?" Rose demanded.

O'Connell glowered at her. "I _don't_ know him. But I know his people. They were at Hamunaptra when my platoon was killed," he said.

Rose blinked, her anger stopping short at those words. She could remember O'Connell mentioning seeing _'strange desert men'_ at Hamunaptra, but it had never registered as a possibility that those men might be Ardeth's tribe. "What?" she asked dumbly.

"They were there, watching while my comrades were butchered like animals," O'Connell said bitterly. "When I finally escaped, they made no move to help me get out of that damned desert. They left me for _dead_."

Rose was having a difficult time processing that information. Why would _Ardeth_ have been at Hamunaptra? Try as she might, she could not recall ever hearing him speak about it, save for the time he had read her father's letter and realized that Monty and Tariq had gone searching for it. And now that she was really thinking about it, his reaction to Hamunaptra _had_ been odd. He had seemed disturbed by the revelation that her father and uncle had gone there, and then abruptly left to return home. At the time, he had told her he was merely going to tend to some problems within his tribe, and because she had trusted him, she had accepted that reasoning without question.

Now she was starting to think Ardeth had had _other_ reasons for leaving when he had. Clearly he knew a lot more about Hamunaptra than he had let on, if the events of the night and O'Connell's retelling were anything to go off of. But it still did not explain why Ardeth had been so adamant about her not going to Hamunaptra, nor did it explain how he was connected to it.

Rose shook her head to try to clear her muddled thoughts. "I do not understand this," she said, rubbing her forehead with frustration. "I have no explanation for _anything_ he has done."

O'Connell glared at her. "Yeah? Well, how about you try explaining how he knew we were gonna be on that ship, Grisham," he said accusingly.

Rose dropped her hand from her face to narrow her eyes at him. "Are you _implying_ something, O'Connell?"

O'Connell took another step forward. "It seems a little suspicious, doesn't it?" he asked. "They were looking for our map. They _knew_ where we were going," he said heatedly. "Did _you_ tell them?" he demanded.

Rose frowned deeply. "Why the bloody hell would I tell them anything?"

O'Connell smile sarcastically. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you wanna take all that Hamunaptra treasure for _yourself?"_ he asked. "Maybe you wanted to get rid of the competition, so you got your boyfriend to do the dirty work for you?"

The accusation made anger flood her veins. "How dare you accuse me of betrayal!" she growled, surging forward. The only reason she didn't deck O'Connell directly in the face was because Jonathan placed an arm in front of her to hold her back. "I told you my reason for going and it _damn well_ has nothing to do with _treasure._ I had no idea they were coming tonight! I would _never_ put my friends in danger!" she yelled indignantly.

"Evelyn almost _died_ tonight! We _all_ almost died tonight!" O'Connell shouted back.

"And I'm just as furious about that as you!" Rose insisted.

O'Connell started to say something back, but Evelyn finally stepped between them. "Enough of this!" she interjected. "We will accomplish nothing by standing here _shouting_ at one another." She paused to look at them both, and once she was satisfied they were not going to keep arguing, she continued. "Look," Evelyn said, looking to O'Connell. "I trust Rose with my _life._ She did not tell Ardeth of our mission, I can _promise_ you that."

"I haven't even bloody _seen_ him in four years!" Rose added with a scowl.

O'Connell looked from Rose to Evelyn, then back to Rose. "Well _, somebody_ told them," he insisted.

Rose only had to think about it for a second before the answer struck her like lightening. "Dr. Bey," she said, looking to Evelyn with a frown. "He has known Ardeth for ages, and he knew we were going to Hamunaptra. It _had_ to be him."

"I think you are right," Evelyn said, nodding in agreement. "But why would he tell him?"

"To stop us from getting to Hamunaptra of course," Jonathan chimed in huffily. "He couldn't talk us out of it himself, so he called in the cavalry."

Gad chose that moment to finally contribute to the conversation. "I do not know who this _Dr. Bey_ is, and I do not _care_ to know," he said. "What _I_ want to know is will we meet these _desert men_ again, and do they intend to stand in the way of our treasure?"

Everyone looked to Rose, as if she would know what Ardeth's plan was. She felt like she had made it _more_ than clear to Ardeth that she did not want to see him, but something in her gut told her that tonight would _not_ be the last time their paths would cross. "They have shown how far they are willing to go to stop us from going to Hamunaptra," she said, motioning to the boat still ablaze on the river. "I think it would be naïve of us to believe they will not try to interfere again."

Nobody looked particularly happy to hear that. Evelyn wrung her hands worriedly, while Jonathan heaved loudly with frustration. Gad looked furious at the thought that anyone would dare get between him and his promised treasure – O'Connell just looked downright annoyed.

"So what do we do then?" Evelyn asked, glancing back and forth between Rose and O'Connell questioningly.

Rose looked at O'Connell, who stared back unblinkingly. She was still angry at him for his accusations, and he still seemed very much angry at her for knowing Ardeth Bay. But that didn't change the fact that they still had a mission to see through, and Rose was _not_ going to give up on Hamunaptra just because a giant wrench had been thrown into their plans.

"We go to Hamunaptra, as planned," Rose said with authority.

"And _how_ exactly are we supposed to accomplish that?" Jonathan asked. "Our transportation is about to be at the bottom of the Nile, along with most of our supplies," he pointed out, gesturing to the burning ship. As if on cue, there was a loud explosion and the flames engulfing the vessel grew even fiercer.

O'Connell answered before Rose could. "We walk," he said gruffly, already moving to collect his bag of supplies, which he had been able to salvage before jumping ship.

"But…it will take _days_ to make it to the village we were supposed to make port at if we go by foot," Evelyn said, wrapping her arms around herself. It seemed the chilliness of the night was finally starting to get to her, which wasn't much of a surprise since she was the least dressed person there. Jonathan noticed how cold she was and moved to give her his jacket, which she accepted gratefully.

"I know another place we can go to. We can be there within a day if we move fast enough," O'Connell said. "We can stop there, restock our supplies, then continue on to Hamunaptra."

"You still plan to lead us there, then? Even after what happened tonight?" Rose asked with a quirked brow. With how angry he had been, she had half expected him to quit and go back to Cairo.

O'Connell gave her a flat look. "I gave you my word."

He fixed her with a long look after that, before finally hiking his bag up onto his shoulder and turning to leave without another word. Gad hurriedly followed him, looking eager to move on, and then Jonathan followed, too, looking none-too-pleased about the fact that they were likely about to spend most of the night walking. Evelyn, however, lingered behind, and once it was just the two of them, the younger woman moved closer to reach for Rose's hand.

"Are you alright, Rose?" she asked with concern.

Rose sighed and nodded. "I'm fine. Had a close call on the boat," she said, remembering the man from Ardeth's tribe that had held a knife to her throat. "But…I'm alright. You?"

"I'm fine, thanks to O'Connell," she said, before giving her a look. "And it _wasn't_ the attack on the boat I was asking about," she added pointedly.

Rose pressed her lips together as she realized that her friend was asking about _Ardeth_.

When it came to her former love, she didn't really know _how_ she felt. She was angry at him for so many reasons, confused about the things he had done, frustrated by the fact that he had come back into her life at the worst moment possible…but there was no denying the small, traitorous part of her that had _missed_ him, that almost _wanted_ to see him again, even though she knew it would be bad if she did. It was maddening, the many different emotions swirling through her. So she decided that it would be best to try to forget about him for the time being – there were more important things to worry about than Ardeth Bay.

Of course, that was probably going to be _much_ easier said than actually done.

"Now is not the time to discuss it, Evie," Rose said with a small sigh. "Let's just focus on getting to Hamunaptra, alright?"

Evelyn pressed her lips together, as if in an attempt to stop any further questions from tumbling out, and nodded in acceptance. "Of course."

Rose smiled, grateful that her friend was so understanding.

"Would you two hurry up?" Jonathan suddenly called from up ahead, sounding annoyed that they were lagging behind. "Hamunaptra isn't going to find itself!"

Rose and Evelyn just shared a look, then, after Rose retrieved her bag and slipped it onto her shoulder, they left the river behind and hurried to catch up with the men.

OOO

They walked practically all through the night, stopping only for a few hours to rest before O'Connell was getting them all back to their feet to continue on. By daybreak they had covered a fair amount of ground, but they were all tired, thirsty, and hungry, and it was safe to say that they were all in a positively foul mood. There was barely any conversation as they trudged through the unfamiliar land, following O'Connell blindly and having no choice but to trust that he knew where he was going.

A little past noon they caught their first break. They were walking along what seemed to be the only dirt road for miles around when a man with a horse drawn wagon came up behind them. The wagon was full of produce but big enough to fit the five of them, and with a little bit of bartering and a good deal of charming, they convinced the man to let them hitch a ride to the village that O'Connell had been leading them to. It was a relief to get off their feet, and everyone but O'Connell dozed off nearly the moment they sat down.

They arrived in the village a few hours before sundown, and the fact that they had finally reached their destination raised their spirits significantly. They decided to stay in the village for the night, having reasoned that they had a bit of a leg up on their American competition and that they had earned a night of rest. The Americans still had to find a way across the Nile, which they were allegedly on the wrong side of, and though they had horses and a guide – a squirrely man named Beni that O'Connell allegedly had a bad history with – they would still realistically need to stop for supplies somewhere before going into the desert. Rose and her companions would take the night to rest and gather their wits, then leave for Hamunaptra in the morning and pray that the Americans were as far behind as they hoped.

The village was a small one, with practically no options for places to stay. Their only choice was to pay a slightly absurd amount of money to rent out a few canopy tents for the night, which were set up behind the one and only eatery in the vicinity, serving as a bed and breakfast of sorts. Rose and Evelyn took one tent to themselves, and though neither Jonathan, nor O'Connell, looked very happy about it, they agreed to share the other tent with Gad.

They settled into their tents, and Rose, who was lucky to still have her belongings, took her clothes out of her travelling pack and hung them out to dry under the sun so that she and Evelyn would have something to change into, since they were still wearing the same clothes that they had gone into the river in. Evelyn refused to leave the tent so scantily dressed, so they left it to the men to go to the small market to replace some of the things they'd lost in the sinking. By dinnertime, the clothes were dry enough for Rose and Evelyn to change, and though Rose's clothes were a little too big for Evelyn, the librarian was grateful to be out of her nightgown nonetheless.

"I am going to sleep _very_ well tonight," Evelyn said as she sat on her cot and tried to detangle her brunette hair. "I do worry about the Americans beating us to Hamunaptra, though," she admitted with a sigh.

Rose, who sat on the cot opposite of her, looked up from the clothes she had been refolding. "There's nothing to really be done about it, so you might as well stop stressing yourself," she said with a shrug. "Regardless of where they are, we _need_ to rest tonight. We'll need all the energy we can get once we're out in that desert."

"True," Evelyn agreed. "O'Connell seems to think they are a long way off, even with that Beni fellow leading them," she added, nodding to herself. "We shall just have to trust that he is correct."

Rose huffed at the mention of O'Connell.

There had been an obvious tension lingering between them. They hadn't spoken more than two words to one another since they left the boat wreckage, and it didn't look as though that was going to be changing anytime soon. That was fine by her – if all he was going to do was insult her with his wild accusations, she didn't _want_ to speak to him.

"Well, O'Connell knows everything…or so _he_ seems to believe," she said bitterly, turning her eyes back down to her bag as she roughly shoved a shirt back inside.

Evelyn sighed and stopped working on her hair. "He was out of line last night," she said. "He should not have accused you of betraying us to Ardeth and his men."

Rose's spine went rigid, though whether that was due to the reminder of O'Connell's accusations or because of the mention of Ardeth, she couldn't say for sure. "No, he shouldn't have," she agreed. "So much for _camaraderie_ ," she added with a huff.

Evelyn sighed again. "Surely he will realize he was in the wrong and apologize."

Rose gave her a skeptical look. "Something tells me O'Connell doesn't know _how_ to apologize."

"Well, then he had better _learn_ ," Evelyn countered.

"I wouldn't hold my breath, if I were you," Rose suggested, feeling weary of the situation already.

A brief silence passed between them, where Evelyn began to fiddle with the hairbrush Rose had leant her, and where Rose resumed packing her now dried out belongings. It was a heavy silence, though, one that left Rose with the sense that something was on her friend's mind. And if she was half as smart as she liked to think she was, she had a good idea what that something was.

"Do you want to talk about Ardeth?" Evelyn asked quietly.

Rose stiffened again, even though she had been expecting the question, then calmly zipped her bag shut again. She set it on the ground and looked at Evelyn, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "What is there to talk about?" she asked evasively, not entirely convinced she _did_ want to talk about Ardeth, even if it was with someone she trusted as much as she did Evelyn.

Evelyn frowned and leaned forward to give Rose a penetrating look. "Well…what exactly happened on the ship?" she asked curiously.

Rose, who had a feeling Evelyn wouldn't drop the subject until she knew, decided to just tell her. She recounted everything that had happened, from Ardeth surprising her on the boat and asking – or rather, _demanding_ – that she hand over the map and key, to how they had argued and she had _hit_ him, to Ardeth insisting that he stay with her when she refused to leave the ship with him. She also told of their brief run in with O'Connell, before concluding the tale by revealing that Ardeth had eventually tossed her overboard, before jumping ship himself to see her safely back to shore.

Evelyn listened intently, then made a thoughtful noise as she processed the information she had been given. "He came for _you_ , then?" she finally said.

Rose scoffed. "He came for the _map and key_ ," she corrected bitterly. "He probably only came to _me_ because he thought he would be able to _manipulate_ them from me."

Evelyn frowned. "I think we _both_ know that is not true," she said, which made Rose press her lips into a hard line. "If he had only wanted the map and key, he could have easily left the task to his men," Evelyn stated matter-of-factly. "But Ardeth made sure to get on that ship and made sure to find you, so that he could warn and _protect_ you. He was there last night for _you_ , Rose."

Rose mulled that one over, her brows pinching together.

Evelyn made a good point. As the Chieftain, someone who was undeniably very important, it would have made more sense for him to send others to carry out what had ended up being a rather dangerous mission in his place. But he _had_ come to the ship, and he _had_ seemed more interested in looking after her than actually trying to obtain the map and key. Perhaps Evelyn was right. Maybe he _had_ come for her.

Even if that was the case, she was still convinced that this all boiled down to Hamunaptra. He had insisted, over and over again, that they shouldn't go, that they would be in danger if they continued on. Assuming he _had_ come for her, it had not been to explain why he had left her or try to fix what he had broken. It had simply been to try to stop her from going through with their current mission.

"Even so, his _main_ cause for being there was to stop us from going to Hamunaptra," Rose said with a shake of her head.

"You don't know that," Evelyn said.

"I do, actually," Rose countered. "He said so himself. _Several_ times."

Evelyn sighed. "Perhaps trying to dissuade us from going to Hamunaptra was _part_ of his reason, yes…but you cannot tell me that you truly believe that was his _only_ reason."

Rose frowned, because she didn't particularly like where this conversation was going. She did not want to start delving into the potential reasons for Ardeth suddenly swooping back into her life after all these years, because that would only bring about more questions she didn't have answers to, and make an already frustrating situation even _more_ complicated than it already was. What did it even matter _what_ his reasons had been? They were over. They had _been_ over for a long time now. Ardeth had made his choice when he had walked out of her home that very last time, and there was nothing he could do or say now to change the fact that he had chosen to leave her.

"I do not care _what_ he was trying to accomplish last night, Evelyn," Rose said tightly. "He is no concern of mine anymore."

She stood and went to the one mirror in their tent to start fussing with her wild, red curls, hoping the conversation would be over. Evelyn, however, wasn't quite finished.

"I understand why you are angry with him. But I can tell you are _hurting_ , too," she said gently, which made Rose freeze again. "He broke your heart, and him turning up the way he did must have you feeling very confused." Wasn't _that_ the understatement of the year. "I think if Ardeth _does_ show at Hamunaptra, you should talk to him."

Rose turn to look at her friend with a frown. "Why?"

"This entire journey was born out of the desire to find _answers_ ," Evelyn reminded as she stood from her cot and stepped closer. "Maybe if you finally get the truth from him, you will find the closure you need to finally put him out of your mind _for good."_

Rose thought about that for a moment, then sighed heavily. She could not deny that there was a part of her that _did_ still want answers as to why things between them had come to such an unceremonious end. But Rose was also still furious with Ardeth, and she could not guarantee that she wouldn't end up shouting at – or _hitting_ – him again if she wound up in his presence yet again. She did not know if civilized conversation was even a possibility for them at this point in time.

The notion of finally getting some closure _did_ sound appealing, however…though she doubted she would ever be able to put Ardeth out of her mind for good. She had been trying to do _that_ for the past four years and had yet to succeed. She doubted learning the truth would make her magically forget about him.

"Just think about it," Evelyn said, as if sensing Rose's indecision. "When the time comes, you will know what to do," she added with an encouraging smile.

Rose was saved from having to respond when the flap to their tent opened and Jonathan walked in without waiting to be invited. "It is going to be _quite_ the torturous night holing up in these _musty, moth eaten_ circus tents with a barbarian on one side of me and a smelly prison leech on the other," he complained, completely oblivious, as always, to the fact that he was interrupting. Which was probably for the best, considering the conversation they had been having.

Rose gave Evelyn a look that said not to mention what they had been discussing prior to the elder Carnahan's arrival. Evelyn, thankfully, seemed to receive the message loud and clear. "Something tells me you'll miss these circus tents once we're sleeping in the desert again," Rose remarked, keeping her tone perfectly normal.

"Not if I'm sleeping on a mound of gold at Hamunaptra, I won't," Jonathan countered, rubbing his hands together with a greedy smile.

Rose just shook her head, while Evelyn crossed her arms. "Is that all you think about? Gold and money?"

Jonathan pretended to think about it. "Well, _yes_. And booze. And women," he added, counting off on his fingers. "And food, which is why I've come actually. I'm _starved_. Let's go and get some dinner," he insisted.

"Is O'Connell coming?" Rose asked moodily, already having half a mind to skip if he was.

Jonathan waved a dismissive hand. "Doubtful. He's currently tinkering around with the small arsenal he brought along to make sure none of his weapons took on damage. Dinner's the last thing on his mind right now."

Rose, relieved to hear it, shared another look with Evelyn, before they both nodded in agreement. As they followed Jonathan out of the tent and headed toward the nearby eatery, Rose did her best to push Ardeth out of her mind for now. She didn't really want to think about him anymore, and she sincerely hoped that she would not be forced to talk about him anymore that night. She had talked about him quite enough already, in her opinion.

Of course, she would not get her wish in the end. The three of them entered the eatery, which was only big enough to comfortably seat maybe twenty or thirty people and was only about half full, and claimed a table in the corner. As soon as they had ordered their food and settled in, Jonathan turned to Rose and wagged his eyebrows.

"So…tell me about this Ardeth fellow," he implored.

Rose sighed and gave him a look. "I really don't want to talk about it, Jonathan," she said with a tone of finality.

Jonathan frowned. "Come now, Rosie dear. It's _me_. You can talk to me," he insisted. "I won't judge you for your choice in romantic partners…not like I have much room to judge anyway, considering my own dating record," he added with a snort.

Rose, however, shook her head. "There isn't much to tell," she said. "We met, we were together for a time, and then we weren't. That's all there is to it," she said. That was, of course, a _very_ abridged version of her relationship with Ardeth Bay, but that was all she felt Jonathan needed to know at the moment.

Jonathan scoffed. "It must have been much more than just _that_. You've been properly riled up over this fellow since we left the Nile. He _must_ have been someone important," he said.

Rose frowned at his choice of words. Ardeth _had_ been important. She had loved him with her whole heart, and if she had had it her way, she would have been with him for the rest of her life. But the time they had spent together, those precious moments where she had arguably been the happiest she had ever been, were long over now.

"He _was_ important," Rose said quietly. "But not anymore." When Jonathan opened his mouth to say more, she gave him a sharp look. "I do not want to discuss it any further, Jonathan," she interrupted firmly. "All I care about is finding the Lost City and finding out what happened to my family, not reliving my past with the man who broke my heart. Please, _please_ stop asking me about it. Alright?"

Jonathan finally seemed to understand that the subject was a very touchy one. He cleared his throat, his expression turning a little somber, and gave a single nod. "Alright, Rosie. We won't talk about it anymore."

Rose's shoulders relaxed with relief. "Thank you."

Jonathan just squeezed her arm supportively in response.

Their dinner arrived soon, and though O'Connell had not made any appearances yet, Gad Hassan showed up shortly after they tucked into their food. He joined them at their table, and though he wasn't necessarily the best company to keep, they did not make any fuss about it since he was currently their comrade. The four of them talked quietly amongst themselves as they ate, keeping talk of Hamunaptra to a minimum so that none of the people around them could eavesdrop – they had enough competition already in the form of Dr. Chamberlain and the Americans, the last thing they needed was anyone else getting ideas about trying to follow them into the desert.

They had nearly finished eating when the door opened and O'Connell finally stepped inside. Rose spotted him first, and as soon as she saw his tall frame filling the doorway, her spine went stiff with dislike. His gaze swept the room, quickly locating their little group, and his eyes almost immediately connected with hers. She could not tell what his expression meant, but she knew that she was _certainly_ not going to stick around if he had any plans of joining them.

"Well, that does it for me," she said, pushing away her plate, even though it was not yet completely empty. "I'm off to bed. See you when you get back?" she said to Evelyn, already standing from her seat.

Evelyn had barely nodded in agreement when Rose quickly headed off, leaving her three companions to sit in surprise at her abrupt departure. O'Connell had stepped further into the room and was, unfortunately, somewhat in her path. Rose merely brushed past him, completely ignoring him even though she could feel him watching her, and headed back outside, closing the door loudly behind her.

She muttered angrily to herself as she started back toward her tent. She knew she couldn't avoid O'Connell forever, of course – they _would_ be going to Hamunaptra together, which meant they would be spending the foreseeable future in close contact. But she certainly didn't have to be around him _tonight_ , which was probably the best for everyone. Her temper wasn't pretty when someone crossed the line with her, and Rick O'Connell had, without a doubt, crossed the line. Better to keep her distance for now, so she didn't end up doing something she might regret later on.

"Grisham," a familiar voice called behind her, making her freeze on the spot.

She'd been so busy cursing O'Connell in her head that she hadn't realized the man at the source of her anger had followed her. She took a breath to calm herself and turned around, her eyes landing on O'Connell as he slowly made his way closer, approaching with the same wariness that someone might approach a wild, dangerous animal.

He stopped a safe distance away, his shoulders squared as if prepared for a fight, but his expression quite neutral. Rose crossed her arms over her chest and jutted her chin up, her own eyes narrowing with disdain. "Come to hurl more accusations at me?" she bit out before she could stop herself.

O'Connell blinked calmly and shook his head. "No."

"Then what do you want?" Rose demanded.

O'Connell was quiet for a beat, then sighed heavily through his nose. "I came to apologize," he said, which made her brows shoot up to her hairline. "Look," O'Connell started, taking another step closer. "I don't trust easy. I've been screwed over by almost every person I've ever met, so by now I suppose I just…automatically assume that people are going to let me down," he explained. "But I _do_ trust you, in spite of all that," he admitted. "I like you, Grisham. I think you're smart and that you're a straight shooter, which is a _hell_ of a lot more than what I can say for most people."

Rose blinked in surprise at the revelation. She and O'Connell had had their little heart to heart on the boat, but she hadn't thought she'd really made that much of an impression. "Really?" she asked, her tone a little dumbfounded.

O'Connell nodded. "I think that's why I flew off the handle when I saw you with that guy on the boat. I'd put my trust in you, then thought you'd gone behind my back like everyone else," he said. "But just because you have… _history_ …with that Ardeth guy, that doesn't mean you knew what was gonna happen," he continued with a nod. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I should have talked things out first. I was wrong about the situation, and…I'm sorry."

Rose was stunned. She hadn't honestly expected an apology from O'Connell, let alone one that sounded so sincere. As angry as she had been with him before, that anger had begun to rapidly fade away. O'Connell knew he had been in the wrong and he had taken the initiative to come to her and make things right. An apology wouldn't make her magically forget what he had said on the banks of the Nile, but seeing as they were going to be spending quite a lot of time together, and that they may very well find themselves depending heavily on each other if things got dicey at Hamunaptra, was there any use in continuing to hold a grudge?

She didn't think so.

Rose sighed, then nodded as her defensive posture relaxed. "Apology appreciated _and_ accepted."

O'Connell looked relieved. "Good."

Rose, however, pointed a stern finger before he could relax too much. "Accuse me of something like that again, however, and I _will_ make you regret it," she promised. "My friends are the most important people in the world to me, and I would never _, never_ betray them. That is not the sort of woman I am."

O'Connell smirked a bit and held up his hands in surrender. "I know. It won't be happening again. You have my word."

Rose gave a nod of satisfaction. "Good." They stared at one another in silence for a moment, the tension between them gone, but both of them still unsure what to do or say next. Finally, Rose nodded in the direction of the tents. "Well, I'm off to bed. We've got a long way to go tomorrow and an early start to boot. Better to rest up."

O'Connell nodded. "Good idea. I'll just go grab a bite to eat and do the same. And I'll make sure Jonathan and Gad don't get their hands on any alcohol," he added with a wry smirk.

Rose snorted and gave him a look. Jonathan was an expert at sniffing out alcohol, and keeping him away from it was about as easy as walking on water. "Good luck with that."

She started to turn to leave, but paused when he called out to her again. "And Grisham?" When she looked at him curiously, his expression had turned very serious. "I don't know what happened between you and that Ardeth guy, but I'm pretty sure we haven't seen the last of him. If he's a danger to you, I can make sure he leaves you alone. All you have to do is just say the word," he told her.

Rose blinked in astonishment once more. First O'Connell had apologized, now he was offering to _protect_ _her_ from Ardeth if need be? She didn't know much about Rick O'Connell, but she certainly knew this – he was full of surprises.

"Thank you, but I can handle Ardeth myself," she replied.

O'Connell nodded. "Alright." He then inclined his head. "Good night, Miss Grisham."

Rose inclined her head as well. "Good night, Mr. O'Connell."

They parted ways after that, O'Connell heading back into the eatery to get some dinner while Rose continued on to the tents. Once she was back in her and Evelyn's temporary quarters, she kicked off her shoes and flopped down onto the cot, her brows creasing as she stared up at the fabric ceiling, which rustled and swayed with the wind outside.

She was glad things had been settled with O'Connell. As good as she was at holding a grudge when she felt wronged, she hadn't been looking forward to things being awkward between them as they carried out their business in Hamunaptra. At least things would be normal now, and at least she could rest easy knowing that O'Connell not only trusted her, but that he would also have her back if trouble came along, regardless of what form that trouble might come in.

But his parting words about Ardeth were making her think of her former love again, which only made her frown with unease.

She completely agreed with O'Connell when he said that he didn't think they had seen the last of Ardeth Bay. There was no way that Ardeth would have stormed a boat to not only find her, but also to find the map and the key, only to disappear into the night and never show his face again. He _would_ be making an appearance again, she would bet everything she owned on it. And when he did, well…there was really no telling _what_ might happen.

Rose sighed and turned onto her side to get comfortable. Now wasn't the time to worry about Ardeth, she told herself. They had a long road ahead of them, and only God knew what might be waiting for them in Hamunaptra once they arrived. Now was the time to focus on the task at hand and mentally prepare herself for the journey to come. She would worry about Ardeth if – and _when_ – he decided to show his irritatingly handsome face again.

OOO

The sun had only just started to rise when Rose and Evelyn exited their canopy tent the next morning. Neither of them had gotten a very good sleep the night before, which was due mostly to the fact that they had been too _anxious_ to sleep, but also partly because Gad Hassan was possibly the loudest snorer to ever walk the earth. Even though he hadn't been in the tent with them, even though he had been sleeping at least fifteen feet away, he had spent the night snoring loud enough to wake the dead. If it had been bad enough that _they_ had been kept up by the noise, Rose could only imagine how much worse it must have been for Jonathan and O'Connell.

Rose and Evelyn made their way back to the eatery to get one last, hot breakfast in their bellies before they departed. Other than the man in charge, the place was empty, but they were able to get in two orders of porridge and went to claim a seat by the window. It wasn't long before O'Connell showed up, looking a little tired but no less worse for wear than usual.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, indicating the seat next to Rose. After Rose motioned for him to sit, he dropped his travelling pack on the floor next to Rose's and plopped his tall body down. After waving down the owner to put in an order for breakfast for himself, he looked at the two of them. "You two sleep alright?" he asked conversationally.

"As well as we could," Evelyn answered with a sigh. "How did you and Jonathan stand the racket Mr. Hassan was _making_?" she then asked.

O'Connell snorted. "That was nothing. I've slept through _much_ worse."

"I can only imagine," Rose said dryly.

Their breakfast had only just arrived when Jonathan came stumbling in, looking exhausted and annoyed and sporting some noticeable bags underneath his eyes. "Bloody hell," he grumbled as he dropped into the chair next to Evelyn. "You ladies should count your blessings that you weren't in that tent with us," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh, we still heard the snoring," Rose quipped, taking a sip of the hot tea that had arrived moments before. "I think everyone within a mile radius heard it, actually."

Jonathan shook his head with a heave. "If Hassan continues to snore like that for the rest of the trip, I'm smothering him in his sleep," he threatened.

O'Connell lifted a brow at the man. "Resorting to murder already? I didn't think you had it in you, Carnahan."

Rose snorted into her tea and gave O'Connell a look. "He doesn't," she said with an amused smirk. "Dear Jonathan wouldn't even hurt a fly."

O'Connell smirked. "Should'a known," he said with a click of his tongue.

While Evelyn seemed to be enjoying the fact that they were teasing her brother, Jonathan looked to be in no mood for it. "Well, as happy as I am that you two are chummy again, I'll thank you not to make me the butt of your jokes, thank you very much," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see a man about some food," he announced, before getting up to find the owner, completely ignoring the way the three of them chuckled as he left the table.

Since they were the only people around, they felt brave enough to discuss their upcoming travel while they ate their breakfast. The plan was that they would buy some camels to ride to Hamunaptra, since walking the entire way there was both ludicrous _and_ suicidal, and then they would ride nonstop until they reached the City of the Dead, which O'Connell assured them he would have no trouble locating, despite the fact that they were not setting off from where they had originally planned. If they rode day and night and took minimal breaks, he was confident they could be there within two days' time.

"And what about our competition?" Evelyn asked unsurely. "Do you think we'll be able to get there before they do?"

O'Connell shrugged. "Not sure," he said honestly. "Knowing Beni, I'm sure he'd love nothing more than to beat me there and spend the rest of the time rubbing it in my face. He'll try to get them there as fast as possible, you can be sure of that," he said with a nod.

"Well, we'll just have to ride fast," Jonathan chipped in. "I don't fancy losing my share of the treasure to a bunch of rowdy cowboys," he said with a firm shake of his head.

"The treasure isn't what's most important, Jonathan," Evelyn chastised.

"It's rather important to _me_ , actually," Jonathan retorted.

The two siblings quickly descended into an all too familiar back and forth, where Evelyn preached the more important priorities of life and where Jonathan did everything he could to thwart her lecture. Rose, who was used to the way the Carnahan's bickered, ignored them and turned an uncertain look on O'Connell.

"Is this Beni fellow going to be a problem?" Rose asked with a frown. "From everything I've heard about him, he sounds like trouble." And considering how complicated this entire trip already was, the last thing they needed was some grudge between Beni and O'Connell making matters even worse.

O'Connell huffed. "He's _trouble_ alright. But he's a weasel and a coward, and he's more concerned about saving his own skin than anything else. I wouldn't worry about him," he said, shaking his head. "If he tries to pull anything, I'll put him in his place," he then promised.

Rose nodded, feeling reassured.

By the time they finished breakfast, the sun had fully risen. They paid for the meals and headed out into the market, which was already bustling with activity as people flooded the various vendor stands and began to haggle over goods they wanted to purchase. They decided to split up – Jonathan and O'Connell were going to find camels to purchase, while Rose and Evelyn grabbed some extra supply bags and decided to round the market one more time to make sure the men hadn't forgotten any valuable supplies they might need.

Rose and Evelyn hit a few food stands first, buying extra fruit, bread, cheese, oats, and dried meat for the journey. After that they went over to a vendor selling blankets and bought a few for Evelyn and Jonathan to use whenever they would make camp next, since they would not have access to any tents or hotels once they were on their way.

"Oh, look," Evelyn said, nudging Rose with her elbow as they passed by a tent filled with lots of colorful fabric. It was all women's clothing, which had made Evelyn's eyes light with interest. "I think I'm going to go purchase something to wear," she said with a nod.

Rose gave her a questioning look. "You don't have to. You can just wear my clothes," she said, indicating the outfit the younger woman was already wearing.

Evelyn smiled and patted her shoulder. "No offence, but these are a little ill-fitting on me," she said, referring to the fact that the pants were definitely way too long and the shirt definitely a little too baggy. "Besides, these are _yours_. You should have them back."

Rose just shrugged. "It makes no difference to me, honestly."

"Well, it makes a difference to _me_ ," Evelyn insisted. "You go on and keep shopping. I'll meet with you when I'm done."

Rose nodded, then watched as Evelyn wandered off. Now alone, she continued perusing the market place, ignoring the men trying to get her to buy jewelry or pretty trinkets and searching for things that were actually necessary. She finally stopped again when she spotted a man selling water canteens, thinking it would be a _very_ good idea to have a few extras on hand. She bought five in total and then was directed to a place where she could fill them all to the brim. As daunting as it was to be venturing into a desert to go looking for a place that countless people had died trying to find, it did make her feel _somewhat_ better to at least know that they would be going into it well prepared.

Rose had just finished filling the last canteen when a screech overhead drew her attention upward. There was something flying overhead, and when she shielded her eyes from the sun to see it better, she saw that it was a falcon. It circled in the sky for a moment, then took off into the distance, flying toward the rolling, sandy landscape beyond the village. Rose watched it fly, but didn't think much of it and eventually looked away to resume her trek around the market.

She was walking past a man selling colorful beads, her eyes inspecting his merchandise with mild interest, when something else caught her attention. There was a small building behind the vendor, neighbored by what looked to be a blacksmith space. A small alleyway separated the two, and as she narrowed her eyes and kept looking that way, she could have _sworn_ that she had just glimpsed someone in that alleyway.

And that someone had been watching _her_.

Rose frowned and moved around the vendor to get a better look. It was empty, though, and when she reached the end of the alleyway and was able to see behind the two buildings, there was nobody there, either. Rose glanced around a moment longer, then shook her head and went back to the heart of the market. There were dozens of people loitering around the area at the moment – even if someone _had_ been there, that didn't mean they were up to something, nor that they had been specifically spying on her. She was letting her paranoia get the better of her.

She was able to fully forget about the weird moment when she went back to the market and immediately heard a bunch of yelling and cursing in Arabic. As she looked to see what the source of the commotion was, she rolled her eyes upon realizing that Gad Hassan was not only awake, but apparently getting up to some shenanigans. At least five angry women had just shooed him of the same tent that Rose was fairly sure Evelyn had disappeared into, all of whom were chastising him and trying their best to smack him. He finally yelled something back once he was safely out of their reach, then straightened his jacket and turned to leave with a huff. That was when he spotted her standing nearby, watching the whole interaction with a quirked brow.

"What?" he asked defensively as she came to join him.

"I see you are making _friends_ ," Rose quipped with sarcasm. She glanced into the tent, thought she saw a flash of curly, brunette hair that looked like Evelyn's, and then looked at Gad again. "Were you trying to spy on Evie?" she asked.

" _No_ ," Gad immediately denied. "I was sent by O'Connell and Carnahan to locate the two of you so that we may get our trip underway. I did not know I was going to be _attacked_ for merely trying to give the lady a message," he said with a huff.

Rose wasn't sure if she believed him or not, but decided not to question him on it. " _I_ will go and get Evie," she said. "Tell Jonathan and O'Connell we'll be along shortly."

Gad nodded, and with one last sour look toward the women who had tried to beat him up, he left.

Rose went to the tent Evelyn was in, and after assuring the women she was friends with Evelyn – and praising them for putting Gad in his place – they took her into the tent and let her have access to the space behind a large curtain. Evelyn was there, fully dressed in a black dress with a sheer looking black robe over it, complete with a silver sash and matching black boots. Evelyn's hair had been tamed, and when she turned to face Rose, she saw that the lower half of her face had been covered with a sheer, embellished veil and that she was now sporting dark liner around her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the _best_ choice for trekking through a hot desert, but it was a nice ensemble nonetheless.

Rose whistled, then smirked. "You look positively lovely. Are you trying to impress someone?" she asked, wagging her eyebrows.

Even the veil covering her face couldn't hide Evelyn's blush. "Whatever gave you _that_ silly idea?" she asked evasively.

Rose, who vividly remembered the way Evelyn had looked at O'Connell before they had left Cairo, gave her a knowing look. "Call it a hunch," she said.

"Well, your hunch is mistaken," Evelyn said matter-of-factly, before turning to grab the clothes she had borrowed from Rose and handing the neatly folded garments back to her. "These are yours," she said to change the subject. "Thank you for letting me borrow them."

"You're welcome," Rose said, opening her supply bag, which hung from her shoulder, to shove them inside.

"Now, why was Mr. Hassan trying to barge his way in here?" Evelyn asked once Rose had zipped her bag closed again.

"Jonathan and O'Connell were summoning us. I'm guessing they've purchased camels and want to leave," Rose said with a shrug.

Evelyn nodded, looking excited at the prospect of getting the journey underway. "Good! We should go then."

After thanking the women profusely for helping Evelyn with her clothes, the two of them set off to find the men. They eventually located Jonathan, O'Connell, and Gad on the outskirts of the village, now accompanied by five large camels as they waited for Rose and Evelyn to arrive. As they approached, Rose found her eyes drawn to O'Connell, who all but stopped in his tracks when he saw Evelyn and stared at her as if he'd never seen a woman before in his entire life. Clearly, he rather liked the way Evelyn looked, and he seemed too stunned to even hide it, which had Evelyn smiling bashfully when she saw the way the man was looking at her. Rose glanced between the two, who suddenly looked like lovestruck teenagers, and did her best to fight back a knowing grin.

"There you two are!" Jonathan exclaimed, which effectively ruined the moment. "You'll never _believe_ how much that scoundrel charged for these smelly beasts!" he said with annoyance, casting a distasteful look toward the man they'd just bought the camels off of.

"Whatever the price was, I'm sure you can afford it," Rose said calmly, smiling up at one of the camels as it bent lower and bumped her shoulder with its nose. "Well, aren't _you_ just adorable?" she cooed, scratching the camel's neck.

"Adorable? You think these ruddy things are _adorable_?" Jonathan asked with disbelief.

"Shush!" Rose said, giving him a disapproving look. "They can _hear_ you." Then she turned to the camel and gave it an apologetic smile. "Sorry about him, darling. He knows not what he says," she reassured. The camel just groaned and tossed its head, as if brushing off Jonathan's unfriendly words.

"Did you two find anything else we needed?" O'Connell asked.

Rose nodded. "Just more food, more water, and a few other basic necessities. As long as we do not end up wandering aimlessly in the desert for weeks on end, I think it safe to say we should be just fine," she said.

"Good," O'Connell said with approval. "We should get going then. We're wasting daylight."

With that being said, they led the camels out of the village and quickly loaded them down with their bags and belongings. Once everything had been stowed and packed away, the five of them climbed atop the camels and then everyone looked to O'Connell expectantly, waiting for him to take the lead. He looked around at all of them for a moment, took one last look at the village, then nodded and turned his camel and started off. One by one the rest of them followed, and soon they disappeared into the large, ever stretching desert.

OOO

The ride through the desert was about as uneventful as Rose had expected it would be. With nothing but sand and sun for miles upon miles around, they rode all through the day and well into the night, passing the time by talking or singing, and only stopping to let the camels rest every so often or when one of them desperately needed to relieve their bladder. Trying to figure out where to go to the bathroom in a place that provided little privacy prove to be the only interesting thing to happen, and by the time it was all said and done, it was safe to say the five of them had been forced to reach a new level of comfort with one another, whether they had wanted to or not.

By the time they settled down to get a few hours of rest, Rose was tired, her rear end was numb, and she had sand in some _very_ interesting places. But these were all things she had known to expect, and as she flopped down next to the fire O'Connell had built, she was just happy to be able to stretch out and get a break from being on the camel. Judging by how readily her companions all but collapsed around her, she would guess they were happy for the break, too.

"Good lord," Evelyn sighed as she laid down next to Rose. "I never thought I'd be so happy to lay down."

Rose smiled and reached over to blindly give her shoulder an encouraging pat. "Enjoy it while you can. We still have another day of travel ahead of us." Evelyn's answering groan made Rose chuckle. " _You_ were the one who wanted to delve into the world of archaeology, Evie. A sore bum and sand infested crevices comes with the territory, I'm afraid."

"Lovely. Absolutely lovely," Evelyn replied blandly.

Rose smirked in amusement and then sat up, brushing some sand off her face before reaching for her canteen to take a small sip of water. Jonathan had his hat over his face and appeared to be asleep already, while Gad's snoring symphony was already beginning from his place across the fire. The only one who wasn't settling down to catch a few hours of sleep was O'Connell, who was poking the fire with a stick and munching on a strip of dried meat.

"Not tired?" Rose asked to catch his attention.

O'Connell glanced at her, then looked around at their barren surroundings. "Someone has to keep watch and make sure we don't oversleep," he said, setting aside the stick he'd been using as a firepoker.

Rose nodded in understanding, then tossed her water canteen to him. He caught it easily, inclined his head, and took a drink. After he tossed the canteen back, she took one more sip and then tightened the lid. As she went to stretch out next to Evelyn again, however, a familiar screech overhead caught her attention and made her look up to the dark, star-filled sky.

It was hard to tell what sort of bird was flying overhead in the darkness of the night, but the screech it had let out sounded _eerily_ familiar to the falcon she had seen in the village before they had left. Rose frowned and tracked the bird with her eyes, watching as it disappeared into the distance, before looking at O'Connell to see if he had noticed the bird, too. He had, only he didn't seem to think anything of it.

Rose glanced in the direction the bird had gone one last time, then told herself not to worry about it. Even if that _had_ been a falcon that had just flown overhead, she doubted it was the same one from earlier. It was all just a coincidence, she told herself, before settling back down to get some rest.

But when a falcon made yet another appearance the next afternoon, she could no longer ignore the suspicions that had begun to linger in the back of her mind. Judging by the sound the bird made as it soared above them, she knew it had indeed been a falcon that she had heard the night before, which meant she had now seen it three times. Once in the market, once while they'd been resting, and again now as they trotted along on their camels. She had certainly seen falcons in the desert before, she had even known a few workers on past excavations that kept them as pets, so it wasn't _too_ strange that one would be flying about now. But it _did_ seem odd that this one kept reappearing and seemed to be following their exact path.

A thought struck Rose. Back in the village, she had thought someone had been watching her. She had brushed it off as paranoia at the time, but now she was starting to think differently. It seemed very coincidental that a falcon had turned up in a place where someone might have been watching her, and then now that same falcon kept showing up. Perhaps the falcon belonged to someone, and perhaps that _someone_ was the same person that had been watching her in the village. Maybe that person knew what they were up to, and had decided to follow them.

They had been careful about making sure nobody in the village had known where they were going, which left only two possibilities as to who might be keeping tabs on them - the Americans, or Ardeth. And since she couldn't imagine the Americans having a pet falcon, that really left only one plausible option.

Rose, who had been riding next to Jonathan and listening to him ramble on about something or another when the falcon passed overhead, excused herself from the conversation and urged her camel along so that she could ride alongside O'Connell. He glanced at her curiously as she appeared by his side.

"Do you see that falcon?" she asked, nodding toward the bird flying above them.

O'Connell looked upward and nodded, though he didn't seem to think its appearance was anything out of the ordinary. "What about it?"

"This is the third time I've seen it," she said, which made O'Connell look at her sharply. "I saw it in the village before we left, then last night, and now it is here again." She looked over at O'Connell with serious eyes. "I'm thinking it belongs to somebody. And I'm thinking that _somebody_ might be following us," she admitted, keeping her voice down so as to not alert the others. She didn't want to cause a panic just yet, especially when she didn't really know for sure what was going on.

O'Connell glanced back behind them, as if he expected to see someone trailing them. When there was nobody to be seen, he looked at her again. "You think it's Ardeth?"

Rose shrugged. "I cannot imagine it would be anybody else."

O'Connell nodded, then turned untrusting eyes out on the landscape again, looking much more alert now. "Nothing we can do about it if someone _is_ tracking us. We'll just have to keep an eye out," he said.

Rose immediately nodded in agreement.

As night fell again, they decided not to stop and rest as they had the night before. They were getting close to Hamunaptra according to O'Connell, and if they kept going through the night, they'd be there before daybreak. Sleeping on a moving camel was difficult for Rose, however, and she only managed to get a couple of hours before she gave up completely and decided to stay awake. While Evelyn, Jonathan, and Gad slumbered away in their saddles, she and O'Connell took charge of keeping watch and making sure they all kept going in the same direction.

"I've been wondering," O'Connell said quietly so as not to disturb the others. "Whaddya think that _key_ goes to?"

The question made Rose look over at him thoughtfully. Considering she hadn't realized the trinket that had been found in Seti's tomb had even been a _key_ to begin with, she had been wondering that same thing herself. There was really no way of knowing, though. Not until they got to Hamunaptra, anyway. "Could be anything, I suppose," she answered with a shrug. "Maybe a chest. Maybe a door. Only time will tell."

O'Connell nodded and started to say something else, but his attention was diverted elsewhere as Evelyn's camel suddenly wandered closer to his. Evelyn, asleep an unaware of what she was doing, leaned her head on O'Connell's shoulder and looked as though she would have been quite content to stay there. O'Connell, however, gently moved her so that she was no longer leaning against him, making sure to steady her in her saddle so that she wouldn't topple over. When his camel let out a groan, he quickly shushed the animal, before checking to make sure the noise hadn't woken Evelyn. Not that the camel making noise was really all that awful, seeing as Gad was once again snoring thunderously loud behind them.

Rose watched what O'Connell did with a small smile on her face. She had noticed the way the man had been sneaking looks at Evelyn whenever he thought nobody was paying attention. It was very obvious to her that O'Connell was attracted to Evelyn, and if she knew Evelyn as well as she liked to believe, she was fairly sure the attraction was mutual.

O'Connell suddenly looked at her and frowned, his expression turning defensive in a heartbeat. "What?" he hissed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Rose smiled wider and gave him a knowing look. "You are not very subtle, you know."

O'Connell frowned even deeper. "Subtle?"

She looked pointedly at Evelyn. "You like her," she said bluntly.

It was hard to tell in the dark, but it seemed like O'Connell actually _blushed_. "I…she's…I mean, she's _alright_ ," he spluttered out. "It's not as though I _like her_ like her," he vehemently denied.

Rose quirked a disbelieving brow. "Try to convince yourself of that all you want, but I'm not blind, and I'm certainly not dumb," she said. "Just watch yourself around her, O'Connell," she added before he could protest her observations any further, giving him a more serious look. "Evie is like _family_ to me. I'm not above castration if your intentions are anything but honorable."

O'Connell paled a little at the threat, but still gave her a serious look. "Well, I _don't_ have any dishonorable intentions, so don't start sharpening knives."

Rose smirked. "Good to hear." She looked at the sleeping Evelyn for a moment, then shifted her gaze back to O'Connell. "Between me and you? I think she likes you, too," she said with a nod.

O'Connell seemed surprised, then allowed a tiny smile for just a second before quickly forcing his expression back to neutral.

"Oh for the love of _God_."

The new voice had Rose and O'Connell both looking back to see that Jonathan had actually woken up, and for a second Rose thought that maybe his exasperation was over the conversation he might have just eavesdropped on. That wasn't the case, though. He had actually been woken up by Gad's incessant snoring. He glared at the man, before rearing back and hitting him with his riding whip. As Gad startled awake, Jonathan quickly pretended to be asleep again, which made the warden look around in confusion. When he looked at them for an explanation, Rose and O'Connell both just shrugged. Finally, Gad muttered something under his breath and then closed his eyes as he went back to sleep, his snores soon filling the air once more.

Rose and O'Connell looked at each other again, then both of them shook their heads in amusement.

They rode in silence for a little while longer, their caravan moving slowly through the open desert. Rose rubbed her eyes tiredly and shifted in her saddle, willing herself to ignore how achy she felt after riding for so long. She wasn't normally one to complain, especially so considering she was so used to being out in the middle of nowhere with few luxuries at her disposal, but _good lord_ – she really missed her bed. Normally she gave herself plenty of downtime to recover between excavations, and the quick turn around from her last one to this one was definitely taking a toll on her.

"Grisham," O'Connell suddenly hissed.

She looked over at O'Connell, who frowned and promptly nodded his head toward something up ahead. A large cliffside had come into view on their left, and as Rose squinted to see what was so interesting about it, she made a sound of surprise upon realizing that there were several men on horseback there, their darkened figures illuminated by the bright moon overhead.

It was Ardeth's men. It _had_ to be.

Her heart jumped into her throat at the sight of them as she looked back to O'Connell. "Seems you were right. They've definitely been tracking us," he said, his brows furrowed with displeasure. "Think they'll try anything?"

Rose shrugged unsurely, then felt uneasiness in her stomach as O'Connell casually put a hand over the pistol hanging at his hip. She did not want another fight to break out, nor did she want to think about who might end up getting hurt if it came down to another gun battle. But, to her relief, nothing happened. Ardeth's men merely sat atop their horses, still as statues, and watched as Rose and her companions slowly passed by.

Once they were far enough away to feel secure again, O'Connell moved his hand away from his pistol. "Guess we can expect some company at Hamunaptra, then," he commented, sounding displeased.

Rose nodded in agreement. "Guess so."

She allowed herself to glance back one more time and saw that almost all of the men that had been watching them were gone, save for one. A lone rider was at the top of the cliff now, and though he was much too far away to see, Rose was certain it was Ardeth himself.

She turned forward again when he finally left, trying to ignore the way her heart was pounding in her ribs. The feeling of being watched made her glance at O'Connell, who was eyeing her with an expression she couldn't quite read. If he had a mind to say anything about Ardeth, however, he kept it to himself. He merely turned his gaze ahead again, and Rose was happy to do the same.

OOO

"Are we there yet?"

Rose closed her eyes and prayed for patience. It was nearly sun up, and ever since the others had woken up, Jonathan had been complaining – about his numb bum, how hungry he was, how dirty he was, how much Gad had snored, and, of course, how sick he was of being on his camel. It had been a long, difficult journey for them all, and between her own tiredness and her own aches and pains, Rose was simply not in the mood to listen to Jonathan's complaints.

Neither was O'Connell, if the dirty look he shot at the elder Carnahan was anything to judge by. "We'll get there when we _get_ _there_ ," O'Connell said through gritted teeth, looking as though it was taking all of his willpower not to deck Jonathan in the face for the second time.

Jonathan started to say something back, but a sharp look from Evelyn made him wisely shut his mouth again.

The five of them soldiered on, this time without conversation _or_ complaints. As much as O'Connell claimed they were getting close, their barren, deserted surroundings were beginning to leave Rose with some doubts. There was nothing around – no weathered statues, no pieces of old buildings, not even the hint that anything of significance was close. Furthermore, there had been no sign of their American competitors, nor had there been any more appearances from Ardeth and his men. They were completely and utterly alone in the middle of nowhere, and Rose was starting to understand just why this expedition had claimed so many lives in the past. It felt like there was no end in sight, and if someone had told her to turn around and make her way back to civilization right then and there, she wasn't confident she would have been able to. As accustomed as she was to being out in the desert for excavations, this one felt different, and it was unnerving to know that they were so far away from civilization.

She wasn't going to question O'Connell, though. He had assured them that he knew exactly where he was going, and thus far, he had given her no reason to think that he wasn't a man of his word. They would just have to trust him to get them to Hamunaptra, and hope that they got there soon.

Perhaps ten minutes later, Rose finally heard a sound that she never thought she would be so happy to hear – a whinnying horse in the distance. Their little group rounded a small dune and were finally greeted with the sight of other living, breathing human beings. Dr. Chamberlain, the Americans, and the many workers they had hired for the mission had finally arrived, and as their two groups slowly made their way toward one another, she was actually _relieved_ to see them. There was always safety in numbers, even if they weren't technically allies, and if the competition had shown up in the same area, then they _must_ be finally closing in on Hamunaptra.

"Good morning, my friend," an unfamiliar voice called to O'Connell once they were within hearing distance of each other.

Rose had not seen the man before, but judging by the forced, insincere smile of acknowledgement that O'Connell gave him, she would guess he was the Beni fellow she'd heard so many bad things about. She eyed the man as she and her companions finally pulled their camels to a halt, watching as the rest of the competition slowed to a stop a little ways away. Maybe it was his smirk or the look in his eyes, but Beni certainly _looked_ untrustworthy. Then again, her opinion might have been a little influenced by everything O'Connell had told her.

Rose shifted her eyes from Beni to Mr. Burns, who immediately straightened up when their gazes met. He smiled broadly and tipped his hat to her, which prompted her to smile back politely and nod in acknowledgement. As much as she wasn't thrilled about the fact that other people would be at Hamunaptra, she _was_ glad that everyone appeared to be alright. Until she looked at Dr. Chamberlain, who was regarding her with a haughty expression that made her skin instantly crawl. He was one person she definitely could have done without.

When nobody made any moves to do anything and they all merely sat there, alternating between looking at each other and glancing at their surroundings unsurely, Rose began to hear some complaints from the Americans about the lack of anything happening. "What the hell are we doin'?" Mr. Daniels asked loudly, looking to Beni for an answer.

"Patience, my good _barat'm_ , patience," Beni merely answered to placate him.

"What _are_ we doing?" Rose asked O'Connell with a quirked brow. "Why are we not moving?"

O'Connell glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "You'll see soon enough," was all he said.

Rose frowned and turned her eyes forward again, only half listening as Mr. Henderson reminded O'Connell of their bet regarding Hamunaptra and as Beni teased O'Connell for his camel. What was she missing? Was there something out there she couldn't see? Or was the stress of the travel getting to O'Connell and messing with his head?

"Get ready for it," O'Connell suddenly said, looking calm and casual as his gaze remained fixed on something in the distance.

Rose and Evelyn shared a look, before they both looked at him with questioning expressions. "Get ready for _what_?" Evelyn asked unsurely.

"We're about to be shown the way," O'Connell answered cryptically.

Rose had no idea what the hell that even meant. She frowned with confusion and looked forward again, wondering what exactly O'Connell was on about. Finally, as the sun that had been slowly beginning to peek over the horizon raised up higher into the sky, something in the distance began to appear. It was as if an invisible veil was being pulled away the higher the sun rose, and as large, carved rock structures began to take shape, Rose's jaw dropped. A city had formed practically out of thin air, and as she spied the ancient architecture, her heart kicked into overdrive.

Could this be real? After all the stories she had heard, all the legends she had read, was Hamunaptra really right there in front of her? She almost couldn't even believe her eyes.

"Oh my God," she muttered, able to hear her amazement echoed by everyone else.

O'Connell seemed to be the only one _not_ enthused about the thought of going back to the City of the Dead. "Here we go again," he muttered.

There was one more silent moment, where everyone just stared at the lost City in awe, then Beni finally moved into action. "Hyah!" he shouted to get his camel moving.

" _HYAH_!" O'Connell immediately shouted to chase after him. He might not have been excited about going to Hamunaptra, but he _certainly_ didn't seem to want to lose the bet he'd made with the Americans.

The rest of them took off as the final race for Hamunaptra began. Rose snapped out of her own shock and urged her camel along, alternating between making encouraging sounds with her tongue and whipping the animal as gently as she could to make it run faster. O'Connell and Beni had already pulled ahead of everyone else, followed closely by Evelyn, while the rest of them brought up the rear in a large cluster. Rose spied Dr. Chamberlain and his black umbrella from the corner of her eye and saw that he wasn't too far away from her. The sneer he sent her way left her with the strong urge to whip _him_ instead, but she merely sent him a glare before surging forward with determination, leaving him in her dust.

"Nice day for a race, ain't it?!" a voice shouted on her left, drawing her attention that way.

Rose glanced over to see that Mr. Burns had caught up with her. He held on to the reins of his horse with one hand, and made sure to keep his hat from flying off with the other. He didn't seem all that invested in the race, though, and was smiling at her charmingly instead.

"Maybe not so nice for _you_ , seeing as you and your companions are about to lose!" Rose shouted back with a grin.

Mr. Burns feigned shock. "Why, Miss Grisham! How you wound me!" he said dramatically.

Rose just laughed, then urged her camel along even faster, quickly leaving Mr. Burns behind. The smile she spied on his face when she glanced back triumphantly, however, left her with the feeling that he might have _let_ her take the lead.

She surpassed Gad, who had his eyes locked on Hamunaptra with more determination than she had thought him capable of, then caught up to Jonathan. Up ahead she could see that O'Connell and Beni were neck and neck, and when Beni suddenly started whipping O'Connell to try to distract him, she made a sound of indignation.

"That _weasel_!" she shouted to nobody in particular.

O'Connell wasn't going to stand for that behavior for very long, though. The two men began to struggle, and after a few seconds, O'Connell managed to knock the whip out of Beni's hand. He then grabbed a fistful of his former friend's shirt, before unceremoniously tossing him off of his camel. Rose made a sound of surprise as Beni landed hard on the ground, before slowly picking himself up. She had to carefully maneuver around him so as not to run him over.

"Bad form, man! Bad form!" she called as she and Jonathan raced past. If Beni had a retort, she didn't hear it.

Hamunaptra was getting closer now, and their competition was only falling further behind. Evelyn had caught up to O'Connell, but suddenly her camel found another burst of speed and she soon pulled far ahead of everyone else. It was clear now that Evelyn was going to be the first to reach Hamunaptra, which meant their group was going to win the race.

"Alright, Evie!" Rose called encouragingly, cupping a hand around her mouth to make herself louder.

"Go, Evie! _Go_!" Jonathan called next to her.

Evelyn reached Hamunaptra a few minutes later, trailed closely by O'Connell. Rose shared a grin with Jonathan as they both urged their camels along, before they, too, rode through the entrance to the City of the Dead. Rose, heart hammering and curls blown wild from the vigorous ride, brought her camel to a halt and immediately began to look around, her eyes trying to take in everything at once. There were old pillars with intricate designs carved into them, weathered statues of Egyptian Gods, and a large, half buried building just waiting to be explored.

It was in that moment that it sank in. This wasn't just a dream. This wasn't just her imagination kicking into overdrive. The City of the Dead was _real_.

Rose climbed down from her camel, her legs a little shaky, and went over to Evelyn, who was staring around in wonderment. When Rose reached her, they both laughed and hugged tightly, though it was hard to say if it was more out of excitement or _relief_. Because they had _actually_ done it. After all their talking and planning, after all the uncertainty they had faced when embarking on their adventure, they had achieved what so many people before them had failed to do.

They had made it to Hamunaptra.

* * *

 **Kind of a filler chapter, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Stay safe, stay healthy, and I'll see you soon!**

 **Coming up in the next chapter – Rose goes looking for clues, a mummy is found, and Ardeth Bay starts to explain himself.**


End file.
